Part II The Secret is Love
by Sunnylein
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Part I – The Secret is… You" / Gut zwei Jahre nachdem Hermine Hogwarts erneut verlassen hat, hat ihr Leben nun eigentlich geordnete Bahnen angenommen… aber was passiert, wenn schon wieder ein gewisser Blondschopf in ihr Leben tritt? Finden sie dieses Mal endlich zusammen, ohne Hindernisse?
1. Neustart

_Halli-Hallo!_

_Hier bin ich auch schon wieder…_

_Für all diejenigen die sich hier her verirrt haben und sich fragen worum geht es eigentlich in der Geschichte…_

_Nun kurz gesagt, es ist eine Fortsetzung, den ersten Teil zu diesem Part II findet ihr unter Part I – The Secret is… You._

_Wenn ihr diese Geschichte lesen wollt, freu ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig, aber ich würde euch fast raten in Part I reinzuschnuppern, damit ihr wisst was dort passiert ist und worauf Part II aufbaut…_

_Wirklich wichtig um den Werdegang dieser Geschichte zu verstehen ist es glaub ich nicht, aber schlecht wäre es bestimmt nicht. Da ich mich auch ab und zu darauf beziehe was davor passier ist!_

_Natürlich könnt ihr mich auch gerne in einer Review fragen wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht… Ich hoffe jedenfalls euch gefällt die Geschichte und ihr habt Spaß daran!_

_Jetzt lasse ich euch aber einfach mal lesen, bevor ich hier noch mehr labere ;)_

_Viel Spaß! :))_

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Neustart**

Die Sonne über London ging langsam auf und die Menschen machten sich auf den Weg in die Arbeit. Sie strömten in die U-Bahnen, drängten sich in die Busse und hofften, dass sie es dieses Mal auch wirklich pünktlich zu ihrem Anschlusszug schaffen würden, um nicht schon wieder zu knapp in der Arbeit anzukommen.

Mitten drinnen in diesem ganzen Tumult war eine junge Frau, die auch ihre Arbeitsstelle als Ziel hatte, doch war sie nicht wie die normalen, nicht _wissenden_ Menschen. Sie war Hermine Granger und drängte sich durch die Massen hindurch um in einer Seitengasse eine Telefonzelle zu erreichen.

Endlich in der Telefonzelle angekommen, dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, doch begann sich diese dann zu bewegen und sie verschwand, um Sekunden später unter der Erde im Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei wieder aus der Kabine zu treten. Kaum das sie dort angekommen war, brauchte sie noch weitere 10 Minuten bis sie endlich die Tür zu ihrem Büro erreicht hatte.

„Morgen!" Kam es sofort von Emily die aufgesprungen war und Hermine einen rettenden Kaffee hinhielt.

„Oh danke...", sie nahm ihn an sich und trank einen großen Schluck während sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ. „Wieso hast du immer Zeit dir einen zu besorgen und dann auch noch pünktlich hier zu sein?" Sie schloss die Augen.

„Flohpulver. Du solltest deinen Kamin auch endlich daran anschließen lassen Mine... Dann brauchst du nicht mehr durch diesen wahnsinnigen Frühverkehr!" Kam es wie selbstverständlich von Emily.

„Ich finde es nicht gerade prickelnd, dass Personen einfach so in meinem Kamin auftauchen können… vor allem, wann sie wollen!" Sie sah sie von der Seite an.

„Oh... noch immer Kevin? Lässt er dich noch immer nicht in Ruhe?!" Sie rollte mit ihrem Stuhl zu ihr.

„Nein... und ich weiß langsam nicht mehr was ich machen soll... jetzt ist Rose zumindest wieder in Hogwarts, aber ich hatte schon Angst, dass er sie entführt...", sie sah Emily's Blick. „Was denn? Du kennst nur seine liebe, nette Art!"

„Wieso hast du eigentlich immer das Glück mit diesen Psychopaten Männern?!" Sie grinste und rollte dann zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Danke! Aber wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, DU hast ihn mir vorgestellt!" Sie musste aber lachen. „Nicht jeder hat das Glück wie du mit deinem Freund."

„Mir tut es doch leid! Hätte ich gewusst wie Kevin wirklich ist, hätte ich ihn dir doch niemals vorgestellt...!"

Hermine sah auf und traf den Blick von Emily. „Wenn ich dich nicht so gern haben würde, hätte ich dir schon längst die Freundschaft gekündigt...", auf ihren Lippen bildete sich ein Grinsen, bevor sie sich dann doch ihrem Schreibtisch zuwandte und auch das Bild von ihrer kleinen süßen… mittlerweile schon großen süßen Maus erhaschte. Rose.

Gestern war die Abfahrt nach Hogwarts gewesen. Rose begann heute mittlerweile schon ihr drittes Schuljahr in Hogwarts und was sie so mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie wohl auch ihren ersten Freund... Nun ja, es gab zumindest einen Jungen den sie scheinbar gern hatte. Sie lächelte als sie daran dachte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und zog einen Stapel Papiere an sich.

Wo war die Zeit nur hin verschwunden, vor zwei Jahren war sie ebenfalls wieder in Hogwarts gewesen und im Nachhinein war es eines ihrer besten Jahre. Nicht nur das sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte und endlich ihr Leben so leben konnte wie sie wollte, nein sie hatte auch jemanden, nun ja, neu kennen gelernt.

Draco Malfoy.

Es war ein turbulentes Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen und der Abschied von dort und auch von ihm war ihr verdammt schwer gefallen.

Gestern am Gleis 9 3/4 hatte sie insgeheim gehofft ihn wieder zu sehen, wenn er selber in den Zug steigen würde, oder zumindest Scorpius dort hinbrachte. Aber nichts. Nur Astoria konnte sie erkennen und Draco? Der war weit und breit nicht zu finden.

Ebenso wie zu Roses zweitem Schuljahr, er war ebenfalls nicht mehr am Bahnhof, tat er das mit Absicht? Damit er sie auch nicht sehen musste?

Gerade als sie noch weiter am versinken in ihre Erinnerungen war, flog die Tür auf und Sam stürmte durch die Tür.

„Geschafft!" Sam sah zu den zwei Frauen, die mit ihm im Büro arbeiteten.

„Aber sowas von knapp... du wirst aber immer besser!" Hermine musste lachen.

„Hey! Ich hoffe ja wohl, sobald du der Chef von unserer Abteilung bist, das du freundlichere Zeiten für uns rausschlägst!" Sam sah sie direkt an, grinste aber breit und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch

„Hört auf das immer und immer wieder zu sagen! Es steht noch absolut nichts fest ob und wann der neue Abteilungsleiter gewählt wird... und es ist noch ziemlich unsicher ob ich überhaupt in Frage komme. Ich bin hier gerade mal ein Jahr, ihr seid schon viel länger hier!"

„Jaah, natürlich weil der Minister uns ja auch soo gerne hat wie Hermine Granger..." Sam zwinkerte zu ihr.

„Ihr seid alle verrückt und wenn ihr nicht gleich aufhört, dann werde ich euch gleich noch mehr Arbeit aufbrummen, wenn ich Abteilungsleiterin bin!" Natürlich meinte sie das nicht ernst, aber damit konnte sie meistens für Ruhe sorgen.

„Das wird unsere Mine bestimmt nicht machen... dafür hast du uns alle viiiiel zu gerne!" Emily umarmte Hermine von der Seite und lächelte zuckersüß.

„Ja leider hab ich euch viel zu gerne...", sie sah sie abwechselnd an, doch begannen sie alle zu lachen.

Hermine hatte ihre Arbeitskollegen wirklich gerne. Nun mittlerweile waren sie nicht nur mehr Arbeitskollegen, sie waren zu Freunden geworden und unternahmen einiges zusammen. Sie waren alle so ziemlich im gleichen Alter und es tat gut mit Freunden etwas zu unternehmen die noch keine Kinder hatten. Es war ab und zu wirklich befreiend und sie hatte gelernt auch einfach abzuschalten wenn es sein musste.

„Und wie läuft's eigentlich mit Kevin... hmmm?" Sam kam nun auch zu den zwei Damen im Büro und sah sie abwechselnd an. „Gibt's denn irgendwas neues…", er sah Emily verwirrt an, „wieso schüttelst du die ganze Zeit mit deinem Kopf?"

„Poaar... Sam, das sollte heißen das du das Thema nicht ansprechen sollst!" seuftzte Emily und setzte sich dann wieder, „frag einfach nicht, sie will mir nämlich schon den Kopf dafür abreißen."

Hermine schmunzelte und hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung vorerst raus. Ja Emily, was würde sie nur heute ohne sie machen? Es war fast wie liebe auf den… zweiten Blick. Zuerst konnten sie sich nicht so leiden, aber als sie einen Auftrag zusammen bekommen hatten mussten sie sich zwangsweise besser kennen lernen und ja dann hatte es quasi ‚gefunkt'. Emily war einfach eine richtig gute Freundin für sie geworden, sie war auch die einzige die offiziell etwas von Draco wusste und die ihr auch über die Anfangszeit hinweggeholfen hatte.

„Oh... ähm... dann... gibt's einen Neuen?!" Wieder Sam.

„Leute!" Hermine sah sie nun doch abwechselnd an. „Ich brauch nicht immer einen Mann an meiner Seite, den hatte ich fast zehn Jahre und ihr kennt ja die Geschichte wie das geendet hat... Scheidung!" Sie nickte und stand auf. „Also können wir das Thema Männer einfach für eine Weile beiseiteschieben? Bis jetzt habt ihr mit euren Kuppelversuchen nämlich noch nie so ganz ins Schwarze getroffen...", sie grinste und ging dann zurück zu den Aktenordnern.

Sam sah ihr nach und rollte mit seinem Stuhl weiter zu Emily und sprach nur leise „Denkst du es ist, weil wieder Schulbeginn ist?!" Tja, Sam wusste zwar nicht WER der Mann war, aber er wusste das es einen gab in der Zeit wo Hermine in Hogwarts war.

„Hmm... ich denke schon. Morgen geht's ihr bestimmt wieder besser...", Emily nickte und sah ihn länger an.

„Was flüstert ihr denn schon wieder?" Die Braunhaarige sah sie abwechselnd an, doch schwiegen sie jetzt natürlich gekonnt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich dann doch an ihre Arbeit. Dass die zwei vielleicht recht hatten, das musste sie nicht zugeben, sie wusste es doch, aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, deswegen war Arbeit auch die Beste Ablenkung dafür!

**...**

Es wurde Mittag und Hermine ging es wieder besser, wie gehofft, ihre Arbeit lenkte sie wirklich ab. Gerade als sie aus der Mittagspause zurückkamen waren sie überrascht als sie den Minister höchstpersönlich in ihrem Büro vorfanden.

„Herr Minister?!" Hermine wurde von den anderen vorgeschoben, „Was können wir für sie tun?!"

„Ah, Ms. Granger, ich dachte mir schon, dass sie Mittagspause machen... ich war etwas zu früh dran. Hätten Sie denn etwas Zeit für mich?!"

„Ich, also...", sie sah kurz zu den Anderen die nur nickten, „ja ich denke schon." sie nickte daraufhin ebenso.

„Gut, dann lassen sie uns doch in das Büro gehen!" Er deutete auf das Abteilungsleiter Büro, das schon ewig leer stand.

„Natürlich...", sie ging voraus und sah sich in dem Büro um, bevor sie sich wieder zum Minister wandte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?!"

„Nun setzten wir uns doch erst ein Mal...", er machte es vor und Hermine brauchte etwas bis sie auch reagierte. „Nun gut... wieso bin ich hier. Ich war eigentlich sehr überrascht, dass Sie sich für den Posten des Abteilungsleiters beworben haben... vor allem, hab ich mit Ihrer Bewerbung schon viel früher gerechnet." Schnitt er ihr gleich das Wort ab, bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas einwenden konnte.

„Früher?" Sie war verwirrt.

„Ich denke Sie haben sich viel schneller als jeder andere in diese Abteilung eingearbeitet und Sie waren schon ziemlich lange der Kopf der Abteilung, also dachte ich das ich früher etwas von Ihnen auf meinem Tisch sehen werde... darum war ich umso erfreuter als ich Ihre Bewerbung letzte Woche auch tatsächlich an mich nehmen konnte."

„Oh... ja... Ich wusste nicht... naja...", sie nickte und hörte ihm einfach weiter zu.

Der Minister lächelte. „Wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, bin ich nun genau deswegen hier. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Sie die Abteilung übernehmen würden. Doch...", sprach er gleich weiter, „doch gibt es eine kleine Änderung. Ich weiß Sie kennen beide Seiten, die des Muggels und die der Hexe... aber Sie kennen nicht die Ansichten eines reinblütigen Zauberers, deswegen haben wir die Stelle erweitert."

„Mit Verlaub, Minister, ich denke ich kenne die Seiten eines reinblütigen Zauberers genauso, mein Ex-Ehemann ist einer?!"

„Natürlich... aber Sie selber, persönlich sind keiner... was nicht heißen soll das Sie weniger geeignet wären. Es geht rein darum, das wir beide Ansichten vereinen wollen und somit eine noch bessere Lösung für die Muggel und die Zauberer finden..."

„Was soll das genau heißen?!" Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, es soll heißen, dass die Stelle des Abteilungsleiters auf zwei Personen aufgeteilt wird, das heißt weiter, dass Sie einen Partner an die Seite gestellt bekommen. Eine reinblütige Hexe, die diese Ansichten einfach vertreten kann... Verstehen Sie?!"

„Versteh, und wen haben Sie dafür vorgesehen?!" Sie sah den Minister fragend an, immerhin so viele in London lebende Hexen gab es nun auch wieder nicht.

„Ich denke Sie kennen sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit. Sie ist mit einem ihrer ehemaligen Mitschüler verheiratet...", in dieser Sekunde klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. „Ah ich denke das wird sie sein!" Er stand auf und ließ die Person herein.

Hermine sah an ihm vorbei, erkannte die Person im ersten Moment aber noch nicht, sie stand auf und wartete ab.

„Ms. Granger, darf ich Ihnen Astoria Malfoy vorstellen...", er trat beiseite und deutete auf die Frau die neben ihm stand. „Sie wird Ihre neue Arbeitskollegin und Partnerin in dieser Abteilung sein!"

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Da stand doch tatsächlich Astoria. Astoria Malfoy. Dracos Ehefrau. Mit IHR sollte sie ab sofort zusammen arbeiten?

Wieso arbeitete sie überhaupt? Hatte sie nicht genug Geld?

Alles aber auch wirklich alles ging ihr durch den Kopf, vor allem... wieso musste das immer nur ihr passieren?

_**TBC**_

* * *

_*hihi*  
Guter Einstieg?  
Schock?  
Verwunderung?  
Was geht euch durch den Kopf – Freu mich auf Reviews ^-^_


	2. Astoria Malfoy

_Hey! _

_Danke ihre Lieben für die süßen Reviews! Ich freu mich wenn euch der Einstieg gefällt und hoffe der weitere Verlauf wird euch gefallen!_

_btw. Ich glaub ich hab mich mit der Zeit Angabe etwas vertan. Es sind keine ganzen 2 Jahre, eher 1 ½ Jahre. Das heißt, Hermine hat ja zu den Sommerferien nach dem 1. Hogwarts Jahr von Rose, Hogwarts verlassen. Zu Beginn des 2. Jahres war sie schon im Ministerium, dann wieder die Sommerferien und jetzt geht Rose in die 3. Klasse… Nur mal so als kleine Nebeninfo!_

_Ja dann noch zu Emily, Sam & Kevin… also Kevin könnt ihr gleich mal vergessen, derweil hab ich für den nichts vorgesehen, ein Typ mit dem Hermine hätte verkuppelt werden sollen, aber wurde nichts draus!_

_Emily = eine von Hermines besten Freundinnen, hat sie auf der Arbeit kennen gelernt… von ihr wird's mehr zu lesen geben :)_

_Sam = Arbeitskollege, schwul, einfach zum lieb haben ^_^ - Ich mag ihn! :D _

_Ich will euch nicht mehr zu lange warten lassen. Deswegen an dieser Stelle ganz kurz. Hier kommt Kapitel 2!_

_Viel Spaß ^_^  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Astoria Malfoy  
**

„Astoria Malfoy...", wiederholte Hermine leise ihren Namen. „Ja...", sie nickte etwas und sah Astoria weiterhin an. War diese seit dem letzten Mal etwa noch schöner geworden? Zumindest sah sie (leider) nicht älter aus.

„Wir haben uns vor beinahe zwei Jahren zu Silvester kennen gelernt... mit Draco damals." Astoria ging auf Hermine zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Hermine nahm die Hand langsam. „Natürlich, stimmt! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Sie lachte gekünstelt.

„Wusste ich es doch!" Der Minister mischte sich wieder ein. „Ms. Granger, ich denk Sie werden Mrs. Malfoy alles Weitere zeigen, kann ich mich darauf verlassen?!"

„Was?" Sie sah zum Minister, da sie Astoria noch immer angestarrt hatte und hoffte das es einfach nur ein schlechter Traum war. „Oh, ja natürlich!"

„Gut, dann lass ich Sie jetzt erst mal alleine, sie beide haben sicher einiges zu besprechen. Falls es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte, Mrs. Malfoy, Sie wissen ja wo mein Büro ist." Damit verließ er das Büro auch.

Astoria nickte und wandte sich dann langsam wieder zu Hermine. „War es nicht vor kurzem noch Weasley?!" Sie zog sich ihren Mantel aus und setzte sich an einen der beiden Schreibtische.

Hermine folgte ihr mit ihrem Blick und wollte hier am Liebesten nur mehr raus. Wieso tauchte sie hier auf einmal auf. Hatten sie denn kein Geld mehr oder wollte sie sie einfach nur fertig machen? Oh ja das würde es sein... bestimmt. Langsam setzte sie sich auch in Bewegung und ging zum zweiten Schreibtisch, der ihrem gegenüber stand und setzte sich. „Ich hab mich von Ron getrennt..."

„Oh das tut mir aber Leid, was ist denn passiert?" Sie sah sie fragend an.

Was spielte sie hier nur für ein Spiel, wenn Draco damals die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dann wusste sie doch irgendwas oder hatte es gewusst. „Er hat mich betrogen...", gab sie langsam die Antwort, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen, „es hat aber schon lange davor nicht mehr funktioniert..."

„Betrogen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das von einem Weasley...", sie lehnte sich zurück an die Stuhllehne.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können..." Murmelte Hermine leise und sah sich um.

„Bitte?!" Astoria sah auf als wäre nichts gewesen.

Die junge Mrs. Malfoy konnte das `Spiel` zwischen nett und hinterhältig noch besser als es Draco schon spielen konnte. Sie war wirklich die perfekte Frau und gleichzeitig wusste sie auch wieso er nicht mit ihr auskam. Wenn sie immer SO war, auch bei ihm, dann würde sie als ihr Ehemann auch ausrasten und mir eine Affäre nach der anderen suchen.

„Nichts." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann wieder auf. „Ich werd erst ein Mal meine Sachen von meinem alten Schreibtisch holen und dann zeig ich Ihnen wie wir das bis jetzt immer so gehandhabt haben..." Sie ging zur Tür.

„Hermine...!"

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja?!"

Astoria stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Ich denke, wir sollten doch gleich zum Du übergehen, oder? Wir haben doch schon mehr als genug geteilt, als dass wir uns noch siezen müssen..." Sie blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und hielt ihr die Hand hin, „Astoria..."

Der Braunhaarigen ging fast der Mund auf, sie spielte gerade auf Draco an, da war sie sich sicher! „Wir haben schon mehr als genug geteilt?!" Sie sah auf die Hand und sie langsam wieder an. Hermine konnte diese Person, diese Frau gerade noch weniger leiden als vor fünf Minuten.

„Oh komm schon... Hermine... denkst du wirklich ich hab es nicht mitbekommen? Aber da ihr euch seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen habt... spricht ja wohl für mich, oder?" Sie grinste nun doch mehr, drehte sich dann aber um und ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Achja und könntest du mir einen Hauselfen herbestellen, hier gehört gründlich geputzt... und dann müssen wir hier auch einiges an den Möbeln umstellen...!"

Hermine starrte ihr nach. Hatte er ihr vielleicht irgendwas erzählt? Das konnte er nicht getan haben, niemals! So gut kannte sie Draco dann auch und er würde sie nie an diese... diese Person verraten!

Ohne etwas auf ihre Bitte zu erwidern drehte sie sich um und verlies lautstark das Büro und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„uuund? Hermine?!" Emily und Sam waren zu ihr gestürmt. „Hei... ist alles okay mit dir?!"

„Natürlich!" Sie stopfte ihre Sachen wütend in eine Kiste. „Wieso sollte nicht alles mit mir okay sein? Etwa weil ich ab jetzt mit Astoria Malfoy zusammen arbeiten muss?" sie sah Emily direkt und wissend an. „Sie kann mich nicht ausstehen und ich sie nicht, aber der Minister besteht darauf das wir zusammen arbeiten... damit wir die Stelle besser ausfüllen können. Immerhin ist sie ja reinblütig... und ich nicht!" Sie knallte einen Stapel auf den Schreibtisch und lies sich dann auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken.

Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie gleich darauf in ihren Händen und schloss die Augen, als sich erste verzweifelte Tränen den Weg bahnten. Nein es war nicht weil sie nicht reinblütig war, sie hatte schon oft klar gestellt das sie besser war als manch anderer Zauberer.

Es war die Tatsache, dass Astoria über Draco gesprochen hatte, sie ihr nochmal klipp und klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht gut genug für Draco war. Immerhin hatte er sich wirklich nie in irgendeiner Weise bei ihr gemeldet... er war ja nicht einmal beim Bahnhof zu Schulbeginn, Weihnachten oder Schulschluss. Sie war Draco egal, sie war ein weiteres Betthäschen mit dem er Spaß hatte...

Und sie? Sie Idiotin hatte ihm auch noch sagen müssen, dass sie ihn liebte. Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein?

Emily sah zu Sam und dieser nickten dann. Dieser übernahm das mit dem ein-/umräumen von Hermines Sachen, während Emily Hermine auf die Beine zog um das Büro ganz zu verlassen und mit ihr in einen leer stehenden Raum am anderen Ende des Flurs zu verschwinden. Dort erst zog Emily ihre Freundin in die Arme. „Shhh, es wird alles wieder gut, bestimmt!"

„Nichts... nichts wird gut...", sie schluckte und wich dann langsam zurück und sah Emily länger an. „Wieso muss sie hier auftauchen? Wieso? Jetzt komm ich ja gar nicht drum herum jeden Tag an ihn zu denken... und was... was wenn er hier einfach mal auftaucht? Was soll ich denn dann tun?!" Hermine ließ sie ganz los und ging dann auf und ab.

„Hey... jetzt mal doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Was soll er denn bitte hier im Ministerium machen? Sie etwa abholen? Er ist doch selber in Hogwarts!" Emily sah Hermine fragend an.

„Schon ja, aber er ist oft weg gewesen um sich mit einem Mädchen, vielleicht sogar mit seiner Frau, zu treffen... Ich war mit ihm doch auch damals Essen..." Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Das ist bestimmt die Strafe dafür..."

„Papperlapapp! Nichts passiert einfach nur so... Ich könnte fast wetten, dass sie das selber eingefädelt hat! Die Malfoy's und auch die Greengrasse's haben sich noch nie für Muggel interessiert. Wie gesagt sie sind reinblütig und dann taucht sie auf einmal hier auf um für die Rechte der Muggel zu arbeiten, zu kämpfen? Die hat das bestimmt gehört und auch dass du hier arbeitest… ja und dann hat sie dem Minister sicher eine schöne Geldspritze gegeben und Schwups... jetzt ist sie hier. Die kann doch sicher nicht mal bis 3 zählen!"

Hermine sah Emily von der Seite an und musste dann doch lachen, sie schaffte es immer wieder sie aufzumuntern. „Meinst du?"

„Na hör mal! Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal unrecht?" Emily stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Ähm... Kevin?!" Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Das... also nochmal, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er nicht ganz dicht ist? Das gilt nicht!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine lachte gleich mehr und umarmte sie dann. „Danke, das hab ich jetzt glaub ich einfach gebraucht!.."

„Schon gut, dafür sind doch Freunde da und dieses Biest da drinnen, zusammen machen wir die schon fertig! Du bist hier der Boss und sonst niemand. Genau deswegen wischt du dir jetzt die Tränenspuren weg und maschierst da wieder rein als wäre nichts gewesen. Zeig ihr was du drauf hast Tiger!" Emily grinste breit, als sie Hermines verdutztes Gesicht sah.

„Geht klar… Chef!" Hermine lachte erneut und salutierte vor ihr, bevor sie tat was sie gesagt hatte und sie zusammen zurück gingen.

„Du bist besser als sie, vergiss das nicht!" flüsterte sie ihr noch zu und schob Hermine an, als diese dann in das Büro weiter ging wo Astoria saß und wartete.

„Wo ist denn mein Hauself?!" sie sah sich fragend um.

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen Astoria...", sie ging zu einem Schrank und holte dort Putzsachen raus. „Hier in dieser Abteilung machen wir so manche Sachen selber, sogar ohne Zauberstab und dazu gehört auch putzen!" Sie stellte es vor Astoria auf den Schreibtisch. „Bitte!" Sie lächelte zuckersüß und wandte sich dann ihren Kisten zu, die sie anfing auszupacken.

„Was?!" Sie sah auf die Sachen.

„Ja, hier geht es ja um die Beziehungen zwischen Muggel und Zauberer weißt du und wir versuchen uns in ihre Situation rein zu versetzen!" Dass das nicht so ganz stimmte, sagte sie ihr nicht. Natürlich verwendeten sie die Putzsachen selber aber sie nahmen den Zauberstab zur Hilfe.

„Ich soll das hier selber putzen? Ohne Zauberstab?!"

„Jap, genau das sollst du!" Hermine sah zu ihr und lächelte wieder. „Natürlich kann ich dir zeigen wie das funktioniert, aber du willst doch hier normal mitarbeiten... dass gehört auch dazu!"

„Nein! Das schaff ich auch noch selber!" Sie nahm den Kübel an sich und verließ das Büro um Wasser zu holen.

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen bis sie bei der Tür draußen war und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl fallen. „Bei Merlin!" sie lachte.

„Nur weiter so!" Hörte sie die Rufe von draußen.

Hermine grinste zurück, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihren Sachen zu, als Astoria zurück ins Büro kam. Scheinbar konnte sie nicht einmal Wasser in den Kübel füllen ohne sich dabei nass zu machen. Oh sie war so ein gutes Opfer, vor allem in dieser Abteilung, bestimmt hatte sie sich das ganz anders vorgestellt.

**...:::…**

Die ersten Wochen vergingen schleppend langsam. Hermine musste Astoria wirklich von Grund auf neu einlernen, normal sollte sie als normale Schreibkraft anfangen, aber nein sie war ja natürlich gleich Leiterin. Wäre sie doch besser bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung Shoppen, Nägel und Haare geblieben.

Astoria kam jeden Morgen mit einem neuen Outfit durch die Tür, top gestylt war sie ein Männermagnet, so dass sie hier fast keine Ruhe mehr hatten. Immer und immer wieder kamen irgendwelche Männer durch die Tür um Astoria irgendetwas Wichtiges zu bringen, was einfach nur absurd war.

Natürlich genoss Mrs. Malfoy das in vollen Zügen und war dadurch auch schnell unten durch, bei allen Frauen im Ministerium und das waren nun schon eine Menge!

„Und gehst du zu der Thanksgiving Feier des Ministeriums?!" Astoria sah nicht von ihren Dokumenten auf, mittlerweile war es schon Ende Oktober und sie hatte es gelernt zu arbeiten. Wiederwillig, aber sie tat es.

„Hm? Seit wann gibt's denn eine Thanksgiving Feier?!" Hermine sah überrascht auf.

„Wusstest du das noch gar nicht? Seit heuer, ich hab es dem Minister vorgeschlagen und er befand es als eine gute Idee, so tut das Ministerium auch etwas für seine Mitarbeiter." Sie nickte und sah sie fragend an. „Also wirst du kommen? Du kannst auch jemanden Mitbringen, alleine könnte es etwas langweilig werden. Ich muss nur bald die genaue Zahl wissen, damit ich mit der Sitzplatz Planung anfangen kann..."

„Organisierst du das etwa?!"

„Natürlich...", sie lachte. „Ich muss mich ja doch auch noch für etwas organisieren und nicht nur diese Arbeit machen..." Sie machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Also, kann ich dich aufschreiben?!"

Hermine sah sie länger an, sie wusste das Draco auch dort sein würde, musste er... war das ein Trick? Aber wenn sie jetzt kniff... „Ja klar, ich komme!"

„Schön... mit Begleitung?!"

„Ja, mit Begleitung." Hermine nickte.

„Sehr schön... es ist nächsten Samstag. Die offizielle Einladung bekommst du dann noch!" Astoria sah sie länger an und stand dann auf. „Dann bring ich das zum Minister, er wird die restlichen Namen haben... bis später!" Und schon verließ Astoria das Büro, mal wieder.

„Ich glaub's nicht...", sie wartete kurz, ging dann aber selber raus zu Emily und Sam. „Sie treibt es schon wieder auf die Spitze!"

„Wieso? Was ist schon wieder los?" Emily sah sie verwirrt an.

„Sie... oder der Minister, wie auch immer... sie veranstalten eine Thanksgiving Feier... sie hat es dem Minister vorgeschlagen und er befand das als sehr gut." Hermine kam nicht drum herum sie etwas nachzuäffen. „Sie hat mich auch eingeladen und ich hab zugesagt! Ich brauch so schnell wie möglich eine Begleitung!"

„Wieso nimmst du nicht Kevin?"

„Sam! Der hat gerade erst aufgehört mich zu belästigen, jetzt soll ich ihn schon wieder fragen ob er mit mir zu dieser Feier geht? Vergiss es! Habt ihr nicht noch irgendjemand den ich noch nicht kenne?!" Hermine sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Oh... ja! Warte. Der Bruder meines Freundes?" Sam suchte ein Bild aus seiner Tasche. „Hier, das ist er. Er hat auch eine längere Beziehung hinter sich und nein, er ist nicht schwul! Soll ich ihn fragen?"

Hermine sah auf das Bild und begutachtete den Bruder, der breit grinste. Er war groß, dunkelhaarig, hatte grüne Augen und sah muskulös aus. Sein Lächeln war wirklich süß und eigentlich war er schon Hermines Typ. „Und wie heißt er?!" sie sah Alexis fragend an.

„Raphael Gatherman, er ist 32 und ich denke ich hab dich ihm gegenüber schon mal erwähnt..." er schmunzelte. „Er würde sich sehr gerne mit dir Treffen... soll ich für dieses Wochenende was ausmachen?"

„Du wolltest mich mit ihm verkuppeln?"

„Naja, dir scheint er doch zu gefallen und wir zwei haben ihn auch nett gefunden, na komm schon Hermine, jemand besseren wirst du in dieser Woche nicht mehr finden..." Emily hielt ihr das Foto nochmal direkt vors Gesicht.

„Ja... gut dann diesen Sonntag? Damit ich ihn zumindest schon etwas kenne, wenn ich mit ihm als Begleitung auf die Feier gehe..." Sie seufzte „Er ist aber kein Psychopath oder?"

„Hör auf mir das ewig vorzuhalten!" Emily pikste sie in die Seite.

Hermine grinste sie an. „Das wirst du für immer und ewig vorgehalten bekommen!" sie lachte.

„Gut, dann mach ich etwas aus, ich geb dir morgen dann bescheid... und das wird schon gut gehen. Er hat auch Manieren, also wird er dich dort sicher nicht blamieren!"

Hermine seufzte „Na gut, ich verlass mich auf dich!" sie sah Sam durchdringend an.

„Versprochen, hoch und heilig!"

Na, da hoffte Hermine wirklich, dass es dieses Mal gut ging… oder eher für 2 Dates gut ging! Danach konnte man ja noch immer entscheiden ob mehr daraus wurde..

_**TBC**_

_Kleiner Ausschnitt aus Kapitel 3:_

_So war es also, ja? Sie sah ihn nach einem Jahr und ein paar Monaten wieder und er sah noch viel besser aus als damals... so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Sie konnte ihn einfach nur anstarren und er? Er starrte auch einfach nur zurück. Seine stahlgrauen Augen, bohrten sich in ihre Seele und sie wollte am liebsten einfach nur davon laufen._

* * *

_Reviewantworten:_

**_bea strasser_**  
_Heeey :)  
Dankeschön!  
Zum Zickenterror… hmm wie kommst du nur auf diesen Gedanken… vielleicht? ;D  
Draco wird bald wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen – versprochen!_

_**hdfan**  
Dankeschön ^^  
Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel – hoffe es gefällt dir :)_

**HermineDraco**  
Ja, muss doch irgendwas passieren, so Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen ist doch fast etwas langweilig?  
*haha* - mir haben die Sätze auch gefallen :D – passt doch irgendwie lol  
Nope, die zwei haben sich gar nicht gesehen, er war nie am Hogwartsexpress oder sonst irgendwo, so wird das Treffen ja doch etwas interessanter oder? Und sie werden sich bald wieder sehen – was die Kapitelvorschau ja schon erahnen lässt ;D  
Zu Emily, Sam & Kevin hab ich ja was vor dem Kapitel geschrieben und nein die kamen nicht im Buch vor, neu erfunden von mir :D


	3. Wiedersehen Part I

_Da bin ich wieder! _

_Endlich frei vom Ferialjob und meine Ferien haben endlich begonnen! In den nächsten 2 Wochen werd ich versuchen ein paar Kapitel online zu stellen, da ich dann erst mal für 10 Tage in London bin :D (iiiich freuuu mich schon sooo *_* *hust* - ja kurzer Exkurs, jetzt zurück zu wichtigerm ;))_

_Aber bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit, deswegen auch Bühne frei für Kapitel 3!_

_Wie immer, Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Wiedersehen **

Die Verabredung Sonntag mit Sams' fast Schwäger war richtig nett gewesen. Raphael Gatherman war sein Name und er sah besser aus als auf dem Foto, noch dazu kam, er war wirklich kultiviert. Sie konnte sich also mit ihm außer Haus trauen ohne das sie Angst haben musste, dass er gleich durchdrehen würde. Nach dem Desaster mit Kevin eine wirkliche Verbesserung!

Jetzt gab es nur mehr einen Haken, hoffentlich kaufte ihnen jeder das Paar ab. Hermine hatte ihn doch vorgewarnt, aber er meinte er würde das schon hinbekommen.

So war auch der besagte Samstagabend gekommen, es war kurz vor 7 Uhr und Hermine wartete im Wohnzimmer darauf, dass Raphael läuten würde. Ihre Beine hatte sie überschlagen und sie trippelte nervös mit ihren Fingern auf der Couchlehne.

Gute drei Stunden hatte sie sich zeit genommen, sich in ihre neues Kleid gezwängt und ihre Haare zu einer Frisur geformt. Sie hatte wirklich Angst, in ein paar Stunden (oder doch Minuten) würde sie Draco nach einem Jahr wieder sehen.

Wieso sie das wusste?

Sie hatte den Brief von Astoria an ihn gelesen. Es war nicht nett geschrieben, aber es ließ nicht zu das er nicht kommen würde und insgeheim hoffte sie auch das Draco sie in diesem Kleid sehen würde.

Gerade als sie ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken war läutete es schon. Schnell war sie bei der Tür, sagte Raphael durch die Gegensprechanlage, dass sie gleich unten war um dann nochmal an ihrem Kleid herum zu zupfen.

Das Kleid war eigentlich schlicht – wenn man es von vorne ansah. Lange Ärmel, ovaler Ausschnitt, sodass die Schultern zu sehen waren… doch wenn sie sich drehen würde, sah man das eigentliche Highlight. Es hatte einen Rücken Ausschnitt, der einfach gigantisch war. Dazu kam noch die eigentliche Farbe, es war rot.

Es hatte Emily einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, damit sie dieses Kleid nahm, aber als sie dann noch die passenden Schuhe dazu anhatte konnte sie selber nicht mehr nein sagen.

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und das Makeup war genau abgestimmt. Nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig. Im Großen und Ganzen betrachtet, sah sie richtig gut aus.

Als Hermine sich noch das passende Seidentuch um die Schultern gelegt hatte, die Schuhe angezogen und ihre Tasche genommen hatte machte sie sich auch endlich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Hermine!" Raphael kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie gleich herzlich, wich dann aber zurück um sie zu mustern. „Du siehst fantastisch aus!" Er lächelte.

„Danke." Sie lächelte ebenso und sah ihn auch an. „Du siehst aber auch gut aus, ich denke so kann ich mich mit dir dort sehen lassen!" Sie schmunzelte und folgte seiner Handbewegung zum Auto. Drehte sich dann aber nochmal um, als er ihr nicht folgte. „Raphael? Alles okay?"

„Was? Oh, ja natürlich!" Er kam zu ihr und hielt ihr die Autotür auf. „Du siehst wirklich fantastisch aus." Der Rückenausschnitt bewirkte wohl Wunder.

Hermine grinste fast, bevor sie in sein Auto einstieg. Wieso Auto? Weil diese kleine Feier, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte, eigentlich ein Ball war und in einem Hotelsaal in der Londoner Innenstadt stattfand! Deswegen sollten sie, wenn es denn möglich war, auch wie ein Muggel ankommen!

Raphael schloss die Tür, als sie drinnen saß und stieg selber ein, bevor sie dann auch schon los fuhren. Er arbeitete selber mehr in der Muggelwelt, sodass er sich auch mit alltäglichen Sachen, wie eben Autofahren, auskannte.

Es dauerte etwa 15 Minuten bis sie vor dem Veranstaltungsort angekommen waren, die Hotelangestellten standen bereit und als sie vorgefahren waren, öffnete ihr gleich einer die Tür und half ihr aus dem Wagen.

„Guten Abend, Miss..."

Hermine lächelte und stieg aus, kurz darauf war schon wieder Raphael an ihrer Seite, sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und zusammen gingen sie die Treppen hinauf um dann den Schildern zum Saal zu folgen. „Ich bin ja gespannt wie sie es dekoriert hat und wo wir sitzen... Wie gesagt sie kann mich nicht leiden."

„So schlimm wird es nicht sein... sie kann dich ja schlecht an den Kindertisch setzen!" Er lachte.

„Wenn sie könnte, würde sie... bestimmt... du wirst sie schon noch kennen lernen!" Sie sah sich um als sie schlussendlich im Saal waren. „Eines muss ich ihr aber lassen, sie versteht etwas vom dekorieren... Wow..."

Es standen im ganzen Raum verteilt runde Tische, mit einer schlichten, aber wunderschönen Dekoration aus Blumen und Kerzen. Von der Decke strahlten die Kronleuchter des Hotels, die nur schwach eingeschalten waren. Am einen Ende, in der Nähe des DJ's war auch noch genug Platz um zu tanzen. Ja ein Ball, keine kleine Feier.

„Sieht so aus..." Er nickte und wandte sich dann an einen Mitarbeiter, der sie dann zu ihrem Tisch führte. „Schau dir das mal an, wir sitzen sogar mit der Queen des Abends persönlich an einem Tisch..." Raphael sah zu Hermine.

Hermines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sie nickte nur in Trance, denn ihr Blick war sofort auf das Namenkärtchen neben ihrem Gefallen. Nicht etwa Raphaels, nein. Denn es war Dracos'. Astoria setzte sie zusammen an einen Tisch. Eines stand fest, dieser Abend konnte entweder fantastisch oder einer der schlimmsten in ihrem Leben werden. „Frag mich nicht… wieso sie das getan hat…" Sie schluckte schwer und wandte sich dann zu Astoria, die sie gerade von der Seite ansprach.

„Hermine!" Astoria kam gleich auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Du siehst ja toll aus... muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben... Kannst du dir das überhaupt leisten?!"

Da war auch schon wieder ihre ach so nette Art. „Deswegen werde ich nicht gleich verhungern Astoria... das kannst du mir glauben...!"

„Außerdem hat sie sonst immer noch mich..." Raphael ergriff das Wort und hielt ihr dann die Hand hin. „Raphael Gatherman, sie haben das hier ausgerichtet?!"

Astoria wandte sich nun erst an Hermines Begleiter und war wohl im ersten Moment sprachlos, denn sie starrte Raphael nur an. „Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen..." Sie nahm seine Hand und nickte, „Nun ja, ich hatte die meisten Ideen..." Sie wandte sich dann wieder zum Tisch um. „Ich dachte, da wir doch alle zusammen in Hogwarts waren und jetzt auch noch zusammen arbeiten, setze ich uns auch zusammen. Hermine." Astoria sah Hermine wieder an „Das ist dein Platz..."

„Ja, das hab ich schon gesehen, zu nett von dir…" Hermines Blick lag auf Astoria und er war bitterböse. Gott sei Dank sah es Raphael nicht.

Astoria grinste. „Macht es euch doch schon mal bequem, ich muss noch einige Andere begrüßen... falls Draco derweil auftaucht werde ich ihn hier her schicken!" Damit verschwand sie auch schon im Getümmel.

Hermine sah ihr nach und ließ sich dann auf ihren Stuhl fallen, ihr Blick haftete noch immer auf Dracos Namenskärtchen. Sie musste den ganzen Abend neben ihm sitzen, das war Absicht und pure Folter, sie hätte es besser wissen müssen und nicht kommen sollen... Ja dann hätte sie Astoria vielleicht einen kleinen Sieg gegönnt, aber sie hätte Draco nicht über den Weg laufen müssen.

„Alles okay mit dir, Hermine?!" Raphael legte eine Hand auf ihre und sah sie besorgt an. „Du bist so blass... soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?!"

„Oh", sie sah zu ihm und lächelte. „Nein, mir geht es gut... aber ein Glas Wasser wäre wirklich eine sehr gute Idee." Sie drückte seine Hand.

„Ich bin gleich zurück...", er stand auf und ging auf die Bar zu.

Hermine sah ihm nach und blickte dann durch den Saal, vielleicht würde er doch nicht kommen weil er kein Lust auf solche Veranstaltungen hatte. Das wäre ihre Rettung.

‚_Gott bitte, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun würdest... dann lass ihn nicht kommen!'_ Sie sah an die Decke und sendete wirklich ein Stoßgebet nach oben.

„Ich hab jemanden gefunden!" Raphael war schneller zurück als sie gedacht hätte.

„Wen denn?!" Hermine wandte sich zu ihm und im gleichen Moment erstarrte sie, er hatte doch tatsächlich Draco mit gebracht. So war es also, ja? Sie sah ihn nach einem Jahr und ein paar Monaten wieder und er sah noch viel besser aus als damals... so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Sie konnte ihn einfach nur anstarren und er? Er starrte auch einfach nur zurück. Seine stahlgrauen Augen, bohrten sich in ihre Seele und sie wollte am liebsten einfach nur davon laufen. Wieso?

„Hermine? Alles okay?!" Raphael setzte sich zu ihr, „Hermine?"

„Was?" Sie sah zu Raphael. „Ja... ja natürlich...", sie schluckte und trank dann einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wasser, bevor sie sich wieder zu Draco wandte. „Draco..." meinte sie langsam und stand auf.

Ihre Füße fühlten sich an wie Gummi, sie zitterte und ihr Atem raste. Ja und das Gefühl gleich umzukippen, dass war auch nicht gerade das Beste. Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Schön... dich wieder zu sehen." Sie hob ihren Blick von ihrer Hand und dann trafen sich die zwei Augenpaare wirklich.

**...**

_**Einige Zeit früher**_

Genervt und gehetzt kam Draco an dem Hotel an, nicht nur das er extra aus Hogwarts kommen musste, nein er musste auch noch ein Auto ausleihen und mit diesem Vorfahren. Er fand es schon eine Schnapsidee, dass seine Frau im Ministerium angefangen hatte und jetzt stattete sie auch noch so eine Feier aus. Er gab den Schlüssel des Autos einem Fahrer und ging die Treppen langsam hoch. Draco ließ den Blick schweifen und blieb kurz stehen, diese Frau in diesem roten Kleid könnte fast, nein, das kann nicht Hermine sein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann weiter um sich dann an die Bar zu stellen und sich etwas zu trinken zu bestellen. Um das hier zu überstehen, brauchte er dringend Alkohol, immerhin durfte er den ganzen Abend an einem Tisch mit seiner Frau verbringen.

Gerade als er sein zweites Glas geleert hatte, wurde er von der Seite angesprochen.

„Draco... Draco Malfoy?!"

„Der bin ich wohl...", er wandte sich dem Typen zu der ihn angesprochen hatte und zog eine Augenbraun hoch. Irgendwoher kannte er ihn, nur das Einordnern war gerade schwer. „Kennen wir uns?!"

„Raphael... Raphael Gatherman, wir haben vor ein paar Jahren zusammen gearbeitet!"

Es machte Klick. Bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen war und noch mehr in seiner Firma gearbeitet hatte, hatte er mit ihm ein paar Deals abgeschlossen und seit dem waren sie mehr oder weniger Geschäftspartner und damals richtig gute Kumpels gewesen. „Raphael! Genau...", er begrüßte ihn, wie man eben einen alten Kumpel begrüßte.

„Wie geht's dir? Deine Frau hat ja alle Register gezogen damit das hier so gut aussieht. Wir sitzen übrigens an deinem Tisch..."

„Ja...", er überdrehte die Augen. „Sie liebt es ja, mein Geld auszugeben... Mit wem bist du hier?!" Er sah ihn fragend an.

„Ach du kennst sie...!" er nickte und zwinkerte, bestellte noch das Wasser für Hermine und ging dann schon einige Schritte voraus. „Na, kommst du gleich mit?!"

„Ich kenne sie? Wenn du auf irgendjemanden von damals ansprichst... ich hab keine Ahnung mehr!" Er lachte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, du kennst sie schon länger." Er nickte zu Draco.

„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wen du so angeschleppt hast..." Er zog eine Augenbraun hoch und grinste.

„Darfst du...", Raphael deutete auf die Frau in dem roten Kleid, die Draco schon zuvor von weiten gesehen hatte. Doch wer es war, davon hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung, trotzdem nickte Draco.

„Ich hab jemanden gefunden!" Raphael wandte sich an seine Begleitung und deutete dann gleich auf Draco als Hermine aufsah.

„Wen denn?" Hermine wandte sich langsam um und erstarrte.

Im selben Moment passierte das auch mit Draco. Das war nicht möglich... niemals konnte hier gerade Hermine Granger sitzen.

Er hatte die ganzen Unterlagen von Astoria durchgesehen und da stand nichts von Hermine Granger oder irgendwas in der Richtung. Sie konnte also gar nicht hier sein, aber sie saß hier und sah verdammt gut aus.

Nur nebenbei bekam er mit wie sie langsam aufstand... und sie war mit Raphael hier? Unmöglich, woher kannte sie ihn denn bitte? Im Ministerium arbeitete er doch auch nicht.

„Schön... dich wieder zu sehen." sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, doch er nahm das nur am Rande war. Nebenbei hob er auch seine Hand und nahm ihre um sie leicht zu drücken. „Granger..."

Sie zitterte, ihr Atem raste, sie hatte Angst. „Du bist... auch hier...", nur ungern und langsam ließ er ihre Hand wieder los.

Hermine zog die Hand gleich wieder zurück. „Ja... ich.. mit Raphael." Sie deutete auf diesen und nickte.

„Ja, wollt ihr euch nicht lieber wieder setzen?" Raphael mischte sich ein und Hermine war ihm gerade froh, da sie zu ihm sehen musste.

„Natürlich...", sie sah Draco an und setzte sich dann langsam wieder. „Gar nicht in Hogwarts?" Smalltalk, das war Hermines neue Taktik, sie konnte auch nicht den ganzen Abend schweigen und jetzt wo sie saß hatte sie auch nicht mehr das Problem das Gefühl zu haben gleich umzukippen.

Draco sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und setzte sich dann neben Hermine und musterte sie von der Seite. „Nein... Astoria hat darauf bestanden das ich auch komme... _‚und jetzt weiß ich auch wieso'_"

Hermine sah ihn an. „Ach wirklich... du warst aber sicher nicht so verwundert wie ich... Anfang September, wo sie auf einmal bei mir in der Abteilung zu arbeiten begonnen hat...", sie sah ihn direkt an und sah dann lieber doch weg und zu Raphael.

„Sie scheint Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden zu können...", meinte Raphael zu Draco.

„Mir fällt da schon etwas ein", meinte dieser leise zu sich. „Du kennst Astoria!" Er lachte. „Hast du dich eigentlich von Mary getrennt?!"

„Kennt ihr euch etwa?!" Hermine sah sofort wieder zu Draco, als dieser von Raphaels Ex-Freundin anfing, sie hatte die Geschichte von Sam gehört.

„Ja, ganz komische Sache, wir haben vor ein paar Jahren miteinander gearbeitet und ja ich hab mich von Mary getrennt..." Erklärte Raphael.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?!" Fragte Draco nun einfach weiter, eine kleine Fragerunde um herauszufinden was hier los war?

„3 Monate", sprudelte es gleich aus Hermine raus und sie hielt Raphaels Hand fest, bevor dieser was sagen konnte. Sie wandte sich langsam wieder zu Draco und lächelte „Drei... wunderschöne Monate..."

„Ähm... ja.. kommt mir schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor..."

„Schön... für euch...", Draco nickte nur.

„Ja wirklich sehr schön...", Hermine sah zu ihrer Begleitung und formte ein leises `Danke`. Wenn er mitspielte, war ihr mehr als geholfen...

**...:::...**

Der Abend war schon absurd genug und er schien auch nicht besser zu werden. Astoria war irgendwann auch wieder an den Tisch zurückgekommen und zeigte allen - vor allem Hermine - wie schön es denn war das Draco hier war und dass sie ja sooo glücklich miteinander waren.

Ja und Draco? Der spielte auch noch mit, doch das ließ sie nicht auf sich sitzen, sie konnte auch spielen und das tat sie mit Raphael. Sie hatte sich von Anfang an gut mit ihm verstanden, so fiel das Ganze noch viel leichter.

Erst als es ans Essen ging kehrte vorerst Ruhe in die Runde ein. Hermine hatte sich wirklich schnell, viel zu schnell an Dracos Anwesenheit gewöhnt, so als wäre er nie weg gewesen und das Granger zur Begrüßung, es war auch so wie immer gewesen. Nicht gehässig, es war einfach seine Art und aus einem total absurden Grund mochte sie es.

„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt? Du hast in der Arbeit noch nie etwas von ihm erwähnt." Astoria riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hermine willst du das nicht erzählen?!" Raphael sah zu Hermine. „Sie kann das so gut...", er nickte ihr zu.

„Oh... ja.. natürlich." Sie trank einen Schluck, bevor sie sich zu Astoria und Draco wandte. „Ich trag mein Liebesleben nicht so gern in die Öffentlichkeit... und es war ganz witzig."

„Achja? Wie denn?!" Draco fühlte ihr nun auf den Zahn, sie hatte das Gefühl er ahnte etwas.

„Naja... sein Bruder ist mit einem Freund von mir zusammen und sie wollte mich verkuppeln... aber das hasse ich eigentlich. Wieso und warum, eine andere Geschichte... Ich bin dann jedenfalls zu dem Treffen gegangen und hab mir gedacht, noch schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden. Naja," sie sah kurz zu Raphael, „zu Beginn konnte ich ihn absolut nicht leiden. Hatte das Gefühl es funkt und passt einfach nicht, aber er hat nicht locker gelassen und immer wieder ein neuen Versuch gestartete, bis er mich irgendwann einfach geküsst hat, damit ich meinen Mund halte." Sie lächelte Raphael nun ehrlich an.

„Ja, sie ist ja wirklich eine Quasselstrippe wenn sie will... und hätte ich das nicht gemacht, würde ich ihr heute wohl noch hinterher laufen..."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht." Sie sah zu Draco, der sie schon wieder anstarrte und wandte sich dann aber zu Astoria und lächelte. „Er küsst ja auch wirklich unglaublich und soweit ich weiß ist er auch nicht verrückt und... naja, dann habe ich ihm eben eine Chance gegeben..." Sie hätte wirklich Schauspielerin werden können, was sie hier erzählte und dann so als wäre es wirklich passiert... Der Wein hatte wohl auch schon geholfen!

„Und jetzt sitzen wir hier zusammen..." Meldete sich Raphael zu Wort.

„Oooh, die Geschichte ist ja süß... ich hab heute noch gar nicht gesehen wie ihr euch küsst... ihr seid doch nicht etwa schüchtern, oder?!"

„Doch!" meinte Hermine gleich. „Sehr sogar...er."

„Ach... die Schüchternheit kann ich heute auch mal überwinden..." Raphael rutschte näher an Hermine ran.

„Hm?" Sie sah wieder zu ihm und schluckte gleich als er ihr so nahe war. „Schatz...", sie sah ihn ernst an, doch ließ Raphael sich nicht mehr davon abbringen und sie blieb einfach mal ruhig sitzen.

Sie schloss die Augen langsam als er ihr immer näher kam und tat zuerst gar nichts als ihre Lippen sich das erste Mal berührten.

‚_Hermine, jetzt mach schon!'_ Es dauerte noch ein wenig, bevor sie sich ihm mehr entgegen streckte und den Kuss zu erwidern begann. Sie seufzte leise und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Nur ungern gab sie zu, dass der Kuss wirklich gut war und sie hätte ihn wirklich noch weiter geküsst, wäre ihnen nicht ein weitere Gang beim Essen dazwischen gekommen.

Hermine löste sich langsam wieder von ihm und lächelte, bevor sie sich zu Astoria wandte. „Naja.. mein Raphael eben...", sie nickte und wandte sich dann lieber der Nachspeise zu.

Dracos Blick, der sich gerade in ihre Haut brannte, tat weh. Sie wollte schon wieder davon laufen, aber bald war der Abend gelaufen und dann würde sie ihn sicher wieder lange nicht sehen und vielleicht würde ja doch irgendetwas aus ihr und Raphael werden.

**...**

Hermine hatte sich an ihren Stuhl zurückgelehnt. Draco war aufgestanden und mit Raphael an die Bar gegangen und Astoria war an einen anderen Tisch verschwunden. Sie starrte Gedankenverloren auf den Sessel, wo Draco noch vor kurzem gesessen hatte. Was sollte sie denn bitte machen? Am liebsten würde sie ihm um den Hals fallen ihn küssen und nie wieder gehen lassen. Aber das konnte und durfte sie nicht. Er hatte ihr klar gemacht das er Astoria nie verlassen würde und das sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte war schon zu viel gewesen.

Sie hätte einfach in den Zug einsteigen sollen ohne es zu sagen, aber sie konnte die Zeit kaum verändern. Ja der Zeitumkehrer wäre jetzt gerade wirklich nicht schlecht!

„Willst du tanzen?!" Raphael hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Hermine sah auf und lächelte. „Gerne...", sie stand auf und legte ihr Tuch und die Tasche ab, danach legte sie ihre Hand in Raphaels und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und begann sich zur schnelleren Musik zu bewegen. „Du bist ein wirklich guter Schauspieler...", sie lächelte ihn an, „danke das du mitmachst..."

„Ich will ja gar nicht wissen wieso genau, aber einer schönen Frau kann ich einfach nichts abschlagen..."

„Hör auf... ich werd gleich so rot wie mein Kleid und das sieht dann bestimmt schrecklich aus" Sie lachte und schloss die Augen, er zog sie mehr an sich und tanze mit ihr weiter.

„Bestimmt nicht... dich kann nichts entstellen..." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Raphael...", sie sah ihn seitlich an. „Danke." Sie lächelte gleich wieder und tanzte mit ihm weiter, sie hatte gerade wirklich Spaß.

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie das Draco zum DJ ging und sich wohl irgendein Lied wünschte. Es war ihr gerade egal, sie wollte nicht schon wieder so oft an ihn denken, nicht jetzt wo sie mit Raphael tanzte.

Leider hatte sie da nur die Rechnung ohne Draco gemacht. „Abklatschen?!" Er klopfte auf Raphaels Schulter.

„Was? Nur wenn ich sie wieder zurückbekomme...", er wich zurück und übergab Hermines Hand an Draco.

„Natürlich...", er nickte ihm nach und sah dann langsam zu Hermine, genau in diesem Moment begann die langsame Musik zu spielen und er zog sie näher an sich ran.

Hermine legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und trat näher an ihn ran, sie sah Raphael nach und dann zu Draco. „Du hast das geplant?!"

Draco begann sich mit ihr zur langsamen Musik zu bewegen. „Nicht geplant... eher die Chance ergriffen..."

„Die Chance ergriffen... verstehe...", sie sah beiseite. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das hier machte es nicht gerade besser. Es war so als wäre sie gerade ein Jahr zurückversetzt.

Draco sah sie weiterhin an. „Ich wusste nicht das du hier bist...", meinte er langsam.

„Astoria hat das eingefädelt... hast du ihr irgendwas gesagt...?" Sie sah ihn nun doch wieder an.

„Nein, gar nichts... aber sie kann leider doch eins und eins zusammen zählen..."

„Was soll das denn heißen?!" Sie sah ihn nun doch wieder an.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig... ich wusste zumindest auch nicht wo genau sie im Ministerium anfängt..."

„Tz... war ja nicht schwer zu erraten... vor allem wenn eine Leitende Stelle zu vergeben ist... und man die doch auch so gut mit einer reinblütigen Hexe besetzen kann..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte jetzt einfach zurückweichen und gehen, doch hielt Draco sie gleich fester fest und zog sie wieder an sich.

„Ich wusste es nicht... hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich etwas dagegen gemacht, das kannst du mir glauben!" Er sah sie direkt an.

Hermine sah ihn auch direkt an. „Hättest du? Hm..." Sie schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf dann ab, bewegte sich aber weiterhin mit ihm. Es fühlte sich gut an, viel zu gut und es war schlecht. „Das Ganze ist doch einfach absurd...", flüsterte sie leise.

„Absurd? Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen?" Er kam ihr näher. „Dir sagen das ich dich liebe und dann einfach abhauen und nicht mehr auftauchen?!" Er flüsterte es nur leise in ihr Ohr.

Hermine sah ihn sofort wieder an. „Ja, was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Du hast mir ja wohl klipp und klar gesagt das du dich nicht von diesem Biest scheiden lässt... also... bin ich gegangen!" sie zischte es ihm nur leise zu.

„Du hättest dich melden können?!"

„Wieso gerade ich? Ich war zu Schulbeginn, zu Weihnachten, Neujahr, Schulschluss... immer am Zug... immer, aber wer von uns beiden hat sich denn nicht blicken lassen, hm?! Oder hätte ich einfach mal bei dir vor der Haustür stehen sollen? Was...", sie war lauter geworden, stoppte dann aber und sah sich um. „Was.. hätte ich denn machen sollen?" Sie war wieder leiser.

„Vielleicht gar nichts sagen?!"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihn nur an, als er das gesagt hatte. „Ja," sie schluckte, „das wäre dir am liebsten gewesen, ich weiß... aber du... du warst es doch, der wollte das ich es sage. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf!" Damit riss sie sich von ihm los.

„Hey!" Er griff nach ihr.

„FASS... mich nicht an!" Sie war wirklich laut und Draco erschrak wohl sodass er sie gleich wieder los lies.

Hermine sah ihn verletzt und traurig an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und dann so schnell wie möglich die Tanzfläche und auch den Saal verließ.

Ihr Weg führte sie in den Garten des Hotels. Er war ebenso schön beleuchtet, doch wollte sie gerade nur von der ganzen Menge weg. Während sie so einfach einen Weg entlang lief, kamen ihr immer mehr Tränen.

Hermine hielt erst inne, als sie nichts mehr von der Feier hörte und sie auch niemand mehr sehen konnte, sie setzte sich auf eine der Stein Bänke und legte eine Hand vor ihren Mund um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.

Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Wie? Er war es doch, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie es ihm sagen sollte. Sie wollte ja gar nichts sagen, aber wenn er sie schon dazu aufforderte? Er war es der nichts darauf geantwortet hatte und dann hätte sie sich auch noch melden sollen?

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da saß, erst Schritte ließen sie aufschrecken. „Ist da war?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

_**bea strasser:  
**_Freut mich wenn du Emily & Sam magst! Wie gesagt, ich mag sie auch :D  
*hust* Ja Thanksgiving wird/war ähm, naja du hast es ja gerade selber gelesen... es darf doch (wie schon mal erwähnt, denk ich) nicht immer alles gleich so Friede-Freude sein... Is ja langweilig lol  
Draco wird ab jetzt glaub ich auch so gut wie in jedem Kapitel irgendwie vorkommen - freu dich drauf :D

_**hdfan:**_  
*puh*, da bin ich aber erleichtert das es dir gefällt ^_^  
Najaaaa, sterben lass ich sie nicht gleich, aber sie bekommt schon ihr Fett weg ;)

_**AnnkaF:**_  
Ich glaub, ich muss mehr davon einbauen, eigentlich wollte ich sie dann mehr ignorieren, aber irgendwas kommt schon noch ;D  
Hier kommt ja schon der Nachschub der Droge und vielleicht später auch noch Kapitel 4 - Ich hab ja gerade eigentlich zeiiit *g*_**  
**_


	4. Wiedersehen Part II

_Meine Lieben!_

_Ich muss erst ein Mal wieder DANKE sagen für die lieben Reviews von euch und auch danke an die ganzen Follower. Es scheint euch zu gefallen, das freut mich :))_

_Heute gibt's mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel und gleichzeitig die Fortsetzung. _

_Hoffe es gefällt euch! _

_Viel Spaß ^_^  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Wiedersehen - Part II**

Draco blieb auf der Tanzfläche zurück und sah ihr verwirrt nach, das war wohl wirklich etwas schief gegangen. Wieso genau hatte er das eigentlich gesagt?

Es war in gewisser Weise seine Schuld gewesen und zwar nur seine, immerhin wollte er es ja wirklich wissen und hatte sie dazu gedrängt es auszuspucken... fünf Minuten bevor sie abgefahren war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte ihr nach, als er eine Hand an seinem Oberarm spürte. „Was?" Er sah über seine Schulter und entdeckte Raphael und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was du ihr gesagt hast... aber du solltest ihr jetzt besser nicht nach. Ich mach das und du… du gehst besser nach Hause, du hast heute ja schon einiges getrunken!" Er ging an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn los. Raphael wartete noch bis Draco wiederwillig aber doch nickte, sodass er Hermine folgen konnte.

Draco sah nun auch noch Raphael nach, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Weg zur Bar einschlug. _‚Zu viel getrunken? Noch nicht genug!'_ Er bestellte sich gleich etwas Hochprozentiges.

Gerade als er das Glas in der Hand hatte und sich zur Tanzfläche drehte entdeckte er Astoria die ihn böse anstarrte, das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt! Der Blondhaarige drehte sich wieder zur Bar, trank das Glas auf ex aus und verließ die Halle, mit dem Gedanken, bevor seine Frau ihn erreicht hatte, dieses Hotel verlassen zu haben...

„Draco!" Astoria war ihm nachgelaufen und erreichte ihn in der Eingangshalle, die gerade Menschenleer war. „Draco!"

Wiederwillige blieb Draco stehen und schloss die Augen, ein falsches Wort von ihr und sein Geduldsfaden würde wirklich reißen oh ja, das würde er. „Was?" Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr und sah sie gelangweilt an.

„Was, was? Du weißt genau, was los ist!" Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn fragend an. „Was sollte das gerade mit Granger? Noch auffälliger wäre es nicht gegangen... oder wolltest du sie auch gleich noch küssen?!"

„Hm…" Er lachte etwas und schloss die Augen, während sie weiter redete, es war ihm so egal, was sie dachte, so verdammt egal. Draco wandte sich langsam zu ihr und sah sie direkt an, sein Blick war kalt, verdammt kalt und dass etwas nicht stimmte merkte sogar Astoria denn sie verstummte auf einmal.

„Weißt du was...", er ging die paar Schritte auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Was du denkst, oder eher glaubst zu denken... ist mir egal." Er sprach leise und jedes Wort war eiskalt. Er hob seinen Blick etwas und seine Augen trafen direkt ihre. „Du hast mich hier unter falschem Verwandt hergelockt. Ich wäre nie gekommen, hätte ich gewusst das sie hier ist... aber du hast mal wieder gedacht, du versuchst nochmal eine deiner kleinen Intrigen?"

„Draco... hör auf...", kam es etwas leiser von ihr, ja sie hatte Angst.

„Ich soll aufhören? Oh ja... liebend gerne...", er hielt sie fest, als sie zurücktreten wollte und zog sie ganz an sich sodass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich will endgültig die Scheidung und ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt nichts dazu sagen, denn sonst bleibt dir... absolut... gar nichts!" Er ließ sie wieder los, drehte sich um und ging weiter.

„Draco...!" Astoria blieb stehen und sah ihm nach.

„Du hörst von meinen Anwälten!" Er drehte sich nicht mehr um und verließ das Hotel dann auch endlich. Viel früher hätte er das machen müssen, VIEL früher!

Er wartete bis sein Auto hergebracht wurde, bevor er gleich einstieg und davon fuhr. Aber der Weg führte ihn nicht etwa zu seiner Stadtwohnung, nein, sondern direkt zur Wohnung von Hermine. Natürlich wusste er noch wo sie wohnte, immerhin war es einer seiner Häuser in London, nur... wusste sie das nicht... Was wohl besser war.

Als Draco vor dem großen Gebäudekomplex angekommen war, stieg er aus und ging zur Tür um an ihrer Wohnung zu läuten doch niemand ging ran, also war sie wohl noch immer dort... mit Raphael? Suchend sah sich Draco um, doch entschloss er sich dann doch besser im Auto zu warten.

Er stieg wieder in sein Auto, zog sich eine kleine, große Whisky Flasche aus dem Handschuhfach und wollte einfach nur ein zwei Gläser trinken... Eigentlich.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da saß, erst Schritte ließen sie aufschrecken „Wer ist da?"

„Hermine...", Raphael kam um die Ecke. „Da bist du ja!" Er ging sofort auf sie zu, als er sie endlich gefunden hatte. „Ich hab den ganzen Garten nach dir abgesucht." Er sah sie länger an und setzte sich dann zu ihr.

Hermine hatte den Kopf gleich zur Seite gedreht und versuchte ihre Tränenspuren zu verwischen. „Das hättest du... nicht," sie schluckte „mir geht's gut..." sie nickte.

„Nach gut sieht mir das aber nicht gerade aus...", Raphael merkte dass sie fror und legte sein Jackett um ihre Schultern, bevor er noch ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche zog und es ihr hinhielt. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Hermine nahm das Taschentuch langsam an sich und zog das Jackett etwas enger „Einiges...", sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Aber ich... ich kann dir davon nicht erzählen...", sie sah ihn an. „Noch nicht, denn eigentlich dachte ich, dass es abgeschlossen ist...", sie ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. „Tut mir Leid... aber ich bin wohl nicht so ein tolles Date..."

Raphael legte nun doch einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich ran. „Schon okay, wenn du es nicht erzählen willst...", er streichelte ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Aber jeder hat doch seine Geheimnisse und irgendwann kannst du es mir ja vielleicht doch erzählen... außerdem heißt das nicht das du ein schlechtes Date wärst. Ich hatte heute seit langem wieder ein sehr tolles Date!" Er lächelte sie an, als Hermine aufsah.

„Du brauchst nicht so nett zu sein, ich meine... welches Date läuft schon einfach weg und verkriecht sich dann im Garten eines Hotels um zu heulen?!" Sie musste jetzt aber selber lachen „Ich..."

„Na siehst du, du kannst schon wieder lachen" Er lächelte ebenfalls und streichelte über seine Schulter.

Hermine lehnte sich langsam an ihn und schloss die Augen. „Danke...", flüsterte sie leise.

„Wofür denn?!"

„Ach einfach, das du mir nach gelaufen bist...", sie lächelte und sah dann nach vorne. Was wenn Draco sie damals doch irgendwie aufgehalten hätte? Was wenn er ihr auch gesagt hätte dass er sie liebte... nein das war absolut absurd und sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie es endlich vergessen hatte... aber wie es schien nicht. Aber wieso, wieso hatte er das heute nur gesagt? War es toll für ihn zu sehen wie sie weinte? Wie sie daran erneut zerbracht? Wie oft wollte er ihr noch klar machen dass er sich niemals von Astoria trennen würde? Von dieser... diesem BIEST!

„Hey...", Raphael stupste sie etwas an. „Hast du mir zugehört?!"

Hermine sah überrascht auf. „Was... oh, nein tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Raphael nickte und strich ihr nun zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich hab gefragt ob ich dich nach Hause bringen soll, der Abend ist ja sowieso schon lange und du siehst nicht so aus als würdest du nochmal hineinwollen..." Er deutete aufs Hotel.

Hermine sah zum Hotel und ihn dann langsam wieder an. „Das wäre... sehr toll, aber du musst nicht wegen mir jetzt auch nach Hause!" Meinte sie gleich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir auch einfach ein Taxi nehmen..."

„Nichts da! Ich hab dich hergebracht und als Gentleman bringe ich dich auch wieder nach Hause."

Hermine sah ihn an und musste ihn dann einfach umarmen, einfach dafür, das er da war, dass er ihr nachgegangen war und dass er so war wie er war. Vielleicht konnte das wirklich ihr ganz neuer Neubeginn werden. Mit Raphael?

Er sah gut aus, umwerfend sogar, war lieb, nett, zuvorkommend... wo war der Hacken bei diesem tollen Mann? „Danke..." flüsterte sie ihm erneut zu.

Raphael nickte. „Dafür musst du dich doch nicht bedanken, das mache ich gerne." Er stand mit ihr auf und ging dann zurück zum Hotel, nahm dann aber extra die größere Runde, hob Hermine sogar über eine riesige Regenpfütze und brachte sie dann schließlich zu seinem Auto. Er holte noch den Autoschlüssel, ebenso ihre Tasche und Tuch, dass sie im Saal zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er auch einstieg und sie ansah. „Also bis hier her haben wir es ja schon mal geschafft!" Er lächelte und startete dann dem Motor um los zu fahren.

Hermine beobachtete ihn beim Autofahren und lehnte sich bequemer zurück. London bei Nacht war umwerfend schön, doch ihr Blick wanderte langsam zur Seite und sie beobachtete Raphael wie er konzentriert mit dem Auto fuhr. Sie lächelte, als er bei einer roten Ampel zu ihr sah, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Fenster zu und sah hinaus.

„Da wären wir...", er hielt den Wagen direkt vor dem Haus und wandte sich dann wieder zu ihr. „Waren sie mit meinen Fahrkünsten zufrieden, Ms. Granger?!"

Hermine lächelte und nickte. „Perfekt James." Sie sah ihm länger in die Augen, beugte sich dann aber nach vorne und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Es war ein zärtlicher, fast schüchterner Kuss und er dauerte nicht allzu lange, bevor sie ausstieg und ausstieg.

Raphael ließ das Fenster hinunter, beugte sich hinüber und sah zu ihr hinaus. „Ich hoffe dir hat der Abend trotzdem etwas gefallen? Auch mit diesem Ende?!"

Hermine nickte. „Sehr gut sogar...", sie lehnte sich beim Fenster etwas hinein.

„Also darf ich mich nochmal bei dir melden?!"

Hermine musste gleich mehr lächeln. „Ich bestehe darauf" Sie beugte sich nochmals zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht Raphael...", sie wich zurück.

„Gute Nacht." Er sah sie noch länger an, bevor er den Motor wieder startete und dann los fuhr.

Die Braunhaarige sah ihm nach, bevor sie sich umdrehte und doch wieder besser gelaunt auf den Weg zur Haustür machte. Sie suchte ihren Schlüssel gerade aus der Tasche, als sie aufschreckte da sie etwas hinter sich hörte. „Hallo?!" Sie suchte ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und verfluchte gerade diesen Vergrößerungszauber, da sie in genau so einer Situation nichts fand.

„Heer...mine!" Da torkelte, ja torkelte, doch wirklich ein Draco Malfoy aus dem Gebüsch.

Hermine ließ einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus und glaubte gerade zu träumen. „Draco?" Sie ging sofort zu ihm und stützte ihn etwas. „Bist du mir etwa gefolgt?!" Sie sah sich um.

„Ich? Nöö... ich... ich hab gewartete!" Er sah sie langsam an. „'s tut mir leid... Hermine...!"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Darüber will ich jetzt nicht diskutieren, du bist... betrunken und solltest nach Hause!"

„Kann isch... nicht hier... bleiben?!"

„Oh nein.. vergiss es... du fährst nach Hause!"

Draco sah sie länger an und nickte nur etwas. „Okay... dann... fahr ich... nach Hause.." Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Straße zu, während er seinen Autoschlüssel raus suchte.

„Bei Merlin..." Hermine sah ihm nach, Draco Malfoy, der König der Selbstbeherrschung, BETRUNKEN? Sie ging ihm sofort hinterher. „Bist du verrückt? Du fährst doch nicht mehr selber!" Sie nahm ihm sofort den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand und stützte ihn erneut. „Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

„Mmmmh...", er lehnte sich an sie, „ne.. Flasche, oder zwei.. Whisky!" Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Du bist schön..." Er beugte sich ihr entgegen und gab ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. „'s tut mir wirklich Leid... Mine..." flüsterte er leise.

Hermine sah ihn langsam an und seufzte, sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Du bist... betrunken... wirklich betrunken... dass ich das nochmal erlebe... Merlin mach dich nicht so schwer!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis sie ihn zum nächsten Taxistand um die Ecke gebracht hatte, setzte ihn in dann aber in eines und nannte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse, bevor sie diesem noch Geld gab. Sie beugte sich nochmals zu Draco, als der nach den Autoschlüsseln verlangte und sah ihn direkt an. „Die Autoschlüssel bleiben bei mir! Sonst kommst du noch auf dumme Ideen!"

Sie schloss die Autotür. „Gute Nacht!" Sie sah dem Taxi auch noch nach und drehte sich dann um, als sie niemand weit und breit sah apperrierte sie nun gleich in ihre Wohnung und ließ sich dort auf die Couch fallen. Was war das für ein Tag gewe...

Noch mitten in ihrem Gedanken schlief sie auf dem Sofa ein. Der Tag war einfach zu anstrengend. Viel zu viel war passiert, vor allem Sachen die nicht passieren hätten sollen... Passend dazu, waren nun ihre Träume. Wirr und voll mit Draco und Raphael!

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Reviewantworten:**_

**_HermineDraco:_**  
Es geht ja schon weiter – hoffe es hat nicht zu lange gedauert ;D

_**AnnkaF:**_  
*hihi* - egaal, ich freu mich über jede einzelne Review und ich werd hier rot wenn ich deine Review lese und freu mich dass es dir gefällt ^_^  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :)


	5. Frauengespräche

_Da bin ich wieder!_

_Dieses Mal ein Kapitel ohne Draco, was aber nicht heißen soll dass er nicht doch irgendwie vor kommt ;D_

_Will gar nicht mehr dazu sagen, lest einfach selber!_

_Viel Spaß ^_^  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Frauengespräche**

Hermine wälzte sich bestimmt schon seit Stunden in ihrem Bett von einer auf die andere Seite, immer wieder versuchte sie erneut einzuschlafen, doch stattdessen drehte sie sich nun auf den Rücken breitete die Arme links und rechts von sich aus und starrte hellwach, aber total fertig an die Decke ihres Schlafzimmers.

Wieso konnte Draco sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Die ganze verdammte Nacht über hatte sie Träume von ihm, mit ihm, über ihn... wieso konnte es nicht Raphael sein? Nein es war immer und immer wieder Draco!

Das ganze Theater fing von vorne an, genauso ging es ihr nach Hogwarts, drei sehr lange Monate hätte sie schwören können ihn immer und überall zu sehen. Nicht nur in ihren Träumen, sondern auch auf der Straße, im Ministerium, beim einkaufen... !

„Ich hasse ihn...", murmelte sie zu sich und setzte sich nur schwerfällig auf um dann auch langsam aufzustehen. Gerädert steuerte sie total verschlafen die Küche an um sich gleich an das Kaffee kochen zu machen.

Es war 9 Uhr morgens, an einem Sonntag und sie war schon wach. Normalerweise war das der einzige Tag in der Woche wo sie sich immer entspannte und etwas für sich tat, wenn Rose in Hogwarts war. Aber heute konnte sie sich das definitiv abschminken.

Mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet ging sie zur Couch und mummte sich in eine Decke ein um zuerst einfach nur fernzusehen. Vielleicht brachte sie das ja auf andere Gedanken und sie würde wieder einschlafen. Müde war sie jedenfalls, trotz des schwarzen Gesöffs.

Gerade als sie es sich wirklich bequem gemacht hatte und sich von dem Sonntag früh Programm berieseln ließ, viel ihr Blick auf den Wohnzimmertisch, wo ihr sofort der Schlüssel auffiel. Dracos Schlüssel, den sie ihm gestern abgenommen hatte...

„Wieso musstest du hier auftauchen? Wieso?" Damit war die Ruhe vor dem TV auch schon wieder zu Ende bevor sie angefangen hatte. Sie stellte die Tasse ab, stand auf und brachte den Schlüssel in den Vorraum. Länger stand Hermine einfach nur so da und sah ihn an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Hör auf an ihn zu denken!" Kurz darauf drehte sie sich auch endlich davon weg und verschwand in ihrem kleinen Büro.

Hier war absolut nichts von Draco, es war Draco freie Zone, wenn man es so formulieren wollte und die Arbeit würde sie bestimmt ablenken. Immerhin hatte sie einiges nachzuholen, das wofür Astoria natürlich keine Zeit hatte oder sie sicherheitshalber einfach nochmal überarbeitete...

Sofort schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf und machte sich einfach dran, besser konnte dieser Sonntag ja gar nicht mehr werden...

**...**

Die Arbeit tat auch wirklich gut, sie musste sich konzentrieren um ein paar Konzepte durchzugehen und auch weil sie Astorias Fehler verbessern musste.

Sie wurde gerade mit einem großen Stapel an Sachen fertig und wollte sich an die nächsten setzen, als es läutete. Überrascht sah sie auf und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zur Tür um an der Gegensprechanlage zu hören wer es denn war. „Hallo?"

„Hermine! Ich bin's Emily!" Kam es gleich von unten.

„Hey!" Sie öffnete gleich die Tür und merkte dann erst dass sie noch im Pyjama war. „Oh...", als sie die Eingangstür auch noch angelehnt hatte, damit Emily gleich rein konnte, huschte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich rasch umzuziehen.

„Hermine?" Emily war wohl schon her innen und sah sich suchend um. „Hallooo?!"

Hermine kam total gehetzt aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück. „Emily! Hi!" Sie umarmte sie gleich mal. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Äh... hi.. wo kommst du her?" Sie sah an Hermine runter und sie dann fragend an.

„Ich.. äh hab mich umgezogen." Sie lachte. „Ich war heute schon viel zu früh wach und hab mich dann gleich im Pyjama ins Büro gesetzt, den hatte ich noch immer an..." Sie grinste schief.

„Du und deine Arbeit!" Sie lachte aber auch gleich und umarmte sie dann nochmal. „Ich wollte wissen wie es denn gestern gelaufen ist und überhaupt!"

Hermine sah Emily an und ging ohne etwas zu sagen in die Küche um ihnen was zu trinken zu holen.

„So schrecklich war Raphael?!"

„Nein!" Die Braunhaarige schwieg weiter, kam mit dem trinken zurück und setzte sich. „Setz dich doch erst ein Mal!"

Emily tat was Hermine sagte und sah sie weiterhin fragend an. „Also? Was ist passiert? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Erneut erwiderte sie nichts, zuerst trank sie einen Schluck und wandte sich dann doch noch zu ihrer Freundin. „Raphael war toll, er hat mich auch nach Hause gebracht und wir haben uns auch geküsst... aber…"

„Aber? Was aber? Hermine!"

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen, da war er wieder, sie hatte ihn in den letzten Stunden so gut verdrängt, aber er würde wohl immer irgendwie in ihrem Kopf herumschwirren. „Aber Draco war da... Ja das wusste ich schon, aber nicht was Astoria geplant hatte... Sie hat mich und Raphael nicht so weit wie möglich von Draco weg gesetzt, damit ich ihn vielleicht von weiten sehe. Nein sie hat mich direkt neben Draco gesetzt! Ich musste den ganzen Abend, neben ihm sitzen, normal mit ihm reden und am liebsten wäre ich davon gelaufen!"

Emily starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Nein... das hat sie nicht..."

„Doch... aber es kommt noch besser...", erneut legte Hermine eine Pause ein, bevor sie erneut begann. „Ich war dann mit Raphael tanzen, er tanzt gut übrigens... naja und ich hab dann so aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen das Draco irgendwas zum DJ gesagt hat... kurz darauf hat er Raphael abgeklatscht und dann..."

„Musstest du mit ihm tanzen? und?!"

Hermine nickte. „Nichts und... Er hat mir den Vorwurf gemacht wieso ich ihm denn gesagt habe das ich mich in ihn verliebt habe... ich hätte doch besser gar nichts gesagt!"

„Was?!"

„Ja... ich hab mich dann von ihm los gerissen, ihn angeschrien, ihn stehen lassen... und bin hinten raus und wollte einfach nur mehr weg... bis Raphael mich gefunden und nach Hause gebracht hat." Sie nickte und sah langsam wieder zu Emily

„Oh bei Merlin... dass... das hat er wirklich gesagt, oder? Dieses Arschloch!"

„Ja... und der Schluss kommt noch... er war gestern dann noch hier. Er ist mir vor der Eingangstür, unten, aufgelauert... und meinte es tut ihm leid... er war betrunken. Ich hab ihn noch nie betrunken gesehen und... ich hab ihm dann die Autoschlüssel abgenommen, ihm ein Taxi gerufen und bin dann ins Haus rein und hoch..."

Erneut starrte Emily ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. „Er steht auf dich... bestimmt... sonst wäre es ihm doch egal gewesen was du von ihm denkst... immerhin es ist ein Malfoy, bei wem hat er sich denn schon mal entschuldigt?!"

„Jaa, natürlich... deswegen verlässt er seine Frau auch nicht und hat sich nie auch nur einmal bei mir gemeldet, ja? Dann kann ich auch schön auf ihn verzichten!"

„Komm schon Hermine... du darfst jetzt nicht so hart mit dir sein... ich mein du solltest hart zu ihm sein und er sollte sich, wenn er etwas von dir will, wirklich sehr viel Mühe geben... aber du solltest nicht so hart zu dir sein und dir daraus einen kleinen Spaß machen. Außerdem er hat hier gewartet, hätte er nicht eher mit Astoria reden sollen? Die hat das doch bestimmt mitbekommen, oder?!"

Die Braunhaarige lauschte Emily's Worten und sah dann aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster. „Ja und wenn... ich mein ich hab mich mit Raphael auch sehr gut verstanden und er will mich auch wieder treffen... aber ich weiß nicht..."

Emily legte eine Hand auf Hermines Unterarm. „Liebst du Draco noch?!"

Hermine sah sie sofort wieder an. „Was... ich...", sie seufzte, nach dem gestrigen Abend und die darauffolgende Nacht passte nur eine Antwort. „Ich denke schon... ja"

„Dann geh mit Raphael aus, sag ihm das du noch nicht bereit bist für neues und ich wette, wenn Draco irgendetwas von dir will, wird ihn das zur Weißglut bringen und er wird zu 100%ig versuchen Raphael zu übertrumpfen!"

„Ist das nicht gemein gegenüber Raphael? Ja das ist es..." Beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage auch gleich.

„Willst du Draco haben, ja oder nein?!" Stellte sie nun einfach die Gegenfrage.

„Was... ob ich... das hat gar nichts damit zu tun, er ist verheiratet!"

„Mit einem Biest, da tut mir sogar Draco Malfoy leid! Also, ja oder nein? Denk nicht darüber nach, ja oder nein Hermine?!"

Hermine sah sie direkt an und es sprudelte dann einfach aus ihr raus. „Ja..."

„Na bitte! Also, dann holst du ihn dir auch, was auch kommen mag und du kannst dich darauf einstellen das Astoria noch gemeiner zu dir sein wird, als sie es bis jetzt schon war, aber da hat sie sich dann mit der falschen angelegt!"

Hermine nickte, sie war ein wenig unsicher. Wollte sie das überhaupt? Sie würde das mit Raphael vielleicht wirklich machen, aber es so offensichtlich gegenüber Astoria zu tun, da war sie sich noch gar nicht sicher...

„Was willst du eigentlich mit den Autoschlüsseln machen?!" Emily packte nun ihren Süß kram aus das sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Die Autoschlüssel? Oh du meinst Dracos... ich wollte sie ihm schicken."

„Bist du verrückt? Du wirst warten bis er sich die zurück holt!"

„Oh... okay." Sie musste jetzt doch grinsen. „Vielleicht hast du recht... und wenn er nicht will, dann wird er mir bestimmt wieder sagen, dass ich es lassen soll und ich es ihm nie hätte sagen sollen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe... Aber dann werde ich nicht davonlaufen!"

Emily lächelte als Hermine das sagte. „Gut und jetzt lass uns die DVD anschauen die ich mitgebracht habe!"

So verging der Sonntag auch; Hermine und Emily sahen sich den mitgebrachten Film an, hatten Spaß und noch so einige Gespräche wie sie Draco dazu brachten endlich den Mund aufzumachen... wenn es denn etwas gab... worüber der auch sprechen wollte...

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Reviewantwort(en):  
**_

_**hdfan:**_  
Ein großes Dankeschön an dich :))  
lol - und ja wie sie/was sie von den zwei Träumt, kann man sich ja selber etwas vorstellen *hihi* - aber ja, kein Problem ;)_  
_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal ^_^  
_


	6. Blumen

_Hei meine Süßen..._

_ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber dazwischen war ich in London (ihr müsst einfach in die Harry Potter World, wenn ihr dort noch nicht wart - es ist einfach GRANDIOS! *_* - Ich werd fix nächstes Jahr nochmal hin, denn 3 Stunden reichen beim besten Willen nicht - kein Scherz), mittlerweile hat auch die UNI wieder angefangen und die ersten Prüfungen hab ich auch schon hinter mir... da ich auch im fertig werden bin, sind die mittlerweile fast Wochen geschehen ;_;_

_Ich kann daher nicht versprechen dass es jetzt so regelmäßig weiter geht, ich werde mein Bestes geben! Was ich versprechen kann, die Geschichte wird zu 100% beendet! An Ideen mangelt es keines Falls!_

_Ich will jetzt aber nicht weiter lange Reden schwingen - **VIEL SPASS!**_

_Review antworten wie immer am Ende und wieder ohne Beta Leser - sonst hätte es wohl noch länger gedauert wenn ich mir wieder einen suchen hätte müssen... ^.^"_

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Blumen...**

Das Wochenende verging für Hermine viel zu schnell, sie wollte Montagmorgen nicht wieder in die Arbeit, vor allem nicht wegen einer Person. Astoria!

Diese würde sie bestimmt mit ihren Blicken töten, spitze Bemerkungen fallen lassen und sie auch auf Raphael ansprechen. Wenn sie sie nicht auch gleich noch auf ihren abrupten Abgang ansprach, das würde sie bestimmt machen, davon war sie fast überzeug.

Ja... und trotzdem saß sie schon seit einer Stunde (rund zwei Stunden zu früh) in ihrem Büro und arbeitete an ihren Sachen; Hermine war nervös...

Nachdem Emily gestern Abend wieder gegangen war, konnte sie sich nicht mehr ablenken, sie wollte schon fast Albus (Dumbledore) schreiben ob er ihr den nicht wirklich ihren alten Zeitumkehrer borgen könnte. Diese Idee hatte sie dann aber doch wieder fallen gelassen.

‚_Was soll denn passieren? Sie kann nichts sagen, es ist ja auch gar nichts passiert!' _Hermine seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken, die auf dem Tisch lagen. _‚Du bist eine erwachsene Frau, Hermine Granger und du hast absolut nichts falsch ge-...'_

„Guten Morgen!" Astoria schwang die Tür auf und war überrascht überhaupt jemanden vorzufinden... so konnte Hermine ihren Gesichtsausdruck jedenfalls deuten, als sie aufgesehen hatte. Der Blick der Braunhaarigen schweifte zur Uhr, aber nein, es war immer noch viel zu früh, vor allem für `Mrs Ich-bin-so-toll-und-so-reich-Malfoy´. „Guten Morgen" erwiderte Hermine.

Astoria sah sie schon die längste Zeit an, bevor sie sich dann doch wieder besann und zu ihrem Platz ging, wo sie sich setzte. „Was machst du denn schon hier?" Kam es etwas belustigt von ihr.

‚_Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen... Astoria...'_ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und deutete dann auf die Akten vor ihr. „Fälle abarbeiten... die, die du eigentlich schon letzte Woche beenden wolltest... aber dann doch keine Zeit dafür hattest." Sie sah sie länger an.

„Oh ja, wegen der Veranstaltung, natürlich." Sie stand erneut auf, kam zu Hermines Schreibtisch, nahm sich einen Stoß Akten und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren Platz. „Jetzt kann ich die ja übernehmen!"

Hermine sah ihrem tun verwirrt nach. „Wenn du denn _jetzt_ Zeit hast... und willst. Klar es sind ja deine Fälle!" Sie nickte, stand auf und ging ein paar Akten schlichten. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie Astoria, die doch wirklich begonnen hatte die Berichte zu vervollständigen oder besser gesagt, sie überhaupt mal zu schreiben.

Bei Merlin, was war mit ihr passiert?

**...:::...**

Der Vormittag verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse eigentlich normal... nun wenn man Astorias Arbeitswut als normal bezeichnete, ja dann war nichts anormal.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Emily sah Hermine fragend an, da diese gerade bei ihnen war.

„Ich? Nichts!"

„Klar, nichts und wieso arbeitet sie dann wie eine Verrückte? Das ist doch nicht normal!" Sam sah kurz auf die Bürotür, hinter der die Besagte Person saß und wie eine wilde arbeitete.

„Leute, wenn ich es euch doch sage, sie kam heute Morgen, eine Stunde zu früh, ins Büro und hat dann ohne einen Mucks zu arbeiten begonnen!" Hermine nickte.

„Ohne einen Mucks... du hast sie auch nicht unabsichtlich verhext?"

Die Braunhaarige seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „N.E.I.N, Nein!" Kam es jetzt schon genervt von ihr, doch zuckte sie im gleichen Moment zusammen, als sie ein Räuspern von der Tür hörte. Sofort wandte Hermine ihren Blick zu dieser und sprang auch gleich vom Schreibtisch. „Raphael?"

„Komm ich etwa ungelegen?" Der Angesprochene sah sich fragend um und kam dann weiter ins Büro hinein um die Tür hinter sich wieder zu schleißen.

„Was? Oh, nein, nein wir haben nur etwas... ähm diskutiert" Hermine sah zu Emily und Sam, die als Bestätigung nickten.

„Ah... na dann!" Er lächelte nun doch und ging zu ihr, hinter sich zog er einen Blumenstrauß hervor und hielt ihn ihr dann hin. „Ich wollte mich für den schönen Abend bedanken."

„Sind die für mich?" Sie ging einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu und nahm die Blumen an sich. „Mmmh..." Sie roch an ihnen.

„Nur für dich." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Naja und ich wollte dich fragen ob du diesen Freitag schon etwas vorhast..."

„Ich? oh...", sie sah Emily aus dem Augenwinkel nicken, „Ja!" Sie sah zu Raphael und merkte dann erst was sie gesagt hatte. „Nein...", sie schüttele gleich den Kopf. „Ich mein nein, hab ich nicht." Sie lachte verlegen und schloss kurz die Augen _‚Hermine... '_

„Also ja du hast nichts vor?" Raphael sah sie fragend und schmunzelte.

„Genau, ich hab noch nichts vor, wieso?" Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.

„Nun, ich hätte zwei Karten für die Oper und wollte wissen ob du mitkommen würdest, als meine Begleitung." Er lächelte.

„Ob ich in die Oper mitkommen möchte?" Sie dachte kurz nach, sah erneut auf die Blumen und lächelte dann. „Gerne."

„Das freut mich! Dann hol ich dich Freitag um 5 ab, dann können wir vorher noch etwas essen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Also sowas wie ein Date?!" Sie war es nun die schmunzelte, nickte dann aber. „Gut, Freitag um 5 Uhr bin ich fertig!"

Raphael lächelte. „Schön, ich freu mich!" Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut auf die Wange, bevor er das Büro mit einem Nicken zu den Anderen zwei wieder verließ.

„OH. MEIN. GOTT!" Emily stürzte gleich von hinten zu Hermine. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Raphael SO gut aussieht!" Emily grinste ihre Freundin breit an und schüttelte Hermine etwas. „Sag doch was!"

Die Angesprochene grinste nur breit und wandte sich dann ab um die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen. „Und er hat mir Blumen gebracht... ich hab noch nie Blumen bekommen!" Sie seufzte und sah die Blumen in der Vase länger an.

Sam wandte sich leise zu Emily. „Ich glaub da hat sich jemand verliebt." Nur war es nicht leise genug, Hermine hörte es sehr wohl.

„Hört auf zu flüstern!" Hermine sah gleich zu ihnen. „Ich würd nicht von verliebt sprechen... aber ich mag ihn...", sie lächelte und nahm die Vase (in der die Blumen nun waren) an sich um dann doch mal wieder in ihr Büro zu verschwinden. Sie sah noch ein Mal zu Sam und Emily und grinste breit, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich mit dem Drachen wieder in einen Raum sperrte.

Astoria hob ihren Kopf und sah überrascht auf die Blumen die Hermine herein brachte „Blumen?!"

„Oh... ja." Hermine stellte sie auf ihrem Tisch ab. „Raphael war gerade hier, er wollte mich überraschen... und mich für Freitag einladen... er hat den Rest der Woche nicht so viel Zeit... leider." Sie setze sich wieder um an ihren Akten weiter zu arbeiten, nur kam sie nicht so recht dazu.

„Ihr seid ja wohl doch schon länger zusammen, und ich dachte das war alles nur inszeniert, zugetraut hätte ich es dir ja." Meinte Astoria beiläufig, während sie etwas schrieb.

„Was?" Erneut sah die Braunhaarige auf, da waren also die bissigen Kommentare und dieser Tonfall auf den sie schon seit ein paar Stunden wartete. „Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen..."

„Schön...", Astoria erwiderte nun doch ihren Blick. „Nicht das du der Affäre mit Draco immer noch nachtrauerst!" Ihr Blick wurde kälter und es ließ das ganze Blut in Hermines Adern gefrieren. Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch nie so direkt angesprochen, nur angedeutete.

„Wovon redest du den bitte?" Hermine lachte gekünstelt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Granger, denkst du wirklich ich hab es nicht mitbekommen?" Astoria stand langsam auf und ging um ihren eigenen Tisch herum um auf Hermine zu zugehen. „Jede Frau bekommt es irgendwann mit wenn der eigene Mann einen betrügt, sogar du hast es bei deinem Ehemann gemerkt... und dann schnappt man sich gleich den nächst Besten verheirateten Mann und macht es gleich?!"

Insgeheim gab sie ihr irgendwie recht, aber gleichzeitig platze ihre auch der Kragen. „Du warst doch auch um keinen Deut besser, du hattest doch auch deine Affären, Draco liebt dich doch schon lange nicht mehr... wenn er es überhaupt jemals getan hat! Er hat dich doch nur geheiratet weil du ein Kind von ihm bekommen hast und er einfach ein besserer Vater sein wollte als es Lucius jemals war!" Hermine war aufgestanden und stand ihr nun direkt gegenüber, ja sie war irgendwie gespannt was als nächste passieren könnte oder eher würde...

Astorias Blick wurde noch finsterer, wenn das überhaupt ging und sie lachte – gruselig. „Hat er dir das gesagt, ja?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn dass erzählt er immer, damit sich die Frau, die er benutzt nicht billig oder gar als Schlampe vorkommt!" Sie drehte sich etwas weg und sprach weiter. „Natürlich wusste ich immer dass er Affären hat, mich betrügt, ja... aber ich hab es geduldet, da es für ihn einfach nur Abwechslung war und er sich nie in eine Andere verliebt hatte..." Sie blieb irgendwann stehen und drehte sich dann doch wieder zu Hermine und trat wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Bis DU aufgetaucht bist!" Sie sah sie von oben bis unten an. „Mit deinem perfekten, unschuldigen Aussehen tauchst du einfach in Hogwarts auf und verdrehst ihm den Kopf! Hast du wirklich gedacht ich habe euch zu Silvester nicht gesehen?" Astoria sah sie fragend an. „Nein? Ich dachte du wärst die klügste Hexe die Hogwarts je verlassen hat... also doch nicht, haben sich wohl alle getäuscht... aber weißt du was? Ab diesem Moment habe ich mir Rache geschworen, an dir...!" Sie kam ihrem Gesicht nun so nahe dass vielleicht gerade noch ein Millimeter dazwischen gepasst hätte. „...Schlammblut"

„Und ob ich da jetzt rein gehe!" Draco riss die Tür auf und entdeckte die zwei Frauen dicht beieinander. „Was geht hier vor?!"

Astorias Wesen änderte sich schlagartig, hatte sie Hermine gerade noch böse und voller Hass angestarrt ging sie nun mit überraschter Mine und einem Lächeln auf ihren Göttergatten zu. „Draco! Was machst du denn hier? Ich hab gar nicht mit dir gerechnet?!"

Hermine bekam die Unterhaltung nur nebenbei mit, sie fand nur langsam wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt. Immer noch sah sie die kalten grünen Augen von Astoria direkt vor sich und spürte den Hass der von ihr ausging so sehr, dass es ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Gerade als sie wieder alles klar erkennen konnte, sah sie wie Astoria Draco küsste, dieser schob sie aber gleich zurück und sah sie böse an. Er war wohl doch nicht so angetan von der ganzen Sache wie Astoria hoffte.

„Draco?!" Astorias schriller Ruf holte sie dann endgültig zurück und sie merkte was los war, Draco kam direkt auf sie zu.

„Astoria?" Kam es deutlich kühler von ihm und er ging zu ihr zurück. „Ich dachte, wir haben uns verstanden, oder muss ich noch deutlicher werden?" Er zischte es ihr nur zu, aber leider so laut das Hermine alles hören konnte.

„Aber... Schatz, ich dachte wir besprochen das nochmal!" Astoria lächelte und legte ihre freie Hand auf Dracos Wange, oder wollte es eher, denn bevor ihre Finger seine Wange berührten schnappte seine Hand hoch und packte sie am Handgelenk um sie weg zu drücken.

„Nein. Soll ich dir das Wort vielleicht noch buchstabieren, oder hast du es endlich kapiert? Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen von meinem Anwalt hören!" Damit ließ er sie doch wieder los und wandte sich erneut zu Hermine auf die er wieder zu kam.

Hermine sah gleich zur Seite und tat so als würde sie irgendwas lesen, es sollte nicht allzu auffällig sein, dass sie die zwei gerade wie eine Irre angestarrt hatte. Innerlich, ja das gab sie zu, machte ihr Herzchen aber gerade ein paar Purzelbäume!

„Hermine...?" Draco stand neben ihr. „Ich würd gerne meine Schlüssel wieder haben... hast du sie dabei?!"

Die Braunhaarige sah nur ganz langsam auf. „Was? Deine Schlüssel." Wieso tat er das HIER? Vor seiner noch irgendwie, bald doch Ex-Frau?!

„Granger, bitte, stell dich jetzt nicht dümmer als du bist... warst du oder ich betrunken?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und während er so wartete fielen ihm doch die Blumen auf dem Tisch auf. „Blumen?" Es hörte sich fast so an, als wäre er überrascht, dass IHR jemand Blumen schickte.

Hermine wandte sich gerade zu ihrer Tasche und suchte die Autoschlüssel von Draco, die waren natürlich in den tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Tasche verschwunden. „Ja, Blumen...", schlussendlich fand sie sie doch noch und sah wieder auf. „Wieso? Ist dass denn so verwunderlich dass ich Blumen geschenkt bekomme?!"

„Naja... von wem sind sie denn..", er war schneller als sie und zog die Karte aus den Blumen um sie zu lesen, „Raphael..."

Hermine zog ihm die Karte aus den Fingern und steckte sie erneut in die Blumen. „Ja, von Raphael... wenn du es genau wissen willst, er hat sie mir gerade vorher vorbei gebracht und mich auch noch zum Essen eingeladen!" sie legte ihm die Schlüssel in seine Hand „Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen oder spitze Bemerkungen?" Die Braunhaarige war doch noch immer etwas sauer auf Draco, und das sollte er ruhig merken, egal ob nun Astoria hier war oder nicht.

Draco sah sie länger an und dann auf die Autoschlüssel „Nein..." kam es langsam von ihm und er wandte sich dann doch ab um das Büro zu verlassen.

Hermine sah ihm kurz nach, achtetet dann aber nicht mehr auf ihn und setzte sich lieber mal um dann wirklich wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen.

„Eigentlich...", Draco hielt inne, „doch, ich hab noch eine Frage..." Er sah kurz zu Astoria und dann wieder zu Hermine, bevor er sich ganz zu ihr drehte.

„Hm?" Hermine sah fragend auf „ja?!"

„Hast du Freitagabend schon was vor?!"

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz beendet wurden ihre Augen größer, das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich von sich gegeben? Draco Malfoy fragte sie hier gerade nach einem Date... oder was auch immer. Jedenfalls fragte er ob sie irgendwas am... Freitagabend vorhatte? „Ob ich… was?"

**TBC**

* * *

So, dass war's erst mal wieder von mir! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, mir persönlich hat der erste Teil des Kapitels nicht soo ganz zugesagt, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht nochmal alles umschreiben, dann wäre das Kapitel wohl nie fertig geworden... hmmm

**Reviewantworten:  
**_Danke mein Lieben für eure ganzen Reviews! Freu mich das euch die Geschichte gefällt! _

_**IcyLightGuardian:**  
Oh manno - ich werd hier wirklich rot, Gott sei Dank sieht mich keiner lol  
Du bist so süß, ich hoffe ich erfüll all deine Hoffnungen/Anforderungen - Ich geb echt mein Bestes, auch wenn es etwas länger dauert, ich werd nicht aufhören, bis die Story beendet ist! Versprochen ;D_

_**B. Spooky:**  
Ich les die ganzen Reviews von euch erst jetzt richtig - weil ich eben nicht wirklich da war bzw. keine Zeit hatte. Danke für den mentalen A. Tritt - hat scheinbar geholfen ;D  
Jajaja, das wird noch was geben denk ich, vielleicht zuerst etwas in Sicherheit wiegen und dann KABUMM? *überleg*  
Es wird schon noch was kommen, denk ich *hihi*  
London, *hach* wie immer war es toll, es ist ja einfach meine Liiiieblingsstadt! und die Harry Potter World, wie man oben schon lesen konnte, ist einfach der WAHNSINN! Also ab, auf dorthin mit dir wenn du noch nicht warst :D_

_**HermineDraco:**  
Dieses Mal gibt es ja wieder in längeres Kapitel - und sie werden auch generell wieder länger, aber beim letzten Kapitel, da musste ich da einfach aufhören, wo ich war ^.^  
Hmmm.. das könnte sein das ich mich da verschrieben habe, ich glaub ich hab gemeint, dass Hermine Draco sagt, das sie etwas von Raphael will? Ich werds mal nachlesen und gegebenen Falls ausbessern ^.^_

_**hdfan:**  
Ich bin selber auch gespannt ;) und ja keine Panik, sie kommen sich schon wieder näher :D  
Leider nein, ich werd versuchen einmal pro Woche zu posten, aber mit UNI usw ist das zur Zeit leider nicht so einfach!_

_**Leser:**  
Dankeschön!  
Und die Antwort auf deine Frage, siehst du ja schon :) - ich hoffe ich werd jetzt auch weiterhin öfters dazu kommen!_

_**marie:**  
Hoffentlich freust du dich auf die weiteren Kapitel ebenso!  
Hats e gefallen?! _

_**katara:**  
dankeschööön :))  
Heute geht's weiter und ich hoffe es gefällt?! :D_

_Bis bald, eure Sunny :)_


	7. Unverhofft kommt oft

_Ein bisschen verspätet, aber noch in dieser Woche, kommt hier auch das 7. Kapitel!_

_As always - Review antworten am Ende des Kapitels!_

_Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - Unverhofft kommt oft**

„Was, was?" Draco sah sie fragend an „Du hast mich schon verstanden, oder sprech ich jetzt auf einmal eine andere Sprache?!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, tust du nicht, aber…?" Sie sah kurz zu Astoria, die vor Wurt fast explodierte, ihr Kopf war knallrot, so hatte sie die junge Frau noch nie gesehen.

„Also, hast du Freitag schon was vor?!" Draco ließ sich von seiner (noch) Ehefrau nicht beeindrucken, er sah sie nicht einmal an, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Hermine.

Sie sah langsam wieder zu Draco und schluckte, während sie noch überlegte und dann den Kopf schüttelte „Nein, ich hab noch nichts vor…. Wieso?!"

„Sehr gut, ich hol dich um 7 ab!" Er grinste und wandte sich nun doch noch einmal zu Astoria und nickte ihr kühl zu, bevor er das Büro verließ.

Hermine sah ihm nur verwirrt nach, bis sie dann doch aus ihrer Starre erwachte und ihm aus dem Büro folgte. „Hey! Draco!" Doch als sie sich umsah, war er weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen. War das Ganze jetzt etwa doch nur eine sehr reale Phantasie?

„Er ist gerade mit dem Flohpulver verschwunden…" Emily deutete auf den Kamin und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Oh nein…", sie sah sich suchend um.

„Was wollte er denn eigentlich? Ich hab ihn ja versucht aufzuhalten, aber da war er schon drinnen und… ja… sorry." Emily hielt Hermine jetzt mal fest, als diese noch immer nach irgendetwas zu suchen schien und wartete bis sie sie ansah. „Hermine, was wollte er?!"

Die angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Autoschlüssel und… und er hat mich für Freitag eingeladen…"

„Wer? Draco?!" Sam mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein

„Ja, wer denn sonst?" Sie nickte.

„Ähm… und was hast du gesagt? Immerhin gehst du doch schon mit Raphael essen?"

Hermine sah sofort auf und zuerst zu Sam und dann zu Emily. „Verdammt, Raphael! Den hab ich ja total vergessen!"

„Wie? Er war gerade vor 30 Minuten da und du hast es schon wieder vergessen? Oh komm, er sieht doch so gut aus!"

„Ich weiß... aber Draco hat mich einfach so… überrumpelt und ich konnte gar nicht nachdenken und dann hab ich schon nein gesagt und… Scheiße." Sie ließ sich auf einen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, die sie zuvor auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Und was mach ich jetzt?!"

„Na einem von Beiden absagen, würd' ich dir raten… Schätzchen!" Sam hatte sich zu ihr auf den Tisch gesetzt. „Und ich wär mal schwer für Draco… der hat immerhin noch ein riesiges Handicap was das mit dem Ausgehen betrifft, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, " er wartete bis Hermine aufsah. „Er ist verheiratet?!"

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf gleich wieder auf ihre Hände sinken ohne etwas zu sagen, bevor sie dann aber wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und in ihr Büro zurück verschwand.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder mit ihr los?" Emily sah ihrer Freundin nur verwirrt nach und Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„HA! Dieser… Mistkerl!" Sie hatte das Kärtchen von den Blumen in der Hand, bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Möglichkeit selber hineinzuschauen, aber Draco hatte es getan und wie sie jetzt nun vermutet hatte, hatte Raphael dort nochmal alles aufgeschrieben und wohl darauf hatte sich dieser blonde Dämon gedacht, er würde sie mal eben überrumpeln!

„Wer jetzt?!" Kam es aus dem Mund ihrer beiden Freunde

„Na Draco!" Sie hielt ihnen das Kärtchen hin. „Ich hab's bis eben noch nicht angesehen, aber Draco hat es vorher genommen und reingeschaut… ja und deswegen hat er mich gefragt!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde ihm absagen!" Sie sah in die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde. „Draco! Natürlich… ihr macht mich fertig!" Sie musste aber dann doch lachen und ließ sich erneut auf den Stuhl sinken.

Auch wenn sie nicht so recht wollte, sie musste Draco absagen! Wenn, dann sollte er sie richtig nach einem Date fragen, so wie es Raphael auch gemacht hatte!

Hermine beobachtete Emily und Sam länger, bevor sie dann nochmals zur Bürotür sah, die Astoria langsam schloss, sie hatte sie schon die längste Zeit über beobachtet und noch kein Wort über den Auftritt ihres Ehemanns verloren,… aber irgendwas war im Busch, sonst würde Draco sie doch nicht so, naja ja fast schon anschreien. „Ich muss euch was erzählen…!" Sie sah wieder zu den Zweien vor sich. „Nicht hier, nach dem Arbeiten… ihr wisst wo…", sie nickte und stand dann wieder auf.

Sie war sich hier seit dem Vorfall mit Astoria gar nicht mehr sicher, daher ließ sie auch die Tür ins Büro offen, so konnte sich Astoria nichts mehr leisten.

So war es dann auch. Den restlichen Tag in der Arbeit war Astoria zwar da, aber so leise und unauffällig, dass man sie eigentlich vergessen konnte. Wenn da nicht die sehr bösen Blicke gewesen wären, die sie Hermine zuwarf.

Jedesmal wenn Astoria Andeutungen machte aufzustehen, war Hermine schneller und schon zur Türhinaus. Ihre zwei Freunde hielten sie schon für verrückt, das sah sie ihnen an, aber sie würde es ihnen ja nach der Arbeit erzählen.

…**:::…**

Nachdem Hermine von dem Treffen mit Emily und Sam nach Hause kam, versuchte sie sofort Draco und dann auch Raphael zu erreichen, um erstens Draco abzusagen und Raphael zu erklären, dass Freitag vielleicht chaotisch werden konnte, wenn Draco das nicht so hinnahm und doch auftauchen würde. Gut, das mit Draco würde sie nicht unbedingt erwähnen, aber irgendwas in die Richtung andeuten...

Leider lief aber nicht alles so wie es laufen sollte, denn weder Raphael noch Draco waren wirklich erreichbar. Nachdem sich keiner der Beiden bis Mittwoch bei ihr gemeldet hatte, schrieb sie Draco einen Brief, den sie per Eule nach Hogwarts schickte, um ihm abzusagen. So konnte er ihr zumindest nicht vorwerfen, dass sie ihm nicht abgesagt hatte. Umso mehr freute sie sich auf den Abend mit Raphael, vielleicht war auch ein kleines bisschen Schadenfreude dabei. Draco Malfoy bekam einmal nicht das was er wollte...

Der besagte Freitag kam so auch viel zu schnell. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit nur so verflogen war und sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde sie wäre nicht nervös. Sie war nämlich so nervös, dass sie die Zeit liebend gern übersah und erst Emily war es, die sie dann quasi aus dem Büro schubste und ihr nicht erlaubte, es vor Montagmorgen wieder zu betreten.

Als sie schließlich zu Hause angekommen war, ließ sie alles fallen um sofort darauf im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Dort kam sie erst nach einer guten Stunde wieder heraus. Raphael war ihr potentieller neuer Freund, dafür musste sie gut aussehen, egal wie nervös sie war.

Kurz vor 17:00 Uhr war sie dann auch fertig und sah sich in ihrem großen Spiegel bei der Eingangstür an, um ihr Kleid zu richten und ihr Makeup nochmal zu überprüfen.

Hermine hatte eines ihrer Lieblingskleider an. Sie hatte es sich nämlich mit ihrem ersten Geld vom Ministerium gekauft und sich gleich darin verliebt. Es war beigefarben, knielang und hatte nur einen Träger, der über eine Schulter ging. Das Kleid selber war recht schlicht mit ein paar Verschnörkelungen darauf und ein bisschen Tüll. Es war angemessen für ein Essen und die Oper. Dazu noch die passenden Schuhe, eine Tasche und ein Tuch über die Schultern, damit ihr nicht zu kalt wurde. Es wurde ja langsam doch Winter.

Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und lächelte. Ihre Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über die Schulter, ja sie sah gut aus.

Als Hermine zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen und Outfit war, machte sie es sich nochmal im Wohnzimmer bequem. Raphael würde ja sowieso gleich kommen, aber sie wollte ihre Füße vorerst noch nicht strapazieren.

Tja; Da hatte sie sich dann wohl getäuscht… es wurde 17:10 Uhr, dann 17:30 Uhr, 18:00 Uhr und niemand läutete an ihrer Tür und von Raphael war absolut nichts zu hören oder zu sehen…

Kurz vor 19:00 Uhr war sie schon soweit sich wieder umzuziehen, um Raphael dann eine Nachricht zu schreiben, doch gerade, als sie den ersten Schuh ausziehen wollte, läutete es doch tatsächlich an ihrer Tür.

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Tür und riss sie gleich auf, doch erstarb ihr Lächeln sofort „Du?!"

„Ähm…", er sah sich um. „Ja… wir waren verabredet?!"

„Nein waren wir nicht mehr! Ich hab dir abgesagt!" Sie ließ die Tür los, drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Wohnung.

„Nun… nein hast du nicht." Er sah ihr nach und grinste, natürlich hatte er den Brief erhalten, aber wieso sollte er sich daran halten. „Du bist aber hier und wie ich sehe angezogen, also wieso kommst du nicht doch mit… zum Essen?"

„Essen…", wie auf ein Kommando, das der FEIND gegeben hatte, knurrte ihr Magen. _‚Verdammt…'_ „Nein, lieber nicht… ich hab keinen Hunger und Astoria reißt mir schon so fast den Kopf ab… ich will es nicht noch mehr herausfordern!" Sie sah zu ihm.

„Das wird sie nicht!" Er trat nun doch in die Wohnung. „Außerdem hab ich deinen Magen bis hier her knurren gehört…. Also kommst du?" Er hob ihre Tasche hoch.

Hermine drehte sich langsam ganz zu ihm und haderte mit sich. „Nur ein Essen."

Draco nickte sofort. „Nur ein Essen… zwischen… naja, alten Freunden?!"

Sie lachte. „Zwischen alten Freunden… klar." Sie legte ihr Tuch um die Schultern und ging zu ihm. „Keine Spielchen… ja?!" Sie nahm ihre Tasche von ihm an sich.

„Worauf willst du denn bitte hinaus?" Er sah ihren Blick. „Versprochen… bist du zufrieden?!"

Hermine nickte und sperrte die Tür ab, während sie neben ihm zum Aufzug ging. „Gut, sonst bin ich schneller weg als du Hermine sagen kannst…", sie sah ihn kurz von der Seite an.

Draco ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein, er änderte lieber gleich mal das Thema. „Du siehst übrigens gut aus…"

Erneut sah sie ihn an, doch erwiderte sie nichts darauf, sie stieg schweigend ein und drückte auf E um hinunter zu fahren.

„Wirst du mich jetzt den ganzen Abend mit Schweigen strafen?" Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. „Du bist immer noch sauer wegen dem, was auf dieser Veranstaltung passiert ist?"

Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, sagte schon alles. Sie war noch sauer. Oh ja und wie sauer sie noch war. Er sollte sich entschuldigen, richtig und nicht betrunken vor ihrer Haustür auftauchen und ihr dann noch ein `Ich liebe dich` besoffen entgegen hauchen…

Hermine stieg aus dem Aufzug aus und verließ daraufhin auch gleich den Gebäudekomplex, als sie schon den Chauffeur vor einem Bentley sah. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch?" Er ging an ihr vorbei und blieb am Auto stehen, wo er ihr andeutete zuerst einzusteigen. „Nur das Beste…"

Die Braunhaarige seufzte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich will keinen Chauffeur oder ein teures Auto…", sie blieb vor ihm stehen, „eine Entschuldigung würde schon reichen." Daraufhin stieg sie ein und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Das war doch absurd, gerade war sie dabei, sich endlich von ihm zu lösen und da tauchte er bei ihr auf und entführte sie zu einem Essen…

Draco sah ihr nach und nickte zu Jeffrey, „Wie besprochen…" Er stieg dann zu ihr ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wartete, bis sie los gefahren waren und sah sie dann von der Seite an. „Ich hatte schon etwas getrunken…"

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn langsam an. „Sonst hältst du mich nicht aus oder was?!"

„Granger, " er sah sie ernst an, „würdest du mich vielleicht meinen Satz beenden lassen?!"

Hermines Blick wurde daraufhin nicht netter und sie nickte ihm zu. „Bitte… dann rede!"

„Astoria hat gesagt ich soll zu dieser ach so tollen Veranstaltung kommen. Ich müsste doch, weil ich ihr Mann sei." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich hab sie gefragt, ob du da bist, sie hat nein gesagt… sonst wäre ich nicht gekommen." Er sah sie wieder an „Ich hab bevor ich dort war schon was getrunken, damit ich das überstehe, naja und dann bist du da gewesen… in diesem… verdammt heißen roten Kleid… und dann noch Raphael…"

„Komm zum Punkt, Draco!"

Draco sah sie langsam wieder an. „Sauer bist du unerträglich Granger… das ist dir hoffentlich klar!" Er sah zum Fenster hinaus und überlegte kurz. „Ich war betrunken als wir getanzt haben und ich war sauer auf mich selber… und deswegen hab ich das gesagt" Er sah nun doch wieder zu ihr.

Hermine wartete noch immer auf das entscheidende Wort `Entschuldigung` aber es kam nicht. „Soll das etwa sowas wie eine Entschuldigung sein?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja.. was denn sonst?!"

„Oh Gott…", sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. „Nicht mal ‚Entschuldigung' bringst du nicht betrunken raus, oder? Weißt du was, vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder aussteigen und du gehst alleine essen, ja? Dann kannst du dich auch wieder schön betrinken und sonst was machen!" Sie wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist dein Problem?!"

„Mein Problem?" sie sah ihn wieder an. „Erst sagst du mir ich hätte nichts sagen sollen… DU warst es, der es wissen wollte, ich wollte einfach abreisen und fertig., Aber nein DU warst es, der mich nicht hat gehen lassen! Ja und dann… dann wirfst du mir das bei diesem bescheuerten Ball vor und blamierst mich damit vor meinen ganzen Kollegen und du hast ganz und gar nicht betrunken gewirkt! Aber das Ganze, was dem noch die Krone aufsetzt,…. tauchst du vor meiner Haustür auf, sturzbesoffen… und sagst mir, dass du mich liebst? Hast du überhaupt zu irgendwas nicht betrunken den Mumm?" Erneut kam keine Reaktion. „Argh…! Du bist wirklich…", sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso hatte sie ja gesagt, wieso war sie nur so masochistisch und tat sich das hier jetzt an? Wieso?

Draco sah sie an und suchte jetzt doch nach Worten. „Ich hab mit dir nicht gerechnet! Ich wusste nicht, dass du auftauchst und hab mich auf einen langweiligen Abend vorbereitet und daher schon mehr getrunken…"

„Ja und deswegen wirfst du mir einfach vor, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe?!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war… damals ebenso!"

„Damals…", er sah sie fragend an. Ja ihm fehlten gerade wirklich mal die Worte und das war SEHR selten.

„Ja!" Da sie gerade hielten, stieg sie gleich aus. Sie war gerade wirklich sauer, sehr sauer und alles, was Draco dazu sagen konnte, war `damals`. „Wo sind wir?!" Sie sah ihn fragend an, als er auch ausgestiegen war und wollte dann eigentlich weiter gehen, doch hielt sie Draco auf und zog sie zurück ins Auto. „ah… hei"

Draco kam ihr langsam näher „wehe…" sie wich zurück, doch war da schon die Tür in ihrem Rücken und als nächstes spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf ihren und sie wollte ihn eigentlich wegschieben, doch ließ er nicht locker… und je länger seine Lippen auf ihren lagen, desto schwächer wurde sie, sodass sie langsam auch nachgab und seufzte.

Hermine schloss die Augen und hob eine Hand und legte sie zuerst nur an seine Wange, um den Kuss langsam zu erwidern, doch wanderte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn dann bestimmender an sich und der Kuss wurde Sekunden später leidenschaftlicher.

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie es tat, sie konnte sich selber dafür ohrfeigen, aber es war viel zu gut, um aufzuhören. So machte sie auch weiter und ließ sich auch mehr zu ihm ziehen, als er die Arme um sie legte. Erst als ihnen beiden die Luft ausging, wich sie zurück und holte erst mal wieder Luft, bevor sie die Augen öffnete und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

„Es tut mir leid…" Kam es leiser von ihm, während er sie weiterhin ansah. „Es war ganz und gar nicht deine Schuld, ich war und bin ein Idiot der in letzter Zeit lieber trinkt, als nüchtern etwas zu machen…"

Hermine hielt die Luft an als er sprach. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich entschuldigte. Ja er entschuldigte sich gerade wirklich bei ihr, wahrhaftig und er meinte es wohl auch noch ehrlich. „Lass uns essen gehen." Sofort war ihre Wut verflogen und sie sanfter, ja und vielleicht auch nicht mehr so biestig, wie sie es vor 5 Minuten noch gewesen war. Sie musste ihrer Wut aber einfach Luft machen. Jetzt ging es ihr wenigstens besser und es interessierte sie ja doch, was er das letzte Jahr gemacht hatte.

Draco beugte sich nochmal vor und küsste sie nochmals. „Okay.. aber ich glaube du solltest nochmal…" Er deutete auf ihre Lippen und musste dann doch typisch grinsen.

Es war das Grinsen, das Grinsen, das sie an ihm so hasste und gleichzeitig so liebte und gerade verfluchte sie sich selber, dass sie ‚Ja' gesagt hatte zu dem Essen. Wie sollte sie jemals ganz von ihm los kommen, wenn sie jetzt schon wieder an seinen Lippen hing. Hermine nickte, wandte sich dann aber ihrem Taschenspiegel zu, um ihr Make-Up und ihre Haare nochmal zu richten. Als sie zufrieden mit sich war, nickte sie wieder zu Draco und stieg dann aus…

Sie sah zu ihm zurück und lächelte. Sie wartete bis er auch ausgestiegen war, um mit ihm dann in das Restaurant zu gehen. Das würde bestimmt noch ein interessanter Abend werden… hoffentlich nahm er nicht so ein Ende wie das letzte Mal…

**TBC**

**Reviewantworten:**

_**Marie**_  
_Ging ja genau nachdem das letzte Kapitel aufgehört hat weiter, hats gefallen?_  
_lol - also mit jedem Tag könnte es ein bisschen schwer werden, aber ich versuche auf einmal in der Woche zu kommen :) - Hoffe das is auch genehm?!_

**_hdfan_**  
_bitte gerne geschehen ^.^ - Gefallen?_

**_HermineDraco_**  
_gerne, gerne, ich hoffe es hat gefallen? Ahja und auch danke fürs Daumen drücken, das kann ich immer gut gebrauchen :D_

_Wie immer auch danke an diejenigen die "The Secret is Love" lesen ohne eine Review zu hinterlassen - freu mich auch über euch ^.^_

**_Bis bald,  
Sunny :)_**


	8. Ein Abendessen und andere Dinge

_Es ist mal wieder Donnerstag und es geht flott weiter!_

_Hatte Anfang der Woche so einen Schreibfluss (meine linke Hand dankt es mir auch damit, dass sie weh tut -.-") und kann jetzt echt mal sagen, die nächsten Updates kommen bestimmt 1x wöchentlich!_

_Viel Spaß ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Ein Abendessen und andere Dinge**

„Du hast was?" sie warf die Serviette auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich glaub' s nicht… du hast Raphael glauben lassen, dass ich seine Verabredung absage! Du stehst immer schlechter da und wehe du folgst mir jetzt!" Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ihr Tuch, um das Restaurant fast schon fluchtartig zu verlassen. Draußen angekommen sah sie sich um und aus welchem Grund auch immer, stand hier absolut kein Taxi und es war auch keines in Sichtweite. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst…" Sie sah gen Himmel _‚Wieso immer ich? '_ Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Hermine hielt weiter Ausschau nach einem Taxi, als sie von hinten schon Schritte hörte. Sie sah kurz zurück, drehte sich dann aber gleich wieder weg und ging dann einfach los. Sie hatte keine Lust, nochmal mit Draco zu reden. Er gab sich einen Fehler nach dem anderen, wie weit sollte das noch gehen? Außerdem war er noch immer verheiratet und sie wollte nicht schon wieder seine Affäre sein. Dabei hatte alles nach dem Kuss so gut angefangen...

…**:::…**

„Mr. Malfoy," die Restaurant Chefin kam direkt auf sie zu, „wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut und Ihnen?" Er lächelte sie an.

„Oh, danke… sehr gut, den Tisch wie gewöhnlich?" Draco nickte nur zu ihr. „Natürlich… bitte folgen Sie mir."

Hermine sah sich um und folgte den zweien. Es war ein wirklich schönes Restaurant und der Platz, den sie bekamen war wirklich der Beste im ganzen Restaurant. Sie ging zu ihrem Platz und ein Kellner zog ihr den Sessel zurück und sie setzte sich dann gleich. „Danke…" Sie sah zu Draco.

„Die Karte für die Dame…", Hermine sah überrascht zu dem Kellner. „Oh, danke…" sie lächelte und schlug dann einfach auf. Über die Karte hinweg beobachtete sie Draco noch etwas, der gewiss mit der Chefin flirtete, doch irgendwann rauschte diese dann doch ab und sie wandte sich wieder ganz der Karte zu. _‚Hermine, du bist nicht eifersüchtig… du empfindest auch nichts mehr für Draco…'_ Sie schloss kurz die Augen. ‚_Nur dass du ihn vor nicht mal 10 Minuten geküsst hast… das hatte nichts zu bedeuten!'_

„Und weißt du schon, was du essen willst?!"

„Hm?" Hermine sah auf. „Oh, ähm, nicht wirklich … und du?" Sie schlug die Karte zu und sah ihn fragend an.

„Gut, denn ich hab uns schon etwas bestellt…"

„Wie?... und was?"

„Überraschung, aber es wird dir schmecken, davon bin ich überzeugt" er lächelte und sah auf, als der Wein kam und wartete bis eingeschenkt war und hob dann das Glas, um mit ihr anzustoßen. „Auf…"

„Den Abend!" fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort und stieß mit ihm an, um dann einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Auf den Abend…", er nickte und stellte das Glas wieder zurück, als er getrunken hatte. „Was hast du das ganze letzte Jahr so gemacht?!" Er beobachtete sie länger, musterte sie schon.

„Ich? Hm… mich würde eher interessieren was du gemacht hast…"

„Naja, in Hogwarts gibt es nichts Neues… es ist nur etwas langweiliger ohne dich … Die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde ist... alt und… nun ja… eigenartig." Er grinste schief.

„Ach langweilig ja? Du sollst dort auch lehren und nicht Spaß haben…" Sie musste aber etwas lächeln, er vermisste sie also, „und mit deinen ganzen Firmen, in der Muggelwelt?"

Draco winkte ab. „Läuft alles wie gehabt, wir haben erfolgreich hier her expandiert und mittlerweile wirft die Firma auch genug ab, aber, lass uns nicht über die Arbeit reden… was hast du gemacht?" Er fragte sie wieder.

„Du gibst nicht auf, was?" Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Naja, ich hab im Ministerium angefangen, neue Freunde gefunden… viel gearbeitet und schlussendlich deine Frau kennen gelernt… ich muss sagen… sie ist viel charmanter, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe." Natürlich lag purer Sarkasmus in ihren Worten.

„Gut… eines gleich vorweg… wir werden nicht über sie reden." Sein Blick war gleich etwas düsterer geworden.

„Okay, nichts lieber als das…" Sie nickte und trank einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein, was auf leeren Magen vielleicht doch nicht so gut war. So war ihre Zunge locker und sie sprach viel zu viel.

„Wie läuft' s mit Raphael, wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Raphael? Oh… ja… eigentlich sind wir noch gar nicht wirklich zusammen. Ich wollte auf diesem ‚Ball' nur nicht alleine auftauchen und als du dann auch dort warst… wollte ich nicht wie die letzte Versagerin dastehen und hab ihn einfach zu meinem Freund gemacht… aber," sie trank wieder einen Schluck. „Ich denke, das könnte wirklich etwas werden… zwischen uns!" Sie lächelte. „Wieso?"

Draco schüttelte nur etwas amüsiert den Kopf. „Nur so…", da kam schon ihre Vorspeise. „Essen…", er wechselte erneut das Thema, ja das hatte er nicht verlernt. Im Großen und Ganzen sah er fast noch besser aus, als vor einem Jahr, oder sie hatte ihn einfach schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, sodass sie gar nicht mehr richtig wusste wie er aussah.

Küssen konnte er zumindest noch so wie vor einem Jahr, oder war er da auch besser geworden? Sie musste ihre Gedanken stoppen und wandte sich dann lieber ihrer Vorspeise zu, was eine viel bessere Idee war, da sie schon viel zu großen Hunger hatte.

„Mmmh… das ist wirklich gut! Hast du gut gewählt, muss ich dir lassen…" Sie sah ihn an und lächelte dann, nein eigentlich starrte sie ihn schon beinahe an. Als sie das aber merkte, sah sie sofort wieder weg und aß weiter. Ihre Wangen liefen etwas rot an, ja sie hatte ihn gerade angestarrt und auffällig gemustert! _‚Blöder Wein!'_.

So verlief der Abend zwischen ihnen eigentlich recht gut. Bis sie dann nach gefühlten 10 Gänge am Dessert angekommen waren. Hermine hatte sich etwas zurückgelehnt und lächelte.

Sie hatten über alles Mögliche geredet, ja es schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren. Hermine hatte auch noch einiges über Draco herausbekommen, zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als der Kellner erneut mit einem Teller kam. „Ist das jetzt endlich der letzte Gang? Ich platze nämlich gleich!" Sie lachte und sah zu Draco der gleich nickte. „Gott sei Dank..."

Trotzdem setzte sie sich wieder auf und wandte sich dem Dessert voll und ganz zu. Schokoladen und Vanillen Mousse in einer wunderbaren Erdbeersauce...

Draco war bei dem Dessert auch so in Gedanken, dass er nicht mehr wirklich nachdachte, was er genau sagte. So fielen dann auch diese Worte, die den Abend doch noch veränderten... „Merlin sei Dank hab ich Raphael deinen Brief weiter geleitet, sonst hätte ich jetzt nicht so schöne Gesellschaft"

„Was?" Hermine sah sofort auf „Du hast was?"…

…**:::…**

Ja, und jetzt ging sie hier und merkte gerade, dass sie etwas schwankte. Es war wohl doch etwas zu viel Wein gewesen. _‚Konzentrier dich Hermine, ein Fuß vor den anderen…. Und Draco einfach ignorieren…'_ „Taxi!" sie winkte in der Nacht herum, doch kein Taxi war in Sicht, weit und breit!

„Hermine…", er ging ihr nach. „Wir sind hier außerhalb von London, du wirst hier schwer ein Taxi finden…"

„Na und? Dann geh ich eben nach Hause!" Sie ging weiter und merkte dann auch schon, dass ihre Schuhe etwas zu reiben anfingen. Diese waren nun mal wirklich nicht für' s Spazieren gehen, eher nur für' s Sitzen und schön Aussehen gedacht. _‚Schlechte Idee, aber du bleibst nicht stehen Hermine, du gehst einfach weiter!''_

„Hermine… bitte lass mich dich zumindest nach Hause bringen, wenn du schon nicht mehr mit mir sprichst…"

Hermine blieb nun doch stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja ich sollte wirklich nie wieder mit dir sprechen, nie nie NIE wieder! Denn immer, wenn ich dich treffe, bist du irgendwie ein Arschloch! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich mit dir zu kämpfen hatte! Ich hab dich vermisst jeden Tag an dem ich dich nicht gesehen habe und dann tauchst du nicht mal am Hogwarts Express auf!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf,

„… und jetzt lern ich Raphael kennen, finde ihn total nett und könnte mir vorstellen, dass das mit uns etwas wird und was ist… DU tauchst schon wieder in meinem Leben auf und willst da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben… Nur, dass das nicht geht Draco Malfoy! Du bist verheiratet, ich geschieden… wie war das nochmal? Du willst dich nicht von ihr trennen? Dann wird das zwischen uns auch nie was werden!" Sie sah ihn direkt an, ging dann aber an ihm vorbei und auf das Auto zu. „Bringen Sie mich bitte nach Hause…", sie sah zum Chauffeur der ihr schon die Tür aufhielt und stieg dann ein.

Draco sah ihr perplex nach. Damit hatte er heute Abend absolut nicht gerechnet. Hermine hatte ihm gerade wirklich die Meinung gegeigt und eigentlich ließ er nicht so mit sich umspringen, aber gerade, gerade gab er ihr Recht! Er war ein Arschloch, er war es noch immer, er wollte alles und dabei dachte er auch keineswegs an Verlust. Er war nun mal Draco Malfoy, er konnte sich alles leisten, er bekam auch alles, was er wollte. Aber das hier würde wohl doch schwieriger werden, als er es sich gedacht hatte...

Er folgte ihr und stieg auf der anderen Seite des Wagens ein und sah zu ihr. Hermine sah auf der anderen Seite zum Fenster hinaus und versuchte ihn wirklich zu ignorieren. Sie wollte und würde ihn nicht ansehen, denn dann würde er sie wieder mit seinen Augen so durchdringend ansehen, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihm kurzweilig zu verzeihen und dann, dann wäre sie wieder sauer auf sich selbst...

„Es tut mir leid...!"

„Das hast du heute schon mal gesagt... und geändert hat das nichts."

„Hör zu... eigentlich hasse ich es über mich zu reden, aber du wirst mir ja nie glauben bevor du es sieht..." Er beugte sich vor zu einer Art Aktentasche.

„Bevor ich was sehe?!"

„Gleich." Er zog die Aktentasche an sich, wühlte etwas darin herum und zog dann eine Heftmappe heraus. „Hier." Er sah zu ihr und hielt ihr die Heftmappe hin.

Hermine sah auf die Mappe. „Was ist das?"

„Mach es auf und lies selber...", er nickte ihr zu.

Die Braunhaarige war verunsichert, doch trotzdem öffnete sie dann langsam die Mappe, blätterte ein paar Seiten um und war dann erstaunt was sie las... „Antrag auf Scheidung..." sie sah überrascht zu Draco. Er wollte sich also wirklich von Astoria trennen oder vielleicht nur mehr offiziell scheiden lassen? Sie wandte sich wieder zu dem Antrag und las weiter, ja da standen wirklich ihre beiden Namen _‚Draco Malfoy... Astoria Malfoy... bei Merlin...'_

„Ich habe darauf beharrt mich nicht von ihr zu trennen wegen Scorpius, nicht weil ich so sehr in sie verliebt bin oder es auch jemals war...", er sah sie länger an. „Nun... nur hab ich mit Scorpius aber schon länger mal darüber gesprochen und er würde es okay finden... er ist so gut wie nie zu Hause, in der Schule sieht er mich jeden Tag, was ihn schon nervt," er grinste etwas, „und zu Hause hat er dann Astoria, wenn er denn zu ihr ziehen will... Das überlass ich ihm..."

Hermine hatte die Scheidungspapiere überflogen und hörte ihm dann zu, was er sagte. Es war ihm also wirklich ernst, wenn er schon mit Scorpius darüber gesprochen hatte. Außerdem waren die Papiere sogar schon unterschrieben. „War... Astoria, deswegen... so... naja... anders?!"

Draco lachte kurz etwas auf. „Diese Frau ist verrückt... ja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... und nun… ich musste ihr nur nochmal klar machen, dass sie absolut keine Rechte mehr hat und wenn sie sich einmischen würde... das ihr nichts bleibt," er nickte, „gar nichts" fügte er dann noch mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Die junge Frau schlug die Heftmappe wieder zu und hielt sie ihm langsam hin und sah ihm dann somit auch wirklich wieder in die Augen. „Trinkst du deswegen so viel?" Sie erinnerte sich ja noch lebhaft daran, wie er ihr nach dem Ball betrunken aufgelauert war. „Draco, das ist wirklich nicht die beste Lösung... natürlich ist eine Trennung immer sch...", doch blieben ihr die weiteren Worte im Halse stecken, da Draco zu ihr aufgerückt war und ihr näher kam.

„Wolltest du was sagen?!" Fragte er leiser nach.

„Ja... ich," sie schloss die Augen, „eine Trennung ist immer schlimm... bei mir und Ron war es nicht anders... auch wenn wir uns schon lange nicht mehr geliebt haben..." Sie sah ihn langsam wieder an. „Jetzt... verstehen wir uns sogar... wieder... besser." Flüsterte sie dann nur mehr leise und wich etwas zurück. „Du solltest aufhören mit dem trinken"

„Granger... du redest Stuss...", er schmunzelte und beugte sich dann aber vor und berührte ihre Lippen nur hauchzart mit seinen und das immer und immer wieder.

Hermine wollte sich wirklich im Zaum halten und ihn eigentlich von sich drücken, aber je öfter er das tat, desto mehr schmolz sie in seinen Armen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Sie hob einen Arm und legte ihn in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an diesem zu sich, um ihn dann von sich aus zu küssen. Zwar auch zärtlich, aber mit einer Spur mehr Leidenschaft, die sie schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung wieder empfand. Es war wie ein Fluch, ja das musste es sein, ein Draco-Malfoy-Fluch musste auf ihr liegen.

Draco legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich ran. Als er sie seufzen hörte, musste er einfach schmunzeln und wusste somit auch, dass er es richtig machte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie sich geküsst hatten, aber es musste wirklich lange gewesen sein, denn sie fuhren schon lange nicht mehr und Dracos Fahrer war auch nicht mehr im Auto. Sie löste sich langsam von ihrem Gegenüber und sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie schon längst vor ihrem Wohnhaus standen. „Wir… sind schon da." Sie sah wieder zu Draco, „ich sollte hoch." Sie nickte und ließ ihn dann los.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du alleine hoch willst?" Er hielt sie noch fest und kam ihr nochmals näher.

„Draco" sie schob ihn langsam von sich, beugte sich dann aber doch noch mal nach vorne und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen, „hör zu…" Sie öffnete die Augen langsam wieder und sah in seine. „Wenn das zwischen uns etwas werden soll," sie legte ein paar Finger auf seine Lippen, „dann bring das mit Astoria über die Bühne…" Sie wich nun ganz zurück und öffnete die Autotür.

„Hey… Granger!" Er sah ihr nach und wartete bis Hermine sich zu ihm gedreht hatte „Angewohnheit…" Er grinste, weil sie ihn nicht gerade erfreut ansah. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern…"

„Gut… solange werde ich auch noch warten können…" Sie ging ein paar Schritte und nickte. „Schlaf gut Draco…" Sie lächelte und drehte sich dann langsam von ihm weg und ging weiter. Sofort wurde ihr Lächeln breiter. Gerade war sie nur im siebten Himmel. Am nächsten Tag würde sie sich selber sicher wieder Vorwürfe machen, aber gerade wollte sie nur glücklich sein.

„Hei…" Draco rief ihr noch nach, doch reagierte sie nicht mehr. Er nickte zu seinem Fahrer und sah sie aus dem Fenster weiterhin an, was ihm selber ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, da sie sich doch nochmal umgedreht hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich etwas zurück, weiterhin lächelnd.

„Sir…" Jeffrey, sein Chauffeur, sah ihn durch den Rückspiegel an, „zu welcher Wohnung wollen sie?!"

„In die Stadtwohnung…", er nickte und sah nochmals zurück und lehnte sich dann normal hin.

„Sir, wenn ich es mir erlauben darf… es freut mich sie so zu sehen…" Ein warmherziges Lächeln war kurz von dem älteren Fahrer zu sehen, bevor er sich wieder ganz der Straße zuwandte.

Draco sah auf und Jeffrey länger an. Er wollte schon fragen, was er meinte, sah sein Spiegelbild dann aber im Fenster und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Er sah wirklich irgendwie anders aus… ja doch… besser als in den letzten Wochen und das konnte er wohl nur einer Person verdanken…

Er legte den Kopf an die Nackenstütze und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er an Hermine dachte, ja… er fühlte sich gut!

**TBC**

* * *

**Review Antworten:**

_marie:_  
Danke ^.^  
Das nächste Kapitel wird schon geliefert!

_hdfan:_  
;) - Damit kann ich dieses Mal nicht dienen, das Essen endet ja auch etwas anders als zuerst geahnt...


	9. Samstage

_Hallöchen!_

_Ich komm gerade aus dem Kino und da ich morgen viel zu früh weg fahre, hab ich mir gedacht, ich stell euch das neue Kapitel gleich online, bin ab morgen nicht allzu oft am Computer und damit ihr nicht warten müsst - hier ist es ;)_

_Der Titel verrät schon wo es weiter geht - Ein langes Kapitel über den Samstag nach dem Date ;)_

_Viel Spaß mit..._

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Samstage...**

Draco sah verschlafen auf die Uhr, als der Radiowecker einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machte. Das konnte doch gar nicht so wirklich wahr sein oder? Immerhin war er doch erst vor ein paar Stunden ins Bett!

Mit einem gezielten Handschlag war der Wecker endlich wieder verstummt und er ließ sich zurück ins Bett sinken, um noch mal die Augen zu schließen.

Nachdem er Granger… Hermine. Er musste selber grinsen, als er ihren Blick von gestern zurück in seine Gedanken rief. Sie war wirklich nicht erfreut, als er sie bei ihrem Nachnamen rief. Nur war da das Problem, er war ihn schon so gewohnt, dass es bestimmt _schwer_ werden würde, sich ihren Vornamen zu merken. Nnun nicht merken, er wusste ihn ja. Aber im Eifer des Gefechts konnte man bzw. würde er ganz sicher die Namen verwechseln…

Jedenfalls, als er gestern Nacht dann doch zu Hause war, konnte er nicht sofort schlafen, so setzte er sich noch in sein Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete an ein paar Sachen für Hogwarts und sah sich einige Dokumente, die seine Unterschrift verlangten, für sein Unternehmen an.

Nächsten Mittwoch war es auch endlich mit der Scheidung geschehen. Deswegen hatte er sich dieses Papier auch nochmal l angesehen und war schlussendlich erst um sechs Uhr früh ins Bett gekommen.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", die Stimme von Jeffrey riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und auch aus dem Schlaf.

„Jeffrey?", er hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah ihn verwirrt an. Was machte er an einem Samstag um 12:00 Uhr in seiner Wohnung, er hatte doch eigentlich frei!

Der Buttler konnte wohl die Gedanken lesen. „Ich sollte Sie daran erinnern, das Mrs. Malfoy heute vorbei kommen will."

Draco sah ihn länger an, bevor ihm doch ein Licht aufging, „Astoria…", meinte er Zähne knirschend. Ja seine _noch_ Ehefrau wollte vor dem Gerichtstermin unbedingt nochmal mit ihm über ihre Ehe reden. Welche Ehe das nochmal war, das fragte er sich schon länger.

„Danke Jeffrey… ich bin wach und du kannst dir den restlichen Tag wie immer frei nehmen, ich bin wahrscheinlich Mittwoch wieder hier."

„Danke Sir und Ihnen einen schönen Tag!", damit drehte er sich um und verließ zuerst das Schlafzimmer und dann auch die Wohnung.

Der Blondschopf sah Jeffrey länger nach, bevor er selber auch aufstand und sich ins Badezimmer begab. Dort gönnte er sich eine sehr laaange Dusche.

…**:::...**

Hermine konnte ausschlafen, niemand weckte sie. Eigentlich. Sie hatte nicht mal einen Wecker gestellt und das kam selten vor. Aber nachdem sie gestern nach Hause gekommen war und sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, war sie doch um einiges besser gelaunt, als ein paar Stunden zuvor und so wurde der Wecker ausgeschaltet, um länger im Traumland bleiben zu können, damit sie ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte…

Oder eher damit sie Draco nachhängen konnte.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein war aber ganz schön fies und nicht bereit einfach so einen Samstag ohne Arbeit zu verbringen, sodass sie um 10 Uhr bereits die Augen aufschlug und an die Decke starrte. Jeder weitere Versuch, doch noch einmal zu schlafen, ging daneben.

„Na schön!" Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Arbeiten würde sie heute trotzdem nicht!

Nachdem sie sich doch aus dem Bett geschält hatte, verzog sie sich in das Badezimmer, wo sie sich eine gemütliche, lange, heiße Dusche gönnte. Dort ließen sie die Erinnerungen von gestern Nacht auch schon gar nicht mehr kalt. Sie schloss die Augen und hob den Kopf gegen den Wasserstrahl und lächelte vor sich hin. Es war schön gewesen. Der Kuss war schön gewesen… gut der Teil dazwischen war nicht gerade toll gewesen, aber er hatte sich entschuldigt und…. Ja er hatte ihr die Scheidungspapiere gezeigt. Draco Malfoy wollte sich wirklich scheiden lassen, endlich von diesem Biest Astoria los kommen und ein neues Leben anfangen? Vielleicht mit ihr?

Hermine schüttelte sofort den Kopf und duschte sich zu Ende. Das konnte und das durfte sie sich gar nicht erst denken, soweit war es doch noch gar nicht und was sollte das bringen, wenn sie sich jetzt Hals über Kopf hineinsteigerte, um dann doch rauszufinden, dass sie für Draco nie mehr als eine kleine Affäre gewesen war und er erst wieder die nächst Beste heiraten würde. Die vielleicht auch noch von ihm schwanger war, wie es bei Astoria der Fall gewesen war.

„Ach hör auf so viel nachzudenken!" sagte sie laut zu ihrem Spiegelbild. „Ich werde es ruhig angehen lassen, mich in nichts hineinstürzen und genießen!"

Die Braunhaarige dachte länger über ihre eigenen Worte nach, bevor sie sich dann doch lächelnd vom Spiegel abwandte und zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwand. Kaum war sie angezogen und die Haare wieder trocken, schnappte sie sich ein Buch, ihre Handtasche und ihren Mantel. Sie würde frühstücken gehen!

…**:::...**

Draco hatte zuerst gegessen und sich dann auf die Couch geworfen, um fern zu sehen - ja auch er hatte ein paar Vorzüge der Muggel entdeckt und sich einfach von sinnlosem Zeug, das im Fernsehen lief berieseln zu lassen, tat ab und zu auch mal gut – als es gegen 15:00 Uhr an der Wohnungstür läutete.

Es war bestimmt Astoria, der Portier kannte sie, natürlich, und hatte sie gleich nach oben gelassen, was er sonst nie machen würde. Aber leider war sie noch immer eine Malfoy.

Gelangweilt stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Dabei ging er noch über die Küche, trank einen Schluck Kaffee, um dann erst ganz langsam zur Tür zu gehen und diese zu öffnen. Es war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee das Türschloss gleich zu ändern.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, „Astoria…", er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er ihren Blick sah, „… wartest du schon lange?" er trat langsam beiseite und ließ sie eintreten.

„Wo ist Jeffrey?!" Eigentlich war es ihr Hausbuttler, aber Draco hatte ihn sozusagen mitgenommen. Naja er hatte ihn gefragt und Jeffrey hatte zugesagt.

„Es ist Samstag, er hat frei?" Er schloss die Tür und folgte ihr.

„Gut", sie ging weiter hinein und sah sich um. Im Gehen öffnete sie ihren Mantel, „dann brauchen wir ihn auch nicht mehr extra weg zu schicken!"

Draco beobachtete sie skeptisch. „Also was willst du? Du wolltest schließlich reden." Er lehnte sich an eine Wand. „Dann rede!"

„Ich weiß", sie drehte sich, mit nun offenem Mantel, zu ihm und da „entdeckte" Draco was oder eher wie sie _reden_ wollte. Astoria hatte unter ihrem Mantel so gut wie nichts, genauer gesagt nur Dessous, an. Er hielt sofort inne, stellte sich wieder auf und musterte sie kurz. „Wenn du ehrlich gedacht hast, _das_ könnte meine Meinung ändern, dann bist du wirklich dümmer als gedacht!"

Sie hörte nicht wirklich auf seine Worte, ließ den Mantel nur zu Boden gleiten und ging auf ihn zu. „Wieso nicht? Wir können das unangenehme mit dem Vergnügen verknüpfen. Gerade du solltest das doch wissen?" Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher an sich ran um ihn zu küssen.

Eigentlich wusste Astoria genau wie sie ihn rumbekam, naja sie waren ja doch auch zehn Jahre verheiratet und Sex hatte auch immer gewirkt. Bis heute.

Draco beobachtete sie und sah sie einfach nur starr an. Er hob seine Hände und legte sie an ihre, um sie dann wegzudrücken. „Lass es!"

Er ließ sie stehen und ging an ihr vorbei. „Also weswegen bist du hier? Deswegen? Dann kannst du deinen Mantel gleich wieder nehmen und verschwinden. Du weißt ja wo die Tür ist!"

Astoria sah ihm nun doch überrascht nach, sie nahm ihren Mantel und zog ihn sich sehr schnell wieder über, aber nicht um zu gehen. So schnell gab sie dann leider doch wieder nicht auf. „Was das soll? Du bist immer noch mein Mann und ich weiß, wir hatten in letzter Zeit wirklich wenig Sex, aber deswegen gleich die Scheidung?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Draco komm schon, es hat bis jetzt immer gut zwischen uns funktioniert und nur weil ich sie zu dem Ball des Ministeriums eingeladen habe willst du jetzt auf einmal die Scheidung?"

Draco sah an sich hinab und schob die Hände beiseite. „Sei nicht dumm Astoria!" Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie erneut an. „Du weißt genau, dass es nicht wegen des Sexes ist oder nur wegen des Balls."

„Weswegen dann?" Sie verfolgte ihn mit ihrem Blick und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast dich verändert…", er hob seine Hand, damit sie still blieb und ihn ausreden ließ, „wir haben uns alle verändert ja, aber du hast dich zum Schlechten entwickelt und das am Ball war nicht deine erste… nennen wir es, Tat… du bist zu so einem Mensch geworden, der ich nie wieder sein will und werde!"

„Ha… das sagst wirklich gerade du? Hat Granger dich so weich gekocht oder was? Komm schon Draco, gerade DU warst derjenige, der Intrigen noch und nöcher gesponnen hat. Hast du ihr das auch erzählt? Hast du ihr erzählt, dass du auch ein paar Muggel verhext hast, damit du dort hinkommst, wo du heute überhaupt bist? Nein? Ooooh was wird deine kleine Schlampe wohl sagen wenn sie das erfährt?!"

Draco sah sie gleich wieder an und mit schnellen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr und drückte sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr. „Hingegen zu dir, habe ich mich verändert. Aber du wirst immer mehr wie deine Familie und das will und werde ich Scorpius bestimmt nicht länger antun. Ich musste in so einer Familie aufwachsen aber nicht mein Sohn!" Er drückte sie fester gegen die Wand und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ja und in dem Sinn war der Ball das letzte Fünkchen, das gefehlt hat, damit ich diesen Schritt endlich gehe!" Er ließ sie nun ganz los und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

Astoria rieb sich die Schulter. „Was soll das heißen, du lässt Scorpius nicht länger in diesem Umfeld aufwachsen? Du wirst mir nicht meinen Sohn wegnehmen!"

„Ha? Denkst du denn wirklich ich lasse ihn bei dir leben?" Er sah sie langsam über seine Schulter an und sein Blick war dunkel. „Denkst du das wirklich? Ich hab dir schon gesagt, das du dich nicht mit mir anlegen sollst Astoria und sei froh wenn ich zulasse, dass du ihn ab und zu sehen kannst!"

Sie schluckte etwas, ja sie kannte den Blick. Sie hatte ihn oft genug gesehen, aber sie wollte und würde sich nicht ihren Sohn wegnehmen lassen, immerhin war sie die Mutter. „Du kannst mir das Geld wegnehmen, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, aber meinen Sohn, den wirst du mir nicht rauben!"

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst." Er starrte ihr in die Augen. „Wir werden vor Gericht besprechen, wer das Sorgerecht bekommt."

Die Blondhaarige wusste nichts mehr darauf zu sagen, sie wollte Scorpius nicht auf's Spiel setzen, das würde sie sich selber nie verzeihen können. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

Draco nickte nur und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass sie von der Wand wegtreten konnte. „Und lass den Schlüssel da bevor du gehst, ich will dich hier nicht wieder sehen!"

Astoria blieb nochmals kurz stehen und wandte ihren Blick nochmal über die Schulter zu ihm, bevor sie aus ihrer Handtasche den Schlüssel zog und ihn auf den Tisch knallte. „Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt glücklicher damit!"

Er sah sie nur weiterhin an, bevor er ihr dann doch den Rücken zudrehte und wartete. Es dauerte wirklich noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie wirklich den Rückzug antrat und hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss zog.

‚_Endlich… lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus.' _Draco seufzte und sah sicherheitshalber nochmal nach, doch war Astoria gegangen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging sich selber nun umziehen. Er musste hier raus, vielleicht würde ein Spaziergang gar nicht so schlecht sein. Das tat er selten, aber heute hatte er Lust dazu, bevor er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts musste.

…**:::...**

Hermine hatte ihr Lieblingscafe in London aufgesucht und saß in der letzten warmen Sonne, die man unbedingt noch genießen musste. Man konnte ja nie ahnen wann der Winter Einzug hielt. Nachdem sie sich ein großes Frühstück gegönnt hatte, zog sie ihr Buch aus der Tasche, lehnte sich zurück und las entspannt mit einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee. So gut ging es ihr auch nicht jeden Samstag, aber diesen musste sie einfach genießen, bevor sie am Montag wieder das Biest Astoria zu Gesicht bekommen würde, die ihr, da war sie sicher, die Hölle heiß machen würde, sobald sie raus gefunden hatte, dass sie mit Draco essen war.

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken gleich wieder ab und vertiefte sich in ihren Krimiroman, als sie aufsah, da sie von der Seite angesprochen wurde.

„Raphael?" Hermine setzte sich überrascht auf und klappte das Buch halb zu. „Was machst du denn hier? Ähm… ich meine es ist schön dich zu sehen!"

„Es ist ebenso schön dich hier zu treffen, vor allem, da du in deinem Brief gesagt hast, du hast die Grippe und wirst wohl länger nicht aus dem Bett kommen…", es lag definitiv ein riesiger Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, „schnelle Genesung?"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an _‚Draco! Ich bring ihn um!'_ Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein weißt du, ich dachte, dass ich krank werde, ich hatte wirklich üble Kopfschmerzen, Fieber und war total schlapp. Wirklich, es hat sich angefühlt als würde ich krank werden. Grippe! Ja und dann, dann bin ich heute aufgestanden und es war weg… so als wäre es nie da gewesen. Ich hab das nicht nur als Ausrede benutzt, das musst du mir glauben!" Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an und deutete auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Hast du vielleicht Lust mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich weiß, das kann man nicht mit gestern vergleichen, aber es wäre eine Entschuldigung von meiner Seite!"

Der angesprochene junge Mann sah weiter auf Hermine herunter, bevor er dann aber doch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln sollen. Das war dumm von mir und du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich muss mich entschuldigen!" Er setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und rief die Kellnerin um sich und auch Hermine noch etwas zu bestellen.

‚_Oh doch… du solltest mir misstrauen, ich bin schlecht und lass mich mit einem noch verheirateten Mann ein und mir gefällt es auch noch…',_ sie lächelte, aber sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut. Sie konnte es ihm aber schwer sagen, mit WEM sie anstatt ihm aus war.

„Was liest du denn?" riss er Hermine doch noch aus den Gedanken.

„Oh, ach nichts Besonderes. Ich hab einfach den Krimiroman genommen, der auf der Bestsellerliste ganz oben steht und tja… ich hab ihn heute angefangen und muss sagen, er ist wirklich interessant." Sie lachte und sah ihn dann wieder an.

Raphael stimmte in das Lachen ein und zusammen unterhielten sie sich wirklich blendend.

…**:::...**

Draco zog es in seinen Lieblingsstadtteil. Es war zufälligerweise auch der Stadtteil, in dem Hermine die Wohnung hatte. Die ja auch ihm gehörte, was sie ja nicht wusste. Er mochte die kleinen Muggelcafès und hatte schon öfters hier einen Nachmittag verbracht. Vor allem konnte er dort gut seinen Gedanken nachhängen und niemand störte ihn, weil er einfach ein normaler Typ war, der seiner Arbeit nachging.

Seitdem er auf Hogwarts unterrichtete blieb das aber weitgehend aus. Er hatte keine Zeit, wenn er mal zu Hause war, dann hatte er viel zu viel Arbeit oder er hatte etwas mit Scorpius zu tun. Deshalb trieb es ihn heute wie von selber in sein altes Stammcafé. Doch was ihn dort am meisten überraschte war nicht etwa, dass fast niemand da war, sondern, dass er eine gewisse braunhaarige Frau dort vorfand und dann saß neben ihr noch ein Typen, den er doch eigentlich vergrault hatte.

…**.:::...**

„Was für eine Überraschung! Raphael!" Er tat natürlich so, als hätte er sie noch nicht entdeckt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als sie die Stimme hörte. Was zum Kuckuck machte Draco Malfoy hier? Ja ihr Verdacht hatte sich dann auch bestätigt, als er Raphael ansprach, DRACO!

„Ach.. ich hab Hermine hier getroffen und jetzt sitzen wir schon eine Weile…" er lächelte und deutete auf sie.

Draco wandte sich zu ihr und tat überrascht. „Hermine! Was für eine Überraschung, ja wirklich!"

Sie nickte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ja das gleiche kann ich wohl sagen… du, in der Muggelwelt… einfach… so?" Hatte er sie vielleicht verfolgt?

„Setz dich doch Draco! Wie geht's dir und Astoria?!"

Draco winkte gleich ab „Lass uns nicht darüber reden. Wie geht's dir denn? Gar nicht ausgewesen gestern?"

Raphael lachte etwas. „Naja eigentlich wollten wir zwei ausgehen, aber Hermine hatte wohl sowas wie eine Ein-Tages-Grippe."

„Oh… das tut mir aber leid!" Er sah wieder zu ihr.

Hermine platze fast der Kragen, sie trat Draco nun einfach unter dem Tisch, lächelte dabei aber zuckersüß. „Ich weiß… es tut mir ja auch so leid. Wenn ich das nur wieder gut machen könnte. Immerhin es war ja doch meine Schuld!" Sie sah wieder zu Raphael und nahm dessen Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wir können es doch nachholen!" meinte Raphael gleich begeistert.

„Oh ja!" Hermine nickte, „Vielleicht morgen Abend gleich? Ein Abendessen bei mir? Ich koche?"

Draco rieb sich das Schienbein und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her „Habt ihr die ganze nächste Woche nicht irgendwas im Ministerium zu tun?" Draco sah zu Hermine. „Astoria hat so etwas verlauten lassen… sie meinte nur, dass sie für nichts Zeit haben würde."

Die Braunhaarige sah gleich wieder zu Draco. Sie wusste sofort, dass er log, aber sie konnte schwer vor Raphael behaupten, dass sie wusste, dass Draco mit Astoria schon gar nicht mehr sprach. „Verdammt", sie ließ Raphaels Hand langsam los und lehnte sich zurück, „stimmt. Ich hab es wirklich total verdrängt. Der Minister hat uns eine Art extra Aufgabe übertragen und da sind nächste Woche die ersten Verhandlungen und wir müssen einiges an Material einsehen. Ja und morgen, da sollte ich schon mal die ersten Sachen durcharbeiten, damit es Montag schneller geht..." Sie ließ gespielt geknickt den Kopf sinken.

„OH… weißt du was… dann komm ich Montag einfach im Büro vorbei und bring dir Mittagessen!"

Hermine sah langsam wieder auf. „Das würdest du tun?" Als Raphael nickte, nickte sie auch „Das hört sich wirklich toll an."

Draco murrte nebenbei und verwickelte Raphael einfach wieder in ein Gespräch über irgendwelche alten Geschichten. Hermine hatte gar keine Chance mehr sich einzuklinken. Höflich hörte sie zu, als sie dann doch erleichtert aufatmete, als sich Raphael verabschieden musste. Sie stand mit ihm auf und lächelte, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und erst als er wirklich nicht mehr zu sehen war, wandte sie sich sofort zu Draco. „Was sollte denn das bitte!?"

Draco lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und sah verwirrt auf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst?" Ein Grinsen legte sich aber auf seine Lippen.

„Ooooh und ob du weißt was ich meine. Bist du mir etwa nachgeschlichen oder was hat dich hier her geführt?"

„Bitte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu deiner Information, das hier ist mein Stammcafé, ich war hier ich weiß nicht wie oft, bevor ich in Hogwarts angefangen habe!"

„Ja klar und das soll ich dir glauben?!"

Draco stand mit einem Mal direkt vor ihr. „Du hast mir auch nicht geglaubt, als ich dir von meiner Firma hier erzählt habe. Also solltest du es einfach glauben, dass ich hier auch ein Stammcafé habe und auch ab und zu noch her komme, wenn ich denn Zeit habe. Außerdem mag ich den Stadtteil!"

Er war ihr ziemlich nahe gekommen und Hermine konnte gar nicht zurückweichen. Sie schluckte etwas und achtete gar nicht mehr auf seine Worte. Nach nicht Mal 24 Stunden sah sie ihn und er war eifersüchtig. „Du bist eifersüchtig", änderte sie dann einfach das Thema, als wäre es nichts und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Was?" Draco sah nun zu ihr hinunter und setzte sich auch langsam wieder. „Ich soll… auf Raphael?!" Er lachte. „So tief bin noch nicht einmal ich gesunken!"

„Natürlich." Sie sah wieder in ihr Buch und ignorierte ihn.

„Granger, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Hingegen zu ihm weiß ich ja wo du gestern warst!"

„Mhm… trotzdem bist du eifersüchtig. Weil du mich mit ihm gesehen hast und sonst hättest du diese Lüge von wegen Ministeriumsarbeit nicht erfunden." Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich… Das… du wolltest dich doch nicht mal mit ihm treffen, das war nur eine Hilfe für dich."

„Ach und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass ich es nicht wollte?"

Draco antwortete nichts mehr, er war aufgestanden und im Lokal verschwunden.

Hermine sah ihm nach und begann nun selber zu grinsen. Draco Malfoy war eifersüchtig, weil sie sich mit einem anderen Mann unterhalten hatte, der ihr nicht unsympathisch (diplomatisch ausgedrückt) war. Ach ja, das gefiel ihr. Als sie sah, dass er wieder raus kam, wandte sie sich sofort wieder ihrem Buch zu und tat erneut so als würde sie lesen.

„Granger, wir gehen!"

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich hab noch nicht bezahlt und will noch nicht gehen. Es ist Samstag und ich will den Tag so lange genießen wie ich kann!"

Draco hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt, da er wieder neben ihr saß, um sie dann einfach zu küssen, als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte.

Hermines Augen wurden größer und es dauerte auch nur ein paar Sekunden bis ihr die Augen zufielen und sie den Kuss zu erwidern begann. Oh das war keine gute Idee? Hatte er etwa vor, den restlichen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen? Dann.. oh ja sie wusste wo das enden würde, doch genau in dem Moment war es ihr auch schon wieder egal und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher. Gieriger. Wie lange hatte sie das denn eigentlich vermisst?

Der Blondhaarige löste sich etwas lachend von ihr. „Ich hab bezahlt und irgendwie das Gefühl du weißt schon, was wir mit dem restlichen Tag anfangen können." Er stand auf, wartete bis sie alles zusammengepackt hatte und legte dann einen Arm um sie, um mit ihr ihre Wohnung anzusteuern.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schwiegen sie beide mehr oder weniger. Erst als sie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen ließen, drehte sich Hermine sofort wieder zu Draco, doch er war schneller. Seine Lippen lagen auf ihren, sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern und als nächstes spürte sie von hinten etwas Halt, da er sie mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Wand drückte.

Es war ihr alles egal. Egal was sie noch gestern gedacht hatte, dass sie es langsam angehen sollten. Es lag etwas in der Luft und das fühlten sie beide. Niemand konnte sie jetzt wohl noch stoppen.

Die Kleider flogen nur so im hohen Bogen durch die Wohnung, als sie es mal von der Eingangstür weggeschafft hatten. Sie bewegten sich in Zeitlupe, sich gegenseitig ausziehend, in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Hermine deutete nur irgendwie in die Richtung, als Draco sie mit einem Mal dicht an sich ran zog und hochhob, um die letzten Meter zum Bett so zu gehen. Sonst würden sie es wohl nie dort hinschaffen.

Am Bett angelangt, ließ Draco sie langsam hinein sinken, folgte ihr aber sofort. Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und zog ihn wieder an sich, als er bei ihr war und küsste ihn erneut. Dieses Mal zärtlich, liebevoll.

Sie tat das hier als Hermine Granger, sie war nicht gebunden. Draco war bald geschieden, sie konnte gar keine Schuldgefühle haben und deswegen verschwanden diese auch gleich, als er den Kuss erwiderte.

Total orientierungslos verschwand sie in diesen Gefühlen aus Lust, Liebe und Leidenschaft. Wo war er nur so lange gewesen…

**TBC**

* * *

**Review Antworten:**

**_katara:_**  
_Gerne doch - ich geb mein Bestes ;)_  
_Danke für die Guten Besserungswünsche - hat wohl gewirkt, meiner Hand geht's eigentlich wieder gut ^_^_

**_marie:_**  
_freut mich das es dir gefallen hat!_  
_Naja, jetzt hab ich ja ein paar im Vorrat, dann muss ich ja einfach wöchentlich posten! :)_

_P.S.: Hier werden ja leider immer weniger Reviews. Schade, ich sag aber trotzdem danke an alle DIE die Story trotzdem lesen... und ich werd sie so oder so fertig schreiben. Ob ihr wollt oder nicht ;)_

_Bis bald,  
Sunny ^.^_


	10. Sonntag

_Hi meine Lieben!_

_Diese Woche wieder früher, aber ich denke Kapitel 11 kommt auch noch in ein paar Tagen online, mal sehen wie es sich bei mir ausgeht! _

_Das Kapitel ist (leider) etwas kürzer, aber da in Kapitel 11 ein neues „Kapitel" anfängt, wollte und musste ich an der Stelle aufhören!_

_Ich wünsche ich trotzdem viel Spaß mit dem darauffolgenden Tag – Sonntag! ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Sonntag…**

Irgendwas klingelte. Irgendwas nervte. Irgendwas war warm und irgendwas war gemütlich, sodass sie die Augen gar nicht öffnen wollte um aufzuwachen, aber dieses nervige Klingeln, das immer wieder kehrte, das machte sie krank.

„Verdammt ich hab verschlafen!" Wie aus dem Nichts riss es sie doch aus dem Schlaf und sie sah zu dem nervenden Etwas. Es war ihr Wecker, sie hatte vergessen ihn neu zu stellen. Schnell hatte sie sich zu diesem gebeugt und ihn ausgeschaltet, wobei sie auch auf die Uhr sah, es war gleich Mittag! Sie hatte tatsächlich einen ganzen Vormittag verschlafen. Da traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Das Warme, gemütliche meldete sich.

„Was brüllst du denn so rum?!" Draco meldete sich mit verschlafener, rauer Stimme zu Wort und schloss gleich wieder die Augen, um weiter zu schlafen.

Hermine wandte sich wie in Zeitlupe zur Seite und erstarrte. Er war noch hier. Draco Malfoy lag noch immer in ihrem Bett. Ja gut sie hatten gestern miteinander geschlafen. Nicht nur einmal. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, aber er war noch hier! Er schlief noch, er hatte eine raue Stimme. Seine Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen und Bartstoppeln waren sichtbar.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn um ihn zu mustern. War das kein Traum? Also wenn, dann wäre es ein SEHR realer Traum. Sie hob vorsichtig eine Hand und tippte ihn an, erneut ein Brummen.

‚_OH MEIN GOTT!'_ sie wich zurück und starrte wieder. Als wäre er ein Frosch der sich vor ihren Augen verwandelt hatte.

Damals in Hogwarts, ja doch, da war er auch am nächsten Morgen neben ihr aufgewacht, aber sie konnte sich an keinen Bart oder sonstiges dergleichen erinnern, vielleicht war er eine Stunde vor ihr aufgestanden… damit er wieder perfekt aussah. Heute aber. Hier. Er lag nackt, neben ihr im Bett. SCHLAFEND! Mehr oder weniger eben.

Als sich nach weiteren fünf Minuten nichts geändert hatte, nahm Hermine all ihren Mut zusammen und beugte sich ganz über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, Nasenspitze und dann auf die Lippen. Als sie wieder das Brummen hörte, lächelte sie sanft und küsste ihn erneut. Sie tat es solange bis er den Kuss zu erwidern begann und sie dann langsam zurückwich. „Guten Morgen… Schlafmütze." Sie grinste breit.

Dracos Augen zogen sich etwas zusammen und er sah sie an, wieso grinste sie ihn so breit an. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und streichelte über ihren Rücken. „Morgen." Er gähnte und schloss dabei die Augen erneut. Als er sie wieder öffnete, grinste sie noch immer. „Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch das Grinsen verschwand nicht. Sie setzte sich dann aber doch auf, suchte ihren Bademantel und zog sich diesen über, bevor sie aufstand. „Ich mach uns Frühstück." Sie wandte sich nochmal zu ihm und lächelte. Ihr war doch noch eingefallen, dass heute Sonntag war und sie noch einen ganzen Tag nichts tun konnte. Draco schien ihr dabei Gesellschaft leisten zu wollen. Als sie sich dann von seinem Anblick losreißen konnte verschwand sie wirklich in die Küche, um Kaffee und Tee aufzusetzen und dann die letzten Reste aus ihrem Kühlschrank zu holen.

Nachdem Kaffee und Tee kochten, deckte sie den Tisch und wandte sich erneut dem Frühstück zu. Sie bekam nur halb mit, dass jemand im Badezimmer verschwunden war und sah kurz über die Schulter, bevor sie dann Musik anmachte und einfach vor sich hin summte.

Erneut hörte sie die Badezimmertür und dann waren da schon zwei Arme die sich um ihren Körper schlangen und sie an einen starken männlichen Körper zogen. „Würdest du mir denn verraten was dich so grinsen lässt?!"

Er war gut drauf, das merkte sie sofort. Hermine hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. „Mh mh. Lieber nicht!" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „Komm… Frühstück!" Die Pfanne mit dem Rührei am Herd nahm sie mit der einen Hand, seine Hand mit ihrer anderen, während sie auf den Tisch zu ging und ein paar Küsse im Nacken spürte. Ungern ließ sie ihn los, doch musste sie es, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das auch Hauselfen übernehmen könnten?!" Er sah auf den Tisch und sie wieder an.

Hermine musterte ihn jetzt erst richtig. Er hatte seine Jeans an und oben rum das Hemd, das aber nicht wirklich etwas verdeckte. Es war nämlich offen. „Du willst jetzt nicht wirklich mit mir eine Diskussion über Hauselfen anfangen oder?!" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass sie ihn gemustert hatte, das verriet ihr das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Was denn?"

„Verrätst du mir endlich, was du vorher so witzig gefunden hast?!"

Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich hab gar nichts witzig gefunden… eher… naja… süß oder so etwas in der Art." Sie nahm sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf.

„Süß." Wiederholte er ihre Worte.

„Süß… ja so könnte man es nennen." Sie grinste wieder, als sie an den Anblick dachte, der sich ihr bot, als sie aufgewacht war.

„Granger… du bist verrückt." Er meinte es nicht ernst, er verriet sich, indem er keinen hämischen Unterton in seiner Stimme benutzte, er meinte das wohl eher kosend.

„Danke… Malfoy!" Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und mussten dann beide lachen. Es war total verwirrend. Es war nicht beklemmend, wie damals noch in Hogwarts. Es war gut, schön, toll…. Fast perfekt.

„Also…", unterbrach er die Ruhe beim Essen, „was hast du heute noch vor?!"

„Ich? Naja… eigentlich müsste ich ja an einem Zusatzprojekt arbeiten, du weißt… der Minister hat es uns quasi aufgetragen… aber… jetzt… hmm. Keine Ahnung. Wieso?"

Draco grinste. „Oh, ich glaubs nicht, ich habe wirklich hautnah miterlebt wirklich wie Hermine Granger lügt?"

„Na wer da wohl schuld dran ist?"

„Hey! Ich hab dich gerettet! Außerdem hattest du es ja ganz schön nötig, ich hab sogar Kratzspuren, das beweist ja alles!"

„Was? Aber sicher nicht von mir!"

„Na von wem denn sonst?"

„Ähm…"

„Tjaaa, dann wissen wir wohl beide von wem ich die habe." Er sah sie direkt an.

Hermine lief rot an und wandte ihren Blick wieder auf's Essen. Na gut, vielleicht war sie gestern dann doch etwas der ausschlaggebende Punkt, aber er hatte es ja auch nicht abgewandt! Er war darauf eingestiegen und es musste ihm gefallen haben, sonst wäre er wohl nicht hier geblieben. Apropos. „Du bist sogar hier geblieben…"

Draco sah wieder auf. „Ja? Hätte ich verschwinden sollen? Jetzt verletzt du aber meine Gefühle!" Er griff sich an die Stelle wo sein Herz war.

„WAS? Nein! Ich… nein… das war kein Vorwurf, ich hätte es mir nur nicht gedacht… ich mein… also… ja…"

„AH…", er sah sie länger an, „jetzt hab ich eine Ahnung was du so witzig fandest…"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, rot wie eine Tomate zu sein.

„Ich hab's gemütlich gefunden und wenn ich hätte gehen sollen, dann hättest du mir das gestern sagen müssen." Argumentierte er sachlich.

Sie sah gleich wieder auf. „Nein, das hätte ich gar nicht gewollt. Ich war nur überrascht und dann hab ich dich so… zerknautscht gesehen." Sie lächelte wieder. „Süß, sag ich ja!"

Draco schüttelte etwas den Kopf. „Also was machen wir heute?"

Die Braunhaarige verschluckte sich, als er das wir und machen und heute, in einem Satz benutzte. „Wir, wir?! Also wir zwei?"

Er nickte und sah sie fragend an. „Es ist Sonntag, du hast keine Arbeit fürs Ministerium zu erledigen und ich muss erst am Abend zurück nach Hogwarts, also was willst du machen?!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keinen blassen Schimmer."

„Gut, dann lass ich mir was einfallen! Du kannst ja nachher mal duschen und ich räum ab und dann überlegen wir weiter."

„Okay… wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?" Sie starrte ihm nach als er sich die Zeitung holen ging.

Er kam lachend zurück, beugte sich zu Hermine und küsste sie länger. „Tja… lass dich überraschen, was du noch alles an mir entdeckst." Er sah ihr länger in die Augen und setzte sich dann wieder.

Sie konnte es nicht ganz glauben. Was war hier nur los? Es war doch hoffentlich nicht doch nur ein schlechter Traum?

Hermine dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie unterhielten sich während sie beide fertig frühstückten, bevor sie dann aufstand und wirklich im Badezimmer verschwand. Nach guten 30 Minuten kam sie frisch herausgeputzt wieder heraus und fand Draco im Wohnzimmer, der, so als würde er es täglich tun, fernsah.

Draco sah auf als er sie hörte und lächelte. „Na wen haben wir denn da…", er schaltete den Fernseher aus, stand auf und ging zu ihr, „also… ich hab mir überlegt wir gehen in die Stadt, abends dann essen und… wie wär's mit Kino?"

„Du willst ins Kino?"

„Ja klar, ich liebe es! Na komm, denkst du nur, weil ich ein Zauberer bin, lass ich es mir nehmen ab und zu mal in ein Kino zu gehen?"

„Naja, immerhin hast du die Muggel gehasst, oder hab ich zumindest einmal gedacht, hast du sie gehasst…?!"

„Etwas…", er streichelte ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen, „ich denke, du weißt noch vieles nicht über mich… vielleicht erzähl ich dir ja doch nochmal davon." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zur Haustür.

Hermine sah auf seinen Rücken und beobachtete ihn, ja es würde sie brennend interessieren, was und wie er wirklich dachte. Sie hatte immer nur Vermutungen über ihn anstellen können, sogar in Hogwarts konnte sie nicht unbedingt viel über ihn herausfinden. Es hatte sie ja schon so geschockt, dass er ihr klar machte, dass er eine Muggelfirma aufgebaut hatte, aus dem Nichts. Dass er Angestellte hatte und ja ein ziemliches (fast) Muggelleben führte. „Ich bin gespannt darauf, mehr über dich zu erfahren… Draco Malfoy!"

Draco sah sie von der Seite länger an, bevor er sich dann doch fertig anzog und sie zusammen Hermines Wohnung verließen. Der Tag war auch einfach viel zu schön um ihn nicht draußen zu verbringen.

Leider war es ja auch so, wie an vielen anderen Tagen, die nicht so schnell vergehen sollten. Der Tag verging viel, viel zu schnell!

Sie waren Eisessen gewesen, in einem Park herumspaziert, um sich dann einfach auf eine Parkbank zu setzten und sich aneinander zu kuscheln. Sie sagten nichts, es war einfach schön die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen.

Das Abendessen danach nahmen sie in keinem schicken Restaurant ein. Sie gingen einfach zum nächsten McDonald, um sich darauf einen viel zu kitschigen Film im Kino anzusehen. Hermine musste den auch unbedingt sehen. Draco hatte nur geschnauft und war eben mitgegangen.

Ja und jetzt? Jetzt standen sie vor ihrer Wohnungstür und Hermine sperrte auf. Er hatte nichts gesagt von wegen, dass er nach Hause musste, aber morgen hatte er ganz bestimmt Unterricht, also musste er zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie würde morgen wieder ins Ministerium müssen und der ganze Zauber des Wochenendes würde verflogen sein.

„Da wären wir wieder." Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und zog sich den Mantel aus, um in die Küche weiter zu gehen, wo sie dann aber gleich zum Fenster weiter lief, da dort eine Eule mit einem Brief saß. „Bestimmt von Emily oder so…"

Draco nickte und machte es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem, als er nach 10 Minuten aber nichts von Hermine hörte, sah er doch auf und zu ihr hinüber. „Was ist los?"

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte nur auf den Brief. Er war nicht etwa von Emily oder von Sam, nein der Brief war aus St. Mungos.

„Hermine, was ist los?" Er war mittlerweile bei ihr und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ron… Ron hatte einen Unfall im Außendienst… er hat einen schweren Zauber abbekommen und sie wollen mich sehen… ich muss dort hin!" Sie sah auf und zu Draco. „Jetzt, sofort, es… es tut mir Leid, aber ich…"

„Hey… schon gut… beruhig dich erst mal… ist dein Kamin an das Flohpulvernetzwerk angeschlossen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay gut, dann apparieren wir dort hin, keine Widerrede, ich bring dich hin!"

Sie sah ihn nur dankbar an und umarmte ihn sofort. „Danke…"

Der Ältere umarmte sie auch und sah sie länger an, bevor er sie los ließ und seine Sachen zusammen suchte, ihr half und dann mit ihr zusammen nach St. Mungos apparierte. St. Mungos, Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, konnte Weasley auch wirklich nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen?

**TBC**

_Freu mich auf eure Kommentare!  
Sunny  
_

**Review antworten:**

_**marie:  
**Freut mich wenn du nicht mehr aufhören kannst zu grinsen! Wird ja auch langsam Zeit zwischen den Beiden ;)  
Immer wieder gerne! _

_**Jane Doe:**  
Hey Jane!  
Ich freu mich immer wahnsinnig über neue Leser und dann natürlich auch deren Kommentare. Nun zu den Sachen die dir aufgefallen sind, ich glaub ich hab in Part I (Ich stell dir ganz unten den Link zu der Geschichte rein) gleich am Anfang geschrieben, das es den Epilog von Band 7 nicht gibt und in meiner Geschichte Lebt Albus Dumbledore noch. Er schreibt Hermine nämlich auch zu Beginn von Part I einen Brief.  
Zu „Der Blondhaarige", „Die Braunhaarige" – ich weiß nicht, ich glaub das ist so eine kleine Eigenheit von mir?! Ab und zu denk ich mir, dass ich zu oft schon sie oder er oder Hermine bzw Draco geschrieben habe, da kommt dann eben immer mal wieder Braunhaarige/Blondhaarige zum Einsatz – hab ich glaub ich auch schon in Part I so verwendet… hmmm  
Freut mich, dass dir die Handlung gefällt *puuuh* - und ja ich kenn das auch mit – ich muss das jetzt in einem Zug durchlesen UND ich wird hier gleich rot, wenn das jemand über meine Geschichte schreibt. Danke, danke, danke!  
Hoffe dir gefällt diese Kapitel auch?! Freu mich auf weitere Kommentare von dir!  
Ahja, bevor ich es vergesse. Part I - Klick am Besten einfach auf meinen Namen und dann findest du auf meinem Profil alle Links zu meinen Geschichten. Der erste Teil hier heißt "Part I The Secret is You" (wollte den direkten Link posten, aber fanfiction . net lässt es irgendwie nicht zu -.-)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen ;)_

_**katara:**  
Ich kann dich beruhigen, ganz zum Schluss wird es zu 100% ein Happy End geben! Ohne hör ich nicht auf zum schreiben – haha  
Es könnte also ein wenig dauern, bis es ganz zu Ende ist, die Ideen sprudeln zurzeit nur so aus mir raus! :O  
Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat gemundet, auch wenn es etwas kürzer ist, die nächsten die Folgen werden allesamt ziemlich lange! :)_

* * *

_Sooo jetzt hör ich aber auch schon wieder auf zu quatschen! Bis bald!_

_Sunny ;)_


	11. St Mungos

_Sooo, bevor ich gleich in die Stadt ab düse, gibt's noch das neue Kapitel!_

_Ich denke, das Ende des Kapitels wird euch doch recht gut gefallen... *hihi* - mir gefällt's nämlich auch ganz gut ;)_

_Ahjaa, bevor ich es vergesse - Ich weiß (eigentlich), dass Draco eigentlich der Jüngere ist, aber ich hatte das irgendwie verpeilt, verdrängt, vergessen... also in meiner Geschichte ist er der Ältere! Nur so als Info ;)_

_Jetzt spann ich euch aber auch nicht weiter auf die Folter: Hier das neue Kapitel!_

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – St. Mungos**

Hermine tauchte mit Draco ein paar Sekunden später in der Eingangshalle von St. Mungos auf. Sie war nicht oft hier gewesen, sie wusste auch gleich wieder wieso. Sie hasste Krankenhäuser einfach!

Die Braunhaarige stürmte gleich, als Draco sie losgelassen hatte, auf die nächste Medihexe zu, die ihr über den Weg lief. Doch jeder, den sie ansprach schickte sie nur zur Anmeldung in den 1. Stock.

„Entschuldigung!" Hermine ging gleich zu der Anmeldung und klopfte an die Tür, als sich niemand meldete und sah hinein. Genau deswegen konnte sie Krankenhäuser auch nicht leiden. Nie war jemand irgendwo wenn man jemanden brauchte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Eine Medihexe ging an Hermine seelenruhig vorbei und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah zu ihr.

„Ja, das können Sie! Ich bin hier weil ich eine Mitteilung bekommen habe, dass mein Mann… Exmann hier eingeliefert wurde. Ronald Weasley… Ich bin Hermine Granger!"

Die Medihexe sah auf und von ihr zu Draco und zurück zu Hermine. „Ahja, genau. Sie waren sein Notfall Kontakt, deswegen die Eule." Sie stand wieder seelenruhig auf und holte ein paar Papiere.

„Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm denn gut?!"

„Nun, er hatte einen Arbeitsunfall und wurde hier eingeliefert. Im Moment können wir noch nicht wirklich sagen was ihm genau fehlt. Er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein." Die ältere Dame legte ein paar Papiere vor Hermine auf die „Theke", wo sie beide nun standen.

„Was soll das heißen, sie wissen _noch_ nicht was ihm genau fehlt? Ich dachte sie sind Hexen! Sollten sie nicht Möglichkeiten haben das sofort herauszufinden?"

„Ich weiß, dass muss ein schreckliches Gefühl sein Ms. Granger, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es Mr. Weasley hier sehr gut hat und es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut geht." Sie legte nun etwas zu schreiben zu den Papieren und sah sie wieder an. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie diese Sachen ausfüllen könnten und dann sollten Sie am besten nach Hause. Heute können sie nicht zu ihm. Morgen wird er sicher aufwachen, dann werden wir die restlichen Untersuchungen mit ihm machen und am Nachmittag können sie ihn bestimmt besuchen!"

„Aber…"

„Wirklich Ms. Granger, er ist hier in den besten Händen und Sie können derweil nichts für ihn tun…" Die Medihexe drehte sich von ihr weg und ging wieder einer ihrer Arbeiten nach.

Draco, der bis jetzt ruhig geblieben war, legte eine Hand an Hermines Hüften und trat ganz zu ihr. „Hey… ich glaub sie hat recht… du solltest das ausfüllen und dann bring ich dich nach Hause…"

Hermine sah zu ihm und seufzte, drehte sich dann aber von ihm weg, nahm die Sachen und ging zu einem der Tische. Sie setzte sich und begann einfach zu schreiben.

Der Blondhaarige folgte ihr schweigend und setzte sich zu ihr. „Du könntest nur da sitzen und ihn…"

„Vielleicht will ich ja auch einfach nur da sitzen!" Schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab und schloss dann seufzend die Augen. „Es tut mir leid." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, als sie den Brief bekommen hatte, aber nicht damit. Ron lag ohne Bewusstsein in einem dieser Räume und sie konnte nicht zu ihm, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass zumindest noch alle Gliedmaßen an ihm dran waren. Was, wenn ihm ein Bein fehlte, wenn er nie wieder gehen konnte.

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun. Er ist immerhin der Vater deiner Tochter. Ich glaube - auch wenn ich Astoria zurzeit verfluchen könnte - dass ich gleich reagieren würde wie du. Zumindest ähnlich.." Er grinste ein wenig.

Hermine lachte fast und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sie war gerade dankbar dafür, dass er hier bei ihr und sie nicht alleine war. „Danke." flüsterte sie leise und blieb länger so bei ihm sitzen, wandte sich dann aber wieder zu diesen Papieren und füllte sie aus.

Als sie das erledigt hatte, stand sie auf und brachte sie zurück zu der älteren Medihexe.

„Ah gut… dann können Sie jetzt nach Hause. Schlafen Sie ein wenig. Es wird Mr. Weasley morgen bestimmt wieder besser gehen und Sie können ihn morgen besuchen."

Die Angesprochene nickte daraufhin nur und wandte sich wieder ab. Sie folgte Draco ohne ein Wort und war froh, als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren.

„Die Medihexe hat Recht, du sollest dich hinlegen und ein bisschen schlafen, dann ist es auch schneller morgen." Draco massierte ihre Schultern ein wenig, da er hinter ihr stand.

„Hmm." Sie sah zu ihm und dann auf die Uhr. Es war später Abend, aber sie war noch nicht müde. So entschied sie sich mit Draco einfach ein bisschen fern zu sehen.

Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, als er sich zu ihr auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und nachdem sie auch noch eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, schlief sie bei ihm irgendwann doch ein.

Draco merkte es nach einiger Zeit, schaltete den Fernseher aus und hob Hermine hoch, um sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Wobei Hermine auch wieder aufwachte.

„Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Hermine schälte sich aus ihrer Hose und kuschelte sich unter die Bettdecke.

„Ja, aber du solltest am besten gleich weiter schlafen…"

„Bleibst du da?" Sie sah zu ihm auf.

Draco lächelte ein ganz klein wenig und legte sich bei dieser Aufforderung zu ihr ins Bett und sah sie an. „Wenn du morgen aufwachst, bin ich aber schon weg, ich habe Unterricht… es ist Montag."

Hermine nickte nur und drehte sich ganz zu ihm, um sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln und die Augen zu schließen. „Okay…"

„Ich kann abends wieder kommen…" Er beobachtete sie und zog die Decke über sie beide.

„Okay…" Hermine war schon wieder eingeschlafen, lächelte aber auch.

…**:::…**

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen wirklich alleine auf und es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie sich an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte. Dracos Zettel auf dem Nachttisch erleichterte das Nachdenken umso mehr.

_Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!_

_Ich musste leider schon los, Frühstück findest du in der Küche…_

_Ich werde gegen 20 Uhr zurück sein._

_Draco_

Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie stand verschlafen auf, tapste in die Küche und entdeckte wirklich ein paar Croissants, wo sie sich gleich eines schnappte. Als sie das spärliche, aber gute Frühstück gegessen hatte, verschwand sie schnell im Badezimmer, um dann auch eben ins Ministerium zu verschwinden. Die Medihexe hatte gesagt, sie solle gegen Nachmittag vorbei kommen und was brachte es ihr, wenn sie den ganzen Vormittag zu Hause sitzen würde und nur immer wieder an Ron dachte.

„Hermine?" Emily sah ihre Freundin überrascht an, als diese, ziemlich verspätet, aber doch noch auftauchte. Sie merkte aber sofort, dass irgendwas passiert sein musste. "Was ist passiert? Geht's dir gut?"

Die Angesprochene sah auf und ihre Freundin länger an. "Ja und... nein. Ron hatte einen Arbeitsunfall."

Emily ging sofort zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Oh Süße!" Sie zog die Braunhaarige zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich mit ihr. Sie ließ sich alles genau erzählen und zog sie dann gleich wieder in ihre Arme. „Es wird bestimmt alles gut sein, in St. Mungos sind auch alle Heiler fantastisch. Du wirst sehen, halb so schlimm!"

Hermine seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Du hast bestimmt Recht, ich mach mir umsonst sorgen..." Sie lächelte matt und war dann überrascht, als Raphael zur Tür hereinkam. In diesem Moment fiel ihr auch wieder der Samstag ein. Sie hatte mit ihm ja ausgemacht, dass er sie zum Mittagessen besuchen würde. War es überhaupt schon Zeit zum Mittagessen?

Raphael hatte Hermine sofort entdeckt und ging zu ihr. „Ich weiß, es ist noch ein wenig früh für Mittagessen, aber ich hab die Erlaubnis des Ministers, dass ich dich für eine längere Mittagspause entführen darf!"

Hermine ging der Mund auf, als er so vor ihr stand mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und sie, sie starrte ihn nur geschockt an. „Raphael, ich... ich hab das total vergessen..."

Nun merkte er wohl auch, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Was ist passiert?"

Emily schaltete sich nun ein und ging mit Raphael ein paar Schritte und erklärte ihm was passiert war.

Die Braunhaarige sah ihnen nach und stand dann auf. „Wieso gehst du nicht mit Emily etwas essen? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir schon wieder absagen muss, aber ich muss nach St. Mungos..." Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort der Anwesenden zu warten, stürmte Hermine aus der Abteilung.

Raphael - er tat ihr langsam wirklich leid. Er musste sie doch mittlerweile schon für eine Irre halten... Es war sein gutes Recht, wenn er sich nach heute nicht mehr melden würde. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Dann müsste sie ihm auch nicht wehtun, irgendwann..

Als sie endlich in St. Mungos angekommen und auf dem Weg zur Anmeldung war (was brachte es ihr noch länger zu warten?), kam ihr schon Mrs. Weasley entgegen.

„Molly! Wie geht es dir denn? Haben sie euch schon zu Ron gelassen?"

„Ach Hermine, mein Schätzchen. Mir geht's gut. Die Medihexe hat mich erst, auf einen Rat hin, heute früh informiert und dann bin ich sofort hier her gekommen."

„Ich war gestern Abend schon hier und sie haben mich auch nicht zu ihm gelassen. Deswegen hab ich ihr gesagt, sie soll dich erst heute früh informieren… Sie haben mir auch nicht gesagt was denn wirklich mit im los ist…"

„Ich wusste, dass du das warst. Aber du hättest das doch nicht alleine durchmachen müssen. Du hättest doch zu uns kommen können!"

„Es ist okay Molly… ich war nicht alleine… eine… eine Freundin war bei mir." Hermine nickte und lächelte ein klein wenig. Sie konnte ihr jetzt doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie einen neuen… ähm, dass sie eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy hatte.

„Na wenigstens warst du nicht alleine!" Molly umarmte Hermine länger und sah sie dann an. „Du weißt noch gar nicht was mit ihm los ist, oder?"

„Nein, sie haben mir gestern nichts gesagt, meinten er war nicht bei Bewusstsein… geht es ihm denn gut?"

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, ja… Er hat zwar einen gebrochenen Arm, der nicht so leicht geheilt werden kann. Sie mussten eine Muggeltechnik anwenden… ähm… dieses weiße harte Zeug…"

Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Meinst du einen Gips?"

„Ja genau. Sie haben ihm einen Gips gemacht und… mit den Heilsprüchen bekommt er den schon in einer Wochen wieder runter!"

„Das ist doch gut!" Die Braunhaarige war gleich erleichtert.

„Ja…" Molly sah sie länger an.

Hermine wusste sofort, dass noch irgendwas los war. „Das ist noch nicht alles, oder?"

„Nein… das, was vielleicht etwas schlimmer ist,… nun allzu schlimm auch nicht, aber er hat Amnesie. Ein fehlgeleiteter Zauberspruch bei einem Muggel… Er ist auf ihn zurückgefallen und… Hermine." Molly nahm ihre Hand. „Er erinnert sich nicht, was in den letzten fünf Jahren passiert ist."

„Fünf Jahre?" Fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Aber… wie… das…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wissen es selber nicht, da er eigentlich nicht so einen starken Zauber benutzt hat – sie haben seinen Zauberstab kontrolliert – aber sie meinten auch, dass es nur vorübergehend ist. Es ist nicht für immer, aber es wird dauern bis sein Gedächtnis wieder vollständig zurück ist."

„Fünf Jahre… das ist… eine lange Zeit." Vor allem, weil sie da noch relativ glücklich in ihrer Ehe waren. Sie war noch mit ihm verheiratet. Mit Ron.

Molly nickte und beobachtete Hermine. „Ich weiß, was ich dich jetzt frage, ist bestimmt viel verlangt, aber… aber könntest du denn für eine Weile wieder bei ihm im Haus einziehen? Ihm weis machen, dass ihr noch verheiratet seid, um ihn am Anfang zu schonen und ja, dann kannst du ihm ja langsam beibringen, was eigentlich in den fünf Jahren passiert ist. Du hast den besten Draht zu ihm… und ich kann auch nicht an zwei Orten zugleich sein. Ginny hat auch ihren kleinen Sohn…"

Hermine sah sie einfach nur an.

„Du hast doch zurzeit keinen Freund? Nicht, dass dieser eifersüchtig wird. Das will ich auch nicht…"

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf. Sie sollte Ron vorspielen, dass sie noch immer glücklich miteinander verheiratet waren? Nach all dem, was passiert war? Nach dem Ganzen, was er auch ihr angetan hatte?

„Ich… ich denke, ich kann es versuchen, ja"

„Oh Hermine!" Molly umarmte sie gleich und zog sie dann mit in Rons Zimmer.

„Hermine!", krächzte Ron, kaum dass er Hermine entdeckt hatte und streckte seine gesunde Hand nach ihr aus.

Die Angesprochene lächelte ein klein wenig und ging zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Hand und setzte sich vorsichtig auf' s Bett. „Hey…", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machst du nur für Sachen Ron?" Sie drückte seine Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Mine, ich hab dir ja versprochen, dass ich auf mich aufpasse, aber..."

Hermine nickte. „Schon gut Ron… es geht dir ja gut" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schlaf lieber, dann geht's dir bald wieder gut…"

Ron nickte und lächelte gleich mehr. Er drückte Hermines Hand, bevor er wirklich die Augen schloss und wirklich gleich wieder einschlief. Er war eben noch viel zu müde und die ganzen Medikamente…

Die junge Frau sah auf Ron, der langsam wieder einschlief und hob dann den Kopf und sah jetzt erst Ginny, die sie fast traurig anlächelte, daneben stand Mr. Weasley und dann war da wieder Molly.

Sie konnte ihre zweite Familie nicht so enttäuschen. Sie waren noch immer eine Familie, obwohl sich Ron und sie getrennt hatten. Aber trotzdem musste sie einem Menschen vorspielen mit ihm verheiratet zu sein. Einem Menschen, den sie mal sehr geliebt hatte und es so lange gedauert hatte, bis sie wieder ein ehrlich freundschaftliches Verhältnis hatten…

Wieso gerade jetzt? Jetzt, wo sie die Möglichkeit hatte mit Draco eine, ja, Beziehung zu beginnen?

Wie sollte sie diesem das Ganze überhaupt beibringen? Wie sollte sie diese `Scheinehe` überhaupt durchhalten? Sie wollte Ron nicht küssen, sie wollte noch weniger mit ihm schlafen!

Sie würde sich in Arbeit stürzen müssen, egal was, sie musste es schaffen!

…**:::…**

Erschöpft und total in Gedanken tauchte Hermine in ihrer Wohnung auf. Sie hatte den normalen Weg gewählt, um nachzudenken. Sie musste vorerst zurück ins Haus von Ron. In ihr altes gemeinsames Haus.

„Hey!"

„AHH!" Hermine drehte sich sofort mit erhobenen Zauberstab um und hielt ihn auf die Person gerichtet, die sie so erschreckt hatte. „Bei Merlin, Malfoy!"

„Wow." Er ließ die Hände sinken, die er gleich gehoben hatte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. „Ich werde mir merken, dass ich dich nicht überraschen sollte!"

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken und steckte ihn beiseite, ging dann aber zu ihm und ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen. „Was für ein Tag…"

„Alles okay?" Er legte die Arme um sie und streichele ihr über den Rücken, während er sie fragen ansah.

„Hm… ja und nein." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Du solltest dich besser setzen, bevor ich dir erzähle was passiert ist."

„Das muss ja verdammt schlimm sein…" Er befolgte ihre Bitte und setzte sich auf die Couch und sah sie wieder fragend an. „Also?"

„Also… raste nicht aus oder so ja? Ich hab's mir nicht ausgesucht… Es war ein Arbeitsunfall." Hermine schwieg und sortierte ihre Worte, bevor sie wieder aufsah. „Ron, er hat Amnesie. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was in den letzten fünf Jahren passiert ist. Ergo, er hat keine Ahnung, dass ich in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe oder das wir geschieden sind."

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Als keine kam erzählte sie weiter. „Molly, Rons Mutter… ähm, sie hat mich gebeten ob ich nicht für eine Weile zurück ins Haus ziehen könnte, damit er nicht ganz alleine ist. Naja und um ihm zu helfen über diese Amnesie hinweg zu kommen und um ihm dann auch beizubringen, was denn eigentlich passiert ist…"

Draco regte sich nun doch und sah sie länger an. „Du willst was?"

„Ähm… eine Weile wieder ins Haus ziehen. Ich weiß selber nicht worauf ich mich da genau eingelassen habe. Ich hab nur Mollys Gesicht gesehen und ihre Bitte gehört und irgendwie hab ich dann schon genickt…"

„Du willst wieder bei ihm einziehen? Was, wenn das alles nur eine ganz dumme Masche von Weasley ist?" Er war sauer.

„Nein, das ist keine Masche, die Medihexen haben wirklich festgestellt, dass er Amnesie hat, sonst würde ich darauf ja nicht einsteigen. Ja und… ich zieh ja nicht wirklich wieder bei ihm ein, ich tu ja nur so…."

„Du ziehst bei ihm ein, obwohl du gar nicht bei ihm einziehst? Würdest du mir das genauer erklären?"

„Ich kann's dir nicht erklären, ich mein, ja ich zieh bei ihm ein, aber für mich ist er immer noch der gute Freund Ron und nicht der Ehemann. Ich werde bestimmt nicht bei den… ich nenne es Mal, ehelichen Pflichten, mitspielen…"

„Vor fünf Jahren, war eure Ehe da noch intakt?"

„Was?"

„Stell dich nicht so dumm… hattet ihr noch Sex, wenn du von `ehelichen Pflichten` redest…"

„Kann sein." Sie sah Dracos Gesicht und seufzte. „Ja hatten wir und wenn schon, das war vor fünf Jahren!"

„Für Weasley ist es aber noch immer vor fünf Jahren, und das spielt eine große Rolle! Würdest du mit ihm also ins Bett steigen, wenn er es von seine _Ehefrau_ möchte?!" Er war wirklich sauer, oder wieder… eifersüchtig?

„Nein, das würde ich nicht! Und… wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich so brennend? Sind wir zwei denn irgendwie zusammen?"

Keine Reaktion von Draco. Er sah sie nur noch immer direkt mit seinen eisigen Augen an.

„Du…", Hermine stand nun auf und ging hin und her, bevor sie stehen blieb und ihn wieder ansah. „Wir… du… also ich und du?" Sie deutete zwischen ihnen hin und her. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, mit allem, aber nicht damit!

„Soll ich dir vielleicht einen Zettel schreiben wo darauf steht `Willst du mit mir gehen? Ja. Nein. Vielleicht.`? Eigentlich dachte ich ja wir sind aus dem Alter draußen…"

Hermine ging nun doch der Mund auf. Draco Malfoy sah sie schon als Paar?

„Da du nichts dazu zu sagen hast, sollte ich wohl besser gehen." Er stand auf.

Das riss sie nun doch aus der Starre. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm. „Hey, Draco! Nein"

„Nein? Also willst du es nicht." Er sah sie an.

„Was… das, nein ich mein… ja. Oh Gott! Hör auf so zu grinsen!"

„Soll ich doch lieber den Zettel schreiben? Fällt dir vielleicht leichter." Er wandte sich zur Küchentheke und nahm einen Zettel und begann wirklich darauf zu schreiben. Kurz darauf hielt er ihn Hermine hin.

Hermine nahm ihn an sich und spielte einfach mit, sie ging nun zur Theke und kreuzte, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, das `Ja` an und hielt ihn wieder zu Draco und begann nun selber zu grinsen.

„Hmm…" Er ging zu ihr und sah auf den Zettel, sie dann aber darüber hinweg an. „Solltest ihn vielleicht behalten…"

„Du bist ein Idiot!" Sie überwand den letzten Schritt zu ihm und zog ihn an seinem Hemd zu sich, sodass sie ihn küsste, bevor er irgendwas auf ihre Worte erwidern konnte.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss natürlich und löste sich nur langsam wieder von ihr und sah sie durchdringend an. „Wenn Weasley dir zu nahe kommt, dann hetze ich ihm einen Amnesia Fluch auf, dass er sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern kann!"

„Du bist ja wirklich schon wieder eifersüchtig." Sie grinste wieder und löste sich von ihm, um wieder weiter zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Er folgte ihr gleich und umarmte sie dann von hinten und zog sie an sich. „Jetzt hab ich ja auch die Erlaubnis dafür…", flüsterte er ihr nur ins Ohr.

Hermine erschauderte und schloss die Augen, als sie seine Hände unter ihrem Shirt spürte. „Du solltest mir in der Hinsicht wirklich vertrauen. Ron ist nur mehr ein sehr guter Freund und der Vater von Rose… aber mehr auch nicht mehr für mich." Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn dann von der Seite an. „Außerdem gibt es immer Mittel und Wege wie wir uns sehen können… er hat es immerhin auch ein Jahr hinter meinem Rücken geschafft!" Sie drehte sich nun wieder ganz zu ihm und küsste ihn länger.

„Und das aus deinem Mund." Er war ein wenig zurückgewichen und erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Unartige Granger… ganz unartig…"

„Wer mich nur zu dem gemacht hat…." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite, um nachzudenken, lachte dann aber gleich, als er sie packte und hochhob.

Hermine schlang die Beine und Arme um ihn, bevor sie ihn gleich wieder küsste. Nach allem Schlimmen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Sie war mit Draco Malfoy wohl irgendwie zusammen. Sie waren zusammen! Ja und das musste jetzt ausgiebig gefeiert werden. Merlin sei Dank, dass er erst morgen früh wieder nach Hogwarts zurück musste.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss, löste sich aber von ihr, um zu sehen wohin er ging. Hermine war es dann, die die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen wieder zu schmiss.

Die Feier begann erst einmal im Bett...

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Naaaaa... zu viel versprochen? ;)_

**Review Antwort:_  
_**

_**katra:**_  
_oh, das ist lieb. Freut mich, dass dir die Fanfiktion so gefällt! und ich werd mich auch weiterhin wegen dem Updaten ranhalten! Mindesteins einmal die Woche wird bestimmt eines kommen ^.^_

Natürlich auch danke an **marie** & **hdfan**! Hoffe es hat wieder gefallen ;)


	12. und dann kommt es doch anders wie gedach

**Kapitel 12 – ...und dann kommt es doch anders wie gedacht...**

Doch lief nicht alles so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und das begann schon an dem Tag, als sie Ron aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hatte.

…**:::...**

Eine Woche nachdem Hermine Ron in St. Mungos das erste Mal besucht hatte, wurde dieser entlassen.

Diese eine Woche hatten sie und Draco so sehr ausgekostet, dass es wirklich schon schwer war ihn ab diesem Tag für einige Zeit nicht mehr so regelmäßig zu sehen. Sie hatte einen Freund und dieser Freund hieß Draco Malfoy. Bis jetzt wussten das nur sie beide, denn Hermine musste für Ron die brave Hausfrau spielen.

In der ersten Woche, als sie wieder seine Ehefrau spielte, hatte sie erstmal ihren alten Ehering in Rons Haus finden müssen, den sie sich, sobald sie ihn in St. Mungos besuchte, ansteckte.

Es war eigenartig wieder ihren alten Ehering zu tragen, es fühlte sich fast wie eine Zwangsjacke an.

Das nächste was sie tat war Ron mit zu teilen, dass sie mittlerweile im Ministerium arbeitete, sie konnte jetzt nicht auf einmal ihre Arbeit hinten anstellen. Das würde Astoria nur wollen, um ihr dann ihren hart verdienten Platz unter der Nase weg zu reißen.

Ron nahm es überrascht gelassen auf und ja, so war der Tag gekommen, an dem er entlassen wurde.

Bevor sie Ron abholte, hatte sie sich noch lange von Draco verabschiedet und wollte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen. Schließlich war er es, der disappariert war, sodass sich Hermine endlich fertig machen konnte.

„Woran denkst du? Du grinst schon die ganze Zeit!" Harry sah seine beste Freundin fragend an.

„Was? Oh.." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihm. „Nichts, ich bin einfach nur gut drauf und ja…"

„So hab ich dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen… Ist da ein Mann im Spiel?"

„Harry! Nein…" Ihr Grinsen verriet sie aber. „Vielleicht… ja…"

Harry stupste sie etwas an und schmunzelte. „Solange du das mit Ron auch auf die Reihe kriegst ist es ja okay… wenn irgendwas ist…"

„Ja ich weiß Harry." Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Wenn irgendwas ist, wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe oder Ron durchdrehen sollte, bist du der Erste, den ich um Hilfe rufe. Versprochen!"

Harry umarmte sie kurz. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Er sah auf, als Ron die Treppe runter kam. In einer Hand die Tasche, die andere war zwar nicht mehr im Gips, aber noch in einer Schlaufe, er sollte sie noch nicht zu überanstrengen.

„Na dann, auf ins Gefecht Hermine…"

Hermine nickte, holte nochmal tief Luft und ging dann auf Ron zu. „Ron… hey, wieso hast du uns nicht gerufen, wir hätten dir doch geholfen!" Sie nahm ihm die Tasche ab und gab sie gleich an Harry weiter, bevor sie ihn umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Aaach, das hab ich auch noch selber geschafft. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir beide Arme gebrochen… ist doch nur mein Hirn das herumspinnt!"

Hermine lachte etwas und hängte sich beim gesunden Arm ein und ging mit ihm weiter. „Freust du dich auf zu Hause?"

„Ja und wie! Ich konnte diesen Krankenhausfraß nicht mehr sehen!"

„Deine Mum hat dir bestimmt was Leckeres nach Hause gebracht!" Harry sah zu Ron und klopfte ihm locker auf den Rücken.

„Rose ist auch da, Harry hat sie mitgebracht. Sie freut sich schon so dich gesund zu sehen."

„Ja die Kleine ist fast durchgedreht als sie gehört hat, dass du im Krankenhaus bist!" meinte Harry noch und sah sie abwechselnd an. „Na, auf nach Hause?!"

Ron und Hermine nickten und nahmen jeweils Harrys Arm, um kurz darauf zu ihrem Haus zu apparieren.

Dort angekommen fand eine Art „Willkommen zu Hause" Party statt. Rose stand gleich bei der Eingangstür und fiel ihrem Daddy um den Hals und musste fast etwas weinen.

„Rosie." Ron sah sie an und wartete, bis diese ihn auch ansah. „Mir geht's gut, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los, versprochen!" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und zog sie dann wieder enger an sich.

Hermine lächelte, als sie die zwei sah und umarmte ihre Tochter dann auch mal.,Sie hatte sie ja auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Die Nächste, die Ron umarmte, war seine Mutter, die auch gleich in Tränen ausbrach, da es ihrem Ron gut ging. Sie hatte sich ja auch wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht.

Hermine hielt sich etwas zurück und beobachtete alles von weitem. Es war schön zu sehen wie sich Ron über die ganzen Leute freute und er hatte auch seinen Spaß. Rose ging es auch fast gleich wieder gut, als sie sah, dass es ihrem Vater wirklich gut ging.

Die Braunhaarige wandte sich danach erst mal ab und ging in die Küche, um den Kuchen und den Kaffee herüber zu tragen. Molly hatte für alles gesorgt und dafür war sie ihr doch dankbar.

So verging der Nachmittag auch wirklich angenehm. Sie hatten Spaß, erzählten sich viel und auch Ron einiges, was dieser nun mal vergessen hatte. Hermine hielt sich aus allem immer ein wenig heraus und unterhielt sich stattdessen mit ihrer Tochter.

„Mummy…"

Hermine sah zu ihr, sie saßen in der Küche. „Hm? Ja?"

„Papa weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was alles passiert ist?"

Hermine schüttelte etwas den Kopf. „Nein, aber er wird sich sicher bald wieder an alles erinnern. Vielleicht weiß er zu Weihnachten schon wieder alles… Drücken wir lieber die Daumen!"

„Hmmm… und wenn er sich gar nicht mehr erinnert? Also… mh"

„Ja?" Die Ältere sah ihre Tochter länger an. Sie hatte irgendwie eine Ahnung, was Rose fragen wollte.

„Könnte es nicht passieren, dass du und Papa, also dass ihr wieder zusammen kommt? Weil… irgendwie trennen sich total viele zurzeit…" Sie seufzte etwas.

Hermine schloss die Augen kurz und rührte in ihrer Kaffeetasse herum. „Rose." Sie sah langsam wieder zu ihr. „Ich weiß, dass muss schwer für dich sein… ich würde dir das am liebsten auch ersparen, aber dein Dad und ich, wir haben uns einfach… auseinander gelebt. Wir verstehen uns wieder sehr gut, wie früher, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir wirklich wieder zusammen kommen werden…"

„Aber du könntest es zumindest versuchen!" Rose sah sie nun fast etwas böse an.

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, kam Harry in die Küche und meinte, dass es für sie Zeit wäre zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

„Okay, ich pack meine Sachen.. bin gleich da Onkel Harry!" Sie lief an ihm vorbei hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Hermine sah ihrer Tochter nach und dann langsam zu Harry. „Jetzt hasst sie mich wirklich… Wenn sie es vorher nicht getan hat, dann tut sie es jetzt…"

„Was? Wieso?" Harry ging gleich zu ihr.

„Sie hat mich gerade gefragt, ob Ron und ich nicht vielleicht doch wieder zusammen kommen könnten. Weil sich wohl gerade viele von den Eltern ihrer Freunde trennen…" Sie schloss die Augen.

„Ach Mine…" Er umarmte seine Freundin länger. „Klar ist das für sie schwer, aber sie wird sich schon daran gewöhnen und… ja es trennen sich gerade wirklich viele der Eltern… Sie ist ja viel mit Scorpius unterwegs…"

Hermine sah gleich wieder auf und Harry überrascht an. „Dracos Sohn?"

„Jup… und die trennen sich auch gerade… hast du vielleicht mitbekommen und ich glaub, deswegen nimmt sie das gerade mehr mit."

„OH… ja… ähm Astoria hat sowas anklingen lassen… aber ich versteh mich nicht gerade sonderlich mit ihr…." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Was, wenn Rose und Scorpius mehr als nur Freunde waren?

„Wir können los!" Rose stand wieder in der Küche.

„Na willst du deiner Mum nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen?!"

Rose sah Hermine länger an, wandte sich dann aber mit einem einfachen „Tschüss" von ihr ab.

„Siehst du… sie hasst mich." Hermine sah Rose nach und dann zu Harry.

„Mine, nimm es nicht so schwer, sie wird sich spätestens zu Weihnachten bei dir entschuldigen… bestimmt!" Er umarmte Hermine nochmals und verabschiedete sich dann auch bei allen anderen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde waren auch die restlichen Gäste gegangen und sie war alleine mit Ron im Haus. Hermine räumte noch alles ab und hoffte, dass Ron so müde war, dass dieser derweil einfach einschlief. Doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht. Er wartete auf sie vor der Küchentür, als sie wieder heraus kam.

„Ron? Alles okay?"

„Klar, alles bestens!" Er lächelte und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie langsam an sich.

„Ron, deine Hand!"

„Geht's doch schon wieder gut und solange ich nichts Schweres hebe…." Seine Lippen kamen ihren immer näher… gerade noch im letzten Moment drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, sodass seine Lippen nur ihre Wange trafen.

„Mir geht's nicht so gut Ron… ich hab Kopfweh und Rose… sie ist auch etwas böse auf mich… Ich leg' mich am besten einfach ins Bett und schlafe ein wenig. Okay?!" Sie sah ihn an und küsste ihn dann wieder auf die Wange, bevor sie sich aus seiner Umarmung wandt und an ihm vorbei hoch in das Schlafzimmer ging. Sie zog sich einen Pyjama an, der gar nichts von ihrer Haut entblößte und legte sich dann einfach ins Bett, um zu versuchen zu schlafen.

Hermine konnte noch lange nicht schlafen, sie wartete darauf, dass Ron ins Zimmer kam, was dieser auch tat. Er war leise und nahm ihre Entschuldigung wohl hin. Fünf Minuten später schnarchte er auch schon und Hermine setzte sich auf und sah zu ihm hinunter.

‚_Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Hermine? Wieso warst du so... blöd und bist darauf eingegangen? Hättest du nicht einfach nein sagen können? Neiiiiin du musstest ja wieder auf dein Gewissen hören und jetzt...'_

…**:::…**

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Es gab noch keine Besserung in Rons Amnesie und langsam machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, wie lange sie das noch weiter mitspielen sollte oder eher, ob es wirklich nur ein zurückgeprallter Zauber war.

Draco war mittlerweile auch schon sauer auf sie. Ja sie konnten sich, wenn überhaupt, einmal in der Woche sehen und dann war Hermine nur eine, höchstens zwei Stunden in ihrer Wohnung.

Er gab es nicht zu, nein, dass tat er nicht, aber er war wirklich sauer auf Hermine. Auf ihr Verhalten, auf das wie sie mitspielte.

Mitspielte, ja, das war das nächste… Es war Dezember. Ein Freitag und Hermine war mit Draco in ihrer Wohnung. Er hatte heute frei und sie gerade Mittagspause. Er hatte sie gerade auf eine Feier des Ministeriums eingeladen. Draco war dort, da er in letzter Zeit einer Abteilung des Ministeriums als Investor gedient hatte und sie selber war auch eingeladen, da sie eine Leiterin einer Abteilung im Ministerium war. Sie mussten also beide hin, also konnten sie auch gemeinsam gehen. Eigentlich.

„Du gehst nicht mit Weasley dort hin!"

„Draco, er ist…. Er denkt ich bin seine Ehefrau! Natürlich muss ich mit ihm hingehen!"

„Dann werde ich mir auch eine Begleitung suchen müssen!"

„Was?"

„Na ich kann da schwer alleine auftauchen!"

„Du könntest schon alleine dort auftauchen! Wenn du willst!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ich schon +1 angegeben habe und dann alleine auftauche?"

„Wieso hast du das auch getan, bevor du mit mir geredet hast?"

„Na weil ich eigentlich gedacht habe, dass meine Freundin mit mir dort hingeht!" Er deutet auf sie.

Ja ihre Beziehung, der nächste Streitpunkt. Hermine hatte nämlich vorgeschlagen, ob sie derweil ihre Beziehung, die gewiss zurzeit keine war, nicht ein bisschen auf Eis legen könnten. Sie war einfach viel zu gewissenhaft.

Hermine seufzte. „Willst du wieder damit anfangen? Ja gut, es war eine blöde Idee das vorzuschlagen, ich weiß es. Aber Ron braucht noch immer meine Hilfe! Du weißt selber, dass man einem Amnesiepatienten nicht einfach vor die Nase knallen kann, was eigentlich wirklich läuft!"

„Wie willst du ihm denn bitte helfen! Du sagst ihm ja gar nichts! Mich wundert es, dass Weasley bis jetzt noch nicht misstrauisch geworden ist! Ich mein… hallo, es sind einige Wochen und du bist noch nicht mit ihm im Bett gewesen, als seine Frau!?"

„Ich schlafe nicht mit Ron!" Hermine wurde nun doch lauter.

Draco hielt inne und sah sie länger an. „Wär' s glaubt…"

„Weißt du was… das Beste wäre wirklich, wenn du jetzt gehst!" Sie sah ihn an.

„Ja, ich denke auch…." Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seine Jacke und ging an ihr vorbei. „Wir sehen uns ja dann wohl auf der Feier…" und im nächsten Moment fiel die Tür schon ins Schloss. Er war gegangen.

Hermine sah zur Tür und ja, er war wirklich weg. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Tränen hatten sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt und sie schluchzte leise. Wieso musste das genau in dem Moment passieren, wo sie beide ungebunden waren? Jetzt war sie wieder gebunden und riskierte damit die Beziehung zu Draco, die noch nicht wirklich begonnen hatte, aber schon wieder zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer sah, bekam sie fast einen Schock, die Mittagspause war schon seit 30 Minuten vorbei und sie, sie saß hier und weinte. Hermine verschwand ins Badezimmer und versuchte die Spuren, die die Tränen hervorgebracht hatten wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Das MakeUp war schnell aufgefrischt, aber die roten Augen verschwanden leider nicht so leicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand dann aus ihrer Wohnung.

Fast 1 ½ Stunden kam sie zu spät und hetzte richtig in ihre Abteilung zurück. „Ich hab die Zeit übersehen…", meinte sie gleich zu Emily, als diese aufgestanden war und zu ihr kam. „Was denn?"

„Mine, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten.. aber…", sie zog sie etwas mehr in den hinteren Teil und sah sie wieder an. „Du hast geweint!"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab grad vorher nur was ins Auge bekommen." Doch war ihre Ausrede nicht mehr so glaubwürdig in Emilys Gegenwart. Sie schüttelte gleich nochmal den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Es geht mir gut… ich erzähle es dir später, gut?" Sie nickte und straffte ihre Kleidung nochmal und ging dann in ihr angrenzendes Büro, wo sie schon Astoria vorfand.

„Na, ein bisschen die Zeit übersehen?" Die Blondhaarige sah belustigt auf.

Hermine nickte nur und setzte sich.

„Ohh… läuft es zurzeit nicht so gut mit… hm… Draco?" Es war ein gehässiger Satz zum Ende hin, als auch die Tür zu ihrem Büro zufiel.

Die Braunhaarige sah gleich wieder auf und sie verwirrt an. Dass die Tür zugefallen war, war wohl auch nicht gerade viel besser. Was hatte das Biest vor?

„Ah, also stimmt's… hm, wird er sich wohl bald eine neue Bettgespielin suchen müssen… oh… arme Granger…" Sie lachte.

„Was soll das heißen?" Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und sah Astoria am anderen Ende des Büros an.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich lass dich einfach so damit durchkommen? Ja… ich bin vielleicht mittlerweile von ihm geschieden… aber das heißt nicht, dass ich aufgebe… Das hättest du dir in deinem eigentlich klugen Köpfchen doch selber auch ausmalen können." Astoria sah auf und ihr Blick war eiskalt.

Hermine dachte sofort wieder an Rons Amnesie. Sie hatte sich schon länger Gedanken darüber gemacht. Er hätte sich mittlerweile an irgendwas erinnern müssen, oder vielleicht durchdrehen, ja weil Hermine ihn so abblockte. Aber… „Du warst das mit Ron, gib es doch zu!"

„Was? Ich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn? Wer will mir das beweisen? Es war doch ein Unfall, ein schrecklicher Unfall! Ein Fluch, der auf ihn zurückgeprallt ist!"

Hermine ging der Mund auf und sie stand auf. „Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen! Du… du kaltes Biest! Mach das rückgängig, oder sag mir zumindest, was du gemacht hast!"

„Oder?" Astoria legte den Kopf schief. „Denkst du wirklich irgendjemand wird dir glauben? Jeder weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst… Jeder weiß auch, dass du mich hier raus haben willst, damit du das alles für dich alleine hast… aber denkst du wirklich, dass diese falsche Beschuldigung dir dabei helfen wird?"

„Verdammt, das ist keine falsche Beschuldigung! Draco will nichts mehr von dir! Sieh das endlich ein!"

„Das hab ich schon… aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir nicht die Hölle heiß machen kann, oder besser gesagt…. Euch beiden die Hölle heiß mache!"

Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf Astoria. Sie dachte gerade wirklich daran, einen Fluch auf sie los zu lassen. Dieses Biest, diese gehässige Frau, wie konnte man nur so viel Hass in sich selber verspüren, um so verbittert zu werden?

„Sie ist verrückt!" Astoria war aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände gehoben.

Hermine hatte nicht gemerkt, dass die Tür aufgegangen war und kein geringerer als der Minister persönlich zur Tür herein spaziert kam. Sie ließ den Zauberstab natürlich sofort sinken und ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel hinter sich fallen.

„Ms. Granger? Was ist hier los?" Er sah zu Astoria und ging auf diese zu. „Geht es ihnen gut Mrs. Malfoy?!"

Astoria nickte nur und folgte ihm aus dem Büro. „Ja… ja es geht mir gut, sie sind noch rechtzeitig gekommen…" Sie tat so, als würde sie schluchzen, sah dann aber nochmal zu Hermine zurück und grinste sie bitterböse an.

Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

**TBC**

* * *

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat dieses Mal ein bisschen länger gedauert... Ehrlich gesagt hab ich hier auch total vergessen upzuloaden - deswegen wird es gleich im Anschluss auch gleich das Kapitel 13 geben! _

_**Review antworten:**_

_**marie:**  
Dankeschön ^_^  
Bin gespannt was du zu den nächsten beiden sagst!_

_**B Spooky:**  
moi, das is so lieb von dir! Ja diesen Draco Malfoy hätte ich auch gerne in Real Life *hach* - aber irgendwie kann man leider nicht alles haben :'(  
Ohne ein bisschen Drama gehts doch gar nicht, oder?!_


	13. Abstand

_Meine Lieben, da heute ja auch der erste Dezember ist, gehts hier gleich weiter!  
_

_Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Abstand**

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie den restlichen Tag überstanden hatte. Emily und Sam waren sofort zur Tür hereingestürmt, als sie sahen, dass Astoria am Arm des Ministers aus dem Büro geführt wurde.

Sie erklärte, oder eher versuchte ihnen zu erklären, was Astoria hier quasi zugegeben hatte. Doch sie sah es in Emilys Augen, die wirklich versuchte ihr zu glauben, aber sie tat es nicht 100%ig. Beide wussten, dass sie gerade viel Stress hatte und das nicht nur in der Arbeit, auch zu Hause hörte es nicht auf. Dort saß Ron, der von Astoria verhext worden war.

Als Hermine dann am selben Tag, etwas später zum Minister gerufen wurde, rechnete sie schon fix damit, dass sie rausgeschmissen werden würde. Das wollte Astoria doch, sie fertig machen, sie loswerden. IHREN Job bekommen.

„Ms. Granger." Der Minister deutete auf den Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch als sie eintrat. Hermine setzte sich langsam und versuchte die letzten Minuten hier zu genießen. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore so nett sein und sie doch wieder aufnehmen. Sie könnte Madame Pince in der Bibliothek ablösen.

„Ich habe nun die Version von Mrs. Malfoy gehört, ich würde nun gerne ihre Version davon hören..." erklärte ihr der ältere Herr, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie ansah.

Hermine sah auf und ihn länger an. „Nun, ich weiß nicht was Ms. Malfoy ihnen erzählt hat, aber sie kann mich nicht leiden… Nun eher beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit." Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg kurz, bevor sie dann doch wieder zu reden anfing. „Ich habe wirklich mein Bestes gegeben Herr Minister, aber sie hat mich gerade vorher zur Weißglut getrieben. Sie hat etwas zugegeben, was ich nicht beweisen kann, deswegen will ich es hier auch nicht vorlegen… aber sie hat mir auch quasi ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie mir das Leben zur Hölle machen würde und… ich hatte heute schon einen stressigen Tag, da hab ich einfach überreagiert. Ich weiß, dass sollte man nicht in die Arbeit mitbringen und ich versichere Ihnen auch, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird." Beendete sie doch noch ihren Redeschwall.

Der Minister seufzte und setzte sich nun auch wieder. „Ich habe von ihrem Ex Ehemann gehört und, dass ihre Tochter wohl gerade auch nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen ist…"

Hermine sah überrascht auf. Woher wusste er das?

„Nun… Ich war letzte Woche in Hogwarts und hatte eine Unterredung mit Mr. Potter und auch Professor Dumbledore… Sie haben es mir nicht direkt gesagt. Aber eine so talentierte Mitarbeiterin wie sie, hat man nicht all zu oft." Er winkte ab. „Ich glaube Ihnen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird. Deswegen will ich auch, dass sie sich die nächste Woche frei nehmen und dann gut gelaunt am Freitag auf der Feier erscheinen."

Sie musste träumen. Er war, nein er wirkte nicht böse. Sie hatte mit dem Rausschmiss gerechnet, aber nicht mit Urlaub. „Aber Herr Minister, meine Fälle, ich-"

„Nein nichts da." unterbrach er sie gleich. „Sie haben in den letzten zwei Wochen schon so viel gearbeitet. Sie sollten ein wenig kürzer treten und die Arbeit anderen überlassen. Wie eben Astoria."

Er kam ihr gerade wie ein… ja wie ein zweiter Dumbledore vor. Vielleicht war es Dumbledore, der sich in ihren Vorgesetzten verwandelt hatte? „Danke." war alles, was sie schlussendlich heraus brachte.

„Ach und Ms. Granger." Hermine wandte sich nochmal zu ihm. „Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag, also nehmen sie es nicht zu ernst."

Hermine nickte nur und wandte sich total perplex wieder zur Tür und verließ sein Büro, um in ihr eigenes zurückzukehren.

„Hermine, sag mir bitte nicht, dass du entlassen worden bist!" Emily hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und schüttelte sie vorsichtig.

„Wir halten es nicht mit diesem Biest alleine aus!" Sam stand auch gleich neben ihr.

Die Braunhaarige lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab frei bekommen… das ist total komisch… so hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt… er war fast wie Dumbledore. Unheimlich."

„Urlaub?" Emily sah ihre Freundin fast neidisch an. „Ich halt in nächster Zeit auch einen Zauberstab auf _Ms. Ich-bin-die-beste-auf-der-Ganzen-Welt_. Vielleicht bekomm ich dann auch Urlaub?!"

Hermine begann nun zu lachen und gleichzeitig kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Okay, du verlässt das Büro jetzt sofort und gehst dann zu der Adresse!" Sam hielt ihr eine Karte hin. „Das beste Spa in der Stadt. Außerdem arbeitet ein Bekannter von mir dort. Sag ihm, dass du auf meine Empfehlung kommst und entspann dich dort anständig!"

Emily streichelte über Hermines Rücken und ließ sie erst wieder los, als sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Melde dich morgen früh okay?

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie genau zu der Adresse gekommen war. Doch dort angekommen entspannte sie sich das erstemal seit Wochen wieder.

Als sie am Ende des Tages komplett relaxed aus dem Spa kam, fuhr sie schnurstracks in ihre Wohnung und sagte jedem, auch Draco, dass sie ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt war – sie hätte einen Auftrag für' s Ministerium zu erledigen.

Erst 3 Tage später, also mitten in der Woche, meldete sie sich bei jedem zurück. Sie fühlte sich wieder besser, lebendiger und den kommenden Wochen gewachsen.

Sie hatte wirklich 2 ½ Tage für sich alleine gebraucht, um über alles nachzudenken. Doch bei Draco würde sie sich nicht entschuldigen. Er glaubte wirklich daran, dass sie mit Ron schlief, obwohl sie es ihm versichert hatte. Fast aus trotz traf sie sich gleich am Donnerstag mit Raphael. Sie hatte es ihm schon so lange versprochen und es war immer wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen. Trotzdem hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Es imponierte ihr ein klein wenig. Außerdem, unter Freunden konnte man doch auch Essen gehen!

„Raphael!" Sie umarmte ihn als er bei ihr war und lächelte. „Es tut so gut dich zu treffen." Er wusste von der Sache mit Ron, das mit Draco verheimlichte sie lieber.

„Das Gleiche kann ich auch sagen. Du siehst fantastisch aus… bezaubernd."

Hermine lächelte und ging mit ihm in das Restaurant. Sie hatten sich zu einem verspäteten Mittagessen verabredet. „Gar nicht. Du hättest mich Montag sehen müssen. Ich war ein Wrack."

„Es muss auch wirklich hart sein, mit dem Ex-Ehemann wieder unter einem Dach zu wohnen…"

Hermine nickte und setzte sich dann an ihren Tisch, als sie bei diesem waren. „Ja und nein. Ron ist wirklich lieb, aber das schlimme ist eher, dass Rose es ja auch weiß. Sie hasst mich, weil ich es nicht wieder mit Ron versuchen will…"

Raphael nickte und musterte sie länger. „Du hast schon viele Etappen geschafft. Du wirst diese auch noch überstehen und Rose wird es sicher irgendwann verstehen."

Die Braunhaarige lächelte ein wenig. „Das hoffe ich…"

Sie bestellten ihr Essen und unterhielten sich blendend. Es tat einfach gut mit einem Mann zu essen, der nicht gleich wieder etwas von ihr verlangte. Naja, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Raphael auch gerne mit ihr mehr als nur befreundet wäre. Aber sie waren eben gerade nur sehr gute Bekannte und sie musste keinem Ideal entsprechen – Wie etwa dem Ideal der Ehefrau/Hausfrau/Mutter bei Ron oder dem Ideal der Freundin bei Draco.

Genau in dem Moment, als sie kurz an Draco dachte, erblickte sie diesen auch. Er kam gerade ebenso in das Restaurant und Hermine wollte sich am Besten in Luft auflösen. Was würde er wieder denken, wenn er sie hier mit Raphael entdeckte.

Sie zog die große Menükarte des Nebentisches zu sich und hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaub' ich schau gleich mal was ich als Nachspeise esse!" gab sie erklärend von sich, während sie aber eher am Rand der Karte ein klein wenig vorbei lugte, um Draco zu beobachten. Sie war erleichtert als er von der Kellnerin in einen hinteren Bereich geführt wurde, erstarrte aber als er zurückkam. Ein Platz an einem Fenster weiter vorne gefiel ihm wohl besser.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?" Raphael kam wieder in ihr Sichtfeld und sah sie verwirrt an, bevor er seinen Blick auch nach hinten wandte.

Hermine lachte verlegen und schlug die Karte zu. „Ja aber klar doch!" Sie nickte und legte die Karte beiseite. „Hab mich doch noch nicht entschieden… Bin zu unentschlossen."

„Wir haben ja noch Zeit." Er legte seine Hand kurz auf Hermines und sah dann auf als ihr Essen kam.

Die Braunhaarige nickte und begann auch sofort zu essen, doch sah sie dann immer wieder in Dracos Richtung. Was tat er hier? Es war Donnerstag und er war in London? Sollte er nicht in Hogwarts sein? Unterrichten! Langsam dachte sie wirklich, sie war vom schlechten Karma verfolgt.

Erst Raphael riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und sie versuchte wirklich wieder nur ihm zu folgen, was ihr auch recht gut gelang. Leider merkte sie so auch viel zu spät, dass Draco bezahlt hatte und aufstand und dann direkt in ihre Richtung sah.

Er blieb kurz stehen, sah sich um und ging dann direkt auf den Tisch von ihnen zu. „Na so ein Zufall…. Hermine Granger und Raphael Gatherman, beim Essen, in London…" Dracos Blick war direkt auf Hermine gerichtet und sie hörte den Vorwurf darin. Stimmt, sie hatte ihm ja gesagt, sie hätte einen Auftrag außerhalb Londons und für ihn war sie offiziell morgen wieder zurück.

Hermine verschluckte sich und sah auf, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf ein wenig, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es nicht so war, wie er dachte.

„Draco!" Raphael stand gleich auf und begrüßte ihn. „Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein?"

„Musste heute was erledigen!" Er deutete auf eine Mappe. Hermine erkannte sie sofort. „Die Scheidung ist durch… bin jetzt offiziell wieder ein freier Mann." Er grinste länger und sah dann erneut zu Hermine.

Hermine trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Als ob du lange frei wärst!" Raphael lachte und klopfte auf seine Schulter.

Draco nickte nur. „Ich denke, wir werden uns auf der Feier des Ministeriums sehen… Granger?"

„Hm…" Sie sah zu ihm hoch und nickte ein wenig. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Na dann, ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Noch weiterhin, guten Appetit." Er reichte Raphael nochmal die Hand, sah Hermine daraufhin auch an und wandte sich dann ganz von ihnen ab und verließ somit das Lokal.

„So ein Zufall." Raphael setzte sich wieder und begann wieder zu reden. Doch hörte ihm Hermine nicht mehr wirklich zu. Draco war noch immer sauer auf sie und dass er sie zwei hier gesehen hatte, das machte das Ganze bestimmt nicht besser. Sie musste Freitagabend, bei der Feier, alles aufklären!

Die Zeit bei ihrem Essen und ihren Cocktails, die sie nach einem Lokalwechsel auch noch hatten, verging wirklich schnell.

Raphael schaffte es immer wieder sie abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, sodass sie Draco endgültig für den restlichen Tag/Abend aus ihren Gedanken verbannen konnte.

Sie hatten fast sechs Stunden miteinander verbracht, geredet und gelacht. Wenn Draco nicht wäre, sie hätte sich wohl Hals über Kopf in Raphael verliebt. Das musste sie sich gerade eingestehen, als sie vor dem Lokal standen und sich verabschiedeten.

„Es ist viel zu schade, dass die Zeit so schnell vergangen ist." Raphael stand vor Hermine und sah sie länger an.

„Ja, das muss ich auch zugeben. Es war wirklich ein schöner Tag Raphael." Hermine lächelte.

„Ich bin froh, dass es endlich mal geklappt hat…" Er schmunzelte auch und beugte sich ihr dann entgegen. Hermine merkte das und wandte ihm ihre Wange zu und lächelte erneut, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange spürte. Er verstand es wohl, denn als er zurückwich, nickte er. „Ich hätte wohl schneller sein oder dich früher kennen lernen müssen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog dann aber ihre Hand zu sich und setzte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Komm gut nach Hause Hermine und ich hoffe wir sehen uns trotzdem nochmal…"

Hermine sah ihn länger an und umarmte ihn dann einfach und setzte dann auch noch einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Der Tag war wirklich toll und ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns wieder treffen würden… als Freunde?!"

Raphael nickte daraufhin und hielt dann ein Taxi auf, wo er ihr die Tür öffnete. „Das würde mich auch freuen." Er schloss die Türnachdem Hermine eingestiegen war und sah sie an, als sie das Fenster herunter gelassen hatte. „Melde dich wenn du Zeit hast."

„Das mach ich…" Sie sah länger zu ihm zurück, als das Taxi los gefahren war. Schloss das Fenster dann aber und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie nannte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse und hing ihren Gedanken nach, als sie so dahinfuhr.

Ihr, oder eher Rons Haus, stand etwas außerhalb von London. So dauerte die Fahrt auch länger. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und genoss die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Es würde bestimmt bald schneien, die Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen hingen auch schon fast alle. Ja, es wurde Weihnachten.

Als sie das Taxi bezahlt hatte, stieg sie aus und sah dem Auto noch nach, bevor sie sich der Straße zuwandte, die sie zum Haus brachte. Sie ließ sich nie direkt VOR die Haustür bringen, denn irgendetwas Magisches war meistens zu sehen und da nur Harrys und Ginnys Haus in der wirklichen Umgebung stand, war das dort hinten auch kein Problem.

Offiziell war Hermine heute noch bei einem Geschäftsessen gewesen und da dies nach der Arbeit im Ministerium stattfand, war es auch nicht komisch, dass sie erst gegen neun nach Hause kam.

So spazierte sie die Straße entlang und hing ihren Gedanken noch immer nach, als sie ein Geräusch von hinten hörte. Sie wandte sich zurück, doch sah sie nichts. „Bestimmt nur ein Tier." murmelte sie zu sich selber und ging weiter. Das war der Nachteil im Dezember. Kurz vor 9 war es schon stockdunkel. Natürlich erhellten ein paar Straßenlaternen die Straße, aber hell war es gewiss nicht.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, hielt dann aber wieder inne, als sie erneut etwas hörte. Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und sah sich um. „Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, wartete sie noch ein wenig, bevor sie wieder weiter ging. _‚Du bildest dir das einfach nur ein… Wer sollte hier schon sein… Hier ist weit und breit nichts!'_

Sie erschrak als sie laute Atemgeräusche hinter sich hörte. Doch dieses Mal reagierte sie zu langsam, denn der Angreifer fasste sie von hinten, hielt eine Hand auf ihren Mund und packte sie um die Hüfte, um sie von der Straße weg zu zerren.

Hermine strampelte und schrie gegen die Hand. Wieso war sie auch so dumm und hatte nicht gleich ihren Zauberstab gezogen?

Aus dem Nichts tauchte ein zweiter Angreifer auf. Sie konnte sie nicht erkennen. Es war zu dunkel. Doch der Zauberstab in der Hand des zweiten Mannes ließ darauf deuten, dass sie Magier waren.

„Schhh… wir werden dich nicht umbringen… nur ein paar Schmerzen zufügen."

Hermines Augen wurden größer und sie strampelte gleich noch mehr. Kurz darauf unterband das ein Zauber. Sie konnte ihre Füße nicht mehr bewegen und fühlte sich total benebelt. Wie unter Drogen. Alles wurde verschwommen und sie erkannte noch weniger. Auch als der Zweite näher kam.

Der Angreifer, der sie festhielt, ließ sich mit ihr auf den Boden sinken und half dem anderen beim Ausziehen des Mantels. Sie rechnete schon mit einer Vergewaltigung. Was wollten zwei Männer mitten in der Nacht sonst?

Aber wieso waren sie gerade hier? Es wusste fast niemand, wo sie zurzeit wohnte!

Der Zauberstabträger zog ihre Hand zur Seite und setzte die Spitze des Zauberstabes an ihre Haut. Genau in diesem Moment wusste sie was passieren würde. Es dauerte zwar noch ein paar Sekunden, da er einen Zauberspruch murmelte, aber diese Schmerzen würde sie nie in ihrem Leben vergessen!

Das letzte Mal hatte sie diese dank Bellatrix Lestrange aushalten dürfen…

Sie schrie, oder eher wollte sie schreien, aber der Ton gelang nicht wirklich an die Oberfläche. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und sie bemerkte wie sie, gegen ihren Willen, die Wange hinunter rannen. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte schemenhaft schon die ersten Buchstaben auf ihrem Arm.

Er ritzte ihr das gleiche Wort wie damals ein…

Der Schmerz übermannte sie und sie wurde ohnmächtig…

…**:::…**

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte hörte sie ihren Namen. Jemand rief nach ihr. Suchte sie vielleicht jemand? Wo war sie überhaupt. Was war passiert?

Hermine drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte ihren blutüberströmten Arm. Sofort erinnerte sie sich daran was passiert war und schloss die Augen erneut.

Die Angreifer waren weg. Sie hatten sie hier einfach liegen gelassen, in der Kälte mit ihrem aufgeschlitzten Arm.

„Ich hab sie!"

Licht blendete sie und Hermine kniff gleich die Augen zusammen. „Harry…" flüsterte sie nur leise und wieder war alles schwarz um sie.

…**:::…**

Das nächste Mal das Hermine die Augen aufschlug, umgab sie wohlige Wärme. Von weitem hörte sie wieder Stimmen und sie brauchte ein wenig, bis sie feststellte, dass sie in einem Haus war, zugedeckt. Sie hatte wohl einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen bekommen, denn sie fühlte gar nichts.

Schmerzen. Das war das Stichwort. Sie hob die Hand und sah, dass sie einbandagiert war. Wie lange würde man diesesmal die Buchstaben auf ihrer Haut erkennen?

„Sie ist wach!"

Hermine wandte den Kopf zur Tür und entdeckte Ginny und lächelte schwach. „Hi…"

„Bei Merlin Hermine… was ist passiert?!" Ginny setzte sich gleich zu ihrer Freundin und sah sie besorgt an.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich… war auf dem Heimweg und dann hat mich jemand von hinten gepackt. Ein Zweiter ist dann von hinten gekommen und ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren… und dann…" Sie hob die Hand.

Harry stürmte in den Raum und sah sie erleichtert an, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

„Hermine… hast du jemanden erkannt? Einen Geruch? Irgendwas?" Aus Harry sprach eindeutig der Auror. Natürlich dachte er, dass es nur ein Todesser gewesen sein konnte.

Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie beide größer als ich waren." Sie setzte sich auf und sah Harry an. „Sie meinten, sie wollen mich nicht umbringen, nur ein paar Schmerzen zufügen und… das haben sie geschafft…" Sie schluckte.

„Hast du irgendwelche Feinde von denen du uns nicht erzählt hast?"

Hermine sah gleich wieder auf und ihn länger an. Ihr fiel nur ein Name ein, aber sie konnte ihnen doch nicht einfach sagen, dass sie Astoria im Verdacht hatte. Sie würde eine Erklärung brauchen. „Nein… keine Ahnung." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry merkte, dass sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit sprach und nickte nach längerem. „Okay, ich glaub das Beste ist einfach, du schläfst dich aus. Eine Medihexe aus St. Mungos war hier. Sie meinte, die Schmerzen werden morgen vorbei sein, aber die Buchstaben wird man noch länger sehen…"

Hermine nickte nur. „Ich hab das schon einmal überstanden, ein zweites Mal kann ja nicht so schwer sein…" Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch war ihr nur zum Heulen zu Mute.

Ginny wartete bis Hermine sich wieder hingelegt hatte und deckte sie besser zu. „Wir sind alle unten, wenn du irgendwas brauchst."

Die Angesprochene nickte erneut. Sobald die drei aus dem Zimmer waren, wandte sie sich zum Fenster und konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie weinte in letzter Zeit viel zu oft, aber wie sollte sie sich wehren? Sie konnte keinem ihrer Freunde von Astoria erzählen, denn dann würden sie fragen, was der genaue Grund dafür war und die weitere Folge daraus wäre – sie müsste ihnen von Draco erzählen.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich das Ganze komplett anders vorgestellt!

**TBC**

* * *

_like/disklike/sonstiges? Freu mich auf eure Reviews!_

_Bis bald!  
Sunny ^_^_


	14. Die Party

_Oh Gott, OH GOTT! Ich hab hier total vergessen zu Updaten! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen, deswegen gibts jetzt auch alle bisherigen Kapitel auf einmal! Ganze 7 Stück an der Zahl!  
_

_VIEL SPASS!  
_

_**...:::...**_

**Kapitel 14 – Die Party**

Die restliche Nacht verging ohne weitere Vorfälle. Hermine schlief dank des „traumlosschlaf" Trankes sehr gut und wachte irgendwann gegen Mittag auf. Von unten hörte sie das Klirren von Geschirr und erneut die Stimmen ihrer Freunde.

Sie war erleichtert. Sie war in Sicherheit, es war ein Auror in ihrer Nähe und sie war ausgeschlafen.

Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und sah auf ihren Arm, bevor sie langsam aufstand und dann ins Badezimmer verschwand und sich danach in Schlabberklamotten nach unten begab. Es war Harrys Haus, nicht das von Ron und irgendwie war sie gerade froh.

„Morgen…" Sie sah in die Küche rein und lächelte.

„Hermine!" Ginny ging zu ihr und umarmte sie, um sie kurz darauf zu mustern. „Geht's dir besser?"

Hermine nickte und lächelte ein wenig.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie wir uns gestern Sorgen gemacht haben. Ron hat irgendwann deine Freundin Emily angerufen und die meinte das Meeting hätte spätestens um 9 Uhr vorbei sein sollen… Sie hat dann versucht dich auf deinem Muggeltelefon anzurufen und als du nicht abgehoben hast… naja dann haben wir zu suchen begonnen und dich… dann gefunden… „

Emily, oh sie war so froh, dass sie ihr erzählt hatte mit wem sie sich treffen würde, und dass sie um 9 Uhr zu Hause sein wollte. Sie würde ihr eine riesige Schokoladentorte besorgen, oder ihr sonst irgendwas kaufen. Was, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre? Wäre sie dann erfroren? Es war Dezember. Bis jetzt hatte es noch nicht gescheit, aber ja, es war Winter!

„Ich weiß nicht was das war. Ich war so überrumpelt und ich war in Gedanken. Früher wäre mir so etwas nie passiert. Ich wäre vorbereitet gewesen und hätte sie entwaffnet und verhext!"

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Hermine! Das hätte jedem passieren können, aber Harry meint sie haben es auf dich abgesehen gehabt. Fällt dir wirklich niemand ein, der das war? Malfoy dieses Frettchen vielleicht?"

Hermine lachte laut auf und schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Nein, nein…. Malfoy war das bestimmt nicht..." _‚Mit dem Namen hatte es aber bestimmt zu tun!'_

Ginny sah sie länger an und nickte dann. „Du solltest das anzeigen oder was hast du denn jetzt überhaupt vor?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Ginny… zu allererst brauch ich ein Kleid. Ich muss heute Abend auf die Feier."

„Was? Du bist gestern angegriffen worden und willst heute schon wieder da raus?"

„Ja. Ich darf mich jetzt nicht verstecken. Das habe ich damals nicht gemacht bei Voldemort und jetzt werde ich es noch weniger machen… Deswegen muss ich jetzt zu mir in die Wohnung und mir ein Kleid holen und mich dann fertig machen… und die Narbe irgendwie verdecken…" Hermine hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde Astoria keinen Sieg gönnen. Sie würde dort heute auftauchen, ihr zeigen mit wem sie sich angelegt hatte. So schnell würde sie bestimmt nicht klein beigeben, da hatte sie sich definitiv mit der Falschen angelegt!

Ginny war überrumpelt und nickte nur langsam auf Hermines Worte. „Okay… ähm… wieso denkst du nicht einfach über ein langärmliges Kleid nach?"

Hermine sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin und lächelte ein wenig, als sie scheinbar doch auf ihrer Seite stand. „Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee!" Sie umarmte Ginny nun einfach und trank einen Schluck vom Kaffee, den sie ihr hinhielt. „Könntest du Ron sagen, dass ich um 8 zurück bin und er hoffentlich schon seinen Anzug anhat?"

„Du willst dort mit Ron hin?"

„Naja, er ist ja mein _Ehemann._ Das wäre doch komisch wenn ich zu einer Feier gehe und er darf nicht mit? Vor allem, er hat die Einladung schon gelesen." Sie seufzte.

„Hey, er wird sich bestimmt bald erinnern. Er meinte gestern, dass er sich wirklich an etwas erinnern kann. Naja, ich glaub das wird dir nicht so gefallen, aber ich glaube es war seine Affäre…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, Hauptsache er kann sich bald an irgendwas erinnern, denn langsam gehen mir die Argumente aus…"

Die Jüngere sah sie mitleidig an und unterhielt sich doch noch ein wenig mit Hermine. Das hatten sie schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht und so packten sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

…**:::…**

Gegen 14 Uhr erst verschwand Hermine zurück zu ihrer Wohnung, wo sie den nächsten Schock erlitt. Ihre Wohnungstür war nur angelehnt und kaum, dass sie einen Fuß hineingesetzt hatte, erstarrte sie. Überall, an jeder Wand stand – in blutrot – Schlammblut oder Hure geschrieben. Was sollte sie noch schocken?

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Arm und sie hielt ihn fest. Entschlossen zog sie ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelte ein paar Formeln und langsam fingen die Wände, sowie die Sachen, die am Boden verstreut lagen an sich zu säubern und selbst wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen.

Hermine sah den Sachen länger dabei zu, bevor sie sich entschloss derweil in das Badezimmer zu gehen und die zweite ausgiebige Dusche an diesem Tag zu genießen.

Heute Abend würde sie souverän auftreten, über Astorias Scherze lachen und selber verdammt nochmal gut aussehen!

Diese Aufgabe musste sie bestehen und die erste war es, sich selber gut und sexy zu fühlen. Die lange Dusche half dabei schon. Danach waren die Haare dran. Diese ließ sie, wie fast immer, in großen Locken über ihre Schultern fallen.

Beim Kleid wurde es schon schwieriger und da sie eigentlich kein langärmliges, ausgehtaugliches Kleid besaß, musste sie sich eines herzaubern. Sie suchte sich eines aus dem Internet aus und ließ es dann auch wirklich Sekunden später auf ihrem Bett auftauchen. Normalerweise tat sie das nicht, nein, aber wenn sie Draco heute Abend sehen würde, sollte dieser auf keinen Fall ihre neue Narbe erkennen.

Das Kleid hatte sie kurz darauf an und drehte sich vor ihrem Spiegel.

Der Unterstoff des Kleides war weiß, doch waren über das ganze Kleid Spitzenblumen verteilt, die aus schwarzen und blauen blumenähnlichen Mustern bestanden. Das Kleid selber war schulterfrei, doch gingen die Spitzenärmel über ihren ganzen Arm.

Hermine hatte die frischen Buchstaben ein wenig mit Makeup abgedeckt und jetzt mit den Ärmeln erkannte man nichts. Sie lächelte sich selber zu und nickte.

„Du schaffst das Hermine. Niemand legt sich mit dir an!" Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und schlüpfte in die passenden High Heels, um daraufhin zu Ron zu apparieren.

Dieser wartete schon auf sie und musterte sie eindringlich. „Du siehst fantastisch aus, Hermine!"

Die Angesprochene lächelte. „Danke Ron, das hör ich gerne." Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und zusammen disapparierten sie zur Location. Ron hatte natürlich sofort gefragt, ob sie das wirklich tun wollte. Aber Hermine hatte ihn gleich abgewimmelt. Sie musste es tun, für sich selber schon!

Die ersten Gäste waren schon anwesend. Genau richtig, sie waren nicht die ersten und nicht die letzten. Hermine gab ihren Mantel ab und sah sich um. „Holst du uns was zu trinken Ron?"

Dieser nickte und sah sich um, bevor er dann zur Bar verschwand.

Hermine ging derweil weiter in den Raum hinein und sah sich dabei um. Draco hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt, so auch nicht Astoria. Erleichtert blieb sie bei einem Stehtisch stehen und wurde dann aber gleich vom Minister begrüßt. Dieser stellte ihr auch gleich ein paar andere wichtige Leute vor.

Die Braunhaarige hatte eines bei der ganzen Sache vergessen.

Jedes Händeschütteln verursachte Schmerzen. Sie schluckte den Schmerz hinunter und lächelte tapfer. Auch das würde sie nicht unterkriegen und mit ein paar Gläsern Champagner würde das schon funktionieren.

Das erste Glas, das Ron ihr gebracht hatte, hatte sie fast sofort auf ex getrunken, nur um Ron gleich für ein nächstes zu schicken.

…**:::…**

Der Raum füllte sich und der Minister begann mit seiner Ansprache.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Sie hatte Draco bis jetzt noch nicht entdeckt, doch genau in diesen Moment sprach der Minister seinen Namen aus und Draco trat auf das kleine Rednerpult und hielt eine Ansprache.

Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und beobachtete ihn. Jetzt erst merkte sie wie sehr sie ihn eigentlich vermisst hatte in den letzten Tagen oder eher Wochen!

Rons Worte („Der hat auch überall seine Nase drinnen und muss mit seinem Geld angeben") ignorierte sie einfach. Sie himmelte ihn lieber weiterhin an. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt da rauf gehen und ihn einfach küssen? Vor allen Leuten!

Hermine ertappte sich selber wie sie seufzte, den Blick dann aber senkte und von ihrem Sektglas trank, bevor sie wieder aufsah und sich ihre Augen genau mit seinen trafen. Er hatte sie bemerkt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, doch sah Draco einfach wieder weg. War er wirklich noch immer sauer?

„Hey.. Mine!" Ron sah sie von der Seite an und stupste sie dann auch gleich etwas. „Willst du was essen?!" Er hielt ihr einen Teller mit kleinen Häppchen hin. Natürlich, was sollte Ron auch anderes machen? Er liebte es zu essen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hängte sich aber bei ihm ein. Ja wenn Draco sauer war, dann würde sie ihn eben eifersüchtig machen…

…**:::…**

Die Zeit verstrich und die Leute hatten sich im Raum verteilt. Ein paar tanzten, andere unterhielten sich angeregt, wieder andere standen am Rand und taten auf zuckersüß.

Ja sie hatte Astoria mittlerweile entdeckt und sah mit Genugtuung, dass diese überrascht über ihre Anwesenheit war. Hermine veranlasste dies nach einiger Zeit (und ein paar weiteren Getränken), zu ihr zu gehen und sie nett zu begrüßen. Dies aber auch nur, weil sie neben einem weiteren Investor des Ministers stand und dieser wohl dachte, dass sie noch immer die aktuelle Mrs. Malfoy war.

Hermine horchte aufmerksam zu und klinkte sich immer wieder in das Gespräch ein, während Ron mit einem anderen Mann in ihrer Nähe sprach. Erst als der Investor davon ging und Astoria ihm folgte, schnellte ihr linker Arm nach vorne und sie hielt sie fest, um sie zurück zu ziehen. „Denkst du wirklich, dass mich ein Angriff von zwei Handlangern von dir einschüchtert? Du hast dich mit der falschen angelegt. Iich gebe nicht so schnell auf wie du vielleicht hoffst. Ich habe mich schließlich gegen Voldemort gestellt und… wir haben gewonnen. Wenn du schon Intrigen spinnen willst, solltest du das wahrlich besser machen. Dein Theater im Ministerium hat dir auch nicht geholfen, denn ich bin noch immer dort wo ich war, also gib auf!" Sie zischte es der blonden Frau nur zu und als sie zurück wich lächelte sie wieder. „Einen wunderschönen Abend noch Astoria. Wir sehen uns Montag!"

Hermine drehte sich und ging zurück zu Ron, der wieder beim Buffet stand und einen alten Schulkameraden von ihnen getroffen hatte.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ex-Mann blieb sie aber mit einem Schlag stehen und blickte nochmal zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte sie einen blondhaarigen Mann gesehen, der mit einer Frau sprach. Hermine ging ein wenig auf sie zu und blieb mit genügend Abstand stehen. Sie würde nicht sofort entdeckt werden, aber sie konnte beobachten.

War das nicht dieses neue Supermodel an Dracos Seite? Sie traute ihren Augen nicht ganz. Nachdem sich das Mädchen, ja es war ein Mädchen, was denn sonst, mehr zu ihr gedreht hatte, war sie sich vollkommen sicher. Es war das eine, neue Supermodel, das in dieser Casting Show entdeckt wurde und wirklich einen Erfolg nach dem anderen feierte und das nicht nur in der magischen Welt.

Als ein Kellner an ihrem Stehtisch vorbei kam, schnappte sie sich ein neues Glas und trank einen Schluck. Draco unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr, und sie, sie lachte über die ganzen Witze natürlich. Wer wollte nicht mit einem der einflussreichsten, Neu- Single Männer des Abends reden.

„Da bist du ja!" Ron hatte sie wohl doch gefunden.

„Hm?" Sie wollte hier nicht weg, nein das wollte sie nicht! Sie wollte sehen wie weit Draco mit dieser Schlampe ging, damit sie es ihm dann vorwerfen konnte! Oder besser noch, der kleinen einen Fluch aufhetzen konnte.

„Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu… Wo starrst du denn überhaupt hin? Malfoy? Was ist denn…"

„Was? Nein doch nicht zu Malfoy!" Sie sah gleich wieder zu ihm. „Das Bild hinter ihm… ähm es ist interessant… diese… Farben."

„Es ist schwarz-weiß?" Ron hatte sich davon vergewissern wollen.

„Das ist es ja genau, was mich fasziniert!" Sie sah nochmal zu Draco und schob Ron dann zurück zu der Theke. Alkohol war bestimmt eine sehr gute Idee, für Ron!

…**:::…**

Wie sie feststellen musste war es wirklich eine gute Idee Ron abzufüllen. So konnte sie ihn recht früh nach Hause bringen lassen. Es war gemein, aber ohne ihn konnte sie viel leichter Draco stalken und ihn schließlich auch zur Rede stellen. Das war nämlich ihr neuer Plan.

Hermine selber hatte auch immer wieder etwas getrunken, aber sie fühlte sich angeheitert nicht betrunken... Doch als sie sah wie sich dieses… dieses Model, oder eher diese Schlampe, mehr und mehr an Draco ran machte und ihm gefiel das auch noch… ja da riss ihr der Geduldsfaden wirklich!

Sie stellte das Glas ab und ging direkt auf die zwei zu. Draco und das Supermodel, noch klischeehafter ging es ja gar nicht. Wie viel er ihr wohl bezahlt hatte, dass sie hier mit ihm auftauchte?

„Hermine!"

Die Angesprochen wirbelte herum, als sie ihren Namen hörte. „Raphael? Was machst du denn hier? Also ich mein, es freut mich ja dich zu sehen, aber…"

„Komm lass uns tanzen!"

„Was? Jetzt? Raphael!" Er hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sondern zog sie einfach mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen.

„Du kannst ja nicht den ganzen Abend nur in einer Ecke stehen. Ich hab dich schon einige Zeit beobachtet und dieses Mal, darf auch keiner abklatschen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lachte aber noch immer und machte dann eben mit. Ja sie tanzte mit ihm und es machte auch richtig Spaß. Außerdem, positiv war ebenso – jedes Mal wenn sie sich drehten, konnte sie Draco sehen und er garantiert auch sie.

Sie tanzten länger und unterhielten sich auch immer wieder, wenn ein langsameres Lied gespielt wurde. Bis, ja bis Hermine bemerkte, dass Draco mittlerweile nicht mehr nur von einem Mädchen, dem Supermodel, belagert wurde, sondern mittlerweile bestimmt schon fünf um ihn standen. „Raphael, würdest du mich denn kurz entschuldigen?!"

Dieser sah sie überrascht an, nickte dann aber gleich. „Natürlich. Ich geh derweil an die Bar und warte auf dich." Er zog ihre Hand zu sich und gab ihr einen Handkuss auf diese. Hermine lächelte, sah ihm nach, wandte sich dann aber zu Draco und ging auf diesen zu.

Sie sagte nichts, drängte sich nur durch die Mädchenschar und zog Draco im nächsten Moment schon an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich vor allen Augen. Das war eindeutig der Alkohol, aber es war ihr gerade egal. Sie musste es einfach tun.

Draco sah Hermine verwirrt an und war noch verwirrter, als er im nächsten Moment ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er wollte sie eigentlich zuerst von sich drücken, aber verdammt, das konnte er auch wieder nicht. Außerdem fand er es irgendwie heiß, dass sie das hier gerade vor all den Leuten tat. Er legte die Arme um sie und begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

Hermine löste sich nach längerem von ihm und grinste, sie wich ein wenig zurück, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit.

„Ladys." Er sah Hermine nach. „Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte..." Zwei Sekunden später waren sie auch schon aus dem großen Raum und er umarmte Hermine von hinten, um sie dann auf die Schulter zu küssen. „Das tust du obwohl Weasley hier ist?"

Hermine lachte und lehnte sich an ihn. „Der ist schon lange weg. Wärst du mal nicht so beschäftigt mit diesen… Tussen gewesen, wäre dir das schon früher aufgefallen." Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Drehte sich dann aber ganz zu ihm und ging rückwärts weiter. Im Gehen sah sie sich um und stieß dann die Tür zu den Toiletten auf. Sie rief etwas, doch als niemand antworte deutete sie Draco an hereinzukommen.

Draco folgte ihr. „Hmm… da ist doch nicht etwa jemand eifersüchtig?!" Kaum, dass sie beide in dem Raum alleine waren und er abgeschlossen hatte, zog er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und drückte sie bestimmt gegen die Eingangstür.

Sie lachte gegen seine Lippen. Er hatte Recht, sie war verdammt nochmal eifersüchtig. Na, so wirklich konnte sie mit diesen… diesen dürren Models auch nicht mithalten. Vielleicht stand Draco darauf?

Doch diese Gedanken verflogen sofort wieder, als seine Zunge einen kleinen Kampf mit ihrer begann.

Hermine drängte sich an ihn und legte ihre Hände an sein Hemd und begann es zu öffnen. Kaum, dass dieses offen war, schob sie ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper hinauf, um ihm das Hemd samt Sakko auszuziehen.

Draco war schneller und nahm ihre Hände in seine und pinnte Hermine somit ganz gegen die Tür, um sich dann von ihren Lippen zu lösen. „Granger… tz tz… auf einer öffentlichen Toilette?!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich bin betrunken?"

Nun war es der Blondhaarige, der auflachen musste. Er beugte sich wieder näher zu ihr, aber nicht um sie auf die Lippen zu küssen, sondern drehte den Kopf dann so, dass er die Küsse an ihrem Hals verteilen konnte und weiter hinab wanderte.

Die Braunhaarige genoss seine Küsse und schloss die Augen genießerisch, als ihr auch ein Seufzen entkam. Sie war ihm quasi ausgeliefert. Ihre Hände konnte sie nicht bewegen und seine Küsse, die waren schon immer wie pures, süßes Gift gewesen.

„Also… bist du nun eifersüchtig?!"

Hermine wurde aus ihrem Rausch der Gefühle gerissen und sie öffnete die Augen, um Draco verwirrt anzusehen. „Was?" Sie sah seinen Blick auf sich. Er war etwas zurückgewichen und musterte sie eingehend.

„Ob du eifersüchtig bist… Keine allzu schwere Frage, auch wenn du betrunken bist." Er verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Hermines rechter Hand und zog sie näher an sich ran.

„Hmmm..." Sie sah ihrer Hand nach und dann wieder in Dracos Augen. „Vielleicht…"

Draco ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, er begann nur wieder Küsse auf ihrer Hand – die er zu sich gezogen hatte – zu setzen, wanderte dann aber weiter hinauf. Er hörte auch nicht auf wo die Spitze schon anfing. „Vielleicht? Dafür war das aber ein sehr starker Auftritt…"

Hermine zuckte ein wenig zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, als Draco ihre Finger los lies und seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

Sie war wieder in der Realität angekommen.

Sofort hielt er inne und sah sie an. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist?" Er sah auf ihre Hand und sie wieder an. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

Die Braunhaarige schluckte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog ihren Arm vorsichtig zurück. „Nichts… es geht schon"

Draco merkte, dass sie log und zog den Arm, nun vorsichtiger als zuvor, zurück zu sich und schob dann den Ärmel nach oben. Als er erkannte, was dort stand, wurde sein Blick böse, wirklich böse.

Er konnte die schon etwas verblassten Buchstaben erkennen und es war eindeutig, was dort stand – Schlammblut.

„Wer. War. Das?"

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wer war das, Hermine?!" Er sah sie nun eindringlich an. Er wollte wissen, wem er den Kopf umdrehen musste!

„Niemand… also ich weiß nicht genau wer es war… Das… ist nichts. Es sind nur aneinandergereihte Buchstaben die… nichts zu bedeuten haben…."

„Wer ist dafür verantwortlich, Hermine!" Er knurrte die Worte schon richtig.

„Draco, bitte… hör auf." Sie wandte sich aus seinen Armen und ging dann zum Waschbecken, um sich dort abzustützen.

Er blieb an der Tür stehen und sah sie weiterhin fragend an. „Sag schon, der hat als nächstes einen Fluch am Hals…"

Hermine lächelte ein klein wenig, er sorgte sich um sie. Es war schön zu wissen und auch zu spüren, aber sie konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass Astoria, seine Ex Frau, dafür zuständig war. Sie war es bestimmt, schon allein ihr Gesicht heute sprach Bände und dann noch die Drohung!

„Muss ich dir Veritaserum einflößen, damit du mir verrätst wer das war? Oder sagst du es mir auch so?" Draco stand hinter ihr.

Sie sah ihn durch den Spiegel an und erst, als er wieder reden wollte, drehte sie sich zu ihm und unterbrach ihn doch noch.

„Astoria. Sie will mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Sie hat indirekt auch zugegeben, dass sie Ron den Amnesia Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat und sie war die Auftraggeberin von dem hier." Sie hob die Hand leicht, hielt ihn mit der anderen aber fest. „Du kannst ihr nichts tun Draco. Außerdem ist das eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir. Sie ist die Mutter deines Sohnes. Was willst du Scorpius erzählen, wenn seine Mutter auf einmal verhext im St. Mungos liegt?"

„Oder wenn sie tot ist…" murmelte er leise und sah dabei verdammt sauer aus.

„Du wirst ihr nichts tun! Verstanden!" Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Draco Malfoy!"

Der Angesprochene ließ den Blick auf sie sinken. „Wieso? Was willst du tun? Diese…"

„Draco bitte! Du kannst ihr nichts tun, sie ist noch immer die Mutter von Scorpius! Mir wird schon was einfallen. Ich lasse sie bestimmt nicht einfach so damit durchkommen, aber ich brauche zuerst Beweise. Beweise, dass sie das mit Ron war und Beweise, dass sie die Auftraggeberin war! Dann, und nur dann, bekommt sie ihre gerechte Strafe!" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. „Versprich mir, dass du ihr persönlich nichts tun wirst, wenn… wenn du mir dabei helfen willst, dann hilf mir Beweise zu finden!"

Draco sah sie an, wandte sich von ihr ab und ging in dem Raum auf und ab. „Du bist, du warst schon immer so stur!" Er sah sie wieder an und ging wieder ganz zu Hermine. „Wann ist das passiert? Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Es war wohl seine stumme Zustimmung. „Es war gestern Abend. Nachdem ich von dem… freundschaftlichen Essen mit Raphael (das musste sie auch noch klar stellen) nach Hause gekommen bin… haben sie mir aufgelauert und mich liegen gelassen… Harry hat mich irgendwann in der Nacht gesucht und …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco knurrte wieder und ballte eine Hand zur Faust, bevor er Hermine an sich drückte und gar nicht mehr loszulassen schien. „Du kommst mit zu mir, in meine Wohnung, keine Widerrede. Ich lass dich heute bestimmt nicht mehr gehen!"

**TBC**


	15. Der nächste Morgen

**Kapitel 15 – Der nächste Morgen**

„Du kommst mit zu mir, in meine Wohnung, keine Widerrede. Ich lass dich heute bestimmt nicht mehr gehen!"

„Was? Nein Draco, das ist, glaube ich, keine gute Idee. Was soll ich denn Ron morgen erzählen?"

Draco sah sie skeptisch an. „Das interessiert dich jetzt wirklich noch? Nachdem du mich vor den ganzen Leuten da draußen geküsst hast? Und dann wunderst du dich, dass ich skeptisch werde, was da eigentlich zwischen euch beiden läuft?"

„Das… nein, ich.. was?" Sie sah ihm zu wie er zurücktrat und begann sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen. „Denkst du etwa, er weiß es morgen sowieso?" fragte sie zaghaft nach.

„Wenn er einen Tagespropheten liest, dann auf alle Fälle." Er steckte sein Hemd so gut es ging in die Hose. Er hatte sowieso nicht vor nochmal auf die eigentliche Party zu gehen.

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn geschockt an.

„Okay." Er sah sie nun doch wieder an. „Du weißt aber, dass einige Fotografen da draußen unterwegs waren?"

Hermine nickte ein wenig.

„Die sind den ganzen Abend rum gelaufen und haben öfters in meiner Nähe gestanden wie du gemerkt hast… Ich war mit…"

„Ja ich weiß mit wem du hier warst!" warf Hermine ein. „Können wir diesen Teil überspringen?!"

„Schon gut…" Er lachte und ging zu ihr, als er einigermaßen wieder angezogen war. „Was ich sagen wollte… ich denke, sie haben Fotos von uns gemacht… also könntest du dir schon mal überlegen, was du Weasley morgen erzählen willst… oder deinen ganzen Freunden?!"

„Vielleicht haben sie es auch gar nicht gesehen, oder ich bin so unwichtig…"

„Ich denke eher, dass du ziemlich wichtig bist, wenn sie mal herausgefunden haben wer du bist…" Er grinste und nahm sie dann aber an der Hand. „Wir holen deinen Mantel und verschwinden..."

„Na gut... Wenn sie schon ein Foto haben sollten, dann macht es das auch nicht mehr schlimmer…" Sie drückte seine Hand und folgte ihm dann aus der Toilette. Doch leider erwartete sie da erst recht eine Schar an Fotografen, die nun alle sensationsgeil auf die Story über Draco Malfoy waren.

„Komm!" Er zog sie enger an sich und schob sich durch die kleine Menge zu der Mantelausgabe. Er legte Hermine den Mantel um die Schultern und zog sie dann gleich weiter. Kurz darauf stand schon sein Auto am Ausgang. Er schob sie hinein und stieg danach selber ein, um dann auch schon los zu fahren.

„Du hast hoffentlich nichts getrunken?" Hermine sah ihn an, als er davon fuhr.

„Nein, damit hab ich aufgehört…" Er schmunzelte ihr zu. „Sieh mich jetzt nicht so an. Du warst es, die mich geküsst hat, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen." Er sah nochmals zu ihr, dann aber wieder vorne hinaus und fuhr weiter, bis sie schließlich in eine Tiefgarage fuhren, gemeinsam ausstiegen und mit dem Lift in die Penthaus Etage hochfuhren. „Nur hereinspaziert." Er trat aus dem Lift und hielt die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf.

Sie folgte ihm gleich und sah sich dann in der Wohnung um. Es war ein Loft, ziemlich offen gestaltet, guter Geschmack, wunderschöner Ausblick.

Draco nahm ihr den Mantel ab und ging dann in die Küche. „Willst du was trinken? Essen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Schuhe aus und sah sich in der Wohnung einfach um. Nur das Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer war vom Rest wirklich abgetrennt und sie betrachtete das Bett länger.

Wie viele von seinen kleinen _Freundinnen_ da wohl schon drinnen gelegen hatten? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, zog die Beine herauf und war dann erstaunt einen Fernseher zu finden. „Du hast ja wirklich einen eigenen Fernseher… hat mich schon gewundert, dass du dich damit auskennst." Hermine drehte sich so, dass sie ihn in der Küche beobachten konnte und lächelte. Er kochte scheinbar irgendwas.

„Naja, manche Sachen sind ja gar nicht so schlecht von den Muggeln und ab und zu… tut dieses sinnlose Berieseln auch richtig gut."

„Oh ja, wem sagst du das…" Sie wandte sich zur riesigen Fensterfront und genoss den Ausblick über die Londoner Innenstadt.

Draco kam nach einiger Zeit mit einem Tablett zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Da du sicher Hunger hast, hab ich uns was gekocht." Er hielt ihr einen Teller hin und stellte das Glas Wein vor ihr auf dem Tisch ab.

Ihr Magen verriet sie sogleich, denn es roch wirklich fantastisch „Das sieht lecker aus…"

„Dann hoff ich, dass es auch schmeckt." Er beobachtete sie, als sie kostete und lächelte, als sie gleich nickte und weiter aß.

Er lehnte sich mehr zurück und begann dann auch zu essen. „Du willst,… dass ich Astoria in Ruhe lasse und weiterhin zusehe, wie sie dir weh tut?"

Hermine sah auf nachdem sie gegessen hatte. Sie ahnte schon, dass das Thema noch nicht wirklich vom Tisch war. „Sie wird mir nicht nochmal so etwas…", sie hob ihren Arm, „antun lassen. Das wäre sogar zu auffällig für sie und leider hat sie wohl auch von einem der Besten gelernt…" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.

Draco lachte. „Oh, wenn du das denkst, dann bist du auf einem ganz falschen Dampfer. Intrigen konnte sie immer schon sehr gut alleine planen und durchführen. Das kannst du mir glauben und deswegen hab ich auch die Nase von ihr voll!"

Die Braunhaarige stellte den Teller beiseite, trank einen Schluck vom Wein und wandte sich wieder zu Draco. „Lass mich das einfach selber machen, okay? Wie gesagt, du kannst mir helfen beim Beweise suchen aber den Rest, den übernehme ich."

Er nickte nach längerem Zögern ungern und stellte dann auch seinen Teller weg und trank ebenso einen Schluck. „Aber wenn sie noch mehr durchdreht, dann halte ich mich nicht mehr zurück, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

Sie lächelte und beugte sich dann zu ihm und streichelte über seine Wange. „Du bist echt süß…" Sie grinste gleich, als er bei dem Wort die Augen verdrehte. „Und… das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich bin wirklich positiv überrascht…"

„Hmm… ja?" Er lächelte ein wenig und wandte sich dann doch wieder mehr zu ihr. „Wann wolltest du mir eigentlich von dem Essen mit Raphael erzählen?"

„Oh nein…" Hermine ließ die Hand gleich wieder sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, das war rein freundschaftlich und wenn er das heute auch mitbekommen hat, dann wird er bestimmt checken, wieso ich so eigenartig war, als du aufgetaucht bist. Ich wollte nämlich genau das hier vermeiden!"

Draco grinste, als sie sich so aufregte. Er mochte es wenn sie so war. Sie hatte Temperament und wenn sie sich aufregte, dann zeigte sie es immer wieder und es gefiel ihm.

„Und wieso grinst du jetzt so?"

„Mh… Granger, du kannst wirklich sexy sein…"

„Hä?"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Sie zu triezen würde wohl seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung werden!

Hermines Widerstand sank nach und nach, bis sie ihre Hände hob und sie schließlich doch um seinen Hals schlang und ihn dicht an sich zog, während sie den Kuss erwiderte.

Er legte die Hände um ihren Körper und zog sie dichter an sich. Hermine verstand den Wink und kletterte über seine Hüften und ließ den Kuss gleich leidenschaftlicher werden. Vorher wurden sie durch ihre blöde Wunde unterbrochen. Jetzt wusste es Draco. So konnten sie endlich da weiter machen wo sie aufgehört hatten. Wenn er nicht wieder einen blöden Einfall haben sollte.

Hermine vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, doch entschloss sie sich dann doch zurück zu weichen und sein Hemd von neuem zu öffnen.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl du bist ausgehungert?!" Er beobachtete wie Hermine anfing seine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Die Krawatte hatte er vorher im Auto schon abgenommen. Er hasste diese Teile.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!" Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste, wich aber zurück, als er sie wieder küssen wollte. Erst als er wieder brav sitzen blieb, machte sie an seinem Hemd weiter und schob es ihm dann gleich von den Schultern. „Hmmm…." Sie beugte sich über seinen Oberkörper und begann diesen zu küssen. Sie war ausgehungert und verzehrte sich nach seiner Nähe, definitiv! Doch musste sie ihm das auch nicht gleich auf die Nase binden!

Draco schloss die Augen und genoss es. Er verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar, öffnete lieber ihr Kleid am Rücken und wollte es ihr gleich tun und es ihr über die Schultern ziehen, doch stand Hermine dann wieder auf. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Ist das heute dein Ziel oder was?!" Er sah ihr nach als sie aufstand.

„Vielleicht?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich dann aber um und zog sich das Kleid einfach im Gehen aus und warf es über den nächsten Stuhl. „Eigentlich hab ich nur gedacht wir verlegen das dorthin, wo es etwas bequemer ist…" Sie steuerte das Schlafzimmer an und kletterte in das bequeme Bett hinein. „Ich kann auch schlafen!" rief sie ins Wohnzimmer hinaus, als sie noch immer keine Schritte hörte.

„Das kannst du gleich vergessen!" Draco stand einige Sekunden später in der Tür und musterte Hermine wie sie auf ihren Ellbogen gestützt da lag. Die Buchstaben waren leicht rot zu erkennen und ein Gefühl keimte in ihm auf, dass er das nie wieder zu lassen wollte. Niemand sollte ihr wehtun, das würde er sich nie verzeihen können.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Draco wie er sich langsam auszog und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was ist? Du siehst mich so… komisch an?"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf seine Hose noch beiseite. Nur mehr in Boxershorts bekleidet war er ziemlich schnell bei Hermine und küsste sie gleich wieder, bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte. Reden war nun wirklich überflüssig!

Die Braunhaarige lächelte als er sie zärtlich küsste und schloss die Augen genießerisch. Natürlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und kraulte ihn dort. Doch ging es ihr heute definitiv zu langsam. Sie mochte es wenn Draco zärtlich zu ihr war, ja das tat sie wirklich, aber heute wollte sie nur vergessen. So war auch sie es, die den Kuss vertiefte und ihn in seinen Haaren packte. Gleichzeitig schlang sie ein Bein um seines und drängte sich gierig an ihn.

„Mh…" Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und sah in ihre Augen, was ihm ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen zauberte.

„Weißt du, ich mag es ja wenn wir reden… aber gerade…", sie setzte sich auf und zog ihren BH nun von selber aus und genoss erneut seinen Blick auf sich, „will ich nicht reden…" Sie grinste nun selber und hob seinen Kopf, sodass er sie wieder ansah, um ihn zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich, sehnsüchtig und gierig. So wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

Draco brauchte auch überhaupt nicht lange, um sich darauf einzustellen. Diese Frau überraschte ihn immer wieder auf' s Neue. Mit ihr konnte es gar nicht langweilig werden! Wie auch?

Hermine wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie sich fast besinnungslos geküsst hatten. Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekommen hatten, hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst, nur um sich gleich darauf von neuem zu küssen.

Die restlichen Sachen, die sie noch am Körper hatten, waren in Sekundenschnelle verschwunden. Sie fühlte und spürte seine warmen, großen Hände überall an ihrem Körper. Als er sich doch von ihren Lippen löste und seine Küsse auf ihrem ganzen Körper verteilte, drängte sie sich mehr an ihn. Dieses altbekannte Feuer flammte wieder auf, das sie mittlerweile einfach nur genoss. Sie liebte was er mit ihr tat, wie er es tat und überhaupt.

Immer wieder ließ er einen Blick zu ihr hoch wandern und beobachtete wie sie sich unter ihm wand und ihm kam kurz die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Mal, damals in Hogwarts. Doch verdrängte er die Gedanken sofort, denn sie waren im Hier und Jetzt und darauf konzentrierte er sich sogleich wieder, was ihm gar nicht schwer fiel!

Ihre Gedanken verliefen sich. Sie konnte an nichts und niemanden mehr denken. Sie war im Hier und Jetzt gefangen und stöhnte seinen Namen, als er nach etlichen – gefühlten – Stunden endlich in sie drang und einen Rhythmus einschlug, der sie beide stetig ihren Höhepunkten entgegen trieb.

…**:::…**

Hermine wachte am nächsten Tag tief entspannt und ausgeschlafen auf. Sie drehte sich nochmal etwas in dem weichen Kissen und lächelte, als sie den Arm um sich fühlte. Die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht blitzte in ihren Gedanken auf und sie öffnete langsam die Augen, um direkt in die von Draco zu sehen.

„Wieso lächelst du?" Er war auch noch nicht lange wach, er hatte noch eine viel zu raue Stimme dafür.

Sie hatte sich nicht erschreckt, lächelte nur weiter und schloss nochmal kurz die Augen bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. „Einfach so?" Sie rutschte näher an ihn und küsste ihn kurz. „Guten Morgen…" meinte sie leise und legte sich wieder in die Polster und beobachtete ihn.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„mmmhmmm… Ich will auch so eine Bettwäsche!" Dass es eher an Draco lag, verriet sie ihm noch nicht.

„Ach, wegen der Bettwäsche, ja?" Er streichelte über ihren nackten Rücken.

Hermine lächelte und schloss die Augen wieder als er sie streichelte. „Draco…"

„Hm?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich…" Sie hielt inne und öffnete die Augen wieder, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ja?" Draco sah sie fast schon erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm… Ich… hab Hunger…" Sie war überrascht, als sie sein fast enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Alles okay?"

„Klar…" Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie kurz. „Ich geh uns was machen… und ruf dich dann.. fühl dich wie zu Hause." Draco sah sie noch länger an, drehte sich dann aber aus dem Bett, stand auf und ging sich eine frische Boxershorts und ein Shirt anziehen

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihm nach. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und seufzte zufrieden. Gestern Nacht war einfach perfekt gewesen. Zuerst hatten sie wirklich wilden Sex miteinander, doch danach war er so zärtlich. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt und mittlerweile schliefen sie doch schon einige Zeit regelmäßig miteinander. Sie setzte sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster und lächelte gleich noch mehr. Es schneite! Es würde also doch weiße Weihnachten geben!

Mit einem erneuten zufriedenen Seufzen ließ sie sich noch ein letztes Mal ins Bett fallen, stand dann aber mit der Decke um ihren Körper auf und suchte ihre Tasche, wo ihr Zauberstab drinnen war. Mit diesem und einem großen Shirt von Draco aus dessen Kleiderschrank tapste sie ins Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen.

Als sie damit fertig war und ihre frisch hergezauberte Unterwäsche und Dracos Shirt anhatte, suchte sie diesen in der Küche auf. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder von neuem. Draco Malfoy. Du kannst wirklich gut kochen…" Sie schlang die Arme von hinten um seinen Körper.

Draco lachte und wandte sich zu ihr. „Nur das Beste für dich." Er musterte sie länger. „Na etwas zum Anziehen gefunden?"

„Mhmm… und das gehört jetzt mir." Sie grinste und ließ ihn los und setzte sich schon mal an den Frühstückstisch.

„Sooo…" Er brachte den Kaffee für sie und dann noch ein paar Köstlichkeiten, die er auf den Tisch stellte. „Lass es dir schmecken."

„Danke…" Sie nahm sich gleich ein Brötchen und begann zu essen, musterte Draco dabei aber immer mal wieder. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie musste die ganze Zeit zurück an Hogwarts denken, nachdem sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Vor allem auch an das Frühstück danach, was sie jetzt etwas zum Lachen brachte.

„Was ist?" Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nichts, es ist wirklich lecker… ich muss nur grad an… Hogwarts denken… also… an das Frühstück nachdem wir Sex hatten… wo du meintest ich hätte das geplant..."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erinnerte sich dann doch auch an das Gespräch. „Ah… ja… ich hab an dem Abend wirklich an alles gedacht, nur nicht daran."

„Klar… du hast mich mit deinem Blick ausgezogen! Ich hatte auch nur einen Bademantel an."

„Woher hätte ich damals wissen sollen, dass du unter deinen Klamotten immer so einen Körper versteckt hast?"

„Verarsch mich nicht… ich kann mit deinem Supermodel von gestern Abend nicht mithalten!"

„Müssen wir darüber wirklich diskutieren?!"

„Nein!" Hermine lächelte aber gleich wieder und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Sie bemerkte Dracos Blicke heute auf sich. Ja schon gestern Nacht hatte sie den etwas veränderten Blick bei ihm bemerkt und nicht genau gewusst, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Aber wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, konnte es vielleicht heißen,… dass…

Doch sie wurde jäh von ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als ein Tagesprophet mit einem _Plopp_ auf dem Tisch auftauchte und sich Hermine auf dem großen Bild sofort selber erkannte. Nun auf den Bildern erkannte man ihr Gesicht nicht, aber sie selber wusste sehr wohl, dass sie es war.

„Ich glaub es nicht!" Sie riss Draco die Zeitung gleich aus der Hand und starrte sich selber an. „Wer ist die geheimnisvolle Fremde an Draco Malfoys Seite?" Sie sah ihn über den Rand der Zeitung an. „Sollten die nicht über dich als Großinvestor schreiben?"

„Naja.. du bist wohl interessanter und da sie wissen, dass ich offiziell geschieden bin, ist die ganze Story interessanter. Außerdem, es wird bestimmt irgendwo erwähnt."

„Sie hätten trotzdem mehr darüber schreiben können, als über mich!" Sie seufzte, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Zeitungsartikel zu.

_Wer ist die geheimnisvolle Fremde an Draco Malfoys Seite?_

_Ein Artikel von Lavender Brown. _(Hermine verdrehte die Augen)

_London._

_Gestern Abend gab es im Namen des Ministeriums eine kleine Gala für die Investoren, die das „Ministerium für Zauberei" in letzter Zeit tatkräftig – mit Geld – unterstützt haben. So konnten einige neue Stellen ausgebaut und einige Projekte über die Bühne gebracht werden. Darunter auch Draco Malfoy, der seit zwei Jahren – unter anderem – in „Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei" unterrichtet. Er hatte vor einigen Jahren ein Imperium in der Muggelwelt aufgebaut und sich so sein eigenes Vermögen, unabhängig von seinem bekannten Todesser Vater Lucius Malfoy, verschafft. Nicht nur, dass er bis vor kurzem mit Astoria Malfoy (vormals Greengrass) verheiratet war und einen Sohn hat, er ist in dem was er tut auch sehr erfolgreich und nach der Scheidung einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen in den frühen 30er._

_Das interessanteste, oder vielleicht auch traurigste, - was die weiblichen Leser wohl ziemlich interessieren dürfte – ist, dass es scheinbar schon wieder eine neue Frau an Draco Malfoys Seite gibt. _

_Gestern Abend hatte man ihn in Begleitung dieser jungen Dame (siehe Bild oben) beim Verlassen der Gala entdeckt. Sie wollten wohl ein paar ungestörte Momente verbringen, wurden aber von etwas gestört und haben die Veranstaltung ziemlich überstürzt verlassen._

_Nun fragen sich die meisten. Wer ist diese Frau? _

_Vermutungen gibt es einige, doch nur eine kommt für mich wirklich in Frage. Sie sieht Hermine J. Granger (Freundin von Harry Potter, geschieden von Ronald Weasley) ziemlich ähnlich._

_Wie sie auf dem Bild auf der nächsten Seite vergleichen können, hat sie sich in den letzten 10 Jahren ziemlich verändert und arbeitet nun selber im Ministerium als Abteilungsleiterin, zusammen mit der geschiedenen Mrs. Malfoy…_

Hermine warf die Zeitung nun wirklich zurück auf den Tisch und sah zu Draco. „Wie kommt Lavender an all diese Informationen? Sie ist noch immer sauer, dass ich Ron geheiratet habe! Nach all diesen Jahren und sie waren nur kurz im fünften Jahr zusammen!"

Draco lachte und ignorierte den Zeitungsartikel komplett. „Ich habe es schon lange aufgegeben, darüber nachzudenken, was sie schreiben."

Die Braunhaarige murrte und seufzte. Sie musste sich wohl bald damit abfinden. Wenn es wirklich offiziell zwischen ihr und Draco werden sollte, würden sich solche Zeitungsartikel wohl häufen und diese würden bestimmt nicht immer nett sein!

„Hey…" Draco nahm ihre Hand und streichelte diese. „Versuch einfach nicht drüber nachzudenken, in ein paar Tagen hat das bestimmt jeder vergessen und niemand wird mehr darüber reden."

Sie lächelte ein wenig und nickte dann. „Ja du hast ja Recht, aber ich glaube, ich sollte Harry zumindest das von uns erzählen… Er wird mich bestimmt erkennen oder zumindest Ginny und von Ron will ich gleich gar nicht erst anfangen…"

„Dann solltest du vielleicht nach Hause und mit ihnen reden. Wir können nächste Woche etwas unternehmen. Ich hab eigentlich schon frei und kann mich leichter loseisen in Hogwarts!"

Hermine sah ihn an und nickte dann.

Sie frühstückten, oder eher brunchten zu Ende. Danach stand sie auf und küsste ihn länger. Jetzt hier weg zu müssen fiel ihr doch schwerer als geahnt.

Als sie wieder das Kleid von gestern Abend angezogen hatte und sich nochmal lange von Draco verabschiedete, verschwand sie dann doch zu Harry und Ginny.

**TBC**


	16. Wahrheit

**Kapitel 16 – Wahrheit**

Hermine hatte ihre Hände in ihrem Mantel vergraben und sah sich um, als sie am Haus der Potters geläutet hatte und wartete. Es dauerte etwas bis die Tür aufging und Ginny in dieser stand. „Hey Ginny…"

Ginny sah sie länger an und drehte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und ging in das Haus. Sie wusste es also schon. Hermine trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie Ginny ins Wohnzimmer folgte wo auch Harry saß, der mit seinem kleinen Sohn spielte.

„Hey Harry…"

Der Angesprochene sah auf und danach nochmal zu seinem Sohn, den er dann aber mit seinen Spielsachen alleine ließ um sich Hermine zuzuwenden. „Hermine… Überrascht mich keinesfalls, dass du hier auftauchst…" Er blieb vor ihr stehen und deutete an, dass sie sich an den Tisch setzten sollten.

„Ihr habt den Artikel also gelesen?" Sie hatte ihren Mantel ausgezogen und hängte ihn über ihren Sessel bevor sie sich auch setzte und von Ginny zu Harry sah, der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Haben wir und… eigentlich sind wir doch ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du uns nichts gesagt hast! Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Erstens, ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass ihr es so erfahrt, ich wollte mir zuerst nur sicher sein, ob das überhaupt eine Zukunft hat. Und zweitens: Also wirklich richtig so seit ein paar… Wochen? Wir haben uns an diesem Ball zu Thanksgiving wieder getroffen, da hatten wir einen heftigen Streit und dann ein paar Tage darauf im Ministerium… und irgendwie bin ich jetzt auf dem Bild." Sie deutete auf die Zeitung die auch hier lag.

„Oh Mann Hermine! Du hättest zumindest zu mir kommen können!" Ginny sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Ich hab mit niemanden geredet okay? Und das gestern war auch nicht geplant, nur… ich war irgendwann so eifersüchtig, dass ich ihn geküsst habe und wir zum Reden auf der Toilette verschwunden sind und als wir gehen wollten, da standen da überall diese Fotografen…"

Harry seufzte und sah sie länger an. „Hat sich Malfoy nun doch deinetwegen von seiner Frau getrennt? Immerhin, wie du in Hogwarts Vertretungslehrerin warst... da lief doch auch was zwischen euch?"

„Was? Nein! Das hab ich nicht zugelassen, ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass ich nichts Ernstesmit ihm anfange, wenn er noch verheiratet ist! Deshalb war ich es doch, die das ganze damals beendet hat... und wir haben uns eben erst zu diesem _Ball_ wieder getroffen..."

„War das seine Ex?" Ginny deutete auf Hermines Arm, sie schien auch keines Falls überrascht zu sein. Harry hatte ihr wohl alles erzählt.

„Ja und nein. Sie war es nicht direkt selber, aber ich bin mir zu 100% sicher, dass sie es in Auftrag gegeben hat. Sie hasst mich und… sie hat auch indirekt zugegeben, dass sie das mit Ron war. Es ist kein normaler zurückgeprallter Amnesia-Fluch. Sonst könnte sich Ron zumindest nach all diesen Wochen an irgendwas erinnern!"

„Sie hat gehofft, dass genau das passiert? Dass du dich um Ron kümmerst?" Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie versucht hat mich dadurch von Draco fern zu halten und das hat sie auch geschafft. Draco war schon richtig sauer auf mich. Wir haben uns auch gestritten und gestern wohl irgendwie wieder versöhnt…" Sie grinste nun ein wenig.

„Okaay!" Harry erhob seine Stimme. „Ich will ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen was du mit Malfoy so treibst okay? Aber Hermine, wirklich, sei vorsichtig, du weißt wie er früher war und schön wenn du ihn anders kennen gelernt hast… aber ich trau ihm einfach noch immer nicht…"

Hermine nickte zu Harry. Sie wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen machte und auch damals im Krankenhaus hatten sie schon ein Gespräch darüber. Sie fand aber, sie war nun wirklich alt genug eigene Fehler zu machen und auch Entscheidungen zu treffen und sie war davon überzeugt, dass das mit Draco kein Fehler werden würde.

„Gut, also wirst du Astoria anzeigen?"

„Wie denn? Ich hab noch keine Beweise… Ich habe es Draco auch erzählt und er hat mir versprochen nichts zu unternehmen. ER will mir auch beim Beweise suchen helfen, aber sonst nichts tun und das gleiche gilt für dich Harry. Du bist Auror und Lehrer. Du kannst auch niemandem einfach so einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen ohne einen Beweis!"

Harry seufzte. Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie nun mal Recht. „Ich hätte Malfoy darin doch gerne unterstützt…"

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr irgendwas unternehmt. Es reicht schon, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann, sie soll nicht noch sauer auf euch werden. Ihr habt damit nichts zu tun, aber wenn du mir helfen willst Harry, dann sag ich dir das gleiche wie Draco. Hilf mir beim Beweise suchen. Ich hab gehört du bist mit dem Minister doch ganz gut… vielleicht weiß er irgendwas…" Sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Ja, das kann ich versuchen."

Hermine nickte. „Danke…" Sie schwieg kurz. „Glaubt ihr, Ron weiß schon irgendwas davon?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, er war heute zum Mittagessen hier, da hat er aber nichts erwähnt…"

„Dann, werde ich nachher wohl mal mit ihm reden müssen..."

„Ich glaube er ist gerade noch bei Mum. Aber heute Abend wird er bestimmt zu Hause sein." Ginny sah sie länger an. „Also hast du noch genug Zeit mir zu erzählen, was du mir bis jetzt vorenthalten hast… Sie geheimnisvolle Frau!"

„Gut… das ist mein Stichwort!" Harry stand wieder auf. „Ich bin dann mal wieder im Wohnzimmer!"

Hermine sah Harry lachend nach und wandte sich dann zu Ginny. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Ginny half ihr, da sie unendlich viele Fragen stellte und Hermine einfach aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus kam.

Erst gegen 17 Uhr verabschiedete sie sich wieder von ihren Freunden und ging dann ein Haus weiter. Ron war wirklich noch nicht zu Hause, sodass sie sich erstmal umziehen konnte und dann Abendessen zubereiten ging.

Als Ron nach Hause kam, war es schon wieder dunkel und Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Ron?" Sie sah zur Eingangstür und lächelte ein wenig als Ron darin auftauchte. „Hey, na wie war es bei deiner Mum?"

Ron nickte nur und ging in die Küche.

Hermine sah ihm länger nach, schlug ihr Buch dann aber zu und folgte ihm in die Küche. „Alles okay?"

„Mhm. Klar." Er trank einen Schluck und sah zu ihr.

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Wollen wir Fernsehen?" Ron nickte erneut und wandte sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Sie wusste wenn er log und gerade tat er das. Sie nickte nur, ging dann aber wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich bequem. Ron sollte es ansprechen, wenn er etwas wusste. Sie würde es ihm nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Wo warst du heute früh eigentlich?"

„Ich? Oh, ich hab bei Emily übernachtet. Ich hab sie noch bei der Veranstaltung getroffen und wir waren so lange dort. Ich hätte nicht mehr apparieren können und sie hat eine Wohnung in der Nähe…"

„Mhm…" kam wieder die einsilbige Antwort von ihm.

Hermine sah ihn länger an, wandte sich dann aber dem Fernseher zu und achtete vorerst nicht mehr auf Ron.

Ron sah Hermine immer mal wieder von der Seite an, bevor er dann einfach die Fernbedienung nahm und auf stumm schaltete und sich mehr zu Hermine beugte, als diese zu ihm sah. Er wollte sie definitiv küssen. Doch als Hermine auswich und aufstand, um dann ganz dringend im Badezimmer zu verschwinden, schaltete er den Fernseher ganz aus und stand auf.

Die Braunhaarige blieb länger im Badezimmer und sah sich im Spiegel an. „Er weiß es...", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild. „Du wirst da jetzt raus gehen und ihm einfach alles erklären." Die Braunhaarige straffte ihre Kleidung und kam wieder heraus. „Ron…"

„Nein, bevor du mir wieder eine deiner Ausreden auftischst… will ich wissen, wie lange das mit dir und Malfoy schon geht?!" Er warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

Hermine seufzte. „Nein, Ron, das verstehst du falsch…"

„Ich versteh was falsch? Was denn? Du betrügst mich nur wenn ich nicht dabei bin oder was?"

„Nein…" Sie wusste, dass so etwas passieren würde.

„Was nein? Was ist das denn sonst? Du warst bei Emily, klar. Ich fresse einen Besen wenn das stimmen sollte!"

„Ron bitte beruhig dich!" Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich so aufregte. Sie würde ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten, deswegen hatte sich auch ihren Zauberstab hinter ihrem Rücken.

Ron ging auf und ab. „Du betrügst mich mit diesem Frettchen… wie lange geht das überhaupt schon? Hab ich es schon davor gewusst, bevor ich einen Amnesia abbekomme habe und warst du dann froh, dass ich alles vergessen habe? Oder wie soll ich mir das vorstellen?!"

„Ronald Weasley! Würdest du dich endlich setzen und mir zuhören!?" Nein sie hielt das nicht mehr aus. Er machte ihr wieder Vorwürfe und das durfte er schon lange nicht mehr und deswegen würde sie ihm jetzt die komplette Wahrheit sagen, ohne auf Verluste zu achten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und er verstand es!

Er sah sie langsam wieder an und folgte ihrer Bitte dann doch und setzte sich hin. „Also?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und blieb mit einigem Abstand von ihm entfernt stehen. „Ich weiß, das wird jetzt viel für dich werden und ich entschuldige mich jetzt auch schon im Vorhinein, aber ich halt es nicht mehr aus!"

Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Ron, ich weiß, es wird dir nicht gefallen… aber in diesen fünf Jahren ist einiges passiert, an das du dich nicht erinnerst. Ich bin nicht nur vor zwei Jahren in Hogwarts gewesen und habe dort unterrichtet. Nein, du hattest eine Affäre mit deiner neuen Arbeitskollegin aus dem Ministerium. Du hast deinen Job verloren, mir nichts davon erzählt, du hast mich betrogen, mich zu Hause eingesperrt und mich am Ende sogar geschlagen!" Sie hielt kurz inne und sprach dann einfach weiter. „In Hogwarts hab ich Draco wieder getroffen. Wir haben uns eigentlich gut verstanden und da war nichts. Ich war dir immer treu, bis ich herausgefunden habe, dass du mich schon ein paar Monate betrügst. Da ich nie zu Hause war, hab ich es auch nicht bemerkt… Ja und am Ende haben wir uns scheiden lassen Ron. Wir sind über 2 Jahre nicht mehr verheiratet! Ich mach das hier nur, damit es dir besser geht, weil deine Mutter mich darum gebeten hat, aber nicht, weil wir noch verheiratet sind. Wir sind mittlerweile wieder gute Freunde, aber nicht mehr! Und… und ich kann das einfach nicht mehr!" Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet und schloss die Augen. Ihr stiegen ein paar Tränen in die Augen und sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Was? Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Nein Ron, ich verarsch dich nicht. Ich… wir, wir sind nicht mehr verheiratet." Sie zog ihren Ehering vom Finger und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Soll ich dir die Scheidungspapiere zeigen? Ich lüg dich bei so etwas nicht an!"

„Das… ist alles wegen Malfoy passiert?"

„Nein!" Sie schloss die Augen erneut und versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Es ist passiert, weil wir uns nicht mehr geliebt haben, Ron! Du hattest eine ganz andere Vorstellung von unserem Leben als ich. Du wolltest unbedingt noch ein Kind haben, ich sollte zu Hause bleiben und du gingst arbeiten. Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich war immer schon arbeitswütig… Erinnerst du dich überhaupt an Hogwarts? Wieso sollte ich zu Hause bleiben? Ich liebe Rose… ich liebe sie wirklich mehr als alles auf der Welt, aber als sie nach Hogwarts kam, da konnte ich nicht weiter zu Hause bleiben. Ich wollte auch raus, raus und etwas erleben, einen guten Job finden und machen und den hab ich mittlerweile auch gefunden!"

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen, als diese ganzen Worte auf ihn einprasselten. Er bekam Kopfweh. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schläfe und er sah wirklich Bilder vor sich, wie sie zwei schon mal gestritten hatte. „Scheiße…"

Hermine sah auf und ging dann doch auf ihn zu. „Ron? Was ist los?" Sie hockte sich vor ihm hin und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Ob's mir gut geht?" Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie länger an. „Das fragst du mich gerade wirklich? Du hast mir gerade gesagt wir sind geschieden! Denkst du wirklich, dass es mir da so gut geht?" Er stand auf und achtete nicht auf Hermine, sodass diese zurückfiel und zu ihm hochsah.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser ich gehe jetzt…" Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder an sich und stand auf.

„Bitte.. dann hau ab." Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Hör auf sauer auf mich zu sein. Ich sag nicht, dass es deine Schuld alleine war Ron. Es war unsere gemeinsame Schuld, aber dieser Blick... genau diesen Blick, den werd ich nie vergessen und ich will nicht, dass nochmal das passiert, was du das letzte Mal bei diesem Blick getan hast..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihren Zauberstab. Bevor Ron noch etwas sagen konnte oder sie erreichte, war sie verschwunden. Sie tauchte in ihrer Londoner Wohnung auf und lehnte sich an die nächstbeste Wand hinter sich.

Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen und nun, nun hasste Ron sie bestimmt wieder. Sie fühlte sich wirklich Jahre zurückversetzt...

**TBC**


	17. Neue Überraschungen

**Kapitel 17 - Neue Überraschungen**

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und eigentlich, eigentlich sollte sie doch glücklich sein. Es war doch die schönste Zeit im Jahr. Rose würde in ein paar Tagen nach Hause kommen, dann würden sie alle zusammen feiern und es würde schön werden… aber nein, sie war nicht glücklich.

Hermine saß in ihrer Londoner Wohnung vor dem Kamin und starrte hinein. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, sie musste Ron gestern einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Nicht nur, dass er immer anhänglicher wurde, anstatt sich zu erinnern, nein auch der Zeitungsartikel mit dem großen Bild von ihr und Draco hatte dazu beigetragen.

So war sie schlussendlich geflohen, als er sie so angestarrt hatte, als würde gerade seine Welt zusammenbrechen und dieser Blick gefiel ihr nicht an ihm. Es war wie damals, als er sie geschlagen hatte und das würde sie nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Die Braunhaarige legte ihr Gesicht auf die Knie, die sie angewinkelt hatte und seufzte. Sie wollte dieses _Doppelleben_ nicht mehr auf sich nehmen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach glücklich sein. Einfach glücklich!

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihr, doch ließ sie ihre Haustür aufschrecken, als sie diese hörte. Ron konnte es nicht sein, dem hatte sie nichts von dieser Wohnung erzählt… Und sonst? Harry? Ja bestimmt war Ron sofort zu Harry gelaufen und dieser würde jetzt kommen, um ihr eine Standpauke zu halten. Da war sie sich sicher.

Innerlich stärkte sie sich schon, um ihm gegenüber zu treten, doch wandte sie sich dann wieder dem Feuer zu. Sollte er doch anfangen. Sie sah noch immer nicht zurück. Auch nicht, als er das Licht anschaltete, aber sie sprach ihn einfach an.

„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mir eine Standpauke zu halten, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen, Harry Potter!"

Es kam keine Antwort. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schloss sie dann wieder.

Jemand hockte sich hinter sie und legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. War das wirklich Harry? Er beugte sich näher zu ihr. Hermine erschrak nun doch und wandte sich viel zu schnell um, sodass ihr Kopf gegen den des Angreifers rauschte und der zurück auf den Boden fiel.

„Draco!?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an und wandte sich dann sofort ganz zu ihm um.

„Autsch!" Er hielt sich die Nase und deutete ihr an auf Abstand zu bleiben. „Wenn du so weiter machst… wundert es mich doch, dass Wiesel nicht schon früher im Krankenhaus war!" Er grinste und nahm langsam die Hand von der Nase und rümpfte diese.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst auch gleich wieder gehen, ich kehre bestimmt nicht zurück zu Ron! Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wer dich geschickt hat…" Sie wandte sich wieder zum Kamin.

Draco schloss die Augen kurz und umarmte sie dann langsam von hinten und küsste sie auf die Schulter. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich auf Potter höre und dich deinem Ex wieder ausliefere… dann kennst du mich wirklich schlecht." Er legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und drehte ihn so, dass er sie von der Seite ansehen konnte.

Hermines Widerstand gab langsam nach und sie ließ sich gegen ihn sinken, bevor sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte und sich einfach einen Kuss abholte. Sie waren irgendwie zusammen. Eigentlich. Ja. „Er ist fast durchgedreht... Und ich musste es ihm dann einfach erzählen, egal was die Ärzte dazu sagen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich dreh noch durch!"

„Potter hat mir alles erzählt, naja zumindest die Version von Weasley… Willst du mir deine erzählen?"

„Eigentlich will ich gar nicht darüber reden." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Auch gut… Ich hab nämlich eine viel bessere Idee…"

„Du hast eine bessere Idee?" Hermine drehte sich nun doch mehr zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. „Welche Idee?"

„Ich hab schon frei. In Hogwarts ist sowieso nur mehr Weihnachten im Munde und die Schüler machen ja gar nichts mehr. Sie warten nur noch auf den Zug, der in zwei Tagen kommt…"

„Ich weiß, Rose kommt doch heim…!"

„Ja,… also hast du noch ein paar Tage frei und ich auch und…"

„Nein ich hab nicht frei... Morgen ist Montag. Ich muss wieder im Ministerium sein?"

„Doch du hast frei, seit ein paar Stunden. Die kurze Version ist, das Potter mit dem Minister geredet hat, von wegen dass deine Tochter nach Hause kommt und als Vater hat er das verstanden und deswegen entführe ich dich jetzt..."

„Du entführst mich?" Sie war total überrascht und verwirrt.

„Mit deinem Einverständnis natürlich." Er grinste.

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du willst mich mit meinem Einverständnis entführen. Ist da nicht irgendwie was falsch, wenn du mein Einverständnis willst, um mich zu entführen?" Sie musste lachen. „Schon gut, ich sag schon ja!"

„Perfekt… pack ein paar Sachen, in 5 Minuten will ich los!"

„Und wo geht's hin?"

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen… wir bleiben aber in der Nähe, falls denn irgendwas los wäre…"

Hermine stand auf und sah ihn erneut skeptisch an. „Okay, ich beeil mich." Sie nickte nochmals und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte nicht alles mit ins Haus genommen. Deswegen hatte sie hier auch noch einiges, was sie auch gerne anzog und das packte sie jetzt einfach ein. „Fertig!"

„Du willst hier ja wirklich weg, wenn du so schnell bist." Er sah überrascht auf und ging zu ihr, um sie dann an sich zu ziehen und nun erst einmal richtig zu küssen. Das konnte er bis jetzt auch noch nicht.

Die Braunhaarige lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. „Mit dir will ich eigentlich überall hin…", sie sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn nochmals.

„Gut zu wissen." Er löste sich ganz von ihren Lippen und umarmte sie von der Seite. „Also gut festhalten."

Hermine tat was er verlangte und schloss die Augen, als er mit ihr disapperierte. Als sie die Augen aber wieder öffnete, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Sie standen doch tatsächlich vor Malfoy Manor!?

„Was machen wir hier?!" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Das letzte Mal als sie unfreiwillig hier war, wurde sie von Bellatrix gefoltert und ihre Hand schmerzte auch gleich wieder. Ihre neue Narbe verblasste von Tag zu Tag mehr, aber der Phantomschmerz blieb noch.

„Hey…", Draco sah sie an und drückte sie näher an sich, „es hat sich einiges geändert, seitdem du das letzte Mal hier warst. Außerdem ist meine Mutter, wie jedes Jahr, vor Weihnachten verreist. Also haben wir das ganz Haus für uns alleine."

„Haus…?", sie sah ihn an, „Das ist ein Schloss und kein Haus! Können wir nicht irgendwo anders hin? Dracooo?"

„Nein, wir sind in der Nähe, aber niemand wird uns hier vermuten und wir haben unsere Ruhe!" Er ließ sie los und ging auf die Tür zu, legte seine Hand darauf und wie von Geisterhand schwang sie auf. „Na komm schon, es wird dich auch niemand beißen…"

Widerwillig folgte sie ihm und trat in diese riesige Eingangshalle, die wirklich nicht mehr so düster wie das letzte Mal wirkte. Es waren wirklich freundliche Farben und Gemälde an der Wand. Es war richtig warm in den Gemäuern und es duftete herrlich.

„Hermine?" Er stand auf der Treppe und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich im Kreis drehte.

Die Angesprochene sah auf und ihn an. „Ja, ich komm ja schon!" Sie folgte ihm gleich und gerade wurde ihr bewusst, wie viel Geld die Familie Malfoy doch haben musste. Nein, sie musste sich auch nicht beklagen, aber es wurde ihr gerade wieder richtig bewusst. „Ich dachte du wohnst hier nicht mehr?"

„Ich wohne lieber in meiner Wohnung in London, wenn ich alleine bin, aber wenn Scorp nach Hause kommt, sind wir meistens hier bei meiner Mutter. Astoria ist außerdem ausgezogen und hat ein anderes Haus in England bekommen…" Er wartete am Treppenende auf sie und sah sie fragend an.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie viele Häuser hast du… habt ihr nochmals?"

„Ist das nicht egal?"

„Ich würde gern wissen wie arm ich im Vergleich zu dir bin?"

Das gefiel Draco wohl gar nicht. Er verdrehte die Augen, drehte sich um und ging dann einfach weiter.

„Draco?" Hermine ging ihm nach.

„Hab ich einmal in den letzten Monaten irgendwann davon gesprochen?" Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen... Privaträumen.

„Nein…?"

„Genau, es ist nämlich unwichtig!" Er stellte ihre Tasche ab und wandte sich wieder zu ihr. „Oder willst du etwa mein Bankguthaben sehen?"

„Nein danke, ich weiß auch so, dass du steinreich bist!" Sie ging an ihm vorbei, zu den Fenstern und sah hinaus. Ein wunderschöner, mit Schnee bedeckter Garten erstrahlte vor ihr. Es war generell alles viel heller.

„Würdest du endlich damit aufhören?" Er umarmte sie von hinten und küsste sie am Hals.

Hermines Widerstand brach langsam und sie ließ sich mehr in seine Arme sinken. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur etwas geplättet von… von dem ganzen hier." Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Also wie viele Häuser besitzt du?" Sie grinste aber, nein jetzt meinte sie das nicht mehr ernst.

„Du…", er grinste ebenso, packte sie dann aber so schnell, dass sie gar nicht reagieren konnte und hatte sie über seine Schulter geworfen. Daraufhin ging er mit ihr zu seinem Bett, in welches er sie fallen ließ. Bevor sie sich aber auch nur irgendwie wehren konnte, war er schon bei ihr und küsste sie innig.

Die Braunhaarige ließ es zuerst nur widerwillig und dann doch ganz willig mit sich geschehen. Den Kuss begann sie sofort zu erwidern und ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich fest um ihn. Es war noch keine 48h her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, aber sie wollte ihn am liebsten täglich 24 Stunden sehen.

…**:::…**

„Und… bekomme ich auch eine Führung durch dieses… Schloss?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und legte sich dann auch halb auf ihn.

„Schloss? Jetzt übertreibst du aber maßlos!" Er lachte und streichelte über ihren Rücken. „Aber ich denke, ich kann dir eine Führung geben, ja." Er lächelte.

„Ja gut.. dann eben Anwesen und nicht Schloss. Mr. Malfoy." Sie beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. „Also, dann hopp auf, ich will eine Führung!" Hermine setzte sich auf, angelte sich ihre Unterwäsche und Dracos Hemd und war Sekunden später anzogen. „Wir sind doch alleine hier… oder?" Sie grinste ihn an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Draco hatte das alles ohne Kommentar beobachtet und saß nun amüsiert im Bett und musterte sie. „Ja, sind wir. Und du willst wirklich so herumlaufen?"

„Ja? Wieso? Irgendwelche Einwände? Ich kann mich natürlich auch ganz anziehen, wenn es dir lieber ist."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und zog sich selber notdürftig an. Das hieß, er zog sich seine Shorts an und suchte sich ein Muskelshirt aus dem Kleiderschrank. „Also… My Lady, bitte mir zu folgen…" er ging voraus und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Hermine huschte durch die Tür und wartete auf Draco, bei dem sie sich einhängte und mit ihm mitging. „Also, wo gehen wir zuerst hin?"

„In den Salon?"

Sie nickte nur und folgte ihm in den Salon. Gleichzeitig bekam sie eine kleine Geschichtsstunde über die Familie Malfoy bzw. das Manor.

So erzählte ihr Draco, dass Männer und Frauen früher strikt getrennt waren. Am Tag hatte jeder seinen eigenen Bereich. Der Salon, in dem sie gerade standen, war früher der Salon der Männer gewesen, der der Frauen war auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Mittlerweile nutzte Narzissa ihn aber als Abstellkammer. Hermines ließ das schmunzeln. Narzissa Malfoy, irgendwie hörte sich die Mutter von Draco richtig nett an.

Auf den Salon folgte das Kinderzimmer von Scorpius. Es war riesig, wie auch die anderen Räume, aber wirklich liebevoll eingerichtet. Hermine sah sich länger um und folgte Draco dann wieder hinaus. So ging die Führung weiter, vorbei an Dracos Zimmer, weiter ins Büro, das voll mit Büchern war. Ein Traum, wie Hermine feststellen musste. Sie blätterte in ein paar Büchern herum und musste von Draco richtig rausgezerrt werden, damit sie weiter gehen konnten.

Schlussendlich kamen sie am letzten Raum im Obergeschoss an. Narzissas Schlafzimmer, das früher auch Lucius Malfoy bewohnt hatte. Die Braunhaarige fand es unhöflich in ein fremdes Schlafzimmer ohne Erlaubnis hineinzuschauen, so sah sie nur ein paar Sekunden hinein. Was ihr aber auffiel war, dass das Zimmer wirklich nur aus den Farben grün- silber- schwarz bestand. Wirklich eine Slytherin, durch und durch… oder war es eher noch immer wegen Lucius? Sie dachte nicht länger darüber nach, sondern folgte Draco lieber hinunter.

„Wie viele Zimmer hat das Haus (sie hatten sich jetzt einfach auf das Wort Haus geeinigt) eigentlich?"

„Interessiert dich das wirklich, oder willst du nur wieder einen Witz darüber reißen?"

Hermine lächelte zuckersüß und fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie ging voraus, als Draco ihr die Tür aufhielt und so stand sie mitten im Wohnzimmer. „Wow… das nenn ich mal Wohnzimmer…"

An einem Ende des Raumes war ein großer Kamin, der von ein paar gemütlichen Couchen umgeben war, sodass man die Seele baumeln lassen konnte.

Dann gab es noch einen Erker, der schon eher ein Wintergarten war, der ebenso mit gemütlichen Möbeln ausgestattet war und auch Topfpflanzen beherbergte.

Hermine stand länger am Fenster und sah hinaus, bevor sie weiter ging und an noch ein paar Bücherregalen vorbei kam. Natürlich zog sie sich wieder ein paar heraus, um darin zu blättern. Sie sah sich um, als es so ruhig war und fand Draco, der auf dem eigentlichen Sofa saß und sie wohl schon länger beobachtete. „Ja ich bin ein Bücherwurm…" sie stellte die Bücher beiseite und drehte sich dann zu ihm, um ihn auch länger einfach anzusehen.

„Was ist?" Draco sah sie nun verwirrt an.

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Nebenbei sah sie sich noch mal genau um, um dann schlussendlich vor ihm stehen zu bleiben und sich auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir was sagen…"

Draco legte die Hände an ihre Hüften und beobachtete sie fragend. „Ahja… und das wäre?"

Hermine lächelte mehr und strich ihm durch die Haare und legte ihre Hände dann in seinen Nacken, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Er hatte sie einfach zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, dass er das davor noch nicht so oft gemacht hatte. Ja in seiner Wohnung in London, da waren bestimmt schon einige vor ihr. Aber hier, in Malfoy Manor?

Ja sie waren zusammen, aber so wirklich gesagt hatten sie es sich auch noch nicht und Hermine war sich einfach gerade sicher. So sicher war sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben gewesen. „Ich liebe dich…" flüsterte sie leise gegen seine Lippen als sie sich gelöst hatte und wich dann etwas zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dieses Eisgrau. Es ließ sie immer wieder von neuem erzittern, wenn er sie so direkt anstarrte. Wenn sich seine Augen so in sie hineinbohrten, dass es schon fast wehtat und trotzdem war es gut und sie konnte sich nicht abwenden.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich das bis jetzt nur zu wenigen Personen gesagt habe und wenn ich es sage, dann meine ich es wirklich ernst…", begann Draco langsam und Hermine versetzte es doch einen kleinen Stich. Sollte das etwa heißen, sie hatte doch Unrecht? Sie ließ den Blick und den Kopf sinken. Gerade fühlte sie sich wie ein verliebter Teenager und das Gefühl war grausam.

„Hey…", er schob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es wieder an, um ihr erneut in die Augen sehen zu können, „ich war noch nicht fertig." Er lächelte und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Hm?" Hermine horchte nun doch wieder auf und sah ihn fragend an.

Draco begann mehr zu grinsen und ließ sie einfach weiter warten.

„Draco Malfoy! Rück endlich raus mit der Sprache!" Sie zog die Hände zurück und stemmte sie in ihre Hüften. Als noch immer nichts von ihm kam, seufzte sie und stand auf. Doch kam sie nicht weit, denn sofort schlangen sich seine Arme wieder von hinten um sie und zogen sie wieder an seinen warmen Körper. „Draco…", Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du Bücherwurm!"

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? War das wirklich Dracos Stimme oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Hatte er gerade wirklich seine Liebe gestanden? Ihr? So leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte? Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihm erneut in diese wunderschönen Augen.

„Was?" Sie wollte es nochmal von ihm hören, von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Du…!" Sie lächelte aber. Er hatte sie hingehalten, mit Absicht. Er schaffte es immer wieder und sie war ihm nicht mal böse!

Draco begann zu lachen und ließ sie los, als sie von ihm wegwollte, doch ging er ihr gleich nach, um sie dann wieder abzufangen und einfach zu küssen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht böse auf ihn sein konnte. Sie konnte schon, aber gerade war sie es nicht und das nutzte er aus.

Hermine kam nicht drum herum. Sie musste den Kuss erneut erwidern und seufzte erleichtert. Sie wich nicht weit von ihm zurück, doch tat sie es und wich seinen Lippen aus, um zu sprechen. „Das hat dir mal wieder gefallen, oder? Mich so hinters Licht zu führen?"

„Mhmmm…" Draco küsste sie erneut, doch bekam er gleich die Quittung, denn Hermine biss ihn locker in die Unterlippe.

„Mistkerl!" sie grinste und schlüpfte unter ihm hindurch und lief dann gleich aus dem Wohnzimmer, um dann vor weiteren 4 Türen zu stehen. Bevor sie sich entschieden hatte wo sie hinlaufen sollte, hatte Draco sie schon wieder eingefangen. „Ahh!"

„Ms. Granger, das war gerade nicht nett!" Er drehte sie zu sich und sah sie tadelnd an.

„Professor! Was soll das denn werden?" Sie schubste ihn etwas von sich und ging rückwärts weiter. Ja, es war kindisch, aber sie war nun mal gerade ein liebeskranker Teenager! Eindeutig!

Draco lachte nur und folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt. „Dir ist klar, dass du dich hier nicht so gut auskennst wie in Hogwarts und du dich bestimmt verläufst?"

„Verlaufen? Ach komm, das ist doch nur ein Haus oder etwa doch ein Schloss?" Sie ging einfach weiter, doch war irgendwann Schluss mit weiter gehen, da sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken hatte. Sie sah kurz zurück und als sie wieder nach vorne sah stand Draco schon direkt vor ihr. „Verdammt… und was machst du jetzt mit mir?"

„Ich hätte da schon so eine Idee...", er legte die Hände wieder an ihre Seiten und zog sie dicht an sich, „Dafür sollten wir aber vielleicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Mmmmh… hört sich gut an." Das Grinsen lag schon länger auf ihren Lippen und sie folgte ihm gleich als er ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr los ging auf die Treppe zu. Dort hielt Hermine ihn aber auf, um ihm erneut einen Kuss zu stehlen. Natürlich war der Treppenaufstieg gleich noch schwerer, aber sie wollte sich nicht von seinen Lippen lösen.

Keiner der Beiden bekam so mit, dass ein Auto die Einfahrt von Malfoy Manor hochfuhr. Es kam wohl jemand gerade vom Bahnhof Kings Cross an, denn sonst wurde hier nie ein Auto oder gar Chauffeur gebraucht.

Aus diesem Auto stieg keine geringere als Narzissa Malfoy höchstpersönlich. Und dahinter sprang Scorpius Malfoy aus dem Auto, der seinen Dad wohl damit überraschen wollte, dass er schon früher nach Hause gekommen war, als geplant.

„Scorpius!" Narzissas Stimme war streng, aber freundlich gegenüber ihrem Enkel. „Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt du sollst deine Krawatte richtig binden und wir nehmen sie erst herunter wenn wir im Haus sind! "

„Oma!" Er seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und zog die Krawatte nochmal zurecht. „Papa hat auch nie eine um!"

„Ja, deswegen will ich es ja dir beibringen…" Sie musste lächeln und ging voraus. „Wir überraschen ihn jetzt erst einmal und dann können wir das Krawattenthema weiter vertiefen…" Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in die Eingangshalle, als ein Gekicher ihren Blick auf die Treppe zog. Was sie dort zu sehen bekam, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. „Draco!?"

Der Angesprochene erstarrte und wich zurück und sah Hermine länger an. „Das ist unmöglich…", flüsterte er leise zu Hermine.

„DAAAD?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie dann auch noch Scorpius Stimme hörte und zog ihre Hände ganz von Draco zurück. Sie hatte das Hemd schon irgendwo auf der Treppe verloren und wurde gerade nur von Draco wirklich verdeckt. „Ich dachte wir sind allein?" zischte sie ihm zu.

„Ich doch auch…"

„Draco!" kam erneut die nun schneidende Stimme von Narzissa.

„Okay, wenn ich bis 3 gezählt habe, läufst du ins Zimmer rüber und ich werde das hier erst mal regeln." flüsterte er ihr leise zu und Hermine nickte. Als Draco bis drei gezählt hatte, lief Hermine auch schon los und Draco drehte sich in dem Moment auch um und sah zu seiner Familie hinunter. „Mutter… Scorp! Was macht ihr schon hier?!" Er ging langsam hinunter, hob sein Hemd auf dem Weg auf und tat so als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Nun, wir wollten dich eigentlich überraschen!" Narzissa sah der Frau nach, die sie davon huschen gesehen hatte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

„Das ist euch gelungen!" Er umarmte seinen Sohn gleich und ging dann zu seiner Mutter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Wer war das?" Scorp sah ihn gleich fragend an.

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren Draco." Narzissas Blick und Ton war aber nicht nur fragend, sondern auch strafend.

„Ich werde sie euch nachher noch vorstellen… aber du gehst jetzt erstmal auspacken und dich umziehen, oder willst du auch zu Hause in der Hogwarts Uniform herumlaufen?"

Scorpius schüttelte gleich den Kopf und lief die Treppen hoch, um in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Ich bin gespannt, wen du deinem Sohn vorstellen willst… wieder eine deiner kleinen Freundinnen? Dir ist klar, dass er eine Mutter braucht und nicht nur irgendjemanden, den er zwei, drei Mal sieht und dann nie wieder?! Außerdem, was fällt dir ein, so eine Person hier her mitzubringen?!"

Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte, als seine Mutter mit ihrer Predigt anfing und deutete ihr an ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. „Mutter bitte… ich will es dir ja erklären…", er deutete erneut auf das Wohnzimmer und ging dann vor.

Narzissa ließ etwas auf sich warten und schloss die Tür dann hinter sich, als sie quasi in den Raum geschwebt kam. „Nun, was willst du mir denn erklären?"

„Sie ist nicht irgendeine Person, Mutter. Du solltest wohl am besten wissen, dass ich nicht irgendjemanden hier her mitbringe. Außerdem dachte ich, du wärst noch im Urlaub und Scorpius hätte auch erst in ein paar Tagen ankommen sollen!"

„Und das gibt dir das Recht einfach so jemanden…", doch unterbrach er Narzissa gleich.

„Sie ist nicht(!) irgendjemand." Er schloss die Augen und wandte sich nur langsam wieder zu ihr, als er luftgeholt hatte. „Ich liebe sie, Mutter."

Narzissa sah nun doch überrascht auf, als sie Draco diese Worte aussprechen hörte. „Du liebst sie?"

„Ja, Mutter, das tue ich und nur deswegen ist sie auch hier und wie schon gesagt, noch hättet ihr sie gar nicht kennen lernen sollen."

„Werdet ihr heiraten?"

„Was?" Draco sah sie gleich verwirrt an. „Du willst, dass ich dir diese Frage jetzt schon beantworte? Da kannst du lange drauf warten. Außerdem weiß ich es nicht! Sie war selbst verheiratet und… keine Ahnung!"

„Hm… sie war selbst verheiratet…" Sie nickte nur und wandte sich dann aber von ihm ab. Um 8 gibt es Essen. Ich hoffe, sie hat auch etwas von sich zum Anziehen mit." Damit verließ sie dann auch schon das Wohnzimmer.

Draco seufzte schwer und sah seiner Mutter nach. Das war ganz und gar nicht geplant. Er wusste ja wieso er Überraschungen nicht leiden konnte. Worüber er nur froh war war, dass sie den Tagespropheten wohl in ihrem Urlaub nicht gelesen hatte. Sonst wüsste sie wohl schon, wer sie war.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte er sich auch gleich auf dem schnellsten Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo er Hermine auch schon auf dem Bett sitzend vorfand. Angezogen und bereit abzureisen. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich glaube es ist das Beste wenn ich verschwinde, Draco…"

„Das kannst du gleich vergessen!"

„Wie?"

„Meine Mutter will dich kennen lernen… Sie hat es mir so verklickert, dass es keine andere Wahl gibt und… hei." Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Sie wird dich gern haben. Klar, das war gerade ungünstig, aber sie muss dich einfach gern haben…"

Hermine sah ihn länger an und seufzte. „Und Scorpius?"

„Der wird dich auch gern haben… und gehe gar nicht erst auf die Frage mit dem Heiraten ein…"

„Heiraten?" Hermine sah ihn gleich wieder an.

„Meine Mutter… sie übertreibt ab und zu ein bisschen?"

Hermine gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Sie kannte Narzissa Malfoy bis jetzt nur von weitem und bis jetzt war sie noch nie SO gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen. Der Blick, den sie gerade erhaschen konnte, sah auch nicht begeistert aus... Hoffentlich ging das gut. „Okay. Dann gehen wir eben essen..." Sie sah an sich herunter und Draco wieder an. „Kann ich so überhaupt essen gehen?"

Draco zog sich derweil auch wieder ganz an und wandte sich dann zu Hermine, als er ihre Frage hörte und lächelte etwas. „Ich kann dir versichern, so kannst du essen gehen." Er zog sich fertig an und sah dann auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 8. „Wollen wir?"

Die Braunhaarige sah ihn länger an, nickte dann aber widerwillig. „Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss." Sie nahm seine Hand und folgte ihm dann langsam hinunter. „Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?"

„Noch gar nichts."

„Hm..." _‚Das kann ja heiter werden'._

Draco ging hinunter und dann zum Esszimmer, wo er die Tür aufschob und als erstes hineintrat, dicht gefolgt von Hermine. „Mutter, darf ich dir Hermine Granger vorstellen?" Er zog sie nach vorne und sah sie an.

„Mrs. Malfoy." Sie konnte gerade noch einen Knicks verhindern und lächelte.

Narzissa sah nun doch überrascht auf, als sie den Namen hörte und wandte ihren Blick langsam von Draco zu Hermine und stand dann auf. „Ms. Granger, es verwundert mich nun doch fast etwas, sie hier anzutreffen." Sie ging auf die beiden zu und sah sie länger an. „Es freut mich, Sie nun persönlich kennen zu lernen. Und unter besseren Umständen_._" Sie nickte ihr zu und drehte sich dann um und deutete auf den Tisch. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch."

Draco nickte ihr zu und schob Hermine an, bevor dieser seiner Mutter folgte. Er grinste, als sie zu ihm sah. Hilflos. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Sie haben ein sehr schönes Haus." Sie folgte Narzissa und blieb bei ihrem Platz stehen. Sie saß gegenüber von Draco. Narzissa hatte den Vorsitz und Scorp würde neben Draco sitzen.

„Danke..." Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und lächelte sogar etwas zu Hermine.

Hermine setzte sich nun auch und sah sich um. Das würde wirklich heiter werden.

„Ich hab einen Mordshunger!" Scorp kam von oben herunter gerannt, doch kaum, dass er das Esszimmer betreten hatte, bremste er ab und ging gemächlich auf seinen Platz zu. Seine Oma hatte ihn mit einem strengen Blick bedacht. Noch war ihm Hermine gar nicht aufgefallen. Erst als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und sich dann umsah war er überrascht. „Mrs. Weasley?" Er sah verwirrt zu Draco.

„Nein... nicht mehr Weasley, Granger..." besserte Hermine Scorpius gleich aus und lächelte.

„Was macht sie denn hier?" Er hatte sich zu Draco gewandt und sah diesen fragend an.

„Sie wird mit uns essen?"

„Wieso?" Er sah ihn länger fragend und direkt an. „Sie ist doch nicht etwa..." Er sah wieder zu Hermine und dann wieder zu Draco. „Ich hab keinen Hunger!" Damit war er auch schon wieder aufgestanden und verließ das Zimmer mit schnellen Schritten.

„Scorp!" Draco rief ihm nach und sah dann noch zu den Damen am Tisch. „Ich werde mit ihm reden." Damit stand er auch schon auf und folgte seinem Sohn.

Hermine sah ihnen nach und wandte sich dann langsam zu Narzissa. „Hm... schönes Haus..." wiederholte sie sich langsam.

Narzissa sah noch länger auf die Tür, nahm dann aber ihr Glas. „Nun, Ms. Granger,.. ich denke wir kommen nicht oft zu der Gelegenheit miteinander alleine zu sprechen." Sie trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann beiseite, bevor sie sich direkt an Hermine wandte und diese ansah. „Ich würde gerne wissen was Ihre Absichten sind."

„Meine... meine Absichten?"

„Genau, Ihre Absichten gegenüber meinem Sohn. Wie Sie wissen, ist er noch nicht so lange geschieden... und er hat einen Sohn. Das macht das Ganze nicht leichter, wenn Sie verstehen. Also, wenn Sie nur auf sein Geld aus sind, sollten Sie so schnell wie möglich von der Bildfläche verschwinden."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich nun aufrechter hin. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie dann mit fester Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Mrs. Malfoy, mit Verlaub, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich weder auf Dracos Geld, noch sonstige Sachen aus bin. Ich verdiene selbst genug, habe eine Wohnung in London und selber eine Tochter. Sie können mir glauben, ich war genauso wenig wie Sie darauf gefasst, hier eines Tages zu sitzen und mit Ihnen zu Essen. Es ist passiert und ich weiß bis heute noch nicht genau wie..."

Auf Narzissas Lippen bildete sich erneut so etwas wie ein Lächeln. Selten hatte sich jemand getraut ihr so die Stirn zu bieten. „Was empfinden Sie für meinen Sohn?"

Was wurde das hier eigentlich? „Ich liebe ihn, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen und nein, das passiert nicht zu oft. Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, habe ich selber eine Tochter und bevor ich ihr überhaupt einen neuen Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen würde, will ich mir selber sicher sein, dass es nun, längerfristig ist!"

„Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Vor allem zu Schulzeiten. Draco hat sich oft maßlos über Sie aufgeregt. Sie waren die Einzige, die ihn wohl in allen schulischen Leistungen übertrumpft hat? Stimmt das denn?"

Jetzt änderte sie auch noch das Thema. Hermine war kurz überrumpelt. „Nun, ja das war wohl so. Ich war... und bin noch immer sehr strebsam. Ich war längere Zeit zu Hause, bevor Rose nach Hogwarts gegangen ist... Professor Dumbledore hatte mich gefragt, ob ich ein Jahr Muggelkunde unterrichten würde... Das war auch mein Einstieg ins Berufsleben..."

„Sie müssen ihre Tochter sehr früh bekommen haben."

„Ja, mit gut 17 Jahren... und bis vor 2 Jahren war ich auch mit ihrem Vater verheiratet."

„Ronald Weasley. Ich weiß... Schrecklicher Unfall, was ihm da passiert ist." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg dann wieder eine gewisse Zeit.

Hermine beobachtete sie, trank dann aber auch einen Schluck vom Wein und sah sich um.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, auf was Sie sich hier einlassen. Der Name Malfoy ist ein alter Name. Er ist mit Traditionen verbunden,... nun einige verschweigen wir in diesem Haus seit geraumer Zeit,.. aber es gibt noch immer Verpflichtungen. Vor allem, in die eine junge Mrs. Malfoy auch hineinwachsen muss..."

Erneut wandte sich Hermine an Dracos Mutter und lauschte ihr. Sie sprach wirklich schon so, als wären sie verlobt, oder dachten daran zu heiraten. „Mrs. Malfoy, ich... wir... denken noch nicht mal daran zu..."

Doch Narzissa unterbrach sie gleich. „Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun... Sie sollten das nur wissen, wenn es einmal dazu kommen sollte... Nun ich denke, Sie wären eine sehr gute Wahl." Ja und jetzt, jetzt lächelte Narzissa wirklich und Hermine starrte sie perplex an.

„Wir haben ein Problem!" Draco stand in der Esszimmertür und sah zu Hermine.

Hermine sah sofort zu Draco und ihn fragend an. „Was ist los?"

„Mutter, entschuldigst du uns kurz?!" Als Narzissa nickte, stand Hermine, noch immer verwirrt, auf und ging zu Draco. Dieser führte sie in das Wohnzimmer und wandte sich zu ihr.

„Was ist?"

„Scorpius kann dich nicht leiden... und er will mir nicht sagen, wieso..."

**TBC**


	18. Gespräche

**Kapitel 18 – Gespräche**

Als Draco die zwei Frauen in seinem Leben verließ, um Scorpius nachzugehen, hatte er ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Wieso war sein Sohn so aufgesprungen, als er Hermine gesehen hatte? Er klopfte an die Zimmertür von Scorpius und wartete bis dieser antwortete.

„Na Kumpel. Kann ich rein kommen?" Er sah zur Tür hinein, als er ein „Ja" von drinnen hörte.

Scorpius nickte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an, kam dann aber auch zum Fenster und setzte sich zu ihm und tat es ihm gleich. „Wir sollten morgen eine Schneeballschlacht gegen Hermine machen…"

„Mhm…"

„Hmm... Wieso bist du gerade so abgehauen als du Hermine gesehen hast?"

„Ich kann sie nicht leiden."

„Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!"

„Doch. Aus der Schule und ich kann sie nicht leiden!" Er sah nun doch zu seinem Vater.

„Ich kann sie aber sehr gut leiden!"

„Ja so wie alle deine anderen _Freundinnen_? Ich hab gedacht es wird lustig zu Hause werden zu Weihnachten, aber ich glaub, ich hätte besser in Hogwarts bleiben sollen!"

„Hey." Er hielt Scorpius nun doch am Arm fest und wartete bis er ihn ansah. „Hermine ist keine von den Anderen und ich will auch gar nicht wissen woher du das weißt… aber ich will, dass du ihr zumindest eine Chance gibst, okay?"

Scorpius sah ihn länger an, verdrehte dann aber die Augen und nickte. „Ja, ja. Geht klar." Er löste sich aus dem Griff und ging von ihm weg.

Draco sah ihm nach und ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, was hier gerade geschah. Wieso sagte ihm sein Sohn nicht was los war. Bis jetzt hatte er ihm doch immer alles erzählt. „Gut, ich bin dann wieder unten. Deine Großmutter, ich und Herminebestimmt auch, würden uns freuen, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leisten würdest." Doch die Antwort darauf war nur, dass Scorpius seine Musik anmachte und sich ins Bett warf. Draco holte tief Luft und verließ das Zimmer vorerst wieder.

…**:::…**

„Er kann mich nicht leiden?" Hermine sah Draco überrascht an. „Er kennt mich doch nicht wirklich? Ich meine, ja ich war seine Lehrerin für ein Jahr in Hogwarts, aber er kennt mich nicht und ich habe ihm auch nichts getan! Ich meine… was… wenn…"

Draco schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Nein, Astoria hat damit glaub ich dieses Mal nichts zu tun… es ist irgendwas, was er mir nicht sagen will." Er ging etwas auf und ab.

„Soll ich mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden?"

„Mh.. nein ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Er hat auf stur geschaltet und würde wohl am liebsten sofort zurück nach Hogwarts…" Er sah Hermine länger an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte kurz eine Idee, doch verwarf er sie wieder.

„Was ist? Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Ach… nichts.. ich hab mir nur gedacht, vielleicht ist ein Mädchen im Spiel… Ich hab früher auch gern mal auf stur geschaltet, wenn ich nicht das bekommen habe, was ich wollte…. Aber so etwas hätte er mir erzählt.

Hermine sah ihn an und ihr ging ein Licht auf. „Bei Merlin. Ich glaub, ich weiß was los ist!"

Draco sah sie nun überrascht an. „Kannst du seit neuestem Hellsehen?"

„Ach Quatsch, nein, aber Harry hat mir damals erzählt, als wir Ron aus St. Mungos geholt haben, dass Rose und Scorpius zurzeit mehr miteinander unternehmen und sie hat mich doch gefragt, ob es nicht möglich wäre, ob ich es nochmal mit Ron versuche… und ich hab eben nein gesagt, aber ich glaub… Er kann mich nicht leiden, weil er und Rose vielleicht zusammen sind? Oder er in sie verliebt ist?"

Draco hörte aufmerksam zu und war nun wirklich überrascht. „Wieso hast du mir noch nicht früher davon erzählt?"

„Wieso? Weil ich damals anderes im Kopf hatte, als unbedingt das Liebesleben meiner Tochter… oh Gott…" Sie setzte sich nun. Rose und Scorpius? Sie kannte Scorpius Vater nun wirklich gut und wenn Scorp nur ein bisschen etwas von Draco hatte? Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Was ist?" Draco ging zu Hermine und setzte sich zu ihr und sah sie verwirrt an. „Woran denkst du?"

„Naja… Wenn Scorp nur etwas von dir hat. dann will ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Rose mit ihm zusammen ist!" meinte sie nun einfach und sah ihn länger an.

„WAS? Du denkst doch nicht etwa… nein… das hätte er mir 100%ig erzählt…"

„Ach… das hätte er dir erzählt? So wie er dir erzählt hat, dass er scheinbar eine Freundin hat?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und sprach dann weiter. „Wann hattest du das erste Mal Sex?"

„Granger, jetzt sei mal nicht so albern. Er muss mir eindeutig nicht alles nachmachen."

„Ja… aber er ist ein Malfoy!"

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?"

„Dass ihr einfach verdammt gut im Verführen seid?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und musste nun aber wieder grinsen.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, begann dann aber auch zu grinsen, als Hermine ihn so ansah und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie länger zu küssen.

Die Braunhaarige war es aber, die ihn wieder von sich schob und ein paar Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Deine Mutter ist nebenan und unsere Kinder sind wohl ein Paar. Ich glaub, wir sollten gerade wirklich an etwas anderes denken als an Sex…" meinte sie leise, doch Dracos Augen und seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel machten es ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Klar…" Gab er als Antwort, wollte schon zurückweichen, doch zog Hermine ihn dann wieder in einen Kuss.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren und Hermine wollte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag im Boden versinken. Sie sprang gleich von der Couch auf, als sie Narzissa in der Tür sah. „Das.. ist gar nicht so,.. wie es… ähm scheint…" Sie nahm gleich einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Draco ein.

„Hm…" Narzissa musste schmunzeln und nickte. „Nun, das Essen wäre nun fertig und wenn es nicht kalt werden soll, dann würde ich euch nochmal zu Tisch bitten. Scorpius wartet auch schon."

Draco nickte und folgte seiner Mutter dann sofort, hatte aber auf dem Weg Hermines Hand genommen. „Was habt ihr eigentlich geredet? Sie hat noch nie geschmunzelt, wenn sie mich mit wem knutschen gesehen hatte…" fragte er Hermine leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das erzähl ich dir vielleicht später mal…" Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und ließ seine Hand dann aber los, bevor sie ins Esszimmer kamen. Wenn Scorpius sie nicht leiden konnte, dann sollten sie das vorerst nicht auch noch heraufbeschwören.

„Nun, da wir nun endlich alle vereint sind. Lasst es euch schmecken." Narzissa sah sich in der Runde um und lächelte Scorpius noch an, bevor sie erneut zu essen begann.

…**:::…**

Hermine ließ Draco und Scorpius erneut alleine miteinander reden, während sie sich mit einem Buch in das riesige Wohnzimmer verkroch. Sie hoffte, dass er irgendwas rausfinden würde.

„Also so schlimm war sie doch gar nicht?"

„Ihr habt euch immer total komisch angestarrt, das war peinlich Dad!"

„Komisch angestarrt?"

„So hast du Mum nie angesehen…" Er sah ihn fragend an und sprach weiter bevor Draco antworten konnte. „Hast du sie echt so gern? Also Ms. Granger…?"

„Sie hat doch gesagt du kannst sie Hermine nennen… und…", er setzte sich nun wieder zu seinem Sohn, „Ja ich hab sie wirklich sehr gerne…"

„Mhmm… trotzdem ist es doof. Ich will keine Stiefschwester haben…"

„Stiefschwester? OH du meinst Rose… Sie geht mit dir in die gleiche Stufe oder?"

„Jaa tut sie…" Er sah gleich wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Hm, wir haben da ja so eine Vermutung."

„Wir?" Scorp sah seinen Vater nun wieder fragend an. „Ihr beide habt schon zusammen eine Vermutung?"

„Hör auf damit…" Er lachte und lehnte sich zurück. „Kann es sein, dass _du_ Rose sehr gern hast?"

„Was? Diese blöde Zicke? Nein!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust

„Ahja…" Er grinste und musste zugeben sich selber in Scorpius wieder zu erkennen. „Harry Potter, dein Quiddich Trainer, er sagt ihr unternehmt zur Zeit einiges miteinander?"

„Woher weiß du das schon wieder?"

„Hermine ist sehr gut mit Potter… also Mr. Potter befreundet."

„Sie ist trotzdem eine blöde Zicke!"

„Was ist passiert Scorp?" Er sah ihn fragend an. „Ich werde es Hermine auch nicht verraten, versprochen."

„Wirklich?" Er sah ihn skeptisch an.

Draco nickte sofort und sah ihn fragend an. „Also, was ist passiert?"

Scorpius setzte sich mehr auf und sah auf den Boden. „Naja, ich kann sie ganz gut leiden und eigentlich dachte ich,… dass sie das auch tut… und ähm… nach dem letzten Quidditch Spiel, da haben wir gewonnen (Dracos Einwurf – „Da habt ihrs Gryffindor wohl gezeigt", ignorierte er einfach) und sie hat mir auch gratuliert und dann wollte ich sie küssen und sie hat mir eine runter gehauen!"

„Oh..." Er sah seinen Sohn länger an, legte dann aber eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Granger Mädchen sind kompliziert, das kannst du mir glauben…"

„Dad ich will jetzt nicht hören was zwischen dir und Ms. Granger läuft!" Er sah gleich auf und ihn fast geschockt an.

„Hey, ich sag doch gar nichts!" Er sah ihn länger an. „Okay… also, ich glaub Rose mag dich auch, sonst würde sie nicht so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber ich denke sie weiß nicht was sie von dir halten soll… Du musst ihr ein bisschen den Hof machen, ihr zeigen, dass du sie gern hast und nicht so tun, als wäre sie nur ein guter Kumpel. Verstehst du?"

Scorpius sah gleich wieder auf und ihn länger an. „Würde es gar nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mit Rose also zusammen komme und du und Ms. Granger heiraten?"

„Also von heiraten reden wir hier noch gar nicht, aber naja, ihr zwei seit keine Blutsverwandten, also wäre das bestimmt kein Problem von mir. Nur Hermine würde bestimm ein größeres Auge auf dich haben…" Er grinste etwas.

Er sah nun mehr auf. „Hmm… vielleicht finde ich sie doch gar nicht so blöd…"

Draco grinste und umarmte seinen Sohn länger. „Wir können die beiden ja einladen, was hältst du davon?"

Scorpius nickte etwas. „Hört sich gut an. Aber Dad… ich brauch noch ein Geschenk für Rose!"

„Wem sagst du das, ich brauch auch noch ein Geschenk für Hermine!" Draco sah ihn länger an und beide begannen nun doch zu lachen.

…**:::…**

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf, als sie die Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte. Sie war so in die Geschichte vertieft und hatte nichts mitbekommen. „Na wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Du hattest Recht." Er setzte sich neben sie. „Scorpius mag Rose ziemlich gerne, aber ich darf dir nicht verraten, was passiert ist, dass er sie blöde Zicke nennt… Trotzdem würde er sich auch freuen, wenn ihr beide uns besuchen kommen würdet, jetzt in den Ferien."

„Blöde Zicke?" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, war aber noch überraschter und erfreuter über die Einladung. „Darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Und ich will kein Geschenk, Draco!" meinte sie, als sie so an ihm lehnte. „Das alles ist schon Geschenk genug…" flüsterte sie leise zu sich selber.

„Mhm…" Er streichelte über ihre Seite und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Mal sehen."

„Nein nicht _Mal sehen_, ich hab auch kein Geschenk für dich und ich will auch keines von dir, wirklich. Versprich es mir!"

„Ich kann dir nicht alles versprechen und das ist mein letztes Wort dazu!" Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie länger.

…**:::…**

Hermine blieb noch die ganze Nacht und den nächsten Vormittag in Malfoy Manor, bis sie dann aber nach Kings Cross apparierte, um ihre Tochter vom Hogwarts Express abzuholen. Die Ferien hatten offiziell für Rose begonnen und da sie ja, dank Draco, frei hatte, wollte sie sie gleich selber abholen. So konnte sie vielleicht auch noch mit Rose etwas reden, während sie in ihre Wohnung fuhren. Dort würden sie ein paar Sachen packen und dann über die Weihnachtstage zu Ron ziehen. So wie sie es die letzten Jahre auch gemacht hatten.

„Mum?" Rose sah ihre Mutter überrascht an, als sie vor ihr stand, umarmte sie dann aber. „Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Ich hab schon früher frei bekommen und mir gedacht, dass ich dich gleich abholen komme."

„Cool." Bevor sie den Bahnsteig des Hogwarts Expresses verließen, ließ Hermine den Koffer ihrer Tochter schrumpfen, sodass sie ihn leicht durch London brachten.

„Na, wie war es so in der Schule? Prüfungen, Freunde, Jungs?" Sie ging neben ihr her.

„Jungs?" Rose sah Hermine sofort fragend an.

„Ach… Harry hat nur etwas erwähnt, von wegen das du zurzeit öfters mit Scorpius Malfoy unterwegs bist?"

„Nein, der ist ein Idiot!" Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.

Hermine beobachtete ihre Tochter und ging weiter neben ihr her. Sie musste ihr von Draco erzählen, am besten noch bevor sie bei den Malfoys waren. „Ein Idiot? Was ist denn passiert? Hat er irgendwas angestellt?"

„Hm… müssen wir darüber reden Mum. Er ist einfach ein Idiot!"

Sie nickte. „Okay. Er ist also ein Idiot… dann wundert es mich, dass er uns nach Weihnachten eingeladen hat…"

„Er hat uns eingeladen?" Rose blieb nun stehen und sah ihre Mutter fragen an. „Wieso lädt dich Scorpius ein?"

„Naja… nicht direkt Scorpius… ähm… es gibt da etwas, was ich dir erzählen muss…"

„Nein Mum, sag mir nicht, dass du und Mr. Malfoy zusammen seid!"

„Also... irgendwie… Rose.. hey!" Sie lief ihr gleich nach, als ihre Tochter anfing zu laufen. Gerade noch so erwischte sie die gleiche U-Bahn wie sie. „Rose, was soll das? Willst du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir reden?" Rose antwortete nichts. „Gut dann lass uns das zu Hause weiter bereden!" Hermine seufzte und beobachtete ihre Tochter. Die gleiche Reaktion wie Scorpius. Nur Rose war schon nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen. Jetzt war es wohl nicht besser geworden.

Als Hermine die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Rose Koffer wieder auf Originalgröße gezaubert hatte, wollte sie sich eigentlich wieder an diese wenden. Doch hatte Rose andere Pläne. Sie schnappte ihren Koffer und ging mit schnellen Schritten in ihr Zimmer. Die Tür flog nur so zu und als nächstes ertönte laute Musik. „Das darf nicht wahr sein..." Hermine sah auf die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter und ließ sie nun in Ruhe. Sie ging stattdessen kochen. Hunger würde Rose bestimmt aus dem Zimmer kommen lassen... hoffentlich.

Doch kam es nicht so. Hermine hatte fertig gekocht und rief Rose auch ein paar Mal. Zumindest hatte sie die Musik leiser gestellt, also musste sie sie hören. Die Braunhaarige wartete noch ein bisschen, bevor sie dann doch zu dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter ging und daran klopfte. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie die Tür und sah hinein. Rose lag am Bett, Kopfhörer auf und las wohl ein Buch.

Hermine wartete ein wenig, bevor sie zu ihr ging und sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte und eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte, damit sie merkte, dass sie hier war und sie aufsah.

„Mum... was gibt's?" Rose hatte die Kopfhörer abgesetzt und setzte sich selber auf.

„Würdest du mit mir reden?"

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte an die Wand, an der ihr Bett stand. „Du bist also mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen... ich dachte ihr habt euch immer gehasst in der Schule!"

Hermine lachte etwas auf. „Wenn mir das jemand vor ein paar Jahren erzählt hätte, hätte ich ihn auf den Mond gehext... das kannst du mir glauben..." Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Ich oder eher wir wollten eigentlich noch warten, bevor wir Scorpius oder dir davon erzählen... aber Scorpius war schon früher zu Hause und hat sich gefragt, wieso ich da bin... naja..." die Braunhaarige sah langsam wieder zu Rose. "Kann es sein, dass irgendwas zwischen dir und Scorpius vorgefallen ist?"

„Mum! Wechsel nicht das Thema! Du sollst mir von meinem neuen Stiefvater erzählen!"

„Stiefvater?" Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie schüttelte gleich wieder den Kopf. „Also, vom heiraten reden wir bestimmt noch lange nicht... keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt nochmal heiraten will? Das ist alles noch total... ähm.. naja, es ist neu und Heirat ist überhaupt noch keine Thema,... aber ich hab ihn sehr gerne, ja und deswegen hab ich gehofft, dass du ihm vielleicht auch eine Chance gibst?"

Rose beobachtete ihre Mutter etwas und legte den Kopf schief, als sie so von Draco zu sprechen begann. „Das ist total komisch..."

„Was?" Hermine sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Naja... du und mein Lehrer und dann ist es auch noch Draco Malfoy!"

„Ja, es muss für dich komisch sein. Er ist nicht dein Dad, ich weiß,... aber den will er dir auch gar nicht ersetzen. Du kannst noch immer, egal wann du willst, zu Ron, ihn besuchen und ich komm natürlich mit... außerdem verbringen wir die Weihnachtsfeiertage wie jedes Jahr mit ihm zusammen und Oma und Opa Weasley... die ganze Familie eben.." Hermine nickte und lächelte zu Rose.

Die Jüngere seufzte und nickte. „Ja... ich hab mich ehrlich gesagt schon gewundert, wann du mir jemanden vorstellen willst..."

Hermine sah sie erneut länger an. Für ihre bald 14 Jahre wirkte Rose so erwachsen. Sie war in dem Alter eindeutig noch nicht so wie sie gewesen. Ob die Scheidung von Ron dazu beigetragen hatte? Hermine hatte damals auch Probleme... und sich bestimmt nicht 100%ig um ihre Tochter gekümmert. Das musste wieder ganz anders werden!

„Muum? Heulst du gleich?!"

„Was? Ich.. nein.." Hermine sah beiseite und schniefte etwas, sah dann aber wieder zu Rose und umarmte sie einfach. „Mein kleine Große..."

„Mum! Du erdrückst mich..." Doch gab Rose den Widerstand auf und umarmte sie dann auch. „Hab dich lieb, Mama..."

„Ich dich auch... meine Große!" Sie küsste sie auf den Kopf und stand dann aber mit ihr auf, um hinaus zum Esstisch zu gehen. Sie musste wohl doch noch etwas nachbohren, um etwas über Scorpius raus zu bekommen, oder vielleicht doch einen anderen Jungen?

**TBC**


	19. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Kapitel 19 - Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

Die letzte Woche vor Weihnachten verging viel zu schnell und Hermine hatte noch so viel zu tun vor Heilig Abend. Immerhin musste sie noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen – früher war keine Zeit gewesen – und dann den Großeinkauf für das Festessen zu Heilig Abend in Rons Haus.

Wie jedes Jahr würden sie Weihnachten mit der gesamten Familie feiern und die gesamte Familie war mittlerweile wirklich riesig. Immerhin würden alle Weasleys, alle Potters und auch Grangers kommen.

Doch bevor sie das Haus von Ron wieder betrat, war erst noch eine Aussprache mit Ron nötig. So traf sie sich einen Tag vor dem geplanten Weihnachtsumzug bei Harry zu Hause. Hermine war schon länger da, als Ron zur Tür rein kam. Sie verspannte sich etwas. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie Ron reagieren würde bzw. wie er generell drauf war. Hatte er einen Schock erlitten? War er wütend? Fragen über Fragen und Harry hatte ihr auch nichts gesagt!

„Hi Ron…"

Der Angesprochene sah auf und nickte zu Hermine, bevor er sich setzte.

„Wie geht's dir denn? Alles soweit in Ordnung?" Hermine sah Harry nach, der ihr andeutete, dass er in der Küche, also gleich neben an, war.

„Es ging mir schon mal besser… aber ja.. sonst ganz gut. Und dir?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Hermine seufzte. „Auch ganz gut." Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Wir sollten darüber reden."

„Ja, ich weiß und bevor du was sagst, ich hab ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen zurückbekommen. Als du mir das alles vor den Latz geknallt hast, hat das glaub ich irgendwie eine Barriere gebrochen. Seitdem kommen Tag für Tag ein paar Erinnerungen zurück. Ich weiß, was damals passiert ist. Harry hat mir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge geholfen und langsam wird das Puzzle komplett. Trotzdem versteh ich nicht, wieso es gerade Malfoy ist!?" Ron war nett und richtig verständnisvoll, aber am Ende war ein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ron, ich bin nicht hier um über Draco zu diskutieren, ich bin hier… um zu erfahren, ob wir Weihnachten wie immer feiern können… oder ob ich lieber zu Hause bleiben soll… Ich weiß, das muss für dich ein Schock gewesen sein und ich kann es dir auch nicht verübeln, wenn du sauer auf mich bist,… aber ich konnte so einfach nicht mehr weiter machen…"

Ron hob gleich abwehrend die Hände. „Stopp Hermine, du bleibst bestimmt nicht zu Hause… klar bin ich geschockt, noch immer, aber Mum würde mir erstens den Kopf abreissen, wenn du nicht dabei bist… und zweitens waren wir doch mittlerweile auch wieder gute Freunde… Das müssen wir ja auch noch mal hinbekommen, oder?" Er lächelte sie nun doch an.

Hermine war mit einem Mal total erleichtert, als sie sein Lächeln sah. Es war aufrichtig und ehrlich. Sofort begann auch sie zu lächeln, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum um Ron einfach zu umarmen. „Ich würd mich freuen, wenn wir es noch einmal schaffen. Glaub mir!"

Ron umarmte sie auch gleich und hielt sie länger fest. „Trotzdem… Malfoy?"

Sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, als sie ihn losgelassen hatte. Nein dazu würde sie nichts sagen. Sie musste bestimmt noch ihrer Mutter und Molly und allen anderen, die zum Weihnachtsessen kommen würden erzählen, wie das nur passieren konnte.

…**:::…**

Einen Tag später tauchte Hermine mitsamt Rose bei Ron auf und gingen erst mal ihre Zimmer beziehen. Danach stellte sich Hermine in die Küche, während sie im Wohnzimmer Ron am Christbaum werkeln hörte und Rose oben in ihrem Zimmer war.

Wenn man dies so von außen betrachtete, konnte es wirklich eine glückliche Familie sein.

Erst als es Abend wurde war Hermine auch endlich mit allem fertig und verabschiedete sich für einige Zeit im Badezimmer, um sich fertig zu machen. Gegen 19 Uhr kam sie wieder runter und sah lächelnd auf den Christbaum, der genau pünktlich erstrahlte. Der Geschenkehaufen darunter war wirklich groß, aber bei den ganzen Leuten, die bald hier im Haus waren, kein Wunder.

Gott sei Dank hatte sie an den Vergrößerungszauber gedacht, sonst wären sie wirklich einander auf die Zehen gestiegen.

„Das hast du schön gemacht Ron…" Hermine stand neben ihm und nickte.

„Naa, irgendwas muss ich auch noch hinbekommen!" Er grinste zu ihr, wandte sich dann aber gleich ab, als es an der Tür läutete und die ersten Gäste eintrudelten. Harry, Ginny und ihre Kinder waren die ersten, sie hatten auch den kürzesten Weg.

Bald darauf läuteten Hermines Eltern, danach kamen Rons Geschwister mit Freundin, Frau und (wenn schon vorhanden) den Kindern.

Molly und Arthur trudelten fast als letztes ein, aber Molly hatte eine gute Ausrede. Der Kuchen war noch nicht fertig gewesen und Hermine war es eigentlich schon gewohnt von Rons Mutter.

Bald darauf herrschte das reinste Chaos, aber im positiven Sinne. Stimmen hier und dort, Rufe von einem zum anderen Ende des Hauses und Hermine stand mitten drinnen und beobachtete das Ganze. Es war fast perfekt. Eine Person fehlte aber leider noch zu Hermines persönlichem Glück. Draco Malfoy. Auf diesen musste sie aber leider noch verzichten, doch die Gedanken verflogen gleich wieder, als die ersten Fragen über die Gerüchte und den Zeitungsbericht auf Hermine einprasselten.

Irgendwann zog Hermine es aber doch vor in die Küche zu verschwinden, um sich wieder dem Herd zu widmen.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, wie du für so viele Leute kochen kannst... mein Schatz." Jane Granger half ihr gerade in der Küche ein paar Sachen vorzubereiten.

„Ach Mum… mit ein bisschen Magie hier und da, geht das schon…" Sie schmunzelte zu ihr und machte weiter.

„Weißt du noch… vor ein paar Jahren haben wir auch hier gestanden und da hab ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht…"

„Hm?" Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Und jetzt… jetzt strahlst du wieder so sehr, dass mich das richtig glücklich macht!"

„Muum…" Hermine wandte sich nun doch ganz zu ihrer Mutter und lächelte. „Ich bin… naja… ich glaub ich bin seit langem wieder glücklich…"

„Das sieht man dir auch an!" Jane ging zu ihrer Tochter und umarmte sie länger. „Ich hoffe ich lerne diesen Draco Malfoy auch endlich mal persönlich kennen… und muss nicht immer alles von Molly erfahren…"

Hermine lachte und umarmte ihre Mutter nochmal. „Sobald wir beide Zeit haben, werde ich ihn euch vorstellen. Versprochen!"

„Gut, gut! Denn bevor du das nächste Mal heiratest, wird dein Zukünftiger, von deinem Vater durch die Mangel genommen, hat er mir verraten!" Sie hatte Hermine los gelassen, nahm eine der Schüsseln und verließ die Küche.

„Was? Nein das wird er nicht! Mum!" Sie lachte aber, als sie davon ging, folgte ihr dann aber gleich mit ein paar weiteren Schüsseln, die hinter ihr und vor ihr dahinflogen.

„Sooo, ich würd sagen. Lasst es euch schmecken!" Hermine setzte sich, als nach ein paar Minuten alles aus der Küche am Tisch stand und jeder zulangte. Sie sah sich um und beobachtete länger, bevor sie selber auch zu essen begann. Das war Weihnachten nach ihrem Geschmack. Familie um sich, ein gutes Essen, gute Gespräche und viel Lachen.

…**:::…**

Zwei Stunden später war auch wirklich jeder am Tisch satt. Sie hatten drei Gänge und es war so gut wie alles davon aufgegessen. Als die Frauen sich erst mal für ein paar Minuten in die Küche zurückzogen, um mit ihren Zauberstäben das Geschirr in Windeseile zu putzen, machten es sich die Männer samt den Kindern schon mal vor dem Christbaum gemütlich.

Ab jetzt war der gemütliche Teil angesagt. Ein paar Kekse, Tee und Kakao und fröhliche Kindergesichter.

Als schon fast alle Geschenke verteilt waren, die Kinder mit ihren neuen Sachen spielten, hier und da auch stritten, sah Hermine überrascht auf, als Rose nochmal zu ihr kam. Eigentlich hatte sie schon alle Geschenke bekommen! „Für mich?"

„Ja, hat fast ganz unten gelegen… von wem ist es denn?" Rose war ziemlich neugierig.

Hermine sah ihre Tochter fragend an und dann auf das Päckchen. Es war in ein silbernes Papier eingewickelt mit einer grünen Seidenschleife darauf. Sie konnte sich denken von wem das Geschenk war, aber sie hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass sie kein Geschenk von ihm brauchte oder eher auch nicht wollte.

„Hermine, mach schon auf!" Ginny war mit einem Mal bei ihr und forderte sie auf. Die gesamten Augenpaare in dem Raum waren nun auf sie gerichtet.

„Ihr seid ja überhaupt nicht neugierig!" Sie lachte etwas, wandte sich dann aber doch wieder dem länglichen Päckchen zu und öffnete es. Als das Papier aufging, kam eine kleine längliche Schachtel zum Vorschein und ein Zettel. Sie zog den Zettel zuerst an sich und klappte ihn auf. Natürlich war das Geschenk von Draco. Sie lächelte gleich.

_Auch wenn du gesagt hast, dass du kein Geschenk willst, _

_musst du dich daran gewöhnen, dass ich mich nicht immer _

_daran halten werde… _

_Merry Christmas Hermine!_

_Draco _

„Ooooh, das ist ja total süß!" Ginny hatte über Hermines Schulter gelinst und deutete ihr an, die Schachtel endlich zu öffnen.

Hermine atmete nochmal tief ein, bevor sie es wirklich tat und ein wunderschönes Armband zum Vorschein kam. Es war richtig edel. Sie zog es langsam aus der Schachtel und betrachtete es genauer, es war Silber und mit ein paar Smaragden bestückt. Erst als sie es etwas drehte fiel ihr das Datum auf, das darin eingraviert war. Es war der Tag, an dem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Noch dazu kamen zwei Buchstaben. Das D für Draco und das H für Hermine.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie bekommen und so etwas hätte sie auch nie von Draco erwartet, war er insgeheim etwa ein waschechter Romantiker?

Erst als sie von Ginny ein wenig geschüttelt wurde, bemerkte sie, dass sie schon länger in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken war. Nur langsam bekam sie das Stimmwirrwarr und die Fragen um sie herum wieder mit. Hermine schüttelte aber einfach nur den Kopf und klappte die Schatulle wieder zu. Nein, sie würde definitiv niemandem verraten, was genau dieses Datum zu bedeuten hatte.

Stattdessen stand sie einfach auf, ging in die Küche, zog ein Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb ein paar Zeilen.

_Eigentlich sollte ich böse auf dich sein, ich sagte keine _

_Geschenke und dann, dann machst du mir auch noch so ein schönes…_

_Merry Christmas Draco… _

_Hermine 3_

Mit einem breiten Lächeln band sie die Nachricht an die Eule und schickte sie in die Nacht hinaus. Das war doch ein wunderschönes Weihnachten und in ein paar Tagen würde sie Draco auch endlich wieder sehen, dann konnte sie sich auch noch persönlich bei ihm bedanken.

…**:::…**

Die Weihnachtstage vergingen wie im Flug. Von einem Essen ging es zum nächsten, von einem Familienbesuch zum anderen. Denn die Tage bis Silvester waren völlig ausgebucht, sie besuchten sich alle gegenseitig.

Da am 24. Dezember alle bei Hermine und Ron waren, luden die Anderen an den Tagen darauf zu sich nach Hause ein. So war Hermine doch froh, als der 31. Dezember kam und sie erst mal zu Hause war, um wieder etwas runter zu kommen. Heute war der Tag an dem sie Draco, Narzissa und Scorpius wieder sehen würde.

Sie hatten sich auf Silvester geeinigt, da an diesem Tag die Familienbesuche beendet waren und sie wirklich entspannt in den Tag starten konnten. Außerdem würde es auch noch das Zusammentreffen von Scorpius und Rose werden.

Hermine betete insgeheim, dass die zwei sich gut verstanden und nicht zu streiten beginnen würden. Immerhin konnte sie ihre Tochter nicht zwingen sich mit Scorpius zu vertragen… Aber es wäre eindeutig einfacher, wenn sie es tun würden.

„Muuum?" Rose kam suchend in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. „Wann gehen wir heute zu Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermine musste etwas lachen, als sie ihre Tochter so reden hörte. Setzte sich dann aber auf (sie lag noch immer im Bett) und sah Rose länger an. „Gegen 5 sollen wir bei ihnen sein. Es gibt was zu essen und dann so um Mitternacht wollen wir mal sehen, wo wir uns das Feuerwerk ansehen werden." Sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Hmm... okay."

„Ist alles okay Rose?"

„Mhh... ja schon." Sie seufzte und sah auf die Bettdecke, bevor sie sich einfach hinlegte und wartete bis es ihre Mutter ihr gleich getan hatte. „Mum... wie hast du bemerkt, dass du in Dad verliebt bist... oder eben nicht mehr?"

Hermine sah sie überrascht an. „Weißt du...", sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke, „irgendwann weiß man es einfach... man fühlt sich in der Gegenwart der anderen Person so wohl, man will nur mehr bei dem Anderen sein... Es ist ein schönes Gefühl." Sie sah wieder zu Rose und sie fragend an. „Wieso? Gibt's da vielleicht jemanden bei dir?"

Rose hing an Hermines Lippen und drehte sich auch gleich auf den Rücken. „Vielleicht... Also..." Sie setzte sich wieder auf und seufzte. „Schon okay..." Sie lächelte zu Hermine und nickte. „Ich wollt' s nur mal wissen..."

„Rose, wenn du mir irgendwas sagen willst... du kannst mir alles sagen. Ehrlich."

„Ja... und nein..." Rose stand nun doch wieder auf. „Wie soll das denn bitte werden, wenn Scorpius mein Stiefbruder wird und..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief dann aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine hörte nur die Zimmertür ihrer Tochter und starrte ihr nach. „Also doch..." Sie seufzte und stand auf, um ihr zu folgen. Sie klopfte an der Zimmertür, um sie dann zu öffnen, doch erstens kam kein Wort von Rose und zweitens, war die Tür abgeschlossen. „Rose, hey, wieso hast du abgeschlossen. Wenn du Scorpius gerne hast, ist das doch kein Problem! Ihr seid doch keine wirklichen Geschwister! Rose, bitte mach die Tür auf!"

„Nein! Ich komm heute Abend ja mit, aber bis dahin will ich meine Ruhe!" Kam die Stimme aus dem Zimmer.

„Rosie. Lass mich doch mit dir reden!"

„Nein!" Kam es erneut von ihr.

Hermine versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, doch gab sie es dann auf, als Rose keine Anstalten machte aufzusperren oder aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Sie konnte nicht anders und lies sie daher erst einmal für sich sein.

Ihre Tochter empfand also doch etwas für Scorpius und dann war sie selber auch noch mit dem Vater zusammen. Langsam kam es ihr so vor, dass Malfoys eine komische Anziehungskraft auf Grangers hatten.

**...:::...**

Hermine war froh, als Rose kurz vor 5 doch noch aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sie hatte sich etwas Schickes angezogen und kam langsam auf Hermine zu. „Wir können,.. wenn wir denn müssen..."

„Rose. Komm schon, gib dem Ganzen doch bitte eine Chance."

„Mum, ich komm ja mit, also könntest du bitte aufhören... und schau mich nicht so an!" Rose zog ihren Mantel über und sah ihre Mutter fragend an. „Also können wir?"

Hermine seufzte, nahm dann aber die Hand ihrer Tochter und apparierte mit Rose, vor die Tore von Malfoy Manor. Sie sah ihre Tochter länger an, bevor sie auf die Eingangstür zuging und daran klopfte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis diese aufging und Draco darin stand. Sofort begann Hermine wieder zu lächeln und ging auf ihn zu. „Hey..." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, hielt kurz inne, küsste ihn dann aber doch zur Begrüßung auf die Lippen.

„Hallo, Mr. Malfoy..." Rose ging einfach an den beiden vorbei und entdeckte dann auch gleich Scorpius, wandte sich aber sofort von ihm ab und suchte nach der Mantelablage.

„Na, deine Tochter ist ja sehr gut drauf..." Draco sah ihr nach und Hermine dann fragend an.

„Frag mich nicht, sie ist so seit heute Morgen..." Hermine seufzte und folgte Draco dann ins Haus und sah sich um. Es war wunderschön weihnachtlich dekoriert und im Wohnzimmer konnte sie einen Christbaum erkennen.

„Wir werden das heute schon irgendwie schaffen..." Draco nahm ihr den Mantel ab und entdeckte dann sein... oder besser gesagt ihr Armband. „Es gefällt dir?"

Hermine sah auf ihren Arm und nur langsam wieder auf. „Ja, es ist wunderschön... danke nochmal..." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal länger.

Erst das, MUM und DAD aus einer der Ecken, ließen sie auseinander fahren. Ihre Kinder waren ja auch noch da und das Problem hatten sie auch noch nicht gelöst.

„Ähm... wie wäre es mit Essen!" Draco sah zu Rose, Scorpius und dann zu Hermine. „Ich hoffe ihr habt großen Hunger mitgebracht? Meine Mutter hat so viel Essen gekocht, als wären wir eine ganze Quidditch Mannschaft!" Er lachte etwas und deutete ihnen den Weg zum Esszimmer,. bevor er den beiden Kindern mit Hermine folgte. „Hast du irgendwas von Rose raus bekommen?"

„Hm?" Hermine sah zu ihm und nickte ein wenig. „Ich glaub sie mag ihn, aber dann doch wieder nicht... irgendwas ist vorgefallen zwischen den Beiden... und du willst mir nicht sagen was..."

„Ich hab es Scorpius versprochen und es ist doch besser, wenn die zwei das unter sich regeln oder?"

„Besser wäre es wirklich, ja..." Hermine sah auf, als Narzissa aus einer anderen Tür ins Esszimmer kam und lächelte sie gleich freundlich an. „Danke für die Einladung!"

„Aber gerne doch..." Narzissa wandte sich zu Rose und lächelte. „Und du bist bestimmt die kleine Rose... naja.. oder eher schon Groß... ich mache bei Scorpius auch immer den Fehler..."

Rose nickte und schüttelte ganz höflich ihre Hand. „Hallo Mrs. Malfoy..."

„Ach bitte... Narzissa mein Kind..." Sie lächelte. Generell wirkte Narzissa viel freundlicher als das letzte Mal. Entweder hatte sie sich mit der Situation abgefunden oder...

„Sie mag die Zeit um Weihnachten verdammt gerne..." beantwortete ihr Draco die unausgesprochene Frage über Narzissa und zog Hermine dann den Stuhl neben sich zurecht, wartete bis sie saß und setzte sich dann selber.

„Ah... wer mag die Zeit auch nicht?" Sie setzte sich und sah zu Rose, die ihr gegenüber saß, neben Scorpius. „Heute darf ich sogar schon neben dir sitzen... Fortschritt?" Hermine sah doch wieder zu Draco und lächelte. Sie hatte ihn wirklich vermisst in diesen letzten Tagen. Sie merkte es gerade, denn seine Hand wollte sie gerade am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, du hast bei meiner Mutter wohl einen ziemlich guten Eindruck hinterlassen..." Er lachte ein wenig und zog ihre Hand zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

Dracos Mutter war dazwischen kurz verschwunden gewesen, doch kam sie nun erneut zurück, und nahm den Vorsitz am Tisch ein. Sie wünschte einen guten Appetit, was auch das Stichwort für das Personal war, denn diese brachten eine Schüssel nach der anderen in das Esszimmer.

Das war wirklich Essen für eine ganze Mannschaft, niemals würden 5 Personen das alles aufessen können.

**...:::...**

Der Abend verlief im Großen und Ganzen recht ruhig ab. Ignorierte man die Sticheleien, die Rose und Scorpius sich gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen. Während des Essens waren sie noch ruhig gewesen, aber kaum hatten sie das ganze ins Wohnzimmer verlegt begannen die Zwei. Von weitem hörte man sie immer wieder.

Erst als Hermine oder Draco sich zu ihnen wandten war für kurze Zeit wieder Ruhe, doch fing das Ganze dann wieder von vorne an.

„Es ist schon lange... ziemlich ruhig, oder?" Draco sah nun mal zu den Kindern, doch waren sie nicht mehr an dem vorherigen Platz. „hm..."

„Stimmt... ziemlich lange." Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah dann wieder zu Draco. „Wo sind sie hin?"

„Ach... sie waren gerade in der Küche..." Narzissa kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer, sie war gerade draußen gewesen, um noch etwas Tee für sich zu holen.

„In der Küche?" Draco sah seine Mutter fragend an.

„Ich habe ihnen etwas heiße Schokolade gemacht..."

„Hm... Naja, wenn es wirkt." Er sah zu Hermine, zog sie näher an sich und lächelte etwas.

„Ja, wenn es hilft." Sie nickte und lächelte zu Narzissa. „Danke."

„Ach, ist doch gerne geschehen... Muss mich ja darauf einstellen, vielleicht bald 2 Enkel zu haben..." Narzissa setzte sich wieder in ihren bequemen Couchsessel der näher am Feuer stand, um sich dann wieder dem Buch zuzuwenden.

Hermine sah langsam zu Draco und ihn länger an, den ganzen Abend schon machte sie solche Anspielungen. „Langsam glaub ich... sie denkt, dass wir... irgendwie bald heiraten oder so..." flüsterte sie leise zu Draco.

„Sie macht solche Anspielungen schon seitdem du hier warst..." Er grinste.

„Naja.. so leicht wird das nicht gehen.. Mister. Mein Dad lässt mich nämlich niemanden mehr heiraten, den er vorher nicht schön durch die Mangel genommen hat,... also stell dich schon mal darauf ein. Als nächstes darfst du meine Eltern kennen lernen." Sie grinste breit, als sie Dracos Gesicht sah. „Immerhin warne ich dich vor..." flüsterte sie leise weiter.

„Naja... ich denke, das werde ich auch noch irgendwie schaffen..."

Hermine lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn länger zu küssen. Ja die Scheu gegenüber Narzissa war heute Abend definitiv gefallen. Sie waren noch lange nicht per Du, aber es war einfach schon viel lockerer als das letzte Mal, das stand fest!

„Irgendwie hab ich jetzt auch Lust auf heiße Schokolade." kam es Hermine nun doch in den Sinn.

„Es ist bestimmt noch genug da, holt euch doch etwas in der Küche Draco!" Narzissa sah über ihr Buch zu den beiden und lächelte.

Draco nickte sofort, stand dann aber gleich mit Hermine auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab sie ehrlich gesagt auch noch nie so erlebt..." Er sah nochmal zurück und dann zu Hermine.

„Vielleicht hat sie ein Geheimnis?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Meine Mutter? Ein Geheimnis... was denn? Einen Freund vielleicht?" Er lachte nun doch, sah dann aber Hermines Blick und das gefiel ihm nicht. „Nein du denkst doch nicht etwa... neiin!"

„Naja... sie ist auch nur ein Mensch und sie ist doch auch schon ziemlich lange alleine, vielleicht hat sie jemanden kennen gelernt." ging es Hermine diplomatisch an.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete die Küchentür. „Lass uns jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden... okay?"

Hermine nickte und lächelte, wandte ihren Blick aber dann auf den Küchenblock ab und erstarrte. Da saßen Rose und Scorpius, aber nicht etwa ihre heiße Schokolade trinkend. Sie küssten sich! „Rose!"

Die Angesprochene fuhr sofort zurück, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte und sah diese mit großen Augen an, ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Draco, bevor sie dann einfach aufsprang und durch die Tür lief, bei der gerade ihre Mutter stand.

„Rose! Warte doch!" Hermine drehte sich gleich um und folgte ihrer Tochter. „Rose Weasley!"

Rose schnappte sich nur ihren Mantel und lief dann sofort zur Eingangstür hinaus. Sie wollte hier einfach nur mehr weg! Das war doch mehr als ober peinlich!

Hermine tat es ihrer Tochter gleich, doch zog sie ihren Mantel nur notdürftig über die Schultern, um ihr sogleich weiter zu folgen. Es dauerte etwas, doch hatte sie Rose auf dem halben Weg aus dem Anwesen doch noch eingeholt. Sie hielt sie fest und zog sie an sich.

„Lass mich los Mum! Ich will zu Dad!"

„Rose!" Hermines Stimme wurde nun doch etwas lauter und es wirkte. Ihre Tochter gab für einen Moment Ruhe und sah sie langsam an. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gleich gesagt, dass du Scorpius gern hast? Hm?"

„Ich... ich mag ihn doch gar nicht!"

„Achja? Und... wieso habt ihr euch dann gerade geküsst?"

„Das...", sie wandte sich ab und wurde doch etwas rot, das war so peinlich!

Hermine seufzte ein wenig und sah sie länger an. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du kannst mit mir doch darüber reden, wenn du einen Jungen toll findest..."

„Jaa,.. aber er ist der Sohn von Mr. Malfoy... und der ist... dein Freund!"

„Du hättest mir doch trotzdem davon erzählen können... Denkst du dir etwa, ich verbiete dir das oder so?"

„mmh... vielleicht?" Rose sah ihre Mutter langsam wieder an.

„Das tu ich sicher nicht... Bei deinem Dad bin ich mir da nicht so sicher... Deswegen sollten wir beide ihm vielleicht noch nichts davon erzählen..." Sie strich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter Roses Ohr und lächelte mehr. Zog sie dann aber gleich mehr in ihre Arme.

Rose umarmte sie langsam doch, vielleicht hätte sie Hermine doch gleich davon erzählen sollen. „Okay, ich verrate ihm nichts."

Hermine lächelte und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Erzählst du mir jetzt auch, was er gemacht hat, dass du ihn nicht leiden konntest?"

„mmmh... er war ein Idiot!"

„Ah... das kenn ich irgendwoher..." Sie lachte nun doch mehr und war froh, dass sie Rose auch lächeln sah, als sie aufsah.

**...:::...**

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Draco bei seinem Sohn in der Küche und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. „Also habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Mhmm..." Scorpius trank auch einen Schluck und sah langsam zu seinem Dad. „Ist Mrs. Granger jetzt sauer auf mich?"

Draco lachte etwas. „Ich glaub nicht, dass sie sauer ist. Eher überrascht, verwundert,.. sauer auf mich? Weil ich ihr nichts davon erzählt habe?"

„Besser sie ist auf dich sauer als auf mich.. Dad!" Er grinste breit und lachte dann ebenso als er Dracos Blick sah.

„Was hat sie zu deinem Geschenk eigentlich gesagt?"

„Naja... sie hat mich geküsst?" Scorpius grinste nun ziemlich breit und stolz auf sich selbst.

Draco sah Scorpius länger an und je länger er ihn ansah, desto mehr konnte er sich an sich selbst erinnern. „Versprich mir nur, dass du das nicht nur als Spaß siehst... Sie ist deine erste Freundin,... man weiß nie was daraus wird,... ja?"

Scorpius nickte langsam und trank wieder einen Schluck von seiner heißen Schokolade.

**...:::...**

Hermine kam lachend mit ihrer Tochter zurück ins Haus. Sie hatte ihr nun doch mal von den alten Geschichten von ihr und Draco zu Schulzeiten erzählt. Auch, dass sie ihn mal geschlagen hatte. Damit hatte sie wohl doch das Vertrauen von ihrer Tochter zurückerlangt, denn Rose erzählte ihr, dass sie genau das gleiche bei Scorpius gemacht hatte. Nun, sie hatte ihn geohrfeigt, als er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte und das hatte sie beide zum Lachen gebracht.

„Jetzt brauch ich wirklich eine heiße Schokolade... wollen wir nochmal in die Küche?" Hermine sah Rose fragend an, die gleich nickte und Hermine folgte.

Draco sah auf, als die Küchentür aufging und war erleichtert eine lächelnde Hermine vorzufinden. Er stand gleich auf und ging zu ihr. „Alles okay?" fragte er sie leise, als Rose an ihnen vorbei ging und sich zu Scorpius setzte. Dieses Mal aber mit mehr Abstand, immerhin waren ihre Eltern anwesend.

„Alles bestens..." Hermine sah zu Draco, „Ich denke, wir haben alle Unklarheiten beseitig." Sie lächelte breit und war sichtlich erleichtert. Ein Problem hatte sie erledigt, nun musste nur mehr das mit der Exfrau gelöst werden, aber auch das würde sie im neuen Jahr schaffen!

„Ach hier seid ihr alle! Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht! Wir sollten nach draußen!" Narzissa kam gerade in die Küche, drehte sich aber gleich wieder um und verließ diese wieder um ihren Mantel zu holen.

„Wir bleiben hier?" Hermine sah ihr nach und folgte Draco dann gleich.

„Jup, wir haben unser eigenes Feuerwerk." Er grinste und zog sich dann auch gleich warm an.

„Deine Mum ist glaub ich ganz okay..." meinte Scorpius in der Zwischenzeit zu Rose, die auch bei den Mänteln stand.

„Hmm... und ich glaub dein Dad ist auch ganz okay..." Sie nickte und grinste ihn etwas an.

**...:::...**

Kurz vor Mitternacht, standen sie alle auf der Wiese hinter Malfoy Manor. Hermine hatte sich bei Draco angehängt und ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter. Sie sah zu ihrer Tochter und Scorpius, die etwas vor ihnen standen und sich auch über etwas zu unterhalten schienen.

Auf der anderen Seite von ihnen stand Narzissa, die sich mit einem der Bediensteten unterhielt. Sie alle standen hier hinten und warteten, dass es Mitternacht wurde. Hermine selber hörte nur von weitem die ganzen Gespräche, sie war gerade einfach nur überglücklich. Das neue Jahr konnte doch einfach nur gut werden, das fühlte sie einfach!

„FROHES NEUES JAHR!"

Erst diese lauten Worte rissen sie aus ihrer Starre und sie sah auf und zu Draco, der sich zu ihr gewandt hatte. Erneut lächelte sie, beugte sich dann aber zu ihm. „Frohes neues Jahr Draco."

„Das wünsch ich dir auch, Hermine." Damit beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Hermine löste sich erst nach einiger Zeit von ihm und hob ihren Blick nach oben, wo das Feuerwerk schon länger zu sehen war. Eine Rakete nach der anderen wurde nach oben gefeuert und hier unten auf der Erde war eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Wie konnte man denn auch besser ins Jahr starten?!

Naja, Rose und Scorpius hatten die Idee eine Schneeballschlacht zu starten und Hermine und Draco stiegen dann einfach drauf ein. Spaß gehört zum Leben dazu. Mit einem Kleid und dem Mantel war es wahrlich auch nicht einfach, sodass sie sich schlussendlich ihren Kindern geschlagen geben mussten.

Narzissa beobachtete das Ganze nur aus dem Wohnzimmer und war sichtlich erleichtert und froh; Sogar ein weiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr sonst so kühles Gesicht. Sie war auch glücklich, vor allem, weil sie ihren Sohn so sehen konnte...

Das Jahr konnte gar nicht besser starten.

**TBC**


	20. Neue Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 20 – Neue Erkenntnisse**

Der erste Tag, nach Hermines wirklich langen Weihnachtsferien, zurück im Ministerium, überraschte sie mit (leider) nicht nur positiven Überraschungen.

Das fing schon damit an, dass sie eine weinende Emily an ihrem Schreibtisch vorfand und diese wirklich wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah.

„Emily?" Die Sorge stieg in ihr hoch und sie hockte sich neben sie auf den Boden. „Hey, was ist denn los?"

Emily sah nur langsam auf und Hermine länger an, bevor sie diese gleich in ihre Arme zog. „Chris… er… er hat Schluss gemacht…"

Hermine wich etwas zurück und sah sie nun wirklich geschockt an. „Was? Wieso Schluss gemacht? Ihr wart doch so lange zusammen!"

Emily schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte nun auf. Chris und Emily waren ein Paar, solange Hermine sie schon kannte. Sie waren unzertrennlich, einfach eine Herz und eine Seele. Sie hatte eigentlich schon darauf gewartet, dass ihre Freundin eines Tages mit einem Verlobungsring durch die Tür kam. Aber damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!

„Wann ist das passiert?" Fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit, als sie Emily so im Arm hielt.

„Kurz vor Weihnachten… ich bin nach der Arbeit nach Haus gekommen und er stand mit gepackten Sachen vor mir und ist dann einfach weg… einfach so… ohne irgendwas. Er… er meinte ich hätte mich verändert und… und das es zwischen uns nicht mehr funktioniert…"

„Wieso hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?" Jetzt fühlte sich Hermine schlecht. Ihrer Freundin ging es die ganze Weihnachtszeit schlecht und sie wusste nichts davon… sie hatte sich ja gar nicht bei ihr gemeldet. „Oh es tut mir so Leid... Emily!"

Emily hob den Kopf und sah sie nun wieder an. „Nein, ich dachte ja zuerst es ist ein schlechter Scherz und dann wollte ich dir nicht dein Weihnachten zerstören… dir geht's ja seit langem wieder gut! Ich hab es auch einfach nicht an mich ran gelassen... aber als ich dann gestern von meinen Eltern zurück in unsere Wohnung bin... da, da hat es mich wieder erwischt und... hier im Büro... unser Foto..." Sie hob es hoch und zeigte es Hermine. Erneut rannen ihr wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

Hermine seufzte. „Du bist eine wirklich viel zu gute Freundin und ich fühl mich jetzt nur noch schlechter! Du kommst heute nach der Arbeit erst mal mit zu mir. Okay?" Sie zog ein Taschentuch an sich und reichte es ihr. „Jetzt bin ich dran, für dich da zu sein… wir schaffen das schon."

Emily nickte ein wenig. Sie war nur froh nicht zurück in die Wohnung zu müssen.

Hermine wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als die Tür zur Abteilung aufging und der Minister persönlich darin stand. Es war kurz nach 8 Uhr morgens und er war schon da? Nein, hier war schon wieder irgendwas im Busch.

Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich auch noch, als hinter ihm keine Geringere als Astoria das Büro betrat. Doch wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit gleich wieder auf den Minister gelenkt, als dieser sie ansprach. „Ja Herr Minister? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Hermine stand langsam auf, straffte ihr Kleid und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, wir sollten etwas bereden!" Er deutete auf das Büro von Astoria und ihr und ging dann voraus, dicht gefolgt von Astoria.

Die junge Frau sah den Zweien nach und wandte sich nochmal zu Emily. „Ich komm gleich zurück…" Sie sah zu Sam, der auch gerade zur Tür hereinlief und deutete ihm an, sich um Emily zu kümmern. Sie selber nahm ihre Tasche wieder und ging in ihr Büro.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Herr Minister?" fragte sie ihn erneut und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie einen Aktenberg sah, der vor ihrer _Beurlaubung_ noch nicht da war.

„Nun. Ms. Granger, da Sie nun wieder zurück sind, sollten wir uns über einige vergangene Akten unterhalten. Mrs. Malfoy hat mich auf einige Sachen aufmerksam gemacht, die eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit haben und das gefällt mir nicht so ganz."

„Vergangene Akten? Gewisse Regelmäßigkeiten?" Hermine sah langsam zu Astoria und wieder zum Minister. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Der Angesprochene ging zu dem Aktenberg und zog ein paar Akten hervor. „Fehler Ms. Granger. Fehler. Das hätte ich von Ihnen wirklich nicht erwartet, immerhin waren bis jetzt selten bis nie Fehler in Ihren Akten zu finden… aber diese Akten, und wer weiß wie viele noch, zeigen das Gegenteil."

„Fehler?" Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm, nahm sich dann aber auch eine Akte und schlug diese auf. Ja überall, in jeder Akte die sie aufschlug, waren Zettel beigefügt die große Fragen aufwarfen. Natürlich überflog sie einiges und stellte sofort fest, dass sie das niemals geschrieben hatte. _‚Ich glaub es ja nicht… diese…'_ Ihr Blick wanderte zu Astoria, die an ihrem Schreibtisch stand und ganz unschuldig tat. Dem Minister selber horchte sie gar nicht mehr zu, unterbrach ihn stattdessen einfach. „Herr Minister, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich mich sofort an die Akten setzten werde und das überarbeite. So etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen…"

„Hm?" Er sah etwas verwirrt auf und sie länger an. „Das hoffe ich Mrs. Granger. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit einige Extras und ich würde diese ungern bereuen..." Er gab ihr die Akten zurück und nickte. „Nun gut, ich hoffe, dass ich die Akten in einer Woche geändert bekomme."

„Eine… Woche?"

„Ist das ein Problem für sie?"

„Was… nein.. nein natürlich nicht. Das schaffe ich schon!" Sie nickte und wartete bis der Minister sich endlich entschlossen hatte zu gehen. Erst dann wandte sie sich zu Astoria. „Das hast du ja mal wieder sehr schön eingefädelt meine Liebe.." meinte sie zuckersüß. „Aber glaub mir… du hast mich bis jetzt mit nichts und wirklich mit rein gar nichts dazu gebracht, den Job oder Draco aufzugeben und daran wird sich absolut nichts ändern!" Damit nahm sie einen Teil der Akten und setzte sich nach draußen in das Büro der Anderen, hier konnte sie mit ihnen reden und trotzdem ihre Arbeit machen.

Nein von dieser Schlampe ließ sie sich eindeutig nichts zerstören, damit war schon lange Schluss!

**...:::...**

Dieser Montag zog sich wirklich in die Länge. Hermine war wirklich froh, als es endlich 17:00 Uhr war und sie die ganzen Sachen zuschlagen und wegräumen konnte. Jetzt war Emily dran, diese musste ihr eindeutig erzählen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, wo sie sich nicht gesehen hatten.

Das ganze verlegten sie in eines ihrer Stammlokale, mit einem Glas Wein ging doch alles viel einfacher. So waren sie schlussendlich bis weit nach Mitternacht dort geblieben. Hermine nahm Emily mit zu sich in die Wohnung, wo sie sich einfach ins Bett fallen ließen, um zu schlafen, immerhin mussten sie in ein paar Stunden auch zurück zur Arbeit.

**...:::...**

So ging das sogar eine ganze Woche und Hermine fragte sich wirklich, wie sie das überhaupt schaffte. Mitte Zwanzig war sie auch nicht mehr, sie war Mutter, hatte Verantwortung und einen Job. Doch irgendwie funktionierte es diese eine Woche ganz gut. Emily war sozusagen vorübergehend bei ihr eingezogen und es war einfach eine Woche für ihre Freundin, um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen und es half auch.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll... echt!" Emily stand neben Hermine, noch im Ministerium. Es war Freitag und sie wollten sich heute wirklich einfach nur einen gemütlichen Abend bei Hermine in der Wohnung machen.

„Und ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte! Also sagen wir es so... ich denke wir sind quitt?!" Hermine sah Emily fragend an, begann dann aber zu lachen, als sie sich so ansahen.

Daraufhin packte sie noch die restlichen Sachen ein und wollte eigentlich schon gehen, doch hielt sie eine Stimme aus dem anderen Büro noch auf. „Astoria... was willst du?" Hermines Art wechselte sofort, als sie die blonde Frau sah.

„Ich will gar nichts von dir... ich will dir eher nur etwas geben." Sie hielt ihr eine Mappe hin. „Ich denke, das wird dich interessieren... vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, wie Draco genau zu seinem Vermögen gekommen ist? Er ist nämlich gar nicht so unschuldig wie du glaubst..."

Hermine wandte sich mehr zu Astoria und sah auf die Mappe und sie wieder an. „Vergiss es, denkst du wirklich, ich falle auf irgendwelche Tricks von dir rein? Denkst du das wirklich? Außerdem, er hat mir alles erzählt... ich brauch diese Akten nicht!"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass er dir alles zu 100% erzählt hat?" Sie wartete auf eine Antwort. „Genau, du weißt es nicht und da ich nun doch einige Jahre mit ihm verheiratet war, bin wohl ich es, die seine _dunklen Seiten_ am besten kennt... vielleicht solltest du das also doch lesen, um dir ein besseres Bild machen zu können." Sie legte die Akte einfach auf den Schreibtisch und ging dann an den zwei Frauen vorbei.

„Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst oder?" Hermine sah auf die Akte und dann zu Emily. „Ich nehm sie nicht mit... sie kann damit machen was sie will. Er hat mir alles erzählt!"

Emily nickte und sah auf die Akte und Hermine wieder an. „Vielleicht solltest du sie einfach nur einpacken und bei dir zu Hause verbrennen wir sie, ohne sie zu lesen? Was, wenn sie hier liegen bleibt und da steht irgendetwas Belastendes drinnen, was ich nicht glaube... Aber Astoria glaub ich gar nichts mehr..." Sie nahm die Akte an sich und packte sie weg. „Wir werden sie bei dir verbrennen!"

Hermine sah Emily länger an und nickte dann langsam. „Gut... ja das ist eine gute Idee..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann zur Tür. „Lass uns jetzt besser gehen.. okay?" Als Emily auch gleich nickend zustimmte, verließen sie auch das Ministerium, um dann auch auf schnellstem Weg zu Hermines Wohnung zu kommen. Aber dieses ganze _dunkle_ _Seiten_ Geschwafel von Astoria hing eindeutig über ihnen.

**...:::...**

Hermine saß schon länger auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte ein Glas Wein in der einen Hand und starrte die längste Zeit schon auf Emilys Handtasche. Diese war gerade im Badezimmer und Hermine ganz alleine. Erneut nahm sie einen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch, stand auf und öffnete die Tasche von Emily, um die Akte rauszuholen.

Das Feuer in ihrem Kamin brannte schon, sie musste die Akte nur mehr hineinwerfen. Sie nickte zu sich selbst und ging auf die Feuerstelle zu, doch wie das Schicksal es wollte, stolperte sie über die abgestellte Reisetasche von Emily und schmiss die Akte somit im hohen Bogen durch die Wohnung. Hermine konnte einem Sturz gerade noch so entgehen und sah auf die Tasche zurück. „Wir brauchen einen besseren Platz für dich...", sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann, um die Akte aufzuheben, doch lag nun das ganze Papier verstreut herum.

„Schicksal, was willst du mir damit sagen?" Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und begann die Zettel einzeln aufzuheben, doch kam sie so nicht drum herum. Sie schnappte einige Wörter auf und diese gefielen ihr ganz und gar nicht!

**...:::...**

„Hermine?" Emily kam aus dem Badezimmer und fand Hermine am Esstisch, vertieft in eine Akte, vor. „Was liest du da?"

Die Angesprochene schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer. „Ich wollte Dracos Akte verbrennen und... dann bin ich gestolpert und alles lag am Boden..." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Emily direkt an. „Sie hatte Recht..."

„Was? Hermine! Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?" Emily setzte sich sofort zu ihr.

„Ich wollte sie doch nur verbrennen und nicht länger warten!"

„Okay... wenn du sie schon gelesen (Hermine warf ein „Überflogen" ein)... gut also wenn du sie schon überflogen hast..., was hast du raus gefunden, was dir nicht gefällt?"

„Er hat wirklich gelogen. Er wird polizeilich gesucht oder eher, wurde polizeilich gesucht, wegen Betrugs... Da er nicht mehr gesucht wird, hat er wohl einen Amnesia verwendet... oh ja und nicht zu vergessen, dass er vom einen auf den anderen Tag der Chef einer Firma in den Staaten war. Davor hat niemand etwas von ihm gehört, und dann ist er der Chef einer der größten Firmen?"

„Ja, vielleicht haben die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten im geheimen stattgefunden?"

„Das wäre schön... aber das hier," sie schob Emily einen Teil der Akte hin, „beweist, dass er die Leute bestochen hat und ich denke, er hat auch Magie verwendet. Für die Polizei gab es einige Ungereimtheiten, die ich mit der Magie verbinden kann..."

„Du meinst, er hat wirklich Dreck am Stecken?"

Hermine sah Emily länger an, begann dann aber langsam zu nicken. „Ja... zumindest hatte er mächtig Dreck am Stecken und mir hat er das Blaue vom Himmel vorgelogen. Er hat sich nach oben gearbeitet, alles ehrlich... bla bla bla!"

„Stell ihn zur Rede!"

Hermine schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. „Verdammt Draco..."

„Oder du fragst ihn zuerst einfach danach, ob er irgendwelche... dunklen Geheimnisse hat und wenn er dich anlügt... naja dann weißt du ja wieso..."

„Emily, mir tut das so leid... ich wollte jetzt für dich da sein und dann... jetzt ist schon wieder was mit diesem... Idioten!" Hermine war irgendwie wütend auf ihn, oder eher auf Astoria? Vielleicht auf Beide!

„Hey. Jetzt mach dir mal keinen Kopf, du bist eine so tolle Freundin und du kannst mir glauben, mir geht es wirklich schon besser... und das hier... ehrlich gesagt, lenkt es mich auch ab!"

Hermine musste fast etwas lachen, umarmte Emily dann aber länger.

„Also Hermine, wie willst du ihn zur Rede stellen?"

„Ich hab da schon so eine Idee... Wir wollten uns morgen zum Essen treffen und naja meine Eltern wollen ihn ja auch kennen lernen und eigentlich wollte ich ihn fragen, ob er nächstes Wochenende Zeit hat. Ich hab da glaub ich schon eine Idee..." Sie nickte zu Emily und schob die Papiere wieder zusammen und schloss die Akte. „Jetzt vergessen wir das ganze aber und machen bei unserem Mädelsabend weiter. Gut?!"

Emily nickte sofort und stand auf und folgte Hermine zur Couch. Der Fernseher wurde eingeschaltet und über alles Mögliche nebenbei gequatscht. Hermines Gedanken waren aber eher schon in der Zukunft. Wie würde das morgen Abend nur ausgehen, noch immer hatte sie die kleine Hoffnung, dass Astoria vielleicht doch unrecht hatte!

**...:::...**

Am nächsten Abend traf sich Hermine mit Draco in einem Restaurant in der Innenstadt, in der Nähe von Dracos Wohnung. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden alleine zu kommen und nicht wieder von Jeffrey abgeholt zu werden. Sie wollte sich noch in Ruhe auf das Gespräch einstimmen und das ging am Beste nur alleine!

„Hey!" Draco kam auf sie zu, als Hermine aus dem Taxi stieg und küsste sie gleich.

Hermine konnte nicht anders und erwiderte ihn kurz, schob ihn dann aber von sich und lächelte ein wenig. Hoffentlich war es nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn so, ja, glücklich sah. „Hi..."

Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und folgte ihm dann in das Restaurant, wo sie wieder einen Tisch etwas weiter hinten, abgeschiedener von allen, bekamen.

„Hast du gut hergefunden?!"

Hermine nickte sofort und setzte sich. „Der Taxifahrer war sehr kompetent." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Draco grinste ebenfalls und setzte sich dann auch und sah sie länger an. „Wie war deine Woche?"

„Gut und deine?!" Sie merkte nun selber, dass sie etwas abweisend war, das musste wohl auch Draco merken, da er sie nun etwas fragend ansah.

„Alles okay mit dir?!"

„Ja... schon gut... bisschen Stress in der Arbeit... und Emily geht es nicht so gut...", sie winkte ab. „Lass uns lieber mal etwas zu essen bestellen, ich hab Hunger!"

Gesagt getan, Draco war zwar immer noch etwas skeptisch, zu Recht wie er wohl bald feststellen würde, aber zuerst war mal das Essen dran.

Hermine hatte gerade ihr Weinglas in der Hand und sah ihn länger an, sie hatte ihm gerade von der ganz offiziellen Einladung ihrer Eltern erzählt und wartete nun auf seine Antwort, doch bevor er diese gab, unterbrach sie ihn nochmals. „Warte... bevor du jetzt gleich ja oder nein sagst... Meine Eltern werden dir bestimmt einige Fragen stellen... und eine davon ist bestimmt diese... Haben Sie, Mr. Malfoy, irgendwelchen Dreck am Stecken...?!"

Draco sah sie nun überrascht an. „Was? So etwas fragen deine Eltern?"

„Ja, weißt du, meine Mutter hat mir klar gemacht, dass mein Dad wohl wirklich _sehr_ gründlich sein wird. Er will nicht, dass ich nochmal das gleiche wie bei Ron durchmache... und was ist, wenn ich irgendwann rausfinden sollte, dass du mir doch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hast... über was auch immer..."

Der Blondhaarige zog seine Stirn in Falten und sah sie länger an. „Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass die Frage eher von dir kommt, als von deinem Vater?!"

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch zurück. „Vielleicht, weil du Recht hast?"

„Hermine? Was ist los?!"

„Gibt es irgendwas, was du mir vielleicht doch noch erzählen willst? Immerhin... wir haben doch vor eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen. Mit allen Wahrheiten, die ausgesprochen werden müssen... ob gut oder schlecht..."

Draco wurde nun doch etwas sauer, dieses Spielchen, was sie hier spielte, gefiel ihm nicht. „Was ist los?"

„Ich hab die Frage doch gerade gestellt! Gibt es irgendetwas, was du mir vielleicht noch erzählen willst? Oder muss ich vielleicht Angst haben, dass die Polizei jeden Moment das Restaurant stürmt, weil du gesucht wirst?" Sie wurde nun doch etwas lauter.

„Was?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du verrückt? Nein!"

„Nein? Wirklich? Dein letztes Wort?"

„Ja! Es gibt nichts!"

„Nun gut, dann sind wir hier wohl fertig!" Sie stand auf und ging auf den Ausgang zu, wo sie ihren Mantel holen wollte.

„Was? HEY!" Draco sprang nun auch gleich auf, warf genug Geld für das Abendessen hin, deutete noch kurz dem Oberkellner an, dass sie gingen und folgte Hermine gleich. „Hermine!" Er erreichte sie gerade, als sie draußen in ein Taxi steigen wollte und stieg einfach zu ihr dazu. „Wo willst du hin?!"

„Zu mir nach Hause!" Sie nannte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse. „Und du brauchst gar nicht zu glauben, dass ich dich mit nehme!"

„Nein, wir fahren zu mir." Er nannte dem Taxifahrer seine Adresse und gab ihm dazu auch gleich noch viel zu viel Geld, sodass er dieses Angebot eher vorzog.

„Draco! Ich will nach Hause!"

„Nein zuerst will ich wissen, was mit dir los ist!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Fenster hinaus. Sie verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und wartete ab. Wenn sie schon zu streiten begannen, dann konnten sie auch noch warten, bis sie in Dracos Wohnung waren. „Nicht hier..." meinte sie nur auf seine Frage.

„Gut..." Kam es langsam von ihm und er lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und sah aus dem anderen Fenster.

Die Fahrt dauerte keine 10 Minuten, sie hätten das natürlich auch gehen können, aber wenn Hermine schon die Flucht ergreifen wollte, musste ihr Draco einfach nach. So stieg er mit ihr aus und ließ ihr den Vortritt, bis sie bei ihm in der Wohnung standen.

Draco legte seinen Mantel ab und holte aus der Küche für sie etwas zu trinken, bevor er Hermine andeutete hinüber zur Couch mitzukommen. „Also, würdest du mir vielleicht endlich sagen, was heute los ist? Bist du vielleicht schwanger oder so?"

„Was?" Sie sah ihn nun doch verwirrt an. „Was soll das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben?"

„Das fragst du gerade mich?!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte erneut die Hände vor der Brust. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er sich setzte und ging etwas auf und ab. „Ich frag dich nochmal... Hast du mir vielleicht noch irgendwas zu sagen... was du vielleicht mal getan hast? Wo du mich angelogen hast?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Draco folgte ihr mit den Augen und dachte nach, er ging in Gedanken nochmal all ihre Gespräche im Schnelldurchlauf durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Hermine nickte, blieb stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und was ist dann das? Es sieht mir verdammt echt aus!" Sie öffnete ihre kleine Tasche, die magisch vergrößert war, und warf ihm die Akte auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Der Angesprochene sah verwirrt auf die Akte, nahm sie an sich und schlug sie auf. Kaum, dass er das getan hatte, stockte ihm der Atem. Er schluckte etwas, schlug die Sachen wieder zu, als er sie durchgeblättert hatte und warf die Akte wieder vor sich auf den Tisch. „Woher hast du das?"

„Das ist doch jetzt ganz egal... ich will eher wissen, ob das stimmt und du mich angelogen hast! Ehrlich erarbeitet ja? Du hast Muggel verhext, bestochen und was weiß ich nicht noch alles mit ihnen gemacht! Warst du das... Ja... oder Nein!?"

„Woher hast du die Akte, Hermine?"

„Draco! Ja oder Nein?!"

Nun riss auch langsam Dracos Geduldsfaden. „Und wenn ich das gemacht habe? Es ist über 10 Jahre her! Seit dem habe ich einiges wieder gut gemacht!" Er stand auf und sah sie an.

Hermine hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also ja... Wann wolltest du mir überhaupt davon erzählen? Wolltest du mir überhaupt davon erzählen?"

„Hermine! Es ist über ZEHN Jahre her, ich war dumm und naiv. Astoria war schwanger, mein Vater tot, ich alleine in Amerika, ich brauchte Geld und damals war mir noch alles recht!"

„Du hast Muggel wie Dreck behandelt!"

„Ja, das hab ich! Habe ich! Seit dem habe ich einiges wieder gut gemacht! Der ehemalige Besitzer ist wieder Geschäftsführer, er verdient sogar mehr als vorher, er lebt ein gutes Leben... niemand ist gestorben!"

„Was hast du noch gemacht... komm schon.. ich will es wissen. Astoria weiß alles davon, was wirft sie mir als nächstes vor die Nase? Hm... ?!" Hermine drehte sich von ihm weg und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie hasste, nicht etwa, was er getan hatte. Ja er war vielleicht dumm und naiv gewesen. Was sie davon mehr hasste war die Tatsache, dass er Astoria alles erzählt hatte, dass diese dabei war und diese somit immer noch Macht über Hermine hatte. Astoria konnte Hermine immer wieder mit neuen Sachen schocken, immer mehr, wenn es nicht Draco war, der ihr alles erzählte!

Draco blieb erschrocken stehen. Er sah Hermine länger an und schluckte. Konnte es sein, dass sie gar nicht wegen der Sachen selber sauer war, sondern eher, weil er es nicht war, der es ihr erzählt hatte? „Hermine..." Langsam ging er auf sie zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Nein..." Sie ging an ihm vorbei und auf den Ausgang zu, sie sollte am besten einfach weg.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen! Hermine!" Er folgte ihr gleich wieder. „Was soll das werden?!"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht Draco! Aber solange du nicht bereit bist, mir alles zu erzählen.. und ich meine wirklich... alles...", sie sah ihn langsam an. „Solange sollten wir vielleicht nicht versuchen eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen..."

„Was? Willst du hier gerade mit mir Schluss machen?!"

Hermine sah wieder auf. „Nein! Ich will, dass du ehrlich mit mir bist und ja, wenn du nicht dazu bereit sein solltest, sollten wir das Ganze, vielleicht nochmal überdenken..." Sie sah ihn länger an. „Ich lass dir jetzt einfach Zeit darüber nachzudenken und... wenn du darüber reden willst, dann komm morgen Nachmittag... 3 Uhr zu mir in die Wohnung. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen an mich hast, gut, ich werde sie auch beantworten... alles was du willst..."

„Du setzt mir ein Ultimatum...?"

„Ich hoffe du kommst..." Sie ging nicht weiter auf seine Frage ein, wandte sich dann aber ab und verließ seine Wohnung auf dem gleichen Weg, den sie gekommen waren. Sie lehnte sich im Lift gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gemacht? Wenn er sie wirklich lieben würde, würde er morgen doch kommen, oder?

Sie hatte ihn damit doch nicht verschreckt, oder?

Würde sie ihn jemals wieder sehen?

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, was hast du da nur gemacht..." flüsterte sie nur leise zu sich selber.

**TBC**

* * *

_Soo, das wären nun alle Kapitel gewesen. Kapitel 21 kommt in der kommenden Woche!_

_Danke für die Reviews bisher! Ich freu mich echt immer wenn ich welche zu lesen bekomme! _

_Liebe Grüße und bis bald, _

_Sunny :)_**  
**

* * *

_...und bevor gleich Panik ausbricht. Nein, ich hab nicht vor, dass die zwei sich wieder trennen ;)_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


	21. Geständnis(se)

Heeey!

Hier geht's endlich weiter :D - Dankeschön an die Leser und an die Reviewschreiber! ^_^

Ich bemüh mich zur Zeit wirklich zu schreiben, aber ich hab gerade einiges anderes zu tun... Viele Kapitel wird es auch nicht mehr geben, also ja, es geht dem Ende zu... **ABER** ich kann's euch ja schon verraten... _*trommelwirbel*_ Es wird noch einen 3. Teil geben... Ihr könnt ja schon mal raten was darin vorkommen wird ;)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit Kapitel 21 ^_^

* * *

**Kapitel 21 - Geständnis(se)**

Hermine schlief sehr unruhig in dieser Nacht. Nachdem sie kurz nach Mitternacht zu Hause gewesen war und Emily noch auf war, musste sie dieser natürlich alles erzählen und das warf nur wieder Fragen auf. Hatte sie wirklich das Richtige getan? Konnte sie Draco Malfoy so unter Druck setzen? Konnte sie ihm einfach ein Ultimatum stellen, dass ihn zwischen ihr oder nichts entscheiden lassen musste? Liebte Draco sie wirklich so sehr, dass er ihr vertraute? Dass er ihr vertraute, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen?

Diese ganzen Fragen schlichen sich die ganze Nacht in ihrem Kopf herum, dazu paarten sich noch wirre Träume, die sie immer wieder aufschrecken ließen. Wenn er am darauffolgenden Tag bei ihr auftauchen würde, dann war sie sich sicher, niemand würde sich so schnell gegen sie stellen können. Keine Astoria, keine andere dumme Ex-Freundin, niemand!

**...:::...**

„Guten Morgen, Mitbewohnerin!" Emily war schon wach und reichte Hermine gleich eine Tasse Kaffee, als diese total übermüdet aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

„Danke Em." Hermine setzte sich an die Küchentheke und trank erst ein paar Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Ach, gleich 10. Ich hab mir überlegt, ich koch uns nachher etwas und wenn Draco auftaucht..."

„Wenn...", Hermine sah auf und Emily länger an. „Wenn er auftaucht."

„Natürlich wird er auftauchen, er liebt dich schließlich! Also was ich sagen wollte. Wenn Draco dann um punkt 3 Uhr hier auftaucht, appariere ich in meine Wohnung und pack dort ein paar Sachen und schau weiter wegen Wohnungen, damit ihr zwei hier alleine seid... Wenn aber irgendwas sein sollte, bin ich sofort zur Stelle!"

Hermine lächelte ein klein wenig und nickte dann langsam. Es tat gut, dass zumindest eine von ihnen beiden optimistisch war. „Danke!"

„Gut, also... du mach, was du auch immer machen willst... ich schau mal, was ich uns zu essen kochen werde..."

„Ich könnte dir auch helfen, wenn ich nur rumsitze und nichts tue, dann fällt mir die Decke, glaub ich, auf den Kopf und schlafen kann ich auch nicht mehr."

Emily nickte gleich. „Gut na dann lass uns zusammen was zu Essen zaubern!"

**...:::...**

Draco hatte eine gleich schlechte Nacht wie Hermine. Sie hatte ihm, diese Frau hatte ihm wirklich ein Ultimatum gestellt. Er sollte ihr wirklich alles sagen, alles was er jemals falsch gemacht hatte?

Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie recht. Astoria wusste alles von ihm. Jede kleinste Verfehlung hatte sie mitbekommen. Immerhin waren sie auch über 10 Jahre verheiratet. Da erzählt man sich nun mal alles.

Er verstand aber auch, nach längerem Nachdenken, Hermine. Sie war die _`neue Frau an Draco Malfoys Seite`_ und sie hatte irgendwo auch ein Anrecht auf die Wahrheit. Auch, wenn er sie schützen wollte, er hatte bestimmt irgendwo noch immer Feinde und was, wenn diese es auf seine neue Freundin/Frau abgesehen hätten?

So hatte er die ganze restliche Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und hatte sich zusammen geschrieben, was er alles getan hatte, angefangen von der Wiederholung des siebten Jahres in Hogwarts, bis heute.

Mit einigen Pausen war er gegen 5 Uhr früh fertig geworden und stellte sich den Wecker für 12 Uhr Mittag, sodass er pünktlich um 3 bei Hermine sein würde. Nein, wirklich gezweifelt hatte er nie an der Tatsache, dass er bei ihr auftauchen würde. Nur vielleicht damit, was er ihr erzählen würde. Mit dem Gedanken schlief er auch erst mal ein paar Stunden.

**...:::...**

Hermine wurde derweil immer nervöser, je näher die Uhrzeiger auf 15 Uhr zugingen. Würde er kommen? Er musste einfach kommen! Er konnte jetzt doch keinen Rückzieher machen! Sie hatten sich doch auch schon ihre Liebe gestanden, wieso sollte er jetzt doch wieder zurückrudern und das alles wieder zurücknehmen?

„Hermine. Hey. Bist du überhaupt noch da?!" Emily rüttelte sie etwas.

„Hm? Oh ja, tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken..."

„Hab ich gemerkt." Sie nickte und deutete dann auf die Uhr. „Es ist gleich 3, ich werd dann mal verschwinden... oder soll ich noch warten?"

„Würdest du noch warten?"

Emily nickte gleich und setzte sich dann wieder, um mit Hermine weiter zu warten und die Zeit verstrich. Es wurde 3 und beide sahen gespannt auf die Tür, doch das Klopfen oder Klingeln blieb aus...

**...:::...**

Draco riss es aus einem Albtraum und er sah sich verwirrt um, irgendwo läutete ein Wecker und er brauchte etwas bis er diesen gefunden hatte. Er hob ihn hoch und erstarrte als dieser Punkt 15 Uhr anzeigte. „Was zur Hölle?!"

Man konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war er aus dem Bett. Er schnappte sich irgendwelche seiner Sachen, sprang unter die Dusche, putze sich die Zähne und zog sich wieder an. Innerhalb von 10 Minuten war er fertig und apparierte in die Garage zu seinen Autos. Den erst besten Wagen nahm er und raste dann schon richtig in Richtung Hermines Wohnung.

**...:::...**

Hermine war derweil schon fast einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Es war 15:30Uhr und noch immer keine Spur von Draco. Er würde nicht kommen? Er kam nicht! Wieso hatte sie das gestern nur gesagt? Wieso konnte sie die Akten nicht einfach nur verbrennen und hätte gestern Nacht eine wunderschöne Nacht mit Draco verbracht? WIESO?

Es war 15:33 Uhr als es dann doch läutete und Hermine aufschreckte. Sie sprang von ihrer Couch und hechtete förmlich zur Tür, um diese aufzureißen und da stand er dann wirklich. Mit zerzaustem Haar, einem völlig falsch zugeknöpften Hemd und einer einfachen Jeans, dazu noch Sneakers.

„Ich... ich hab verschlafen... der... der Wecker..." Er war völlig außer Atem, da ihm der Aufzug einfach zu langsam gegangen war, war er die Treppen nach oben gelaufen und war deswegen auch so fertig. Wieso wohnte Hermine auch im 6. Stock?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn dann einfach an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Er war hier! Er war wirklich gekommen! „Egal... Hauptsache du bist jetzt hier!" Brachte sie zwischen dem Kuss irgendwie heraus und zog ihn nur weiter in die Wohnung.

„Ähm.. dann... werd ich jetzt lieber mal verschwinden!" Emily unterbrach die zwei ja nur ungern, doch mit einem schiefen Grinsen, verließ sie die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

Draco sah ihr länger nach und dann wieder zu Hermine und diese nun auch fragend an. War sie eigentlich jemals wirklich sauer auf ihn gewesen? „Ich werde, glaub ich, nie wirklich schlau aus euch Frauen..." meinte er langsam und folgte Hermine einfach weiter in die Wohnung hinein.

„Musst du auch gar nicht." Sie schob ihn zur Couch und setzte sich dann gleich zu ihm dazu und sah ihn länger an. „Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest nicht kommen..."

„Granger... langsam solltest du mich kennen, oder? Und... wie versprochen habe ich auch", er griff zu seiner hinteren Hosentasche und wollte die Zettel hervorziehen, doch hatte er diese in seiner Wohnung liegen gelassen. „Verdammt... ich hatte alles aufgeschrieben, deswegen hab ich die Nacht nicht geschlafen und hab jetzt dafür verschlafen..."

„Du hast mir eine Liste geschrieben?"

„Ja, mit allen Verfehlungen, die ich jemals begangen habe... wie gewünscht."

Hermine starrte ihn nun doch mit offenem Mund an. „Vielleicht will ich nur die.. schlimmsten wissen..."

„Die kann ich dir erzählen und die Liste nachreichen?!"

Sie nickte nur etwas und sah ihn länger an, bevor sie dann doch einfach fragte. „Hast du damals in Amerika wirklich die Leute betrogen, bestochen, verhext oder... umgebracht?"

„Ja, ja, ja und nein. Ich habe nie jemanden umgebracht. Nicht freiwillig. Wenn, dann noch unter der Herrschaft von Voldemort, aber ich habe es nie freiwillig getan. Entweder hatte er meine Mutter oder meine damalige Familie bedroht."

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Gut, das war ja schon mal ein großer Fortschritt. „Was hast du mit der Polizei damals gemacht?"

„Amnesia..." Er trank einen Schluck. „Ich hab sie eine neue Erinnerung glauben lassen, der damalige Besitzer ist wieder in einer guten Position, er verdient mehr als zuvor und ich hab seiner Firma dann doch, auf legalem Weg, zu seiner Größe verholfen. Ich hab mir mein Vermögen wirklich erarbeitet und nicht erzaubert..."

Ein weiterer Stein fiel von Hermines Brust und sie sah ihn länger an. „Hast du Astoria jemals geliebt?" Sie änderte nun einfach das Thema, er hatte niemanden umgebracht, das war eigentlich das wichtigste, was sie wissen wollte.

Draco sah überrascht auf und sie länger an. „Ja. Ich habe sie einmal geliebt. Immerhin ist sie die Mutter meines Sohnes und wir waren wohl auch irgendwann mal so etwas wie glücklich... bis wir mehr Geld... mein Geld zur Verfügung hatten und sie auf einmal ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte."

„Wie viele Affären hattest du, während ihr noch verheiratet wart?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Mehr als Zehn? Zwanzig? Dreißig?... Draco?"

Draco musste nun doch etwas lachen und zog Hermine näher an sich ran und küsste sie länger auf die Lippen. „Wenn du mit Affären etwas längerfristiges meinst... dann waren es... eine...wenn du nur Sex meinst... dann waren es einige... und die Zahl nenne ich dir bestimmt nicht..."

Hermine wich zurück und sah ihn fragend an. „Eine einzige längere Affäre, während du verheiratet warst?"

„Mhm...heißt wohl diese Person hat mir einiges bedeutet, die One-Night-Stands würd ich nicht als Affäre bezeichnen, das war.. nichts."

„Und wer war diese eine Person?"

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. „Granger, du stehst, glaube ich, gerade wirklich auf der Leitung, kann das sein?"

„Was?" Sie sah ihn länger an, bis ihr dann doch der Mund aufging. „Ich?"

„Der Kandidat erhält 100 Punkte."

„Ich war deine einzige Affäre?"

„Ja, es überrascht mich auch immer wieder von Neuem!"

„Wieso hast du mich damals nicht aufgehalten... als ich in den Zug gestiegen bin und wieso... hast du dich danach nie blicken lassen?"

Draco sah sie länger an. „Weil ich mir wohl selber nicht eingestehen wollte, dass ich dich liebe?"

Hermine ging erneut der Mund auf. „Willst du mir hier gerade sagen, dass wir das schon viel früher hätten haben können?"

„Die Möglichkeit besteht... ja, wenn ich nicht so ein feiges Arschloch gewesen wäre, auf alle Fälle!"

„Ich glaub ich träume oder so... das ist... Ich hab nicht mal Worte dafür!"

Draco legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog ihren Kopf zu sich. „Hören wir doch auf über die Vergangenheit zu reden... okay? Wir sind im Hier und Jetzt... außer du willst noch etwas wissen? Ich werd dir alles beantworten, was du willst..."

Hermine seufzte und legte ihre Stirn gegen Dracos und schloss die Augen um nachzudenken. „Gibt es irgendwas, was ich nicht weiß... mich aber irgendwie betreffen könnte?"

Der Blondhaarige wich etwas zurück und sah Hermine länger an. „Das könnte vielleicht sein und... dreh jetzt bitte nicht durch oder so... aber... mh... in dem guten Jahr, wo wir uns nicht gesehen haben... hab ich eigentlich immer gewusst, was du machst... wo du bist..."

„Was? Hast du mich beschatten lassen?"

„Nein, nicht direkt... aber.. Das Wohnhaus gehört mir..."

„Wie das Wohnhaus? Du meinst doch nicht dieses... Wohnhaus, hier... wo meine Wohnung ist?"

Draco räusperte sich etwas. „Doch, genau dieses Wohnhaus, also auch diese Wohnung."

„WAS?"

„Genau, du wärst hier nie eingezogen, wenn du gewusst hättest, es gehört mir. Aber da es mir gehört wusste ich, welche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen es hat und wie die Gegend ist, und dass du nicht allzu lange ins Ministerium brauchen würdest..."

„Okay... das hört sich irgendwie ja schon fast wieder süß an... trotzdem! Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!"

„Du weißt es doch jetzt und ist das jetzt nicht egal? Du brauchst übrigens keine Miete mehr zu zahlen!"

„Nein, das werde ich weiterhin machen!"

„Hermine, du bist mit mir zusammen, denkst du wirklich ich lasse dich Miete bezahlen? Ich hab wirklich genug Geld, um mir das leisten zu können!"

„Aber..."

„Nein, kein aber, du bist jetzt wohl sowas wie meine Freundin und... vergiss es!" Er grinste sie nun doch breit an, bevor sie aber noch etwas protestieren konnte, beugte er sich wieder zu ihr und küsste sie.

Sie hatten jetzt doch wohl lange genug geredet und alles geklärt, was sie wissen wollte und wenn sie auf noch andere Fragen kommen würde, dann würde er ihr auch diese beantworten. Doch jetzt hatte er andere Bedürfnisse, wie eben, die Frau in seinen Armen auszuziehen und ganz unanständige Dinge mit ihr zu treiben.

Hermine wich aber nochmals zurück und sah ihm länger in die Augen. „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen..." Draco nickte nur langsam drauf.

Die junge Frau nickte und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und zu sprechen begann. „Draco Malfoy... Ich liebe dich nicht nur, weil du bist, wie du bist, sonder auch,... weil ich bin, wie ich bin,... wenn du bei mir bist." Sie begann langsam zu lächeln und streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Egal, was du gemacht hast... es ist mir egal... du bist jetzt der Mensch, den ich liebe."

Draco war doch ein wenig sprachlos, das passierte ihm doch selten und doch passierte es. „Ich glaub... ich kann dich nie wieder gehen lassen..." murmelte er leise, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre legte. Hermine lächelte gleich mehr und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, während sie den Kuss auch schon erwiderte.

**TBC**

* * *

_Bis demnächst Sunny :)_


End file.
